


Призрак на Танцевальной Площадке (Ghost on the Dance Floor by siderealSandman)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Armbars, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, French people, Friends With Benefits, Godstuck, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, Kids are Gods, M/M, Multi, PWP | Plot with Porn, Platonic Sex, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, That trope where there's only one bed, Trolls are Gods, Trolls on Earth, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эридан Ампора, Принц Надежды и Альтерниземной Бог Перемен, успешно избегал Фефери Пейшес (бывшая любовь его жизни и его первая жертва, убитая при смягчающих обстоятельствах) и остальных своих друзей на протяжении более чем шести тысяч лет, и он мог бы спокойно продолжить это дальше. Однако признание на вечеринке, устроенной Каркатом, приводит к спору, который перерастает в драку, в результате которой Фефери объявляется на пороге его дома в Дублине в поисках ответов и нового начала.</p><p>Отношения между ними никогда не будут прежними, но, честно говоря, им некуда двигаться, кроме как вверх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. На волоске от выхода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost on the Dance Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225975) by [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman). 



Очень, очень, очень старый тролль сидит в одиночестве в классе. Так уж случилось, что сегодня у него день рождения, и хотя прошло шесть тысяч триста одиннадцать лет с того дня, как ему была дана жизнь, он серьёзно подумывает о том, не стоит ли выпрыгнуть в окно, совершая очередную вялую попытку самоубийства, которая, скорее всего, не оставит даже царапины на его дурацкой бессмертной шкуре. Неприятен тот факт, что этот очень, очень, очень старый тролль выглядит ни днём старше двадцати пяти, так что никто не знает, насколько он на самом деле старый и усталый.

**> > Быть очень, очень, очень старым троллем. **

Твоё имя Эридан Ампора, и прямо сейчас ты миришься с самой мучительной скукой, какую тебе доводилось испытывать.

\- Религиозная приверженность в живописи восемнадцатого века знаменует уход от более монолитных стилей античности, особенно в отношении Двуединых Монархов. В то время как вычурные статуи и гобелены оставались популярны до конца четырнадцатого века, совершенно неудивительно, что социополитические потрясения в Европе и Америке вдохнули новую жизнь в религиозную иконографию.

**История искусств 301.**

Ты не испытывал такой скуки с того раза, когда ветер затих, и твой корабль застрял неподалёку от Кубы на три с половиной месяца (по крайней мере, в тот раз ты мог набиваться ромом, чтобы коротать время). Ты не испытывал такой скуки со времён коронации Карла Великого, когда этот тупорылый жрец всё продолжал и продолжал, и продолжал, и _продолжал_ , и _**продолжал**_ гундосить про благородство и доблесть, и воинское мастерство и бла-бла-бла-бла- _ **бла**_. Ты не испытывал такой скуки с тех пор, как проводил восемь с половиной месяцев в итальянской глубинке, работая долбаным торговцем рыбой, пока Калигулу не свергла его собственная стража. Прошло двадцать минут с начала пары, и тебе уже хочется стучать головой об стену до тех пор, пока всё в глазах не станет фиолетовым. (Ты мог бы назвать это перфомансом, и тогда это сошло бы тебе с рук; желание попробовать это выглядит очень соблазнительно).

По правде говоря, есть примерно шесть миллионов вещей, которым ты охотнее посвятил бы утро своего шесть тысяч триста одиннадцатого дня выкручивания. Ты оставил своего "кисмесиса" лежащей голой в тёплой кровати, сжимающей твою подушку и что-то сонно бормочущей, пока ты готовился выйти в холодное Дублинское утро. Тебе правда стоило взять отгул по болезни и провести утро дома, притворяясь, что ты всеми фибрами души ненавидишь Непету, пока она покрывает твою спину свежими царапинами. Ты мог бы сейчас праздновать со своими друзьями, но ты не праздновал ни одного из своих предыдущих шесть тысяч двухсот девяносто пяти дней рождения, так что у тебя нет желания начинать сейчас. Кроме того, у тебя мало друзей и вообще никого, за исключением Непеты и Карката, из старой группы, которая неожиданно вернулась в мир два года назад, словно последние шесть с лишним тысячелетий для них были коротким сном (для них, скорее всего, сон действительно был коротким).

Ты охотнее посвятил бы утро своего шесть тысяч трёхсот одиннадцатого дня выкручивания много чему, но тебе не с кем заниматься этими вещами. По правде говоря, это твоя вина, но ничего не поделаешь. Тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как слушать ту же самую лекцию, которую ты слушал уже хренову тысячу раз. Вообще-то, ты слышал именно эту долбаную лекцию пятьдесят лет назад, когда пепельноволосый профессор был всего лишь молодым кандидатом в доктора, замещавшим заболевшего преподавателя. Если сосредоточиться достаточно сильно, морщины и белые волосы исчезают, и ты снова видишь того же красавца с волосами цвета вороного крыла, который впервые соблазнил тебя записаться на курс в университетский колледж Дублина так много лет назад. Первая лекция сливается с этой, но ты сомневаешься, что старик узнаёт в тебе того же молодого парня, который остался после пары, чтобы расспросить его о важности роли религиозной живописи в революциях Соединённых Штатов, Франции и России.

Ему совершенно не нужно было знать, почему тебя так интересует фигура Принца Надежды.

**> > Эридан: Рассмотреть самую худшую картину во вселенной. **

Слайд неохотно меняется, когда Профессор Бэйтс неуклюже тыкается в свой ноутбук. Ты почти чувствуешь укол жалости к старику, но проектор выводит на экран то, что постоянно было худшей вещью в этих идиотских парах. Ты не можешь сдержать недовольный стон, и сидящая рядом с тобой студентка смотрит на тебя так, словно ты плюнул в лицо её бабушки. Пошла она нахрен, долбаная подлиза и любимчик учителя. Она косо на тебя смотрела с тех пор, как ты намекнул на то, что Сальвадор Дали был никому не нужным наркоманом-халтурщиком, и ты смутно ощущаешь её растущее отвращение, когда ты начинаешь слово в слово повторять лекцию, которую ты слышал уже пятьдесят раз.

\- "Клинок Надежды" - один из самых канонических примеров ревизионистских работ, демонстрирующих социополитические взгляды того времени. Фокальной точкой этого произведения является Принц Надежды, спускающийся с небес, окружённый аурой света и крыльями силы, в то время как Джордж Вашингтон склоняется на колени перед ним. Две незапятнанные фигуры сопоставлены с жестоким и диким белым фоном Валли-Фордж, где погибло и страдало множество солдат. Земля под ногами Вашингтона тает, и мы видим зелёную траву, возвещающую о приходе весны, когда Несущий Свет передаёт Вашингтону пылающий меч, символизирующий вечный огонь надежды, позволивший Континентальной Армии выдержать суровую зиму.

Картина зависает на экране на мгновение, пока студенты вокруг тебя делают записи. Это красивая картина, поэтому, разумеется, ты её ненавидишь с жаром раскалённого ядра солнца; не потому, что она плохо написана, но потому, что она настолько оскорбительно неточна, что у тебя зудит кожа. Потому что ты _был_ в Валли-Фордж, но ты не был каким-то человеком со слащавой рожей, как Принц, изображённый здесь. Ты не столько спускался с небес, сколько продирался через двадцать миль жгуче-холодной грязи, чтобы доставить одеяла этим долбоёбам, который замерзали насмерть в сельской местности. И ты не припоминаешь, чтобы Джордж Вашингтон встал перед тобой на колени; скорее, он обозвал тебя "пепельным шпионом Лоялистов" и приказал заковать тебя в колодки на три недели, пока ты не сбежал.

Нахуй этого парня; тебе стоило сделать крюк назад и выбить зубы из его неблагодарного хавальника, пока у тебя был шанс. Вот и попробовал бы ты стать первым долбаным президентом, беззубый идиот. По крайней мере, тебе довелось столкнуть Томаса Джефферсона с лестницы, прежде чем ты покинул...

**> > Эридан: Рассмотреть на самом деле худшую картину во вселенной. **

О... _нет_.

Проектор снова мигает, на этот раз демонстрируя куда более тёмную картину, и твоя кожа начинает зудеть по совершенно другой причине. Когда он начал рассказывать и про эту картину тоже? В последние четырнадцать раз, когда ты посещал этот курс, вы сразу же переходили к "Танцу Зелёного и Фиолетового" Боттичелли в сопровождении увертюры Генделя. Ты хватаешься за свою парту так крепко, что начинаешь беспокоиться о том, что можешь сломать её, глаза смотрят на копну чёрных волос перед тобой. Ты хочешь сосредоточить своё внимание на чём угодно, только не на картине, которую показывает проектор, потому что ты уже знаешь, что если тебе это удастся, яйца и сосиски, которые ты съел на завтрак, не покинут тебя раньше времени.

\- "Ярость на Кинг-стрит ", напротив, была написана под впечатлением от Инцидента на Кинг-стрит или Бостонской Бойни, как её называют в Соединённых Штатах.

**> > Эридан: Посмотреть. **

_Нет_ , нахуй это!

Не смотри на неё, не слушай, что говорит Бэйтс. Просто пропускай его слова мимо ушей; думай о чём угодно другом.

**> > Эридан: Думать о Бостоне. **

Ты категорически отказываешься; только не сейчас. Только не сегодня. 

Думай о холодном сером небе на улице, думай о приятной чашке тёплого чая, думай о том, как ты трахаешь Непету, а она вгрызается в твоё плечо. Просто не думай о картине.

Не думай о Бостоне.

\- Написанная по заказу Британской Короны того времени, она изображает оргию насилия и разрушения. Как вы можете видеть, Бард Ярости нависает на заднем плане, подняв руки над бунтующими колонистами, которые проносятся по улицам в оргии животной ярости... Мистер Порам, вы слушаете лекцию?

**> > Эридан: Слушать лекцию. **

Чёрт, это ведь то имя, под которым ты записывался в этот раз, верно? Бэйтс с тобой говорит?

Ты поднимаешь голову, смотришь прямо на профессора и встречаешь его неодобрительный взгляд. Ага, смотри на него, сосредоточься на этом. Чтобы ни случилось, не вздумай облажаться и посмотреть на картину.

**> > Эридан: Облажаться и посмотреть на картину. **

Бля. 

Ты бросаешь взгляд на экран, чуть поджимая губы, когда видишь эту отвратную, чудовищную картину.

Разумеется, Макара остался троллем. Серую кожу и рога невозможно было бы увидеть у спасителя Америки, но бушующее громадное чудовище могло бы быть её гибелью. Ты презираешь эту картину по совершенно другим причинам. Ты ненавидишь её, потому что она уродливая, потому что это пошло, потому что это _английское_ говно, потому что кажется, что его _глаза_ следят именно за тобой. Маленькие жёлтые глаза, похожие на бусины, смеются над тобой с полотна, в то время как люди вокруг него сходят с ума. Глаза, которые ты пытался забыть, пропив небольшое состояние в пересчёте на алкоголь. Глаза, которые говорят: “ _Посмотри на эту херню, братец. Посмотри, что я могу заставить этим мягких уёбков делать друг с другом. Разве это, блядь, не чудеса?!_ ”

Господи, блядь, ты всё ещё чувствуешь его сраную кислую вонь даже спустя все эти годы, жёлтые зубы оголены в этой уродливой гримасе, в то время как вокруг вас бушует кровавая оргия. Воздух наполняют дым и крики, тысяча злобных тел сжимается вокруг тебя, и он смеётся, словно это одна большая долбаная шутка. Словно эти люди каким-то образом _просвещаются_ тем, что убивают друг друга голыми руками.

**> > Эридан: Пристрели долбаного клоуна. **

Это хорошая идея. Твоя рука тянется к поясу, пытается нащупать твой пистолет. Тебе нужно действовать быстро, но такой хорошей возможности, как эта, у тебя не было уже много лет. Это сработает; шрамы на твоём лице доказывают, что ранить ты его точно можешь. И тебе нужен всего-то один идеальный выстрел. Тебе приходится прорываться через толпу, игнорируя крики боли и смятения вокруг тебя, пока ты расталкиваешь толпу локтями. Лобстеры[1] пытаются восстановить порядок; кто-то падает на землю рядом с тобой, но он раскинул руки, на лице широкая ухмылка, _призывающая_ тебя прикончить его. И ты хочешь его прикончить; тебе всё равно, что его долбаные силы Ярости промыли тебе мозги. Ты хочешь размазать чьи-нибудь мозги о мостовую. Ты хочешь смотреть, как жизнь покидает его глаза. Ты заслуживаешь этого; он всё равно не выживет. Тебе просто нужно достать пистолет и...

**> > Какой ещё пистолет? **

\- Мистер Порам?

**> > Эридан: Вернуться в реальный мир. **

Ты больше не в Бостоне. Ты в Дублине, находишься в аудитории и стоишь перед своими однокурсниками, как полный идиот, а твой преподаватель и однокурсники вытягивают шеи, чтобы посмотреть на тебя. На твоём поясе нет пистолета, потому что ты не носил с собой оружия со времён окончания Ужаса.

Ты готов поклясться, что Макара ржёт над тобой с картины.

**> > Эридан: Выдумать отговорку. **

\- Живот прихватило, - бормочешь ты, хватаешь бежевую матросскую куртку и пурпурный с синим шарф со спинки своего стула по пути к двери, не глядя в глаза преподавателя, толкаешь дверь плечом, вываливаешься в пустой коридор и делаешь глубокий вдох.

Ты касаешься стены, чтобы успокоиться, глубоко дышишь, прижимая шарф к носу и рту, вдыхая знакомый запах, пока сердце не перестаёт бешено стучать в твоей груди.

Дублин. Ты в Дублине. Ты в безопасности... ты дома.

Из всех ёбаных дней, в которые можно было бы предаться воспоминаниям, им обязательно должен был стать твой сраный день выкручивания.

* * *

**> > Эридан: Ответить на звонок. **

\- _С днём выкручивания тебя, Мистер Зануда._

Хоть кто-то не забыл позвонить тебе и поздравить.

\- _Доктор_ Зануда, к твоему сведению. – Отвечаешь ты, делая глоток кофе из картонного стаканчика по пути к дому. Тебе не обязательно было идти сегодня в Колледж, и будучи одним из тех, кто вообще ходил туда в качестве хобби, ты не испытываешь особой вины от пары пропущенных лекций. Ты уже сотни раз оканчивал университет под разными псевдонимами, и теперь ходил туда только для того, чтобы хоть чем-то занять свои дни. Тебе нужно как-то убивать время, и это много лучше, чем некоторые вещи, которыми ты занимался за прошедшие годы, чтобы дни не тянулись настолько мучительно. – Не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь это, Кар, но твой телефонный этикет оставляет желать лучшего.  
\- _У меня прямо сердце обливается кровью, Доктор Дельфиний Хер._  
\- О, чудесно, я рад, что это прозвище закрепилось за мной.  
\- _Можешь винить в этом Харли._  
\- Обязательно, - говоришь ты, закатывая глаза при упоминании о подружке твоего кисмесиса. – Ты мне что-нибудь подаришь в этом году?  
\- _Ага, чудесный килт с монограммой, который ты можешь носить в своём городе и сливаться с толпой остальных чудаковатых английских троллей._  
\- Килты – это _шотландская_ одежда, и я живу в _Ирландии_.  
\- _Англия, Ирландия, один хрен._  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь решишь наведаться в Дублин, _пожалуйста_ , не вздумай произносить такое вслух. – Ты вздыхаешь, в уголках твоих губ появляется тёплая ухмылка. Ты очень скучал по Каркату, и, за исключением Непеты, он был единственным членом группы SGRUB, который наладил с тобой хоть какой-то контакт. Было очень странно – прожить почти шесть с половиной тысячелетий, не видя кого-то, а потом восстановить связь и без малейшей запинки продолжить на том месте, на котором вы остановились. По правде говоря, ты ожидал куда более серьёзную пропасть в отношениях или хотя бы какие-нибудь трудности с пониманием друг друга, который теперь (по сути) был на шесть тысяч лет моложе тебя, и, может быть, ты держал его какое-то время на расстоянии, потому что ты беспокоишься, что когда вы встретитесь лично, ты вспомнишь, насколько ты на самом деле охренительно старый.

Ты должен быть благодарен, что хоть кто-то не брезгует общением с тобой. Ты ничего не слышал от Кан или Сола или... или от кого бы то ни было ещё, но ты можешь догадаться, что они о тебе думают. Не то чтобы ты мог винить их в этом.

\- _Ага, в общем, проблема в том, что я не мог переслать его в Белфаст..._  
\- Дублин.  
- _... из Феникса, не отдав за это всё до последних штанов, так что тебе придётся показать своё рыло на Острове Харли, если хочешь его получить._  
\- Мы уже опустились до вымогательства, да? – Ты вздыхаешь, сминаешь пустой стакан и выбрасываешь его мусорку. – Ты не смог убедить меня приехать на твой пляжный пикничок, поэтому решил взять мою клетчатую юбку в заложники?  
\- _Ни капли не жалею об этом... слушай, Эридан, я знаю, что у тебя есть дурные предчувствия о встрече со всеми...._  
\- Ещё какие предчувствия, я бы сказал, - ты горько усмехаешься. – Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь захочет сидеть и петь Кумбайю с парнем, который продырявил двух присутствующих и чуть не обрёк их расу на вымирание.  
\- _Это и твоя раса тоже, мудила; ты один из двенадцати оставшихся Альтернианских троллей._

Ты прожил тринадцать лет своей жизни на Альтернии и остальную часть своего жалкого существования вместе с командой SGRUB на метеоре. Ты хотел бы сказать Каркату, что планета, по которой ты разгуливал последние шесть тысяч лет, кажется тебе более родной, чем Альтерния, но тебе очень не хочется начинать этот разговор прямо сейчас.

\- Как бы то ни было, ничто не делает званый ужин менее уютным, чем присутствие на нём людей, которые убивали друг друга. По-твоему, Кан к этому отнесётся спокойно? Или Сол, если уж на то пошло?  
\- _Солукс не относится и никогда ни к чему вообще не относился с чем-либо даже отдалённо напоминающим спокойствие, но не он решает, кого я приглашу на мой блядский радужный пикник дружбы! Чёрт, даже Вриска приехала в прошлом году, и это было странно, но все как-то освоились с этим. Моё сборище – мои правила. И я хочу, чтобы все доступные участники SGRUB провели вместе время с чем-то хоть немного похожим на удовольствие._  
\- У тебя странное понимание удовольствия, Кар.  
\- _Охренеть как смешно, я знаю. Слушай, просто... подумай об этом, хорошо? Только скажи, и мы попросим нашу высокую загорелую фурри перетащить тебя в долю секунды._  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - врёшь ты, подходя к двери своего дома. – Спасибо за звонок, Кар.  
\- _Можешь поблагодарить меня тем, что хоть покажешь на острове своё долбаное хлебало, ты..._

_Клик._

Ты вздыхаешь и качаешь головой, возясь со своими ключами, открываешь дверь и делаешь несколько шагов в свой дом, прежде чем подавляющая тишина не обрушивается на тебя словно кирпичная стена. Обычно, когда Непета гостит у тебя, ты приходишь домой и слышишь какую-нибудь глупую телевизионную программу или сводящий с ума шум от того, как Непета одержимо редактирует свои записи о дикой природе, прежде чем отослать их своим редакторам. Но когда ты входишь в дом, тебя встречает тишина, и маленькая часть тебя уже знает, что произойдёт дальше.

\- Что ж, наверно, сделаем это _сейчас_ , - бормочешь ты, вешаешь шарф в прихожей и входишь гостиную, где обнаруживаешь Непету, усевшуюся на подлокотнике дивана, с обеспокоенным выражением в глазах.

**> > Эридан: Разойтись со своим кисмесисом. **

* * *

**> > Эридан: Попрощаться с ней. **

Непета исчезает в зелёной вспышке света, когда Харли использует свои силы пространства, чтобы вытащить её отсюда, и вот так величайшая пародия на кисмесис за всю его историю заканчивается не столько с шумом, но скорее со вздохом.

Ты знал, что отношения не продлятся долго, с того момента, как они начались; ты уж очень долго не практиковал чёрные отношения, да и, по правде говоря, Непета была одной из наименее ненавистных тебе знакомых. Ты знал это, когда поцеловал её в первый раз, знал это, когда прижал её к стене в твоей спальне в первый раз, знал это, когда проснулся исцарапанным с ног до головы и ощущая приятную боль в первый раз.

Ты знал это, она знала это, и вы оба знали, что между вами никогда не было настоящей ненависти. Вы проходили через действия, но ваш тёмный флирт никогда не был чем-то большим, чем игривая возня, находившаяся в полушаге от алых чувств. По сути, вы были друзьями и половыми партнёрами с претензиями на что-то большее, но, честно говоря, тебя это вполне устраивало. Прошли столетия после твоей последней интрижки, и ощущение того, что ты какое-то время просыпаешься рядом с кем-то, а не в пустой кровати, было приятной переменой.

Но ты знал, что ваши отношения долго не продлятся, с того момента, как они начались.

Честно говоря, ты удивлён, что они вообще продлились столько времени. Когда вы победили в игре, вы все находились на одном уровне. Все были одного возраста, имели одинаковый опыт, более-менее знали друг друга (к лучшему то или к худшему). Вы вместе создали этот странный разношёрстный мир в горне Скайи. Вы создали новую вселенную из праха двух старых и заняли свои заслуженные места на ролях её богов, которым будут поклоняться и подчиняться смертные жители. Вы создали всё, чего касается свет, и на седьмой день вы решили отдохнуть до тех пор, пока мир не начнёт походить на тот, каким вы его помнили (потому что никто не хотел жить в мире до изобретения туалетов и снова проходить через бубонную чуму). Все, кроме тебя, вошли в стазис; все, кроме тебя и _него_ , проспали большую часть мировой истории.

Они вернулись назад примерно такими же, каким покинули его; ты выбрал длинный путь, потому что _знал_ , что если оставить _его_ здесь без присмотра, к тому времени, как остальные проснутся, их встретит мир, заполненный пеплом и огнём после шести тысяч лет неконтролируемого порабощения.

Никто не заставлял тебя оставаться, кроме тебя самого, но, в конечном счёте, кому-то всё же пришлось.

Всем вам больше шести тысяч лет, но только ты знаешь это. Только ты хоть немного выглядишь на свой возраст. Ты проходишь мимо своего отражения в зеркале в коридоре и видишь тело молодого тролля с глазами старика, смотрящее на тебя в отражении. Ты совершенно не похож на Непету, разум и тело которой идут нога в ногу друг с другом. Она никогда не наблюдала, как пережитые десятилетия сливаются вместе. Она не видела Рим в период его подъёма, не закладывала первые кирпичи, из которых выросла Великая Стена, никогда не терпела холод Валли-Фордж, никогда не видела, как _этот блядский клоун окрашивал целые города великолепным оттенком резни, никогда не видела, как её мужья, её жёны, её друзья погибают – часть бесконечного танца между тобой и этим ёбаным..._

**> > Эридан: Пить по-чёрному. **

Больше никаких сраных воспоминаний. Не сегодня. Не сейчас.

Ты качаешь головой и идёшь к винному шкафчику, забираешь бутылку чёрного рома и стакан со стола, после чего толкаешь дверь в свой кабинет. Глаза пробегают на коллекции мечей, разных побрякушек и сувениров, развешенных на стенах (некоторые из них старше улицы, на которой ты живёшь), и ты плюхаешься в пухлое кожаное кресло возле стены. Единственные звуки, наполняющие дом – это звуки чёрной жидкости, льющейся в твой стакан, да тихое потрескивание огня в камине. Ты делаешь большой глоток, чуть поморщившись, намереваясь напиться в хлам, как ты делал каждый год в свой день выкручивания с тех пор, как население этой планеты открыло алкоголь, но тут мигание твоего телефона на столе привлекает твоё внимание. На секунду ты задерживаешь на нём взгляд, взбалтывая ром в своём стакане и раздумывая о том, не стоит ли проигнорировать сообщение, налить себе ещё один стакан и пойти на боковую пораньше.

**> > Эридан: Ответить на сообщение. **

Ты предпочёл бы не делать этого.

**> > Эридан: Ответить на сообщение. **

Серьёзно, ты бы лучше провёл следующую пару часов хихикая над “экспертами” с исторического канала...

**> > Эридан: _Ответить на сообщение._**

Серьёзно, ты бы лучше включил свой ноут и посмотрел, не появилось ли чего-нибудь нового в области глубоководной пурпурнокровной порнографии.

**> > Эридан: Прекрати быть таким извращенцем и ответь на сообщение. **

Эй, эй, хорошо, спокойнее, не надо переходить на личности.

Ты подбираешь свой телефон, снимаешь блокировку и открываешь клиент Троллиана, и маленькая вереница сообщений от Карката встречает тебя. Ты поджимаешь губы, увидев ярко-красный текст. Тринадцатилетний Эридан мог бы поднять бровь, удивившись этому изменению, но кого вообще волнует сраное мнение этого пацана?

КГ: ВОЗЬМИ ТЕЛЕФОН  
КГ: ТЕРЕЗИ МНЕ ВСЁ РАССКАЗАЛА О ТОМ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С НЕПЕТОЙ, И МНЕ НУЖНО УДОСТОВЕРИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ НАДЕЛАЛ ГЛУПОСТЕЙ  
КГ: ЧТО ТЫ ОБЫЧНО ДЕЛАЕШЬ В ТАКИХ СЛУЧАЯХ, ЕСЛИ МНЕ НЕ ИЗМЕНЯЕТ ПАМЯТЬ  
КГ: ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ   
КГ: ТАК, НУ ВСЁ, Я ЗВОНЮ ХАРЛИ  
КГ: ТЫ САМ НАПРОСИЛСЯ  
КГ: Я ГОВОРЮ СЕРЬЁЗНО

Ты хотел бы раздражённо вздохнуть, но, честно говоря, приятно, когда кого-то на самом деле беспокоит твоё благосостояние, так что ты решаешь, что должен ему ответить, хотя бы для того, чтобы заверить его в том, что ты не плачешь в душе, слушая какую-нибудь тошнотворную эмо-музыку... Хотя, если подумать, последнее твоё расставание, при котором он присутствовал, закончилось примерно настолько же плохо, насколько могло закончиться любое другое, так что, может быть, в его словах есть крупица истины.

КА: угоммонись, кар, я в порядке  
КА: отзывай поисковую группу  
КГ: НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, БЛИН  
КГ: Я УЖЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ ЗВАТЬ ПОИСКОВЫХ СОБАК, ЧТОБЫ УДОСТОВЕРИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ БОЛТАЕШЬСЯ НА СТРОПИЛАХ  
КА: твоя вера в ммою способность справлляться с огорчениемм – нескончаеммый источник вдохновения длля мменя  
КГ: БЛЯ, ЧЕЛ, А ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ МЕНЯ ВИНИТЬ В ЭТОМ?  
КГ: ТВОЁ ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ РАССТАВАНИЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ НЕ ОСОБЕННО ЛУЧЕЗАРНО  
КА: тебя здесь не былло во времмя ммоих послледних четырнадцати илли околло того расставаний  
КА: еслли толлько ты не на поллномм серьёзе думмаешь что я провёлл послледние шесть тысяч ллет живя как ммонах в кллуатре  
КГ: ОЙ  
КГ: НУ ДА  
КГ: МОЯ ОШИБКА  
КГ: НО СЕРЬЁЗНО, МНЕ НУЖНО ПРИЕХАТЬ К ТЕБЕ?  
КА: я тут как бы не пллачу в свой стакан с роммомм  
КА: честно говоря никогда не былл болльшимм фанатомм чёрных отношений  
КА: ммы оба зналли это  
КА: ммежду намми в целломм почти не былло никакой ненависти так что  
КГ: ПОДОЖДИ, ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ВСТРЕЧАЛСЯ С КЕМ-ТО ШЕСТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ, НО НЕ ЧУВСТВОВАЛ К НЕЙ НЕНАВИСТИ?  
КГ: ЗАЧЕМ?  
КА: ты хочешь пряммой ответ илли приятный?  
КГ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СКАЖИ ПРЯМО  
КА: потомму что по секрету непета просто велликоллепна в постелли  
КГ: ОУ  
КА: настоящая чертовка  
КГ: АГА, Я ТЕБЯ ПОНЯЛ  
КА: у нас с ней былл такой секс, ты даже не представлляешь кар  
КГ: Я ПОНЯЛ ТЕБЯ  
КА: всю ммою ммебелль перелломмалли; всю её  
КГ: ЭРИДАН  
КА: деллалли это у стены  
КГ: ЭРИДАН, ПРЕКРАТИ  
КА: в ммашине на парковке перед церковью  
КГ: ПОЖАЛУСТА, БУДЬ МЕНЕЕ ПРЯМЫМ  
КА: знаешь, ты сгллупилл раз не восполльзоваллся шансомм когда она былла без умма от тебя потомму что она действителльно богиня роммантической ллюбви  
КА: еслли ты пониммаешь о чёмм я  
КГ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ПРЕКРАТИ  
КА: ещё она деллает такую штуку своимм языкомм когда  
КГ: ЛАЛАЛАЛАЛАЛАЛАЛАЛАЛА, Я ТЕБЯ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕСЛЫШУ  
КА: в слледующий раз не говори ммне, что хочешь пряммого ответа еслли действителльно не хочешь его сллышать  
КГ: ЛАДНО, Я ПОНЯЛ  
КГ: СТОП, ТЫ ЧТО, ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ НАДО МНОЙ?  
КА: о нет неп настоящее животное в постелли и отнюдь не кот в ммешке  
КА: калламмбур уммышлленный  
КА: но я так же не не издеваюсь над тобой  
КГ: ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ  
КГ: ТЫ ЧТО, ОТРАСТИЛ СЕБЕ ЧУВСТВО ЮМОРА ЧТО ЛИ?  
КА: что линь   
КГ: НЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДОЛБАНЫЕ РЫБНЫЕ КАЛАМБУРЫ  
КГ: ФЕФЕРИ ТОЛЬКО-ТОЛЬКО ОТУЧИЛАСЬ ОТ ЭТОЙ ДРЯНИ, ТЕБЯ МНЕ ЕЩЁ НЕ ХВАТАЛО  
КА: ты звучишь как-то  
КГ: НЕ СМЕЙ  
КА: сельдито кар  
КГ: СЕРЬЁЗНО, ИДИ НА ХУЙ  
КА: я как раз собираллся но тут ты позвонилл и прервалл принятие ммоего вечернего коллпачка. я плланировалл посммотреть не появиллось лли новой серии признанной саги Двадцать Тысяч Оргазммов Под Водой  
КА: это прекрасная история о ллюбви ммужчины к калльммарамм-анимматроникамм  
КГ: СЛИШКОМ  
КГ: МНОГО  
КГ: ИНФОРМАЦИИ  
КА: нечего воротить нос; это хорошо продумманное сатирическое произведение  
КГ: Я ТЕБЕ ТОЧНО ДАМ ПО РОЖЕ, КОГДА УВИЖУ ТЕБЯ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ  
КГ: ЧТО, БУДЕМ НАДЕЯТЬСЯ, ПРОИЗОЙДЁТ НА СДЕЛУЮЩЕЙ НЕДЕЛЕ  
КГ: НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ПРИЕЗЖАТЬ К ТЕБЕ И ТАЩИТЬ ТЕБЯ СИЛОЙ НА ОСТРОВ ХАРЛИ  
КА: о нет толлько не это не приезжай ко ммне доммой чтобы забрать мменя  
КА: что угодно толлько не это кар, прошу тебя  
КА: ммалленький вопрос: где по-твоемму я живу?  
КГ: ...  
КГ: НЕ ПОДСКАЗЫВАЙ  
КГ: ЭТО ТОТ ГОРОД С КАНАЛАМИ, ГДЕ ТРАВА ЛЕГАЛЬНА, ВЕРНО?  
КА: пфф еслли бы бллин  
КГ: НЕ СУТЬ ВАЖНО  
КГ: НУ ЖЕ, Я ТВОЁ РЫЛО УЖЕ ЦЕЛЫХ ДВА ГОДА НЕ ВИДЕЛ  
КА: скорее в три тысячи раз долльше но темм не мменее  
КГ: СДЕЛАЙ МНЕ ОДОЛЖЕНИЕ И ПРИТАЩИ СЮДА СВОЮ УРОДЛИВУЮ РЯХУ  
КГ: ПОРАДУЙ МЕНЯ  
КА: хорошо  
КГ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, Я  
КГ: СТОП  
КГ: ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО?  
КА: на сто процентов мморьёзно  
КГ: НУ-КА НЕ СМЕЙ МНЕ СЕЙЧАС  
КГ: СЕРЬЁЗНО, ЭТИ ЧЕРНИЛЬНЫЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ПОМОИ СОВСЕМ ПРОЖГЛИ ТЕБЕ МОЗГИ?  
КГ: ОТКУДА ЭТОТ ПОВОРОТ НА 180?  
КА: мможет быть это ромм говорит но ллибо я поеду и солл оторвёт ммне пллавники ллибо я проведу слледующую неделлю на ллекциях по истории как баллбес  
КА: как ни странно члленовредителльство сейчас выгллядит как боллее привллекателльный вариант  
КГ: О БОЖЕ, ТЫ ТАК ГОВОРИШЬ, СЛОВНО МЫ ТЕБЯ НА МЕСТЕ КАЗНИТЬ СОБИРАЕМСЯ  
КА: убери с острова все цепные пиллы до того как кан туда приедет, спасибо и заранее бллагодарю  
КГ: НЫТИК  
КА: сказалл парень которого никогда не распилливалли надвое бллин  
КГ: НЫТИК  
КГ: ПРИЯТНО ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕ ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ  
КГ: ХОРОШО, ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ ЗАРАНЕЕ, ОТВЕРТЕТЬСЯ ТЕПЕРЬ НЕ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ  
КГ: ХАРЛИ ЗАЙДЁТ ЗА ТОБОЙ НА СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ НЕДЕЛЕ  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ПОТРЕБУЕТСЯ, ЗАБЕРЁТ ТЕБЯ СИЛОЙ  
КА: трясусь от ужаса  
КГ: И ПРАВИЛЬНО ТРЯСЁШЬСЯ  
КА: не былл так напуган с тех пор как ммаркиз де сад приглласилл мменя в деревенскую усадьбу “покататься на ллошадях”  
КГ: КТО?  
КА: ты хочешь пряммой ответ илли приятный?  
КГ: ЛАДНО, НЕ ВАЖНО  
КГ: НАСЛАЖДАЙСЯ ОСТАТКОМ СВОЕГО БЛЯДСКОГО ДНЯ ВЫКРУЧИВАНИЯ  
КГ: ПОСТАРАЙСЯ НЕ УЖРАТЬСЯ В ДРОВА  
КА: ничего не обещаю, кар

* * *

**> > Эридан: Предаться тяжёлым мыслям. **

Наконец-то хоть что-то, что у тебя хорошо получается.

Ты бросаешь телефон на стол, с мгновение смотришь на огонь, прежде чем подняться с кресла, чуть сморщившись, и направиться наверх, чтобы посмотреть, какой летний гардероб у тебя есть. Одна из причин, по которой ты настолько задержался в Дублине, состоит в том, что здесь ты спокойно можешь гулять в плащах, шарфах и водолазках до середины лета и при этом не выглядеть как конченый дебил. Хотя, если ты не объявишься на Острове Харли в своём обычном наряде, скорее всего, ты всё равно будешь выглядеть конченым дебилом. Интересно, в Hallmark продают карты “Извини, что я тебя убил до рассвета этого мира”, и не будет ли плохим вкусом привезти с собой вино (скорее всего, они до сих пор пьют эти помои Фэйго, от которого тебя тошнит, причём не только из-за сахарного содержания).

Часть тебя задаётся вопросом, не слишком ли поздно для того, чтобы отказаться, но, пожалуй, ты тянул с этим слишком долго.

Твоё имя Эридан Ампора, и сегодня тебе исполнилось 6,311. Через неделю ты встретишься лицом к лицу с троллями, которых ты убил почти шесть тысяч лет назад, одна из которых женщина, которую ты считал любовью всей своей жизни. Ты не знаешь, что ты будешь делать или как ты будешь себя вести, но в одном ты уверен.

Тебе точно потребуется больше рома, чтобы разобраться с этой хернёй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Узрите мою попытку поднять на поверхность мою дерьмовую OTP с глубин океана.
> 
> Если Эридан выглядит немного непохожим на себя, то это из-за... того, что он и не должен на себя походить. Почему, увидите позже.
> 
> Для тех, кто присоединился к нам после Человеческих Квадрантов[2], добро пожаловать назад! Для тех, кто присоединился только сейчас, возможно, вам стоит почитать вторую главу Человеческих Квадрантов, чтобы немного разобраться в этой вселенной. Если коротко, история такова:
> 
> После победы в игре альфа- и бета- линии времени разделились на отдельные вселенные, и игроки из Бета должны были создать себе новую вселенную, будучи её повелителями. После долгой серии споров и компромиссов, они пожелали, чтобы новый мир был слиянием их двух старых миров, в котором тролли и люди существуют бок о бок друг с другом с зари мира.
> 
> Шестнадцать новых богов какое-то время оставались вместе со своим творением, в основном для того, чтобы Каркат мог использовать возникшие вокруг их божественности культы для организации основ социального порядка, которые гарантируют, что их маленький проект не превратится в бардак убийств и предрассудков, как два предыдущих мира. Удостоверившись, что новые Альтерниземляне научились как возделывать землю и как не становиться завтраком для гигантских крабов, большинство богов вошли в гибернацию и были переброшены вперёд во времени в настоящий день. В основном это было сделано ради того, чтобы они не сошли с ума, контролируя всё до мельчайших деталей человеческой и тролльей жизни, что некоторые из них (Фефери, Каркат, Эквиус, Роуз), по всей видимости, хотели делать. Гамзии исчез в неизвестном направлении до того, как они вошли в гибернацию, а Эридан тихонько ускользнул в ночь, прежде чем остальные ушли в будущее, поэтому ни тот, ни другой не были перенесены в настоящее через сон.
> 
> Боги не помнят, что произошло за время их сна на Альтерниземле до настоящего дня, как любые другие сны, которые они не понимают. Вернувшись в реальность, они смогли отыскать Эридана, но Гамзии до сих пор скрывается неизвестно где (к лучшему то или к худшему).
> 
> После перезагрузки вселенной прошло 6,294 года, и Бета Боги ведут себя так же, как и нормальные люди. Они учатся, экспериментируют со своими отношениями и, в целом, стараются разобраться, как им стать частью созданного ими мира. От остальных они отличаются лишь своим баснословным богатством и тем, что они практически неуязвимые бессмертные, у которых впереди целая вечность, если, конечно, группа каких-нибудь бестолковых подростков не возьмёт и не перезагрузит вселенную. Опять.
> 
> _______________________  
> [1] Лобстеры – уничижительное прозвище британских солдат, носящих красную униформу. Использовалось в XVIII столетии.
> 
> [2] Human Quadrants – ([ссылка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4937350))


	2. В одном шраме от распада

_Ты стоишь на пляже, наблюдаешь за тем, как одна за другой капсулы, содержащие твоих спящих сокомандников, исчезают в вспышках света. Две капсулы остались открытыми и совершенно пустыми, они дразнят тебя своим видом, в то время как ты начинаешь понимать чудовищность своего решения._

___Ты разворачиваешься и видишь безликую толпу людей и троллей, одетых в звериные шкуры и грубые тряпки. Они все смотрят на тебя с благоговением. Ты мог бы править ими; достаточно одного твоего слова, и они отдали бы тебе всё, что ты мог бы захотеть. Шкуры, мёртвых оленей, мужей, жён; всё население планеты стоит перед тобой, смотрит на тебя с такой надеждой в глазах, что тебе становится тошно._

___Ты мог бы уничтожить их всех здесь и сейчас. Все плоды трудов Феф и Кан могли бы исчезнуть от одного взмаха твоей палочки. Они такие маленькие; такие ничтожные. Никто из них не доживёт до сотни лет; никто из них не сделает ничего важного за исключением ебли, продолжения рода и смерти ради того, чтобы следующее поколение могло справиться чуточку лучше своих жалких родителей. Сколько столетий, если не тысячелетий тебе придётся ждать, прежде чем ты сможешь хотя бы заговорить с одним из них, и при этом собеседник не упадёт на колени со слезами надежды на глазах?_

___Ты один из двух богов, разгуливающих по планете, и все они повернулись к тебе за советом; за наставлением. Словно ты остался не только из-за того факта, что тебя настолько чудовищно тошнит от самого себя, что ты просто не можешь представить себе спокойный сон, даже если оба бога времени усыпят тебя. Твои друзья проснутся через шесть тысяч лет или около того в мире, который будет похож на тот, который они покинули из-за игры; богатый, могущественный и безопасный._

___Это была их награда; та, которую, как ты решил, ты не заслуживаешь._

___Они бы не смотрели на тебя с таким обожанием, если бы знали, что ты натворил, чтобы попасть сюда. Они бы не разговаривали настолько дружелюбно с долбаным Принцем Надежды, если бы знали, что ты обрёк собственную расу на вымирание. Они бы не видели в том, что ты остался, что-то замечательное; они бы не видели в этом сраное благородное самопожертвование, вызванное любовью ко смертным._

___Тебе стоит сказать им... тебе правда стоило бы сказать, но, будучи таким трусом, ты не можешь. И ты получаешь небольшое горькое удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как надежда испаряется из их глаз, когда они видят, как ты отворачиваешься от них и начинаешь идти в море. Они плачут тебе вслед, умоляют не уходить на каком-то дикарском языке, который однажды мутирует в нечто более понятное. Ты не останавливаешься; ты не оборачиваешься до тех пор, пока вода не закрывает тебе глаза, и ты смотришь в тёмный синий океан, задаваясь вопросом, что же делать дальше._

___Ты не знаешь, что тебе делать, но ты абсолютно уверен, что не скоро захочешь с кем-нибудь заговорить..._

* * *

_Ты проводишь следующую тысячу лет за экспериментами над границами своего бессмертия._

___Именно это ты скажешь остальным, если они спросят, почему ты бросался с обрывов, ломал несчётное количество каменных ножей о свою кожу, пытаясь пробить её, приводил в ярость и сражался с опасными тварями, которые не могли тебя даже поцарапать, или глотал токсичные фрукты в количествах достаточных для того, чтобы убить стадо копытных зверей._

___Это были просто научные эксперименты; и ничего более._

___Но они не оставили и тени сомнения в том, что не было ничего, что могло бы причинить тебе долговременные повреждения. Ты морил себя голодом на протяжении примерно года, но это лишь вызвало у тебя зверский аппетит, и в итоге ты поглотил целую рощу яблок за один присест. Ты пытался обходиться без воды три месяца подряд, но это лишь привело к сухому горлу и хрипоте. Ты испытывал побочные эффекты от распития целой бочки самогона (включая похмелье, которое дало тебе истинное представление о понятии "суицидальный"), но ты не умер. Огонь вызывает боль, но не обжигает тебя. Молнии могут попадать в тебя, но ты лишь ощущаешь покалывание. Ты построил целую гору булыжников так, чтобы они свалились на тебя, и, один за другим, они разбиваются о твоё тело в щебень, словно ты сделан из долбаного неразрушимого металла._

___Лишь когда ты удостоверяешься в том, что не можешь умереть, ты неожиданно начинаешь понимать, что ты на самом деле хочешь смерти._

* * *

_Ты ни с кем не разговариваешь почти две тысячи лет._

___Ты ненадолго появляешься и исчезаешь в мире, пролетаешь высоко над посёлками, видишь, как землянки превращаются в более прочные хижины, а люди и тролли расселяются по миру, исполняя команду Карката. Некоторые из них видят тебя; большинство не замечает. Иногда ты надеваешь маскировку и ходишь среди них, но не видишь ничего, что вызвало бы у тебя желание остаться надолго._

___Гамзии нигде не видно. Ты никогда особенно не общался с этим парнем, но к этому моменту, может быть, настало время попробовать. Это гораздо лучше, чем до бесконечности смотреть на фермеров в шкурах и травяных юбках, кричащих и улюлюкающих, когда они загоняют оленя через лес. Разговор с кем угодно был бы лучше, чем с этими облепленными грязью дикарями, которых только Феф может любить. Ты думал, что понимал, что означает одиночество, когда был на метеоре, но лишь когда рядом действительно никого не остаётся, ты понимаешь, насколько тебе охренительно везло тогда. Ты не скучаешь по своему улью, пока не приходится ютиться в пещерах и спать на вершинах гор._

___Даже спустя тысячу лет после того, как ты чуть не уничтожил собственную расу, ты продолжаешь обнаруживать новые и всё более занимательные глубины собственной идиотии, когда тебе было шесть вариаций._

* * *

_Две с половиной тысячи лет одиночества заканчиваются, когда однажды ты видишь юного тролля, сцепившегося в схватке с грозным крабом-лусусом, сражающегося изо всех сил._

___Разумеется, он грязнокровка. Даже после того как Каркат и Фефери уравняли ставки, сделав продолжительность жизни всех каст одинаковой, он всё равно такой маленький в гигантских белых клешнях чудовища, волшебные лучи из его глаз едва пробивают шкуру монстра. Почему у этого придурка нет оружия? Он действительно думал, что дерьмовой псионики Солукса будет достаточно, чтобы справиться с чем-то крепче рюмки шнапса, который ещё даже не изобрели?_

___Ты искренне потрясен тем, что у этих кретинов хватает наглости называть себя троллями._

___Ты мог бы просто пройти мимо, совершенно игнорируя маленького поганца, оставив его на произвол судьбы. Но ты всё равно смотришь, скрытый своей верой в свою собственную невидимость, как маленький горчичный обмудок царапается, брыкается, кусается и пинается._

___У него нет ни малейшего шанса на выживание, и он слишком туп, чтобы понять это._

___Ты не знаешь почему, но твоя палочка оказывается в твоей руке, и она направлена на краба. Ты в неожиданно милосердном настроении, так что почему бы не дать ему самую малую толику форы. Маленькая вспышка силы, и вот ты в плаще, вихре и с крыльями своего Божественного Одеяния. Ты аккуратно прицеливаешься, выпускаешь залп белой энергии в верхние конечности краба. Со скрежетом они отваливаются, и юный тролль падает в реку. Ты уже готовишься прикончить краба, но тут маленький золотистый говнюк умудряется поднять одну из оторванных клешней, размахнуться по широкой дуге и впечатать её в голову краба. Брызгая кровью, существо с воплями валится в реку._

___Честно говоря, ты немного потрясён и слегка впечатлён. Впервые за целую вечность ты ошеломлён достаточно надолго, чтобы желтокровка успел развернуться к тебе. Его глаза становятся размерами с блюдца, когда он видит твою полную форму Божественного Уровня._

___Одновременно ты понимаешь две вещи:_

___1) Небольшая кучка стражников валяется мёртвыми в реке рядом с крабом._

___2) На голове златокровного обруч из золота, а на шее толстое и очень тяжёлое на вид золотое ожерелье._

___По всей видимости, маленький ублюдок какая-то важная шишка._

___Он уже собирается что-то сказать, но тут на дороге возникает небольшое облако пыли. Он оборачивается и видит больше стражников, несущихся со всех ног к нему. Ты снова веришь в то, что ты невидим, и исчезаешь, быстренько удаляясь под стук сердца в ушах._

___Прошло две тысячи лет, и ты наконец-то сделал что-то хоть немного стоящее со своим временем... и это пугает тебя до дрожи._

* * *

_Его зовут Риммуш, и, по всей видимости, он долбаный принц._

___Блядский принц-грязнокровка... ты думал, что уже повидал всё на свете, но это забирает первый приз._

___Храм Принца Надежды в Аккаде чуть выше по реке украшен свежими цветами, алтари ломятся под хлебами, мясом и драгоценностями, и вот тут ты понимаешь, что пацан, которого ты спас у реки, на самом деле сынок местного царя, и что он практически жил в храме Принца Надежды последние три недели. Его отец беспокоится, что его наследник станет долбаным жрецом или типа того, но по какой-то причине не торопится вытягивать пацана из храма. Стражники окружили храм, и принц развлекает вереницу придворных, умоляющих его вернуться во дворец, однако, по всей видимости, он игнорирует их мольбы. Его отец даже посвятил свой королевский дворец Принцу Надежды, частично ради того, чтобы его сын наконец-то вернулся домой._

___Он не желает, чтобы его беспокоили во время молитвы, но сейчас его побеспокоят так, как никто и никогда раньше не беспокоил. Ты проводишь последнюю неделю, пытаясь решить, **как** разобраться с первым за более чем две тысячи лет смертным, который увидел твоё лицо. Наконец, ты решаешь подтвердить свою божественную сущность; просто ненадолго заскочишь в храм и уйдёшь под утро, когда вправишь мозги этому сопляку._

___Ты проходишь мимо стражников незамеченным, твоя божественная роба шуршит между ними словно ветер, когда ты, крадучись, заходишь в собственный храм (крадёшься в свой собственный храм словно вор; у этого маленького засранца хватает наглости не впускать тебя), проходишь мимо рядов подношений цветами и едой. Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы взять что-нибудь по пути на выход (это ведь для тебя, верно?), но вид юного принца, стоящего на коленях у алтаря возле дальней стены храма привлекает твоё внимание. Он что-то бормочет про себя (или молится тебе, одно из двух), когда ты подходишь к нему сзади, снимая свою маскировку в вихре робы и ветра. Его меч покидает ножны, едва до парня доносится шум позади него, и он ударяется о твою голову, рассыпаясь от прикосновения к твоей коже и не оставляя даже вмятины. Но зато удар валит тебя с ног, потому что твоё великое представление полностью и безнадёжно испорчено нервным принцем._

___Разумеется, из всех богов только **ты** оказался тем, на которого напали в его собственном храме. _

* * *

_Ты честно не знаешь, почему решаешь остаться после этого._

___Может быть, тебе скучно, может быть, ты решил ненадолго сделать перерыв, может быть, дело в том, что он смог заинтересовать тебя достаточно надолго, чтобы задержаться на одном месте и посмотреть, не учудит ли он ещё что-нибудь интересное. По большей части он ничего такого не делает; он возвращается во дворец со своим новоявленным "учителем" и держится в тени, пока его отец правит землями, окружающими Тигр и Евфрат. У него есть храбрость в бою, но нет деловой хватки или политической прозорливости. По крайней мере, он достаточно умён, чтобы держать твою личность в секрете; злые языки и без того достаточно болтают о твоём появлении, не хватало, чтобы к ним подключился ещё и желтокровка._

___Более того, он ведёт себя раздражающе неуважительно. Он хочет знать, был ли Маг Рока мужчиной или женщиной, потому что жрецы, по всей видимости, не могут определиться в этом вопросе (ты чувствуешь искушение чуть-чуть переписать историю, но отвечаешь на вопрос уклончиво; у Сола и без того хватает причин желать твоей смерти). И ещё он такой говнюк; спрашивает, почему люди и тролли созданы разными, и почему они все так мало живут (ты советуешь ему винить в этом Карката и стараться не помирать). Ты правда не знаешь, зачем остался. "Пожалуй, уйду отсюда завтра", говорил ты себе, день за днём, продолжая проводить время в роли его синекуры. Тебе действительно больше нечем занять своё время, так что идея задержаться в Междуречье звучит ничуть не хуже других._

___Помогает ещё и то, что ты снова в королевской компании, пусть это и не та королевская компания, к которой ты привык. Тебе больше не нужно покупать хлеб и воду у торговцев козами на ярмарке; теперь ты пьёшь тёплое вино и ешь свежие сочные фрукты, в то время как Риммуш изучает политику и историю. Ты наслаждаешься жареной мясной вырезкой, стараясь не насмехаться иронически над жрецом, который приходит учить его богословию. Ты развлекаешь себя тем, что задаёшь жрецу всё более и более каверзные вопросы, и Риммуш старается не разразиться хохотом, видя лицо старого дурака, когда ты заявляешь, что боги на самом деле инопланетные сущности, спустившиеся со звёзд. Это помогает немного развеять скуку, но, в конце концов, тебе это надоедает._

___"Это не навсегда", говоришь ты себе и ожидаешь, что уйдёшь уже завтра._

* * *

_Поначалу ты проводишь так много времени, сравнивая его с Солуксом, что перестаёшь замечать тот факт, что этот юноша не мог бы быть большей противоположностью Солуксу, даже если бы он старался._

___За вычетом его дерьмовой псионики, он на целую голову выше Солукса, широк в плечах и остроглаз. Он любит фехтование (тебе приходится стараться изо всех сил не унизить его ниже некуда на тренировочном ринге), ему нравится играть в стратегические игры (иногда тебе нравится разделывать его под орех в них) и быстро скакать по песчаным холмам на своём копытном звере как идиоту._

___Ещё в нём есть благородство, которое ты не замечал; он выглядит как принц, не будучи помпезным или заносчивым. Он вмешивается в споры на рынке, чтобы разрешить их компромиссом, но не возится с жителями города, словно они дети малые (ползунки). Феф бы он не особенно понравился, и он бы ни за что не стерпел выговоры за то, что он мог бы делать больше, а то вдруг кто-нибудь в городе случайно ударится пальцем ноги, выходя на улицу._

___Он был бы слишком амбициозен для неё; вы сидите на городской стене, смотрите на пески, и он рассказывает тебе, что он бы сделал, если бы мог расширить территории своего отца. Там бы он разбил фермы, там башни, там посёлки и города, которые бы протянулись по всей стране, неся на себе его символ. Смешно, это да, но ты сомневаешься, что у него хватит пороху для завоевания. Он более податливый, но ты киваешь в ответ и предлагаешь своё мнение то тут, то там. Ты видишь блеск надежды в его глазах, от которого тебе становится не по себе, и ты решаешь покинуть город уже завтра._

* * *

_Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, сказав ему, что никогда не был на фестивале в твою честь._

___Поэтому, разумеется, в ход идут плащи и маскировки, и вот он тащит тебя в раздражающе громкую и излишне цветастую толпу фестиваля, празднующего Надежду во всех её формах. Бежевые с пурпурным флаги развиваются на ветру, демонстрируя твой символ, рыночная площадь стала домом для группы акробатов, жонглёров и прочих чудил. Они даже долбаный парад организовали, который идёт в храм, где ты впервые встретился лицом к лицу с этим маленьким надоедливым златокровкой, и проповедь вызывает у тебя физическую боль. Этот лжец, шарлатан, он рассказывает всем о том, что Принц Надежды так **благородно** решил остаться с ними, в то время как его священные братья вознеслись на небеса. Он врёт, рассказывает им, что величайший чемпион Надежды этого мира остался, чтобы напоминать Своему народу о том, что надежда остаётся всегда._

___Это было бы уморительно, если бы не было настолько депрессивно-тошнотворно, что ты сбежал назад во дворец при первой же возможности._

___Риммуш находит тебя в твоих покоях, разыскивающим лекарство от тоски на дне бутылки вина. Ты так рад, что он не пытается пригладить твои волосы; он просто смотрит на тебя, словно бы ожидает объяснений твоего поведения._

___Он всё равно ничего бы не понял; но ты ему рассказываешь._

___Впервые за долгое время ты говоришь правду. Ты рассказываешь этому бедному простому маленькому принцу об Игре, о награде, обо всём. Трудно передать некоторые концепции в языке, в котором нет термина для “моирейла”, но ты говоришь ему, что до перерождения вселенной ты убил Ведьму Жизни, что ты убил Сильфа Пространства. Ты потерял надежду и начал разрушать её повсюду, где находил её. Принц Надежды был смертельным врагом Надежды; разрушителем Надежды, а не тем, кто разрушал Надеждой. Ты остался потому, что тебе было охренительно стыдно за себя, чтобы спать вместе с остальными. Как ты мог спать, если ты стал полной противоположностью всего и вся, что связано с надеждой? Они должны бы проклинать тебя за то, что ты решил остаться и обременять этот мир своим проклятым самолюбием._

___Ты не замечаешь, что Риммуш сидит на кровати рядом с тобой, нахмурив брови и уставившись в пол, когда ты заканчиваешь. Он не протестует, не обращается к религиозным догмам. Он говорит лишь одну вещь в ответ на твоё заявление о том, что ты разрушитель Надежды._

___Он спрашивает, хочешь ли ты быть им._

___На это ты ничего не отвечаешь. Ты смотришь в холодный каменный пол своей комнаты, в то время как Риммуш тихо напоминает тебе о том, что разрушитель Надежды позволил бы ему умереть в клешнях того краба. Его выживание дало новую Надежду его отцу; оно даёт новую надежду на будущее людям. И если ты действительно убийца надежды, ты убил бы его давным-давно. Так почему ты не сделал этого?_

___Действительно, почему..._

___Он поднимается, молча порывается уйти из комнаты, прежде чем сказать, что даже если всё, что ты только что рассказал, на самом деле правда, он всё равно рад, что остался именно ты. И, наблюдая, как он уходит, малая часть тебя задаётся вопросом, действительно ли ты принял правильное решение._

___Ты понимаешь, что должен был уйти сегодня, но, пожалуй, теперь уже можно подождать до завтра._

* * *

_Если бы кто-нибудь сказал тебе, что тебе будет две с половиной тысячи лет, когда ты потеряешь свою девственность с златокровным троллем-принцем во дворце, посвящённом твоей божественности, ты бы перестал смеяться ровно настолько, чтобы ударить того, кто тебе это сказал, по физиономии._

___Тем не менее, ты лежишь, перепачканный ниже пояса смесью пурпурного и золотого, в то время как Риммуш сжимает пальцами угол кровати. Твои крылья трепещут позади тебя, божественное одеяние валяется смятым на полу, а его дыхание стало горячим, тяжёлым и тихим. Тебе даже наплевать на то, что вас могли слышать стражники; ты превратишь в пепел любого, кто пройдёт через двери спальни, потому что ты **пытаешься** быть крутым, отчуждённым, могущественным божественным любовником, но тебе тяжело сохранять хоть какое-то спокойствие или собранность. Только не сейчас, когда его губы прижаты к твоим, его бёдра двигаются вместе с твоими, и он полностью обнажён, за исключением его короны и ожерелья на простыне рядом с тобой. Его раздув дёргается, когда ты входишь в него до упора, прозрачная капля жёлтого появляется на его кончике, и он издаёт одурманенный вздох, от которого ты пересекаешь черту уже в третий раз за эту ночь._

___Свет факела мерцает, освещая сцену перед тобой. Он поднимает на тебя взгляд с самым любящим выражением, которым на твоей памяти кто-либо озарял тебя. После двух с половиной тысяч лет абсолютного уединения ты хочешь выкрасть Риммуша и взять его с собой, куда бы ты не отправился. Ты хочешь поцеловать его так крепко, чтобы засосать его в себя... должно быть, последнее ты произнёс в слух, потому то он смеётся в твоё тупое святое лицо, касается твоих губ своими, но ты выдираешься из объятия и зажимаешь своё лицо подушкой. Он забирается на тебя сверху и выбивает из рук подушку, заставляя посмотреть прямо на него. Ты знаешь, что этот раз будет не последним; этот юноша вырастет и постареет, и умрёт, как и все остальные вокруг тебя. Только в этот раз тебе действительно не всё равно; ты мог бы снести этот город до основания, лишь бы только ты и он могли быть вместе на протяжении всех эпох. Ты только-только поцеловал его впервые, и ты уже страшишься последнего поцелуя, который ты с ним разделишь._

___Что-то твёрдое вжимается в твою ладонь. Ты опускаешь взгляд и видишь грубое, неуклюже сделанное золотое кольцо, которое переходит на твой средний палец с руки Риммуша. Он знает, что ваши отношения долго не продлятся; что **завтра** когда-нибудь наступит. Но когда это произойдёт, он хочет, чтобы у тебя было что-то в память о нём, и куда бы ты ни пошёл, ты всегда будешь помнить глупого маленького принца, который думал, что сможет поохотиться на краба-лусуса. И этот момент ты жалеешь о том, что ты не Бог Смерти, потому что ты бы создал рай в загробной жизни специально для него и него одного. Он совершенно не понимает, что его маленькое уродливое колечко дало тебе больше, чем что-либо другое за последние две тысячи лет. Ты целуешь его, пытаясь впечатлить его своей любовью прямо сейчас, но проваливаешь попытку так колоссально, что у тебя нет иного выхода, кроме как поцеловать его снова, и снова, и снова, пока хоть крупица твоих чувств не задержится в нём._

___Ты ожидаешь, что будешь целовать его всю ночь, и на следующее утро просыпаешься в обнимку с ним. Ты лежишь на его мягкой округлой постели, обхватив руками его талию и на следующее утро. Он мягче, чем ты помнишь; должно быть, запустил себя, потому что его чувства почти как подушка. Ты крепко прижимаешь его к себе, хмурясь, когда твои собственные руки касаются твоей собственной груди. Ты распахиваешь глаза и оглядываешься в поисках Риммуша в темноте. Ты запутываешься в своём плаще, но рука касается чего-то холодного, твёрдого и металлического на столике рядом с кроватью. Пальцы касаются маленькой кнопки, комната наполняется светом почти одновременно с тем, как ты..._

**> > Эридан: Проснуться.**

Ты моргаешь, сонно смотришь на лампу на столике рядом с твоей кроватью. По улице возле твоего дома едет мусоровоз, работники болтают друг с другом, сваливая содержимое баков в кузов. На столе лежит маленькое золотое кольцо, которое подарил тебе Риммуш, подмигивая тебе в свете, почти смеясь, когда ты перекидываешь ноги через край кровати с коротким, едва различимым вздохом. Ты осматриваешь себя, откидываешь в сторону одеяло, почти ожидая увидеть какие-нибудь следы золотого на коже... но их нет.

Их нет вот уже почти четыре тысячи лет.

**> > Быть Эриданом Ампорой.**

…

Прямо сейчас ты не хочешь быть Эриданом Ампорой.

**> > Быть кем угодно другим в мире.**

Кем угодно?

**> > Кем угодно.**

Хорошо.

Ты теперь Клег Петерсон, тридцатипятилетний ревизор входных данных из Шебойгана, штат Висконсин. Ты справляешься со своей эректильной дисфункцией и распадающимся браком, погружаясь в мир ролевых онлайн-игр, где прямо сейчас тебя грешным делом **ОБВОДИТ ВОКРУГ ПАЛЬЦА** уверенная в себе двадцатипятилетняя девушка-тролль по имени...

**> > Быть кем угодно другим в мире, КРОМЕ КЛЕГА ПЕТЕРСОНА.**

Ладно.

Твоё имя Бриаги Стрози, и ты живёшь в Москве со своим любовником Грегором в квартире-студии над пекарней.

На протяжении последних пяти месяцев ты обводил вокруг пальца какое-то ничтожество по имени Клег, надеясь добыть данные его кредитной карты, чтобы ты мог купить достаточное количество плюшевых мишек и начать провоз вашей контрабанды в штаты. У твоего напарника Григри есть компьютерные чипы, и если вам удастся протащить их через таможню, ты наконец-то сможешь...

**> > БЫТЬ КЕМ-НИБУДЬ ВАЖНЫМ ДЛЯ СЮЖЕТА.**

_Прошу прощения?!_

Баллада о Бриаги Стрози и импотенте Клеге – это захватывающая история о предательстве и разбитых надеждах, которая может посоперничать с такими классическими работами, как _Граф Монте Кристо_ и...

**> > Быть другим божественным морским троллем.**

Слушай, дай мне хотя бы рассказать тебе до той части, где Клег и Бриаги дерутся, стоя на движущемся парадном воздушном шаре во время Марди Грас... -

**> > БЫТЬ ДРУГИМ БОЖЕСТВЕННЫМ МОРСКИМ ТРОЛЛЕМ.**

Ладно, как хочешь.

Плебей.

Ты теперь **Фефери Пейшес** , и даже после нескольких тысячелетий, ты остаёшься самой весёлой из двух бывших высококровных божеств.

И у тебя есть хорошая причина быть такой жизнерадостной; твоя жизнь прямо сейчас очень даже хороша.

В настоящее время ты полулежишь на пляже частного острова, не испорченного цивилизацией, и наблюдаешь, как тёплые тропические волны плещутся об осыпающиеся строения первоначального Лягушачьего Храма. Ты смотришь, как пара фигур балансирует на краю храма и прыгает, после чего Непета и Таврос ныряют с высоты около четырёхсот футов в воду, вызвав пару гигантских всплесков. Любой другой человек или тролль от такого удара превратился бы в желе, но ты видишь, как они оба смеются и начинают грести к пляжу без малейших повреждений. Они всё больше и больше испытывают пределы своего нового бессмертия, и Непета уже успела заслужить огромную славу тем, что пережила всё, начиная от укусов ядовитых змей и заканчивая нападением медведя, по всей видимости, выйдя из схватки без единой царапины.

У Карката случается небольшая истерика каждый раз, когда по Animal Planet показывают один из специальных выпусков Непеты, хотя тебя больше интересует, боится ли он того, что её обнаружат, или того, что она всё-таки найдёт какой-то предел повреждения для ваших, предположительно, неуязвимых тел.

Но пока что падение бомбочкой с высоты сорокового этажа, по всей видимости, вполне допустимо; ты сама это попробовала разок-другой, прежде чем улечься на пляжное полотенце и пытаться игнорировать перепалку пары кисмесисов, лежащих по обе стороны от тебя.

**> > Фефери: Провалить попытку игнорировать перепалку кисмесисов.**

\- Ты просто злишься, что мы не можем сообразить на четверых, - вздыхает Вриска, поправляя свои громадные сине-чёрные солнцезащитные очки и переворачиваясь на своём полотенце. – И не делай вид, что это не единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас ругаешь меня.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – фыркает Канайя, откинувшись на спинку пляжного кресла по другую сторону от тебя.  
\- Ты потратила пятнадцать минут, выбирая саронг, который хотела надеть, - сказала Вриска, приподнимаясь, и ты откидываешься назад, чтобы ей лучше было видно. – И ты всё равно выглядишь в нём как бледная... _блин!_

Канайя подняла руку, поймала луч света и направила его прямо в глаз Вриски, от чего та свалилась с полотенца с приглушённым рычанием.

\- Трудно найти что-то, в чём ты не выглядела бы бледной, если твоя кожа самого светлого оттенка серого из возможных, - Канайя хмыкает. – Перестань менять тему; ты умышленно вмешалась...  
\- _Вмешалась_ , - Вриска возмущённо фыркает. – Я тебя умоляю; это всё равно, что сказать, будто я вмешалась в течение волны, притащив ведро воды ближе к берегу. В какой вселенной твой мейтсприт не собиралась пулей метнуться к моему, едва мы обе дали им добро на это?  
\- Значит, ты имеешь право просто так обманом заставлять Джона вламываться в душ, где моется Роуз? – Ворчливо осведомляется Канайя. Ты садишься, начиная немного подслушивать.  
\- Эй, я ведь не приставила им пистолет к виску со словами “а ну трахайтесь или сдохните”, - сказала Вриска, вызвав непроизвольную судорогу отвращения у тебя и Канайи. – Ну же, Фефери, поддержи меня.

С мгновение ты подумываешь о том, чтобы симулировать глухоту или притвориться, что ты неожиданно перестала понимать английский, когда и Канайя и Вриска поворачиваются к тебе с явным интересом. У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, про что они сейчас говорят, но ты чувствуешь, что это очень длинная и запутанная история, в которой гораздо меньше секса, чем можно было бы подумать.

**> > Фефери: Сбежа...**

К счастью, тебе не приходится сбегать, потому что тебя спасает своевременное прибытие Непеты, которая садится на полотенце рядом с тобой, что даёт тебе повод выскользнуть из ожидающих взглядов Вриски и Канайи и пойти к холодильнику. Ты не общалась с Непетой на протяжении почти года (но ты смотришь её шоу каждую неделю), что, честно говоря, странно, учитывая, что вы двое были в буквальном смысле неразлучны во время последней части Игры. Странно подумать, что твоя знакомая, с которой ты почти не разговаривала до того, как всё пошло прахом, вдруг стала твой самой близкой подругой и тайной бледной любовью примерно тогда, когда вселенные начали подходить к уничтожению/перерождению.

(Ты делаешь мысленную заметку о том, что стоит с ней поговорить, когда она закончит бегать острову, который раньше был домом Джейд).

\- Я почувствовала романтический конфликт и сразу же прибежала, - говорит Непета, скрещивая ноги на полотенце между Канайей и Вриской. – Итак, что происходит?  
\- Наконец-то, слово знатока, - говорит Вриска, садясь прямо. – Ладно, в общем, мы решили попробовать ту штуку, которую вы с Джейд практикуете...  
\- Съёмки дикой природы? – спрашивает Непета, наклоняя голову набок.  
\- Нет,... эм... другую штуку? – говорит Канайя, чуть кашлянув.  
-... эротические ролевые игры? – спрашивает Непета, почёсывая затылок.  
\- Другую штуку! – говорит Канайя, залившись зелёным то ли от раздражения, то ли от стыда.  
-... искусство бондажа со свободной верёвкой из третьего столетия...  
\- Да ёж твою медь, - обрывает её Вриска и падает на полотенце. Ты возвращаешься с холодильником и грейпфрутовой газировкой. – _**Ту штуку, где ты позволяешь Джейд трахаться с другими людьми, потому что люди не умеют в квадранты! Мы про эту штуку!**_  
\- Аааааа, - тянет Непета, наконец-то понимая. – Временная Романтическая Перестановка; поняла. И что случилось?  
\- Вриска перегнула палку, вот что случилось, - говорит Канайя, игнорируя возмущённые звуки Вриски. – Она... подстроила обстоятельства так, чтобы Джон и Роуз…  
\- Сдвинулись с мёртвой точки! – вмешивается Вриска. – Извини, Канайя, но тебе придётся посмотреть правде в глаза: Джон и Роуз рано или поздно должны были потрахаться друг с другом. Может быть, это произошло сегодня, может быть, будет завтра, может быть, они ебутся, пока мы тут с тобой болтаем.  
\- И как мне от этого должно стать лег...  
\- Суть в том, что это должно было произойти, - говорит Вриска, и Непета глубокомысленно переводит взгляд между ними. – Вопрос лишь в том, хотела бы ты, чтобы это произошло сейчас, или мы будем ещё сто лет ходить вокруг да около, попутно приглядываясь к блядовитым баристам?  
\- Блядовитые баристы? – спрашиваешь ты, косишься на Непету, которая просто озадаченно пожимает плечами. Пара по обе стороны от вас продолжает препираться, и ты молча наблюдаешь за ними, радуясь тому, что теперь лишь в этом заключаются все ваши проблемы; в квадрантах.

Эти маленькие междусобойчики, которые Каркат устраивал на острове Джейд, были аналогом триумфального круга для Альтернианских Троллей, которые пережили смерть двух вселенных, а не только возможностью встретиться друг с другом. Они были (как выразился Каркат) “космическим средним пальцем для вселенной”, демонстрировавшим, что они всё ещё живы, счастливы и в безопасности... по большей части. Каркату и Непете удалось отыскать Эридана, но... он до сих пор ни разу не приезжал на ваши групповые собрания, как все остальные.

(Лично ты не знаешь, что бы ты сказала, если бы он приехал, помимо того, что тебя терзает надоедливое ощущение незаконченности дел между вами. Ты не проводила личных бесед с ним с тех пор, как вы вернулись к жизни, и ты знаешь, что он не был вместе с вами, когда Дейв и Арадия погрузили всех в сон. С тем же успехом ты могла бы копаться в его мозге на экзаменах по аналитической истории.)

Непета поднимает руки, чтобы прекратить дальнейшую перепалку, её лицо принимает хмурое выражение. Её глаза мигают светом, и в ослепительной фиолетовой вспышке её бикини заменяется на развевающийся на ветру божественный костюм Разбойницы Сердца. Позади неё трепещет пара оливковых крыльев, поднимая ветер на пляже, и Вриска закрывает глаза, чтобы в них не попал песок.

\- После тщательного размышления, я оглашаю мой вердикт: Вриска, хотя твои намерения были благородны, ты поступила на редкость пакостно, вмешавшись в отношения Роуз против её воли! – произносит Непета голосом, дрожащим от божественной силы её аспекта.  
\- Чтоооооооо?! – ноет Вриска. – Буу! Судью на мыло!  
\- Я признаю решение Разбойницы Сердца, - немного самодовольно говорит Канайя, и Вриска показывает ей язык.  
\- Однако, Канайе кот-ныне запрещено продолжать вмешиваться в эти чувствительные дела! – грохочет Непета, расправив крылья.  
\- Я не собиралась вмешиваться, - говорит Канайя под три синхронных недоверчивых фырканья, одно из которых божественное. – Я вовсе не собиралась!  
\- Таково моё суждение! \- Непета завершает фразу вспышкой пурпурного света и плюхается на полотенце, принимая от тебя банку газировки. – Благодарю; оказание помощи священным романтическим советом очень утомительная работа, знаете ли.  
\- В следующий раз буду просить совета у Карката, - ворчит Вриска.  
\- Каркотик не настолько... прогрессивен в данных вещах, как тебе может показаться, - Непета хмыкает и трясёт головой. – Он, скорее всего, заявил бы, что ты “инакомыслящая” из-за того, что отклоняешься от системы квадрантов. Парень до гроба раб Четырёх Романтических Отношений; если бы он не был так к ним привязан, он бы не разошёлся с Дейвом.  
\- О боже, пожалуйста, давай не будем поднимать эту грязь, - Вриска вздыхает, качая головой. – Я думала, это должен был быть “остров без людей”, а мы только и делаем, что треплемся о нашей мясистой безрогой личной жизни.  
\- Это правильно! – весело восклицаешь ты, поднимая свою газировку. – Неделя Бета Троллей официально началась! Никаких разговоров про людей!  
\- Поддерживаю внесённое предложение, - Вриска кивает, хлопнув ладонью по холодильнику. – Следующая тема... Любовная жизнь Непеты.  
\- А что о ней говорить? – Непета пожимает плечами. – Джейд...  
\- Разговоры о людях, - говоришь ты одновременно с Канайей.  
\- Джейд, - Непета пожимает плечами. – Больше тут нечего сказать, разве что...  
\- Правда? – Вриска поднимает бровь. – Потому что я слышала от маленькой собачки, что ты и Эридан не ограничились обычным контактом, когда ты поехала в Дублин.

Щёки Непеты зеленеют, а ты озадаченно смотришь на неё.

\- Стоп... Я ничего не понимаю, что произошло между тобой и Эриданом? – спрашиваешь ты. Непета начинает теребить нитку, торчащую из полотенца. – Вы с ним... подрались или...  
\- Ты что, правда не слышала, что случилось, когда Каркат отправил Непету посмотреть, как дела у Эридана? – Вриска фыркает, переводя взгляд между тобой и Непетой. – Или о том, что её чёрный квадрант был заполнен последние восемь месяцев или около того?

Ты непонимающе морщишь брови. Непета выглядит так, словно она разрывается между желанием провалиться в песок и желанием наброситься на Вриску. Неожиданно твой мозг соединяет две фразы, и ты чуть не давишься газировкой. Непета чуть виновато смотрит на тебя.

\- Погоди... ты и он на самом деле... – Ты замолкаешь, глядя на Вриску, которая просто кивает.  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоило сказать что-нибудь чуть раньше, но у меня правда не было времени, - говорит Непета, почёсывая затылок. – Скорее, это было мимолётное увлечение...  
\- Растянувшееся на восемь месяцев, - бормочет Вриска, и Канайя отвешивает ей подзатыльник.  
-..., но теперь всё закончилось. – Непета нервно хихикает и чуть пожимает плечами. – Не такая уж и чёрная была романтика, к сожалению... но всё же, мне стоило сказать тебе.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, почему она выглядит такой виноватой; между тобой и Эриданом не было абсолютно никаких отношений с... начала сеанса SGRUB. Что, если ты правильно припоминаешь, было примерно шесть тысяч лет назад. Тем не менее... тот факт, что он не разговаривал с тобой с тех пор, как вы проснулись, но, по всей видимости, активно ласкался с Непетой... немного расстраивает, мягко говоря.

Казалось бы, уж тебе-то он наверняка мог бы сказать хоть пару слов.

\- Всё в порядке, - говоришь ты с небольшой улыбкой. В конце концов, ты не рассержена на Непету и лишь немного обижена тем, что Эридан не пытался с тобой связаться, хотя, по всей видимости, он вполне спокойно разговаривал с Непетой и Каркатом.

Ты не расстроена; ничуть.

\- Что значит, всё закончилось? – спрашивает Канайя, опуская свои очки с озадаченным взглядом.  
\- Ага, в последний раз я слышала, ты с большим удовольствием каталась на морском коньке, - Вриска фыркает, увернувшись от кубика льда из холодильника, который Непета швырнула в неё.  
\- Проблема была не в... морском коньке, - Непета кашляет, на секунду переведя взгляд на тебя. - ... Я просто не думаю, что мы на самом деле ненавидели друг друга, только и всего. Я думала, что буду его ненавидеть... но, наверно, я просто презирала личность, которой, как мне казалось, он был.  
\- Не представляю, чтобы он мог так уж сильно измениться; прошло ведь только два года с тех пор как... – Она останавливается и на мгновение нахмуривает брови. – Ох, чёрт, нет, для него ведь прошло больше времени, верно?  
\- По крайней мере, с его перспективы, - Непета пожимает плечами. – Вы бы видели все эти старые вещи, что лежат в его улье; словно в музее стоишь.  
\- Похоже, Арадию от него с ломом не отодрать будет, - ты смеёшься чуть громче, чем ожидала. Все смотрят на тебя, и ты скрываешься за бутылкой газировки.  
\- Ефли Фолукф вообфе посфолит ей подойфи блифко к ефо улью, - шепелявит Вриска, и ты смеряешь её своим самым острым, самым повелительным взглядом из тех, на которые ты способна. Может быть, ты больше и не его мейтсприт, но ты не собираешься просто сидеть, когда Вриска отпускает дешёвые шутки о недостатках, которые он не может контролировать. Должно быть, мощь твоего властного взгляда гораздо выше, чем ты думала, потому что Вриска затыкается и со сконфуженным видом начинает ковырять крышку своей бутылки.

Приятно знать, что в твоём Взгляде Наследницы всё ещё осталась сила, хотя ты уже совсем не наследница престола.

\- Ладно; положу доллар в Банку Паучьей Сучки, когда приеду домой, - Вриска вздыхает. – Всё равно не понимаю, зачем ты встречалась с кем-то восемь долбаных месяцев, если ты даже не ненавидела его. И кстати, говорю из своего опыта чёрных отношений с ним: я не понимаю, что в Эридане такого, чтобы настолько на нём задерживаться.  
\- Ты хочешь приятный ответ или прямой? – спрашивает Непета, на её губах появляется едва уловимая ухмылка.  
\- Хочешь приятный ответ, спроси у меня! – Ты оборачиваешься и видишь Карката в майке и трусах с крабами, спускающегося по лестнице, ведущей к бывшему дому Джейд, с ведрами льда. За ним следует Терези с блендером в руках и длинным хвостом удлинителей. – Я познал долбаным трудным путём, что есть некоторые вещи, которых лучше бы не знать, - Каркат вздыхает и роняет вёдра льда на песок. – Среди прочих, различные причины, по которым Непета встречалась с Эриданом.  
\- Это из-за секса, - заявляет Терези, и Каркат издаёт надрывное кряхтение, зажимая уши ладонями. – Эридан рассказал ему на прошлой неделе, что они, по сути, продолжали встречаться только ради...

Каркат, залившийся краской, быстро зажимает рот Терези ладонью и пытается заглушить её хохот. Непета просто пожимает плечами.

\- Она не врёт, - бормочет Непета, поднося свою банку к губам. – Это было исключительно из-за секса.  
\- Ой, да ладно, думаешь, я поверю, что этот дрищ, который не мог даже собраться с силами и поцеловать меня, когда мы встречались, достаточно хорош, чтобы задерживаться с ним в отношениях без ненависти? – ворчит Вриска.  
\- Может быть, проблема тех отношений была не в Эридане, - нараспев произносит Канайя.  
\- Ой, иди ты нахер, почему ты вдруг начала защищать парня, который тебя убил? – ноет Вриска.  
\- Всего лишь играю роль адвоката дьявола, - отвечает Канайя, потягивая свой напиток с мрачной улыбкой. – Кроме того, мы... с ним _в расчёте_ по данному вопросу.

Ты чуть ёрзаешь на своём месте, лениво касаешься центра своей груди, ощущая, как у тебя бурчит живот от неудобства, вызванного разговорами о том, кто кого убил. Это всё ещё была та ракушка, которую ты не испытывала желания вскрывать, но, пожалуй, у тебя было немного времени для того, чтобы разобраться, что сказать, когда настанет тот момент.

Эридан ведь не появится на пляже в ближайшее время, верно?

\- Ладно, можно мы на секунду отложим разговоры про убийства? – Каркат вздыхает и взъерошивает свои волосы. – Обстановка будет охеренно неуютной, когда Эридан приедет сюда, даже без рассуждений о том, кто кого убивал...

**> > Ладно, не важно.**

\- Что?!

Все поворачиваются к тебе, и ты понимаешь, что последнюю фразу произнесла вслух.

\- Я... мне никто не говорил, что Эридан приедет, - ты прочищаешь горло, надеясь прозвучать чуть менее эмоционально. Все снова поворачиваются к Каркату.  
\- Нам тоже никто не говорил, - говорит Канайя, поднимая брови, и Каркат (надо отдать ему должное) не морщится от четырёх девушек, глядящих на него с выражениями смеси подозрения и озадаченности.  
\- Он сказал мне, - заявляет Терези, закидывая лёд в блендер позади Карката. Все поворачиваются посмотреть на Терези. – И он сказал мне, цитирую, “никому нихрена не говорить, а то у нас за неделю до поездки случится какой-нибудь припадок сучности”.  
\- “Припадок сучности”? – произносит Канайя, поднимая бровь.  
\- Его слова, не мои, - говорит Терези, поднимая руки и вытаскивая шесть банок Фэйго из холодильника. – Кто-нибудь хочет вишнёвую маргариту? Фефери, по-моему, ты готова приложиться к клоунскому зелью.

Ты не отвечаешь, сердце всё ещё стучит у тебя в ушах, пока ты пытаешься собраться с мыслями. Сказать, что эта новость немного застала тебя врасплох, было бы крупным преуменьшением, и ты не совсем уверена, опасаешься ли ты его прибытия или ждёшь его.

Может быть, ни то и ни другое; может быть, и то и другое. Честно говоря, часть твоего мозга, посвящённая распутыванию каши, которую представлял из себя Эридан Ампора, ушла в отпуск с конца игры, так что тебе придётся намного подождать, пока она загрузится до прошлой вычислительной мощности.

\- Ваааааааау, Каркат, - тянет Вриска, сардонически хлопая в ладоши. – Немного рановато для Рождественских подарков, тебе не кажется? Как, по-твоему, гости отнесутся к соседству с парнем, на руках которого столько радуги?  
\- Мне откуда знать; _тебя_ все как-то терпят, - парирует Каркат, не моргнув глазом. Вриска раскрывает рот, и слепые глаза Терези округляются, ладонь зажимает рот, чтобы сдержать смех. – Есть одна замечательная поговорка про стеклянные дома и бросание камней, Вриска, тебе стоит как-нибудь задуматься о ней.

С тем же успехом он мог бы потянуться через песок и отвесить Вриске пощёчину. Ты переглядываешься с Непетой, и даже Канайя выглядит немного шокированной за Вриску.

\- Ох ты, откуда это у тебя вдруг такой настрой? – Вриска поднимается на ноги, вслед за ней Канайя, которая кладёт руку ей на плечо. – Приберегал этот ответ на чёрный день, да?

Каркат всё ещё на целый дюйм ниже неё ростом, но он даже не моргает, когда встречается с наполовину злым, наполовину расстроенным взглядом Вриски. Про себя ты признаёшь, что это был борт, который ты не ожидала увидеть у парохода Каркат Вантас, но в такие времена ты задаёшься вопросом, у кого из вас двоих лучший Суровый Лидерский Взгляд.

\- Слушай, - сказал Каркат, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел сказать что-то ещё. – Извини, если я ударил ниже пояса, но я правда не хочу сейчас выбирать ёбаные выражения. Мы все застряли здесь на очень, очень долгое время. Это маленький мир, и наши космические программы всё ещё в жалком состоянии. В какой-то момент нам придётся смириться с фактом того, что мы вынуждены терпеть друг друга. К счастью, несчастью или хрен знает к чему. И это касается в том числе и Доктора Нытика, Старейшего Шотландца Мира, или кто он там. Я не говорю, что тебе нужно дружить или хотя бы общаться с ним. Бля, можешь даже заехать ему по роже, если хочешь; бог свидетель, он заслужил получить пару раз стулом по морде за минувшее. _Но_ , - Каркат вздыхает, складывает руки на груди и опускает взгляд на песок. – Но мы потратили год, создавая эту блядскую вселенную, и последние шесть тысяч лет проспали. Честно говоря, мы не знаем, кто мы или даже что мы теперь такое. Со стороны мы выглядим как компания довольно состоятельных полностью бессмертных ебланов, которые бухают, трахаются на пляже и просто по приколу доводят до драки смертоносных зверей. Собственно, именно это мы и делаем. А Эридан... можете его любить, можете его ненавидеть, можете треснуть его по роже кувалдой, если хотите, но, _пожалуйста_ , помните, что всё, что нам известно о себе и этом мире, пришло к нам от Тролля Вне Времени.

Ты всегда задавалась вопросом, почему Непета была абсолютно уверена в ваших способностях или том факте, что вы перестанете стареть, когда достигнете самого расцвета сил... но, пожалуй, тот, кто гулял по Зем... _Альтерниземле_ так долго, наверняка знал, на что вы способны и на что не способны, будучи богами …

\- Пока... пока мы не отыщем Гамзии, Эридан единственный, кто может предоставить нам хоть какую-то блядскую информацию о нашем странном бессмертном существовании, - продолжает Каркат. – Я не знаю насчёт вас, но я уже по горло сыт ёбаными играми, правила которых неизвестны; на этот раз я хочу получить инструкцию. Хуй с ним, я хочу подробный гайд, ограниченное издание на четыреста страниц с золотым срезом, где подробно расписаны все чит-коды для управления этой планетой. В настоящее время у нас есть только одна копия, так что, _пожалуйста_ , постарайтесь её не просрать, пока у нас не появится возможность справиться самим.

Вриска снова садится на песок, что-то приглушённо бормоча, и Канайя одаряет её взглядом, который почти... жалостливый.

\- Более того, - заканчивает Каркат, поднимая взгляд на вас четырёх, и Терези начинает кивать позади него. – Джейд назначила меня главным на этом острове, пока мы здесь находимся; мой остров, мои гости, мои правила. Если кто-то желает уехать, сейчас самое время связаться с материком. В противном случае налейте себе разъедающего мозг пойла и поставьте регги, пока пурпурный моряк не приплывёт сюда наконец.

Ты смотришь на него, на мгновение полностью поражённая речью. Каркат поворачивается и начинает подниматься к дому. Всего парой слов ему удалось нейтрализовать то, что могло вылиться в очень неприятную ситуацию.

\- А теперь, прошу меня простить, рулетики пиццы пора доставать из духовки, - кричит он через плечо. Терези наливает себе высокий стакан холодного пенистого коктейля и проглатывает его залпом.

\- Кто-то опять его взбесил, - хихикает она, дёргая ворот своей футболки. – Властный Каркат – мой _любиииииимый_ вид Карката.

**> > Фефери: Предаться тяжёлым мыслям.**

Но у тебя это отстойно получается!

**> > Фефери: Притвориться Эриданом и предаться тяжёлым мыслям.**

Ладно...ты попробуешь. 

Терези тащит кувшин через пляж к месту, где Таврос и Арадия выходят из прибоя, и ты неожиданно ощущаешь желание последовать предложению Терези и немного надраться. Тебе нужен стаканчик чего-нибудь крепкого; может быть даже два. Может быть, ты нальёшь себе небольшой стакан, а потом начнёшь глотать прямо из кувшина, словно умирающая рыба.

Ты никогда не была любительницей баловаться с опьяняющей газировкой ни в какой форме, но, пожалуй, ты этого заслуживаешь; ты бывшая подруга дробь бывшая платоническая вторая половинка парня, которого ты не видела больше шести тысяч лет после твоего возвращения к жизни после того, как он тебя убил. Ты не знаешь, что ты сделаешь, когда снова увидишь его; с одинаковой вероятностью ты можешь разбить ему нос или обнять его. Ты даже не знаешь, что ты будешь чувствовать, когда снова увидишь его, но в одном ты уверена.

Тебе точно потребуется больше Фэйго, чтобы разобраться с этой хернёй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Следующая глава будет написана, когда я закончу мою докторскую диссертацию на 800000 слов по теме "Импотент Клег и его поиски любви в цифровую эпоху". Не думаю, что каждая глава будет содержать Эридана, соблазняющего юных принцев в разные временные эпохи, но мне кажется, что я немного заполнил его характер, потому что нам как-то перейти от молодого придурка к старому придурку. Я знаю, вы все пришли сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть, как Эридан трахает ОПов, так что, пожалуйста, потерпите немного.
> 
> В следующей главе: самые неуютные посиделки за всю историю мира, а так же пьяные сплетни, драки на кулаках и тот неловкий момент, когда твой бывший сексуальнее, чем ты ожидала.


	3. Но Бог создал мурашки

**> > Эридан: Плыть под парусом.**

Хотелось бы тебе, блин; ты не мог отыскать приличный буер или галеон со времён конца 18-го столетия. Единственное, что было хорошего в веке напудренных париков и шаровар, так то, что отыскать пристойное судно с прямым парусом было проще простого, но в наше время удачи вам с поисками корыта, годящегося на нечто большее, чем катание поддатых яппи по бухте.

Ты подумывал о том, чтобы вступить в яхт-клуб. Но _только_ один раз.

**> > Эридан: Тогда плыви на моторе.**

В настоящее время ты плывёшь на небольшой яхте, которую ты арендовал на материке в порту, где тебя высадила Харли, и за которую тебя бы засмеяли в Нассау и опрокинули бы гораздо более крупные судна. Но ты рад тому, что у тебя есть способ быстро свалить с острова Харли в случае, если ситуация станет настолько неуютной, что тебе захочется вырвать самому себе глаза... или в случае, если это захочет сделать за тебя кто-нибудь ещё.

Ты борешься с желанием развернуть судно и провести остаток выходных, напиваясь в Сиднее, но ты уже видишь абсурдно громадный шпиль Резиденции Фурри, поднимающийся над океаном, и решаешь, что прошёл точку невозвращения. Эмоциональную точку невозвращения, если угодно. Ты припоминаешь, как посреди Карибского моря тебя как-то раз поймал гигантский лусус-кальмар и разорвал твой корабль на куски, и ты честно с большим удовольствием провёл бы ещё один раунд против Короля Каламари, вместо того чтобы плыть на, судя по всему, самую неуютную вечеринку из тех, на которых тебе доводилось бывать, и в которой не участвовали Доннеры [1].

Удобство – лишь одна из причин, по которой ты решил приплыть на остров как долбаный злодей Бондианы. Яхта также даёт тебе достаточное количество времени, чтобы отрепетировать/переволноваться из-за одного из худших сценариев развития событий, на которыми ты горевал/рассматривал с того дня, как ты и Гамзии застряли здесь одни. У тебя есть список вероятных планов и возможных сценариев для этого воссоединения, над которыми ты размышлял на протяжении лет, во время которых ничего серьёзного не происходило (в 1800-ых ты написал целую книгу потенциальных сценариев катастроф из-за отсутствия какого-либо более продуктивного занятия).

И хотя ты потерял книгу (или, возможно, использовал страницы для растопки костра, когда то предприятие с Доннерами всплыло кверху брюхом), твои изыскания дали следующие результаты:

* Каркат – наименьшая вероятность того, что он попытается тебя выпотрошить. Скорее всего, расплачется и обнимет, продолжая материться на тебя.  

* Арадия – ни малейшего представления. За всё время ты и двух минут не провёл за беседой с ней, так что она с одинаковой вероятностью может тебя прирезать или заговорить с тобой.  

* Таврос – маловероятно, что он попытается тебя убить, пока ты не скажешь ему, где находится Гамзии. Стоит избегать атаки рогами.  

* Солукс – ирония в том, что тут у тебя шансы 50 на 50. Он никогда не был твоим самым большим поклонником (точно также как Аарон Бёрр не был большим поклонником Александра Гамильтона), но какое-то время ты с ним делил одно тело. Это что-нибудь да значит... верно?  

* Непета – до восьми месяцев назад считалась непредсказуемым фактором. Сейчас – самое близкое к тому, что можно назвать настоящим другом в группе, даже учитывая, что недавно вы разошлись.  

* Канайя – скорее всего, выпотрошит тебя. Нужно держать её подальше от цепных пил, ножей для индейки и электрических зубных щёток.  

* Терези – в настоящее время подружка Кара (или мейтсприт или кто они там), но так же немного помешана на правосудии, так что может с одинаковой вероятностью обнять тебя или повесить.  

* Вриска – такая же убийца, как и ты. Непредсказуема: ты понятия не имеешь, что она о тебе думает. Дошло до того, что Вриска является не самым вероятным троллем, который мог бы тебя убить.  

* Эквиус – если повезёт, Неп замолвит за тебя словечко. Если нет, можешь попробовать положиться на остатки духа сторонника каст крови, хотя ты уже убивал выше по спектру.  

* Фефери - ...мда, даже спустя шесть тысяч лет ты не хочешь даже пытаться предполагать, как произойдёт это воссоединение. Она постоянно металась из конца в конец списка Десяти Самых Вероятных Убийц Эридана Среди Альтернианцев, то опускаясь на самый низ (она всегда умела прощать...), то поднимаясь на вершину (... но ты пробил долбаную дыру в её груди, сраный ты неудачник). В настоящее время она ближе к концу списка, просто на всякий случай, но из всех тех, кто потенциально может тебя выпотрошить, пожалуй, у твоего бывшего моирейла большей всего прав на то, чтобы сделать из тебя сашими, если только всё значительно не изменилось с тех пор, как... 

**> > Эридан: Рассмотреть возможность того, что _всё_ значительно изменилось с тех пор, как...**

…чёрт, точно.

Два года – это, конечно, не то же самое, что шесть тысяч лет (да что ты говоришь???), но факт остаётся фактом: твои сокомандники не находились в стазисе уже два года. Они подросли; двинулись дальше по жизни, о чём свидетельствуют новые отношения Карката и Терези. Все твои мучительные планы основывались на том, что ты наберёшься мужества и свяжешься с ними сразу же после того, как они вернутся в поток времени, т.е., по сути, вы вернётесь к тому, на чём остановились. Но факт в том, что теперь ты даже не знаешь, являются ли твои друзья теми же троллями, которых ты когда-то знал.

Может быть, оно и к лучшему; может быть, наоборот. Сейчас всё, что ты можешь делать, это надеяться, что Каркат хотя бы предупредил их, чтобы они не были удивлены твоим неожиданным появлением из ниоткуда, и не начали паниковать...

* * *

**> > Фефери: Начать паниковать.**

Нет!

Ты наотрез отказываешься терять своё спокойствие в этой ситуации!

**> > Фефери: Притвориться, что ты Эридан, и...**

Ты уже достаточно притворялась Эриданом на сегодня, большое спасибо (это не то, что ты могла бы назвать приятным опытом). Ты больше не собираешься тратить время, ставя себя на его место; совершенно очевидно, что это Проблема Пейшес, а Проблема Пейшес требует Решения Пейшес!

... если бы ты только знала, что это за решение.

**> > Фефери: Оценить ситуацию.**

Это хорошее начало!

Хорошо; твой бывший моирейл дробь бывший друг, который убил тебя шесть тысяч лет назад, едет сюда, и ты увидишь его впервые с тех пор, как ты вернулась к жизни... что ты будешь делать?

 **> > Фефери: Спросить у Эбби.**[2]

_Дорогая Эбби,_

_Я инопланетная божественная сущность, сошедшая со звёзд до зари времён. Я вдохнула жизнь во все растения и животных, что ходят по поверхности мира. Я могу обнаруживать жизнь, лечить самые страшные раны и даже возвращать вещи из ледяных рук смерти, и у меня проблемы с мальчиком. Мой бывший друг, бывшая платоническая вторая половика и мой убийца плывёт на остров, чтобы рассказать нам, каково это жить шесть тысяч лет, и каково это быть таким божественным и вообще. Я вроде как хочу ударить его по лицу, но я также вроде как хочу просто поговорить с ним. Что мне делать?_

_С любовью,_

_Девушка с неприятностями в Раю_

Ты удаляешь письмо до того, как оно отправлено, и со вздохом закрываешь свой ноутбук. Мудрость Эбби здесь тебе не поможет.

**> > Фефери: Спросить у Непеты.**

\- Тебе ещё налить?

Непета оглядывается на тебя с подоконника окна, выходящего на море, и принимает стакан коктейля Фэйго от тебя с благодарной улыбкой, когда ты садишься рядом. _En Faygo Veritas_ [3], в конце концов, и тебе не помешало бы немного Veritas, когда возникает вопрос о том, с каким именно парнем ты теперь имеешь дело. И кого ещё спросить об этом, как не девушку, которая знала Эридана (очень близко знала) дольше всех из вас после вашего пробуждения.

(Ты никогда бы не подумала, что у Непеты будет фора с Эриданом перед тобой, но, возможно, это показатель того, в насколько странные времена вы живёте.)

\- Спасибо, - весело щебечет Непета и делает длинный глоток зелёного зелья, прислонившись к оконному косяку. – Но ты, наверно, пришла сюда не для того, чтобы принести мне выпивку.  
\- Неправда, - говоришь ты, свешивая ноги из окна и глядя на океан. – Я действительно пришла сюда для того, чтобы принести тебе ещё...  
\- Ты также пришла сюда для того, чтобы колоть меня по поводу Эридана, - говорит Непета с небольшой кошачьей ухмылкой, губы уже вымазаны зеленоватой плёнкой коктейля.  
\- Ну и для этого тоже, - ты хихикаешь, накручивая прядь своих волос на палец. – Должно быть, я выгляжу растрёпаннее, чем креветка в гумбо, верно?  
\- Не думаю, что кто-нибудь заметил, - Непета наклоняется вперёд и шепчет, театрально подмигивая. – По крайней мере, не заметил никто, у кого нет мест в переднем ряду кое-чьих самых сокровенных чувств.  
-... а у тебя оно есть? – спрашиваешь ты, чуть отодвигаясь назад. Непета понимающе качает бровями.  
\- Скааааааажем так, я могла бы написать целую книгу на тему чёрной романтики между Канайей и Вриской прямо сейчас, и остановимся на этом, - говорит Непета с небольшой самодовольной улыбкой. – Помяни моё слово, через неделю они перестанут ходить вокруг да около и признают, что их чувства стали красными.  
\- Серьёзно? – спрашиваешь ты, задаваясь вопросом, сколько всего Непета может рассказать о тебе после всего одного взгляда.  
\- _Морь-ёзно_ , - Непета хихикает, вызывая нервный хохот и у тебя тоже. – Но если ты пришла сюда, чтобы спросить о том, что ты чувствуешь о возвращении Эридана, должна тебя предупредить, я не могу даже начать предполагать, что именно происходит с...

Непета делает круговой жест ладонью в воздухе, обрисовывая... ну, тебя целиком.

\- Это словно три или четыре разных клубка шерсти после того, как банда злобных котят растерзала их своими когтями, - говорит Непета, подтверждая то, что ты и так знала о самой себе (возможно, помощи от неё будет меньше, чем ты думала изначально).  
\- Нет, я просто... эм, я даже не знаю, - ты вздыхаешь, жалея о том, что не начала налегать на газировку чуть раньше. Может быть, будучи навеселе, ты могла бы достичь какой-нибудь нирваны Пьяного Мастера, в которой проблемы с Эриданом станут совершенно тривиальными.

Ну, или, по крайней мере, ты могла бы вырубиться на неделю и полностью пропустить его.

\- Не знаю... Наверно, я даже не знаю, с кем я теперь имею дело, верно? – говоришь ты, болтая ногами за окном с небольшим раздражённым вздохом. – В смысле, я не особенно хорошо его понимала, когда мы были... дружественнее? Но с тех пор, пожалуй, с его точки зрения прошло много времени, верно?  
\- Я бы сказала, это верно для _любой_ точки зрения, - говорит Непета, делая ещё один глоток.  
\- Тем не менее, он ведь не может на самом деле быть таким же, каким он был, когда мы... когда я в последний раз его видела, верно? – Спрашиваешь ты, переходя к интересующей тебя теме настолько осторожно, насколько ты можешь.  
\- Этого я не знаю, - говорит Непета, качая головой вперёд и назад. – Он до сих пор одевается в пальто, которые по ошибке на сильном ветру можно принять за плащи... до сих пор помешан на всём морском... до сих пор обожает напяливать кучу дурацких колец на пальцы... до сих пор немного помпезный и предмуррбеждённый, но теперь, по всей видимости, только против “ёбаных англичан”. До сих пор тот ещё нытик.  
\- Это никогда не изменится, - ты фыркаешь, качая головой.  
\- Он гораздо... Пожалуй, точнее всего было бы сказать старее, - Непета вздыхает. – Потрёпанный... словно один из тех осколков стекла, который пролежал целую вечность на пляже, омываемый волнами и приливом до тех пор, пока не стал гладким и замурртнённым, и теперь валяется на прилавке сувенирной лавки для туристов или...

Непета хмурится, запрокидывая стакан и допивая остатки.

\- Ладно, хватит об этом, - говорит она, показывая тебе свой язык лаймово-зелёного цвета. – Я начала бормотать про что-то жуткое... в любом случае, о чём это я? Ах да, морское стекло.  
\- Он – морское стекло в плаще? – Ты фыркаешь. – Что это вообще значит?  
\- Я не знаю, эта метафора вышла из под контроля, но она просто офигенно точная, говорю тебе, - Непета доверительно кивает, чуть покачиваясь на краю окна и глубокомысленно глядя на океан. – Замутнённый... вот ещё отличное слово. Типа, иногда он напряжённый выше некуда, а через мгновение...

Непета кашляет, её щёки становятся чуть ярче, и ты стараешься не читать её слова между строк.

\- А иногда он просто смотрит так, словно он где-то за миллион миль отсюда... вообще не от мира всего и всё такое, - говорит Непета, задумчиво закусывая ноготь. – Не знаю; я хотела бы помочь тебе чуть больше, правда, но его труднее расколоть, чем кокос, завёрнутый в пузырчатую обёртку.

Наконец-то что-то осмысленное.

\- В этом ничего нового, - смеёшься ты с каплей горечи в голосе и делаешь глоток из своего стакана. – До него всегда было невозможно достучаться, даже в лучшие времена... Полагаю, на этой неделе с ним говорить будет не так просто, верно?  
\- Эй, когда Каркат отправил меня посмотреть, что с ним, он со мной почти неделю не разговаривал, - Непета фыркает. – Просто продолжал свою повседневную жизнь, как ни в чём не бывало, словно я _не_ сидела на дереве, наблюдая за ним через бинокль...

Холодный напиток чуть не попадает тебе в дыхательное горло, ты кашляешь и стучишь себя по груди, а Непета продолжает.

\- Но через какое-то время он захотел узнать, собираюсь ли я замёрзнуть насмерть снаружи или предпочту шпионить за ним изнутри его дома, - говорит Непета, наклоняя голову на бок. – Он всегда говорит, когда хочет говорить, ты ведь это знаешь, верно?

Это ты знаешь. Отчего ты чувствуешь тем большее раздражение, потому что знаешь, что Эридан почти наверняка спрячется в своей ракушке, как напуганный анемон, в ту же минуту, как окажется неподалёку от тебя. Ты не разговаривала с ним с тех пор, как мир остыл, и люди не начали ходить по земле; можно было бы подумать, что ты дала ему достаточно времени для того, чтобы хорошо подготовиться к объяснению... или хотя бы к простому разговору.

Потому что разве ты не заслуживаешь _хотя бы_ этого?

\- Эй, посмотри на это с другой стороны, - Непета хихикает, тыкая тебя в бок пальцем ноги и выводя тебя из задумчивости. – По крайней мере, ты будешь не единственной бывшей нашего рыбца. Только скажи, и я смогу ненадолго сбить его с твоего следа... ну или, может быть, брошу под его каток Вриску.  
\- Хехе, спасибо, - ты смеёшься, отгоняя ногу Непеты. – Я всегда могу пустить в ход карту “по крайней мере, я с ним разошлась не в его день выкручивания”.  
\- О боже, Вриска разошлась с Эриданом в его день выкручивания? – Непета хихикает. – Как _груууууууубо_ с её стороны.  
-... нет, вообще-то... это ты сделала, - говоришь ты, немного хмурясь на Непету. – Ты... разошлась с ним в прошлый вторник, верно?  
\- И это был день перед его днём выкручивания, - говорить Непета, садясь чуть прямее. – Всё равно это довольно грубо, но я решила, что будет нечестно продолжать эти шарады ещё...

Непета замолкает и начинает считать на пальцах, несомненно, пытаясь сопоставить календарь Альтернии с календарём Альтерниземли.

-... в ноябре тридцать один день, верно? – тихо спрашивает Непета, смотря на тебя круглыми глазами.  
\- Тридцать дней в сентябре, - мягко говоришь ты. – Апреле, июне и...  
\- _Нееееееееееееееет_ , - стонет Непета, обхватив голову руками и чуть не вываливаясь в окно.  
\- Ноябре, - заканчиваешь ты.  
\- О боже _моооооооой_ , я с ним разошлась прямо в его день выкручивания?! Вы что, издеваетесь?! – практически верещит Непета.  
\- Я не _хвостеваюсь_ над тобой, - отвечаешь ты, стараясь не смеяться.  
\- Сейчас не время для этого; я здесь охреневаю вообще-то! – пищит Непета. – Почему мне никто не сказал?!  
\- Как ты могла _не_ знать этого? – ты хохочешь и делаешь глоток. – Вы, ребята, _серьёзно_ не устраивали большой и шумной ссоры в честь расставания?  
\- Нет! – стонет Непета, дёргая себя за волосы. – По его поведению даже нельзя было сказать, что у него день выкручивания! Ни вечеринки, ни шариков, ничего! Он пошёл в колледж, вернулся, мы занялись сексом на кухонной стойке...

Ты решаешь перестать пить, пока Непета говорит, потому что ты опять чуть не давишься лимонадом и разражаешься очередным приступом кашля.

-... а потом мы расстались! – заканчивает Непета, полностью игнорируя тебя. – Разошлись чисто! Ни скандала, ни драмы! Он даже не сказал “ _ну бллин, Неп, отстойный у тебя подарок на день выкручивания_ ”.

А вот в _это_ тебе тяжело поверить. Ты многое готова была отдать за возможность чисто разойтись с Эриданом вместо затянувшейся грязной истории, которой была окончание вашего моирейла. Ты многое готова была отдать за дружественное расставание и платонический эквивалент прощального секса на кухонной стойке (скорее всего, последняя чувственная тусовка в куче палочек или что-то вроде того). Но неееееееет, надеяться на такое было бы слишком жирно, верно?

... ты не знаешь, почему ты расстроена от того, что у Непеты не было ужасного расставания с Эриданом, как у тебя или Вриски, но её участие в Клубе Бывших Унылого Пурпурного Принца находится под вопросом, ожидающим рассмотрения.

**> > Фефери: Поприветствовать вашего Друголидера.**

Каркат чуть не сшибает с ног Вриску, забегая по лестнице в гостиную, оглядываясь и щёлкая пальцами в манере, которую лучше всего было бы описать словом “взволнованно”. Он замечает Непету и напрямик идёт к вашему подоконнику так быстро, что если бы он споткнулся, то точно улетел бы в окно позади вас.

\- Непета, пожалуйста, ты нужна мне, сейчас же! – выдыхает Каркат, прислоняясь к стене для опоры.  
\- Вау, если бы ты сказал именно эти слова тринадцатилетней Непете, она бы залилась краской и потеряла бы сознание, - Непета хихикает и спрыгивает с подоконника, когда Каркат хватает её за запястье и безуспешно пытается потащить за собой к двери.  
\- Мне стоит сказать Терези, что её мейтсприт распускает руки с другой девочкой? – хихикаешь ты, тоже срыгивая с подоконника.  
\- Ну-ка цыц, блин, - ворчит Каркат, кивая в сторону двери. – Непета... эм... _припасы_ прибыли.  
\- Припасы? – спрашивает Непета, чуть нахмурившись.  
\- Ага, ты удивишься, но одиннадцать подростков жрут довольно много, - говорит Каркат, кивая в сторону двери. – И раз ты, эм, знакома с припасами...  
\- Я знакома с ними? – спрашивает Непета, оглядываясь на тебя. Ты беспомощно пожимаешь плечами.  
-... Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла их разгрузить, - заканчивает Каркат, поворачивая голову Непеты, пока она не смотрит прямо ему в глаза. – Мне _нужна_ твоя _помощь_ , чтобы _разгрузить_ кое-какие **важные припасы**.

Правый глаз Карката дёргается в череде подмигиваний, и ты отталкиваешься от подоконника. Непета выглядит настолько же растерянной, насколько и ты, когда Каркат тащит её к двери.

\- Вам нужна помощь, ребята? Или может...  
\- НЕТ! – быстро отвечает Каркат, нервно хихикая. – Нет, нет, никакой помощи не надо! Только я и Непета! Будем разгружать припасы в пещере внизу... одни... и больше никого!  
\- Ладно... но...  
\- Слушай, это у нас тут очень тяжёлые припасы; нам нужны для этой работы очень сильные тролли, - говорит Каркат, направляя Непету к лестнице. – Не волнуйся; просто сиди на своей властительной попе ровно, а мы... мы вернёмся через минуту!

Ты хмуришься им вслед, скрещиваешь руки на животе, когда они исчезают за дверью, ведущей к доку внизу. Может быть, ты не самая крупная из троллей, но жизнь на океанском дне на протяжении большей части твоей жизни означает, что ты _как минимум_ сильнее Карката. Ты бросаешь взгляд на Терези, которая, похоже, слишком занята тычками багетом в бок Вриски, чтобы заметить, как её мейтсприт убегает вместе с Непетой, и задаёшься вопросом, стоит ли тебе беспокоиться за неё... Каркат разве... нет, Каркат не стал бы... и кроме того, ты не хочешь делать к поспешных выводов.…

**> > Фефери: Сделать поспешные выводы.**

Но ты всё равно всегда их делаешь; Каркат совершенно очевидно по-красному изменяет Терези с Непетой, и ты должна остановить их.

* * *

**> > Эридан: Пришвартоваться.**

Подземный док, несомненно, выглядит очень атмосферно; настоящее пиратское логово, которое странным образом успокаивает тебя, когда ты направляешь своё судно в укромную пещеру. Если ты когда-нибудь станешь настолько парадоксально богатым, как Страйдер, может быть, ты купишь себе остров и сделаешь собственный грот, просто чтобы время от времени чувствовать себя круто и по-пиратски.

Хоть какая-то достойная цель; у тебя полно времени на то, чтобы построить пиратский замок смерти, который ты хотел иметь с тех пор, как был мальчишкой.

Ветхая каменная лестница поднимается в сторону пещеры, из которой приближаются две фигуры, одна настойчиво тянет за собой другую. Ты едва можешь различить их болтовню через рычание мотора яхты, когда ты причаливаешь к хрупкому на вид деревянному доку. Ты чуть-чуть нервно поправляешь свой браслет, ощупываешь грубые золотые и серебряные кольца, которые ты успел собрать за многие годы, при этом морально готовясь удрать при первой возможности.

Рычания мотора подстёгивает искушение, когда ты хватаешь свою сумку, призывая тебя развернуться и на полной скорости гнать назад к материку. У тебя есть выбор; выбор всегда есть, но ты приехал так далеко на яхте, снятой в аренду у косоглазого австралийского моряка, не для того, чтобы повернуть назад сейчас.

Эридан Ампора вовсе не трус; убийца, жертва моды, зануда и клинически ненавидящий себя раздолбай, но отнюдь _не_ трус.

**> > Эридан: Поприветствовать друзей.**

У тебя есть друзья?

Ох ты, блин, у тебя действительно есть друзья! Аж целых двое, и оба сейчас спускаются по лестнице к твоему кораблю.

\- _Эридан_ – это не припасы! – говорит Непета, спотыкаясь на спуске, когда Каркат тянет её вперёд. – Если только ты не хотел сказать “сюрприз” и умудрился перепутать слово!  
\- Ну охуеть не встать, я взял и соврал во спасение, - говорит Каркат, когда они доходят до дока. – Уж извини, что я не хочу, чтобы Эридан вломился в дом без предупреждения, и все смотрели на него, как олень на дальний свет.

**> > Эридан: С любовью созерцать ракообразного.**

Каркат останавливается на краю дока, когда ты поднимаешь сходной трап. Он смотрит на тебя со скучным выражением, но, по мере того, как ты подходишь всё ближе и ближе, его пустое, ошарашенное выражение меняется на гримасу отвращения, пока ты не останавливаешься рядом с ним. Каркат презрительно фыркает на тебя, глядя с нескрываемой ненавистью.

\- Ох... иди ты нахуй, блин, это не смешно, - вздыхает Каркат, взъерошивая себе волосы и глядя на тебя снизу вверх. – Да ладно, блин, ты и так был выше меня! Это уже совсем ни в какие сраные ворота!

Ты подавляешь водянистую улыбку, когда Каркат начинает толкать тебя назад к трапу.

\- Давай; вали нахрен назад на свой корабль! – ворчит Каркат, полусерьёзно толкая тебя. – Возвращайся, когда не будешь вызывать отвращение у остальных из нас своей долбаной гротескной высотой, ты хренов... дылда...

Его ладони сжимают твою рубашку, плечи чуть трясутся. Непета на мгновение отходит назад. Твои руки немного немеют, когда ты медленно опускаешь свои ладони на его плечи, притягивая его в неуклюжее объятие, которое совсем не выражает, насколько ты благодарен за то, что он решил отыскать тебя. Два года неуклюжего общения через чат наконец-то обрели какой-то вес. Каркат что-то неразборчиво бормочет тебе в грудь.

Господи, он такой крохотный; почему ты думал, что он будет выше ростом? Должно быть, он вырос в твоих воспоминаниях, пока не стал таким же большим, как его личность. Вот ты и подумал, что Капитан Капслок должен быть больше, чем ты помнишь его, но нет, все пять футов и семь дюймов Карката едва доходят до твоей груди, и он шмыгает носом и что-то неразборчиво бормочет в твою рубашку.

Мысль о возможности иметь друга, который не состарится и не умрёт в один прекрасный день – это нечто, о чём ты до сих пор никогда не задумывался. Разумеется, ты мог бы облажаться по-крупному, и тогда Каркат будет тебя ненавидеть до конца ваших бессмертных жизней, но в данный момент ты позволяешь себе маленький лучик оптимизма.

\- У тебя ещё примерно семь лет на то, чтобы вырасти, Кар, - ты усмехаешься, слыша горькое, водянистое фырканье, когда Каркат отцепляется от тебя, вытирая глаза ладонями. – Никогда не поздно начать тот период быстрого роста.  
\- Не смей мне тут пиздеть про периоды быстрого роста, - говорит Каркат, неуклюже ударяя тебя кулаком в плечо. – У людей выше шести футов ростом нет права говорить свысока с остальными из нас.  
\- Знаешь, трудновато не говорить свысока, когда ты такой... _умпх_! – Ты отступаешь назад, когда Каркат наносит быстрый удар костлявым кулаком тебе в живот.  
\- **Что я только что сказал, бля?!** – рявкает Каркат. Непета едва сдерживает хохот.  
\- Я смотрю, вы мне тут прямо ковровую дорожку расстелили, - с хрипом отвечаешь ты, сжимая живот. – Хотя, учитывая, что я ожидал, что мне придётся пришвартовываться под пушечным огнём, это однозначно выглядит приятнее.  
\- Господи, Непета, как ты вообще выдержала этого нытика так долго? – стонет Каркат, закатывая глаза, и ты замечаешь слегка виноватый, обеспокоенный и чуть прищуренный взгляд Непеты, прежде чем её лицо расплывается в клыкастой ухмылке.  
\- Я думала, это было совершенно очевидно, Каркотик, - говорит Непета, много значительно поднимая брови в твою сторону.  
\- Ох... о боже, нет, - стонет Каркат, переводя взгляд между вами. – Ради, блядь, всего святого, ребята, вам что, обязательно...  
\- Не будь ты таким недотрогой, Кар, - говоришь ты, тоже остро ухмыляясь. – В конце концов, ты сам спросил.  
\- Вы двое – долбаные бесстыдные распутники, - бормочет Каркат, густо краснея.  
\- И он постоянно продолжает спрашивать, - Непета вздыхает, тыкая Карката в щёку. – По-моему, ему нравится слушать, как я рассказываю о том, что наша затасканная чёрная романтика держалась на одном лишь ломающим койки...  
\- Грёбаные психи, вот вы кто, - Каркат содрогается, обрывая Непету и спуская по трапу, чтобы забрать остальную часть твоего багажа. – Я ожидал, что извращенцы вроде Эквиуса будут ебаться с кем попало, плюнув на квадранты, но поверить не могу, ты опустила так низко, Непета. Когда произошло это падение долбаной стены шиппинга?!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Каркотик, не отставай от моды, - весело щебечет Непета, поймав сумку, которую ты ей бросил. – Я перешла на сеть шиппинга; стены шиппинга – это удел прошлого года, и теперь уже не смешно. Кроооме того, если никто не страдает, то в чём проблема? Надо ведь немного расширять горизонт отношений.  
\- Ага, ну так я только-только подцепил себе мейтсприта, о котором мечтал с тех пор, как едва доставал до колена Краба-бати; я просто _пиздец_ как готов страдать хернёй с экспериментальной сексромантикой. Нет уж, благодарю.  
\- Ханжа, - фыркает Непета.

Ты поднимаешься по трапу со своими последними сумками, заметив выражение горечи во взгляде Непеты. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не испытывает ли она до сих пор влечения к Каркату, даже спустя столько времени, но если это и так, ты знаешь, что помочь им можно лишь дав им время и свободное место. У тебя было шесть тысяч лет на то, чтобы забыть о Фефери, и ты с этим справился.

За исключением затянутого неудобного ощущения, Фефери могла бы прямо сейчас выйти из-за угла пещеры, и ты бы даже глазом не моргнул. Ты ходячий образец выражение “спокоен как слон”.

**> > Фефери: Выйти из-за угла.**

Ты слышала достаточно. Тебе нужно положить этому конец, ради общего блага.

" _Я ожидал, что извращенцы вроде Эквиуса будут ебаться с кем попало, плюнув на квадранты, но поверить не могу, ты опустила так низко, Непета. Когда произошло это падение долбаной стены шиппинга?!_ "

Ты слышишь, как Каркат и Непета спорят, пока ты тихонько спускаешься по каменной лестнице, ведущей из дома, задаваясь вопросом о том, не затягивают ли Карката в это против его воли. Тебе не кажется, что Непета из тех, кто мог бы принуждать кого-нибудь к отношениям в квадрантах, но...

" _Да ладно тебе, Каркотик, не отставай от моды. Я перешла на сеть шиппинга; стены шиппинга – это удел прошлого года, и теперь уже не смешно. Кроооме того, если никто не страдает, то в чём проблема? Надо ведь немного расширять горизонт отношений_ ".

Хорошо, это определённо звучит немного принудительно. Кроме того, Непета всегда испытывала алые чувства к Каркату, так что, может быть, ты не настолько далеко ушла от правды, как тебе казалось поначалу.

" _Ага, ну так я только-только подцепил себе мейтсприта, о котором мечтал с тех пор, как едва доставал до колена Краба-бати; я просто пиздец как готов страдать хернёй с экспериментальной сексромантикой. Нет уж, благодарю_ ".

Хорошо, это звучит как решительное “нет”; может быть, ты любишь Непету в чём-то вроде неуклюжего аналога человеческих сестринских чувств, но она **пересекла границу** , и тебе нужно остановить это, пока ситуация не зашла слишком далеко. Ты приводишь в действие свой самый Суровый Взгляд Наследницы и выходишь из-за угла.

**> > Эридан: Притвориться Эриданом и запаниковать.**

\- _Так, ну хватит! Мне пора остановить это!_

Помнишь, как ты что-то там говорил про “спокоен как слон”?

Ну, теперь это можно выбросить в окно. Затопить на дно океана. Скормить твою уверенность в себе дробилке, облить щепки керосином и поджечь.

Ты слышишь голос, который ты не слышал в буквальном смысле с рассвета цивилизации, и ты ощущаешь “спокойствие”. Такое спокойствие, от которого кровь в твоих жилах превращается в арктический родник, бурля внутри тебя и замораживая на месте, поднявшим сумку в защитном жесте. Её взгляд сразу же переходит на Непету, и на какое-то мгновение она тебя не узнаёт, а ты понимаешь, что её волосы исчезли.

Нет, не исчезли; они просто не опускаются ниже талии, как с того дня, как ты впервые её встретил. Короткие, волнистые чёрные локоны закручиваются у её плеч, когда она поворачивается к Непете с третьим по ярости Взглядом Наследницы, которые тебе доводилось видеть. Она опускает руки на бёдра, закрытые пурпурными шортами с высокой талией, отряхивает свою белую майку и наставляет обвинительный палец на очень сильно сбитую с толку Непету.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты всё ещё не можешь избавиться от чувств к Каркату, и это будет тяжело для всех, но ты не можешь просто так набрасываться на него!

... и вот, опять, она пытаешься исправить всё на свете, словно это её работа. Она потеряла три фута волос, набрала пару дюймов выше Карката, но в остальном осталось той же Фефери, какую ты знал... за исключением того факта, что теперь от её вида у тебя сводит живот, словно в нём образовалась червоточина.

\- Фефери, что, _блядь_ , ты вообще... – Каркат замолкает, когда Фефери поднимает руку.  
\- Тебе не нужно защищать её, Каркат, я всё слышала, - говорит Фефери, похлопывая Карката по голове, словно ему четыре года. – Я знаю, что здесь происходит, и это нужно прекратить.  
\- Фефери... – начинает Непета.  
\- Непета, прошу тебя, просто отпусти его! – говорит Фефери, протягивая руку и касаясь плеча Непеты, когда она озадаченно переглядывается с Каркатом. – Я знаю, что вы двое “экспериментируете с нетрадиционными отношениями”, или как вы это там называете, но теперь Каркат счастлив с Терези!  
\- Фефери, мы... – Каркат замолкает, когда Фефери кладёт другую руку на его плечо, раздражённо нахмурив брови.  
\- Я знаю, что одноразовая интрижка может быть приятна, но подумай о том, что ты делаешь сама с собой, - умоляюще говорит Непете Фефери. Твои голосовые связки снова тебя подводят. Хотя, даже если бы они и не подвели, что ты сейчас мог бы сказать? – Непета, если ты действительно хочешь двинуться дальше, тебе нужно.

**> > Фефери: Осознать, что ты роешься в грязном белье своих друзей перед незнакомцем.**

Ты настолько занята помощью своим друзьям с их романтическим смятением, что забыла, что вы спорили прямо перед курьером на протяжении последних нескольких минут. Чувствуя укол стыда, ты оглядываешься через плечо с извиняющейся улыбкой.

\- Прошу прощения, вы не могли бы дать нам минутку? – просишь ты настолько вежливо, насколько возможно. Бедный тролль определённо выглядит поражённым всей этой сценой. – Обещаю, это не займёт много времени! Итак, как я уже говорила, - продолжаешь ты. – Вам обоим нужно взять немного времени и просто...

**> > Фефери: Рассмотреть Эридана.**

Чего? Не глупи! Эридан прибудет ещё только через несколько часов! У тебя полно времени, чтобы разобрать проблему Непеты и Карката, прежде чем он доберётся сюда.

Итак, как ты уже сказала...

**> > Фефери: Рассмотреть Эридана.**

Ну, теперь ты просто ведёшь себя глупо.

В этом доке нет никого, кроме тебя, Непеты, Карката и пурпурнокровного курьера, который совершенно не похож на Эридана!

**> > Фефери: Тогда рассмотреть курьера.**

Так-то лучше.

Надо быть слепым и немного тупым, чтобы допустить, что их можно было бы каким-нибудь образом спутать. В смысле, серьёзно, Эридан худой как палка! У курьера же телосложение такое, словно он всю жизнь таскал громадные посылки для какой-то тёмной океанской почтовой компании. Эридан носит очки; у этого парня очков нет. У Эридана есть полоска пурпурного в аккуратно уложенных волосах, а у этого тролля волосы угольно-чёрные и растрёпанные от ветра. У Эридана никогда не было тонкого бледно-серого шрама, идущего от скулы до скулы через переносицу, и он бы скорее умер, чем вышел бы из дома без шарфа или плаща или чего-то ещё, обёрнутого вокруг него. Он не стал бы носить на себе коллекцию ужасно плохо сочетающихся друг с другом браслетов и разномастных колец или любой наряд, который не мог бы играть роль армейской униформы.

**> > Ты уверена?**

Да!

**> > Точно?**

_Щучно_!

**> > Щучно-щучно?**

В смысле... ну хорошо, у курьера рога той же формы, что у Эридана и... если бы Эридан стал старше где-то лет на семь после того, как ты его видела в последний раз, они могли бы походить друг на друга... и в этой пещере довольно темно, но всё равно, не может быть, чтобы это был Эридан... верно?

**> > Не верно.**

Не верно?!

Тогда… стоп...

**> > Ага.**

И ты только что...

**> > У-гум.**

Значит… Непета и Каркат не...

**> > Неа.**

…так это значит, что парень, который должен быть курьером...

**> > Фефери: РАССМОТРЕТЬ ЭРИДАНА, КАК ТЕБЕ БЫЛО СКАЗАНО.**

Теперь ты понимаешь, почему решила, что этот тролль не мог бы быть Эриданом...

Жизнь, в некотором смысле, твоя стихия; ты можешь чувствовать её и манипулировать ей, от самого крохотного цветка до гигантского кита. Ты чувствуешь, как жизнь цепляется к людям и троллям, словно пелена, и ты ни за что не подумала бы, что Эридан чувствует себя таким старым, будучи на вид таким молодым. Ты вспоминаешь, как ты поехала в Калифорнию вместе с Непетой и Джейд, гуляла по древнему лесу красных деревьев и ощущала волны жизни, исходящие от посеревших и покрытых шрамами стволов. Ты чувствовала каждый год жизни, повисший на них словно Рождественское украшение, и понимаешь, что теперь все те древние гиганты смотрелись бы как молодые саженцы в сравнении с троллем перед тобой.

Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, что Эридан будет гораздо старше тебя. Когда ты представляла себе этот разговор/стычку, ты думала, что будешь говорить с Эриданом, которого знала уходящим из вашего лагеря так много тысячелетий назад. По крайней мере, в то время ты более-менее знала, кем он был, но теперь, когда он в буквальном смысле стоит в десяти футах от тебя, ты совершенно не узнаёшь его.

\- Фефери, - говорит он с небольшим, неуверенным кивком, и, _ух ты_ , как же это неправильно звучит из его уст. Ты уже не помнишь время, когда ты не была для него просто Феф... но, пожалуй, теперь вы вряд ли ладите друг с другом достаточно хорошо, чтобы пользоваться прозвищами. Ты, строго говоря, ты сама не знаешь, в каких вы теперь отношениях; ты знаешь лишь то, что теперь, можно сказать, никогда не встречала его раньше. 

Ты также понимаешь, что только что обвинила Карката в измене с Непетой и разболтала алую влюблённость Непеты в Карката, словно полная деревенщина.

Тебе очень хочется сбежать отсюда нахрен, но ты не можешь...

**> > ДЛЯ БОГИНИ _НЕТ_ НИКАКИХ “НЕ МОЖЕШЬ”.**

Верно подмечено.

**> > Фефери: Сбежать.**

Ты что-то пищишь и начинаешь нестись вверх по лестнице, сердце стучит у тебя в ушах, голова ужасно кружится. Может быть, он что-то кричит тебе в след, или это крикнул Каркат, но в этот момент тебе правда не хочется разговаривать, пока ты не придёшь в себя после такого провала. Ты влетаешь в двери, чуть не сбивая с ног Тавроса и окидывая взглядом улыбающихся троллей, сидящих в гостиной маленькими группами. Где-то неподалёку по радио играет лёгкая тропическая музыка.

\- Чёрт, ФФ, ты выглядишь так, словно Джека Нуара в купальнике увидела, - лениво говорит Солукс со своего места на диване, немного обеспокоенно нахмурившись. Должно быть, ты залилась краской сильнее, чем тебе казалось, потому что Вриска смотрит на тебя странно.  
\- Всё в порядке?

**> > Фефери: Быть спокойной, как Дейв Страйдер.**

\- Д-да, Эри- _Вриска_ , в-всё нормально! – говоришь ты с фальшивым хохотом, быстро двигаясь на кухню. Только сейчас ты вспоминаешь, что Дейв Страйдер, возможно, величайший ботан в пространстве парадоксов, и ты, наверно, могла бы найти работающие ядерные реакторы спокойнее, чем он. – Я просто... помогала Каркату с припасами и...

**> > Эридан: Исправить эту херню.**

Ты произнёс всего одно слово, и ты уже всё испоганил; должно быть, это какой-то долбаный рекорд для твоего рыбьего рта. 

Передав свою сумку Каркату у начала лестницы, ты начинаешь подниматься по скользким ступеням, по две за раз, пытаясь догнать Фефери и сказать... что-то. Ты не знаешь, что, но решаешь, что если тебе удастся хотя бы попытаться создать какое-то второе первое впечатление, ты мог бы как-нибудь разгрести эту горячую, дымящуюся катастрофу.

По крайней мере, она не проткнула тебя трезубцем после первого взгляда, так что, похоже, второй из самых ужасных сценариев, которых ты опасался, не произойдёт... ты надеешься на это.

Ты достигаешь вершины лестницы, распахиваешь дверь и вламываешься в дом.

\- Фефери, подожди, я...

**> > Эридан: Осмотреть всех.**

Ты делаешь два шага в гостиную и немедленно ощущаешь на себе семь пар глаз, смотрящих на тебя с разными выражениями. Вриска застыла с соломинкой для коктейля во рту, глаза чуть выкатились, в то время как Канайя поднимает в твою сторону тщательно ухоженные брови. Таврос переводит взгляд с тебя на Фефери с озадаченным выражением, потом опять на тебя, словно ожидает, что вслед за тобой придёт ещё кто-то. Нос Терези, похоже, направлен в твою сторону, её голова запрокинута набок, словно она не совсем понимает, что она (не) видит. На другом конце спектра у нас Арадия, которая смотрит не на тебя, а на браслеты и кольца на твоих руках, в то время как Солукс смотрит на тебя так, словно ты вошёл в комнату полностью голым, за исключением черепа коровы на голове; взгляд слегка неуютного потрясения с щепоткой выражения “о, ну сейчас начнётся”.

Фефери оборачивается к тебе, и впервые до тебя доходит, что она выглядит примерно настолько же напуганной, насколько ты себя сейчас чувствуешь.

Тишина повисает в комнате на несколько мучительных мгновений, прежде чем боковая дверь открывается, и в комнату заходит Эквиус, длинные чёрные волосы которого перепачканы кусочками какого-то холодного зелёного коктейля.

\- Похоже, кто-то потерял контроль над своей выпивкой, - произносит Эквиус, отжимая свои волосы. – Рискуя стать полной пародий на самого себя... не мог бы кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, дать мне полотенце?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Если вам интересно, куда девалось 90% рыбных и кошачьих каламбуров из диалога Фефери с Непетой, то дело в том, что меня немного раздражает, когда авторы превращают каждое второе слово в какую-нибудь игру слов с животным.
> 
> Тем не менее, я описываю их характеры не со 100% точностью, так что отзывы любителей Фефеты будут очень кстати.
> 
> Своего рода глава ожидания; благодарю вас за терпение, и спасибо за вашу поддержку!
> 
> [1] Группа Доннеров (Доннер Пати) – [ссылка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8) на википедию  
> [2] Dear Abby – колонка ответов на вопросы читателей во многих американских газетах и журналах. Отвечают обычно коротко и с довольно жёстким юмором, но по делу.  
> [3] In vino retitas – (лат.) истина - в вине.


	4. Вселенная покинула меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> В этой главе есть небольшая gif-ка.

**> > Фефери: Созвать собрание Клуба Бывших Унылого Пурпурного Принца. **

\- Тебе тоооооооочно нихрена не место в Клубе! – шипит Вриска на Непету, пока ты смотришь, как Эридан выходит на балкон.  
\- Стоп, почему это?? – ноет Непета.  
\- Потому что наша организация – это хренова группа поддержки дев, которые имели несчастье завести квадрант с самым жалким заморышем среди пурпурнокровных, каких вообще видала вселенная, - объясняет Вриска, закатив глаза. – А ты, по всей видимости, встречалась не с жалким заморышем от пурпурнокровных, а на самом деле провела последние восемь месяцев, **трахаясь с Осиротителем Дуалскаром!!!!!!!!**

Эквиус едва заметно содрогается при упоминании “экстра-квадрантных романтических похождений” своего моирейла, но в остальном остаётся пассивен и просто смотрит на балкон. Вы все поглядывали на Эридана на протяжении всего вечера, пока Каркат и Непета проводили неуклюжее и натянутое повторное знакомство. Только Таврос за всё это время с прибытия Эридана подошёл к нему, хотя в основном его интересовало заметное отсутствие джаггало, чем что-то другое. Эридан (в типичной для Эридана манере) отвечал уклончиво и в скорости, едва ему удалось отделиться от группы, вышел на балкон и закрыл за собой дверь, после чего шёпот в комнате сразу подскочил на несколько децибелов.

\- У него только один шрам на лице, - бормочет Непета, рассеяно прижимая друг к другу кончики пальцев. Канайя сочувственно похлопывает её по плечу.  
\- Не в этом, блин, _суть_ , Непета! – рявкает Вриска так громко, что Эквиус почти незаметно нахмуривается. – Ургхххххххх, ты словно одна из тех старых леди в казино, которые подходят к слот-машинам после того, как все спустили в них небольшое состояние, закидывают один четвертак и уходят с долбаным джекпотом.

“Джекпот”, возможно, слишком уж сильно сказано; суд ещё не пришёл к решению, насколько именно ценным призом является Эридан после всего этого времени. Хотя, надо признать, он несколько более... развит, чем раньше, но...

\- А я-то в чём виновата?! – протестует Непета, бросает взгляд на тебя, но ты качаешь головой и смотришь на Вриску, словно бы говоря “ _спрашивай у неё_ ”.  
\- Ни в чём; тем лучше для тебя, - говорит Вриска, скрестив руки. – Но ты всё равно не входишь в клуб.  
\- Тебе правда не захочется быть частью клуба, Непета, - мягко усмехаешься. – Довольно дурацкая компания, если честно.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, Пейшес, и вылетишь вслед за ней, - мрачно бормочет Вриска. – Я могу держать клуб из одного члена; вот увидите.  
\- Ну и ладно! Оставь себе свой глупый Клуб БУПП или как его там, - фыркает Непета, скрещивая руки. Эквиус успокаивающе кладёт ладонь на её голову. – Я открою свой собственный клуб! _Клуб... Я... Т... Ё... Р... Б_!  
\- Я... - ты хмуришься, считаешь на пальцах, пытаясь расшифровать, что Непета пыталась сказать. – Ээ... чего?  
\- Я бы сказала это вслух, но у Эквиуса инфаркт случится, если я это сделаю, - хихикает Непета. Эквиус неодобрительно нахмуривается на неё.  
\- Я не хотел вмешиваться без разрешения... - говорит Канайя со своего насеста позади Непеты.  
\- Но ты это сделаешь в любом случае, - говорит Вриска. Канайя наклоняется вперёд и толкает её локтём в бок.  
-... но мы уверены, что Непета дисквалифицирована? – спрашивает Канайя, бросая взгляд в сторону двери на балкон.  
\- Эм, _ты_ вообще никогда не была в этом клубе, так что я не знаю, с чего ты решила, что у тебя есть право голоса, Марьям, - фыркает Вриска. – Ты не можешь просто...  
\- Мне кажется, Эридан пребывает в... унынии, - говорит Канайя, полностью игнорируя Вриску. – И его статус пурпурнокровного принца никто никогда не ставил под сомнение, верно?  
\- Неа, он не в унынии; он в _тяжёлых размышлениях_ , - говорит Непета, махнув рукой.  
\- Оу... разумеется, - Канайя почёсывает затылок. – Потому что между этими состояниями есть разница?  
\- _Уныние_ – это когда тебе грустно, и ты хочешь, чтобы все обратили на тебя внимание; _тяжёлые размышления_ – это когда ты не хочешь, чтобы на тебя обращали внимание, - с кивком отвечает Непета. – Можешь мне поверить, я знаю разницу.  
\- Проклятье, когда вообще Эридан упускал повод окунуться в чужую жалость? – хмыкает Вриска. – Он что, даже не ноет в открытую перед Каркатом или Тавросом или ещё кем-нибудь?  
\- Весь вечер он был необычайно молчалив, - добавляет Канайя, нахмурившись и чуть склонив голову набок. – Хмм... возможно, Непете действительно не место в Лиге Бывших Жалкого Рыбьего Парня.

Ты коротко и неуверенно смеёшься. Эквиус легонько похлопывает по плечам разозлившуюся Непету.

\- О боже, вы, несушки, до сих пор продолжаете кудахтать, как куча долбанных шестилеток? – вздыхает Каркат, спускаясь по лестнице вместе с Терези.  
\- Несушки? – спрашивает Эквиус, поднимая бровь в сторону Карката.  
\- Ты наша почётная несушка, Эквиус, - Непета хихикает и тычет Эквиуса в бок.  
\- Куча кур, вот вы кто, - заявляет Каркат, скрещивая руки на груди. – Вы не настолько скрытные, как вам, блядь, кажется; вы ведь в курсе, верно?  
\- Вриска не умеет быть скрытной, - хихикает Терези. – У неё навыки скрытности как у слепого копытного зверя.  
\- Уж ты-то у нас знаток слепых копытных зверей, верно, Терези? – парирует Вриска. Терези хватается за грудь, картинно сползая вниз по перилам лестницы.  
\- Оооо, шуточки про слепых! Ты меня _в самое сердце_ ранишь остротой своего ума, - вздыхает она, повиснув на руке у Карката. – Каркат, останови её, пока она не пустила в ход своё самое страшное оружие “ _я знаю, что ты такая, а как насчёт меня?_ ”  
\- Почему бы тебе не направить эти нахальности в сторону Эридана? – говорит Каркат Вриске, которая пожимает плечами. – Этих клоунов ты и так по два раза в год видишь, но с Пурпурным Плаксой ты уже шесть тысяч лет не разговаривала. Ты не хочешь получить с него хотя бы шпаргалки на экзамен истории?  
\- Честно говоря, я могла бы обойтись без него ещё шесть тысяч лет, - мягко говорит Канайя.  
\- Да ради, блядь, всего святого, и ты туда же? – Каркат вздыхает и взъерошивает себе волосы. – Не говори мне, что ты до сих пор дуешься за него из-за той фривольной херни.  
\- Какой _фривольной херни_? – Канайя поднимает бровь. – Той _фривольной херни_ , когда мне пробили дыру в животе? Ты об этой _фривольной херне_?

Каркат чуть укоризненно смотрит на то, как Канайя поднимается и отряхивает свою юбку. Ты всегда восхищалась тем, как ей удаётся сосредотачивать на себе внимание всех присутствующих, даже не поднимая голос.

\- Я не дуюсь, - уточняет Канайя, направляясь к лестнице, но полпути останавливается и поворачивается к Каркату. – Едва ли можно дуться, когда общеизвестные должок был отплачен сполна. Но только то, что я решила простить двинуться дальше, не означает, что я сейчас в настроении трепаться с Эриданом. Может быть, я никогда не буду в подходящем для этого настроении, но... это уже моё дело, разве нет?

Взгляд Канайи на мгновение задерживается на тебе, и ты неожиданно ощущаешь, что стоишь перед решением, сделать которое ты ещё не готова. Она поворачивается и уверенной походкой удаляется, а ты бросаешь взгляд на окно, за которым Эридан продолжает смотреть на океан. Он совсем один, но... что, ради святой _ракушки_ , ты ему вообще скажешь, если решишься выйти туда? Аналогия Непеты с перепутавшимися клубками была как никогда точной, потому что ты даже не знаешь, с чего тебе начать... или хочешь ли ты начать прямо сейчас. Потому что ты понимаешь, что Канайя права. Тебе не обязательно прощать или даже обмениваться любезностями с Эриданом, если ты этого не хочешь. Как и сказала Канайя, это твоё решение, и если ты хочешь прожить следующую сотню лет, ни разу не увидевшись и не заговорив с ним, то почему бы и нет!

...вот только ты чувствуешь, что взорвёшься, если не скажешь ему хоть что-то до конца этой ночи.

** >> Эридан: Придаваться пурпурному сплину.  **

Ты вовсе не придаёшься _сплину_ , большое спасибо за беспокойство! Ты просто наслаждаешься видом с балкона гостиной... в полном одиночестве.

 _Сплин_ подразумевает, что ты погружён в раздумья, отчуждён и таинственен в надежде привлечь внимание одного из десяти троллей в доме, но прямо сейчас ты совершенно не ощущаешь ничего похожего на влечение к кому бы то ни было из них.

Страх, неуверенность и щепотка старой доброй Паранойи Ампоры... но не влечение.

И ты вполне уверен в том, что никто из них также не ощущает к тебе ничего похожего на влечение. Волки посреди стада овец получили бы более тёплый приём, чем ты здесь, но едва ли ты можешь винить их во взглядах исподтишка и приглушённом шёпоте, который таинственным образом испаряется, стоит тебе приблизиться к их отдельным маленьким группкам. Ты избегал Фефери с тех пор, как впервые увидел её, но ты краем глаза ловил на себе её взгляды на протяжении последнего часа.

Ты решил, что дашь им возможность пошептаться у тебя за спиной, а себе – немного уединения... ну, и ещё тебе надоело без хорошей причины врать Тавросу.

Честно говоря, ты задаёшься вопросом, почему Каркат так долго держал это в секрете, словно удар от новости был бы меньше, если бы он дотянул до последнего. Ты знал, что он так никому ничего не сказал, судя по тому взгляду, с которым Фефери смотрела на тебя в доке; может быть, она даже не приехала бы сюда, если бы знала, что приедешь ты, но сейчас с тем же успехом можно считать, что её просто нет. По крайней мере, для тебя.

** >> Эридан: Рассмотреть возможность уйти.  **

Не самая плохая идея, честно говоря. Солнце быстро садится, но ты, наверно, сможешь добраться до Сиднея хотя бы к утру; заодно избавишь всех от неудобства, вызванного твоим присутствием, на всю оставшуюся неделю.

Двери позади тебя открываются, и ты ощущаешь спиной тёплый порыв ветра. Ты чувствуешь судорогу, пробегающую по спине, и ты не можешь заставить себя посмотреть назад, потому что есть шанс, что там стоит Фефери, и...

\- Если ты раздумаешь о том, чтобы прыгнуть, ради, блядь, бога, заберись чуть повыше, чтобы случайно не выжить, - доносится сзади знакомый шепелявый голос.

Ты почти смеёшься; частично из-за облегчения, частично из-за того, что Солукс останется Солуксом, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Но, опять же, с его точки зрения прошло всего пару лет. Ты не оборачиваешься, когда он облокачивается на перила у дальнего конца балкона.

\- Случайное выживание – это мой конёк, Сол, - усмехаешься ты, делая глоток чёрной жидкости, кружащейся в твоём стакане. – С какой бы высоты я ни прыгал, мне всегда удаётся уйти.  
\- То-то ты такой весёлый? – говорит Солукс, скрещивая руки и прислоняясь к балкону позади тебя. – Рад, что ты приехал так далеко, чтобы поднять всем настроение; у нас тут так скучно и печально было, пока ты не нарисовался.  
\- Всегда рад быть душой вечеринки, - отвечаешь ты, поднимая стакан и оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. Господи, раньше ты жутко ты ненавидел этого мелкого поганца, но теперь ты даже не можешь вспомнить, из-за чего. Если время, проведённое в одном теле с ним, чему-то и научило тебя, так это тому, что иногда твоя ненависть ничто по сравнению с его ненавистью к самому себе. – Итак... – предлагаешь ты.  
\- _Что_ “итак”?  
\- Итак, ты вышел сюда не только для того, чтобы полюбоваться чудесным рассветом, - говоришь ты. – Какая пчела тебя укусила, Сол?  
\- Ха-ха-ха, блядь, - с каменным выражением отвечает Солукс. – Шутки про пчёл; верх оригинальности.  
\- У меня их в запасе миллион, - ты мрачно подмигиваешь, и Солукс ёрзает на своём мести, бросив на тебя заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Ладно... что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он спустя мгновение.  
\- Пью, - просто отвечаешь ты, делая ещё глоток. – Это такой феномен, когда ты наливаешь жидкость в свой рот и проглатываешь, обычно многократно повторяешь процесс, чтобы закончить конкретный напиток.  
\- Нет, _мудила_ , что ты делаешь _здесь_?  
-... пью, - повторяешь ты, ухмыляясь уголками рта, когда Солукс раздражённо фыркает. – Это такой феномен, когда...  
\- Почему. Ты. На. Этом. Острове. Прямо. Сейчас? – произносит Солукс через сжатые зубы. – И если ты скажешь “потому что я приплыл сюда на корабле”, я столкну тебя с ёбаного балкона, не важно, сдохнешь ты или нет.  
\- Ты правда хочешь знать? – ты вздыхаешь, проводишь ладонью по волосам.  
\- Да, потому что неизвестность меня просто убивает, блядь.  
\- Ты мне всё равно не поверишь, - говоришь ты нараспев, повернувшись к закату.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
\- Ладно. Дело в том, что... я безумно влюблён в тебя, Сол, - говоришь ты, подавляя желание рассмеяться, когда сзади доносится сдавленный вздох. – Я тысячи ночей глаз не смыкал, представляя себе тот день, когда мы наконец-то воссоединимся, и когда Кар меня пригласил, я знал, что это мой шанс снова быть рядом с единственным троллем, которого я когда-либо любил. Искренне... глубоко... от всей души.

Ты оборачиваешься и чуть не срываешься на хохот при виде гримасы недоумённого отвращения на лице Солукса. Его щёки пылают тёмно-золотым, глаза навыкате, рот скривился в узел недоверия, и ты, наконец, не выдерживаешь и начинаешь ржать.

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздыхает Солукс, отталкиваясь от перил. – Давай, будь ёбаным умником.  
\- Ну, это лучше, чем быть ёбаным дебилом, - говоришь ты, вытирая слёзы. Солукс прожигает тебя взглядом из-за очков. – Неужели _настолько_ трудно поверить, что я захотел снова увидеть своих старых друзей?  
\- Каких _друзей_? – фыркает Солукс. – У тебя нет тут никаких друзей, кроме КК и твоего бывшего кисмесиса, и даже _они_ не вышли сюда поговорить с тобой.  
\- Зато _ты_ вышел, - замечаешь ты, помахивая пальцем на Солукса. – Ну же, Сол, не будь таким скромником; просто признай, что ты пришёл поговорить со мной, потому что скучал.  
\- Ага, скучал как по кластерным головным болям. Слушай, я просто... не знаю, почему ты здесь, именно, блядь, сейчас...  
\- Нам нужно опять вернуться к определению питья? – ты усмехаешься.  
\- Просто... оставь ФФ в покое, хорошо? – кратко говорит Солукс, грозно посмотрев тебе в глаза. Ты поднимаешь бровь в ответ, ставишь стакан на перила и складываешь руки на груди.  
\- Мне казалось, что именно это я и делаю. Я давал ей широкий простор с того момента как прибыл сюда; ты видел, чтобы я раскачивал ей лодку?  
\- Уже то, что _ты здесь_ , качает наши долбанные лодки, - говорит Солукс, опустив руки на бёдра. – И её больше всех. Я знаю, что у КК в голове застряла эта сраная фантазия, в которой мы все возьмёмся за ручки и будем петь Кумбайю, но...  
\- Я в буквальном смысле сказал ему то же самое, - вздыхаешь ты, почёсывая затылок.  
\- И всё же ты _приехал_ , - говорит Солукс, указывая на тебя.  
\- Ну, ты меня знаешь; я не из тех, кто пройдёт мимо абсолютно чудовищной идеи, - ты пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Просто держи свои плохие идеи при себе, пока ты здесь, - рявкает Солукс. – И если ты хоть что-нибудь сделаешь, чтобы причинить боль ФФ, я... я удостоверюсь, что ты пожалеешь о том, что не остался в своём ёбаном Лондоне.  
\- Так... Во-первых, я скорее сдохну и буду погребён, чем захочу оказаться в Лондоне. – Говоришь ты, поднимая палец. – Я скорее пожелаю быть выебаным во все дыры демонами с шипастыми концами из темнейших глубин адских ям, чем захочу быть в _Лондоне_.  
\- Мечтай-мечтай; вдруг это желание сбудется, - отвечает Солукс.  
\- _Во-вторых_ , - продолжаешь ты, распрямляя ещё один палец. – Поскольку ты не последний выживший фуксиякровный тролль во вселенной, я не думаю, что у тебя есть какое-либо право диктовать, с кем наша бывшая принцесса захочет общаться, а с кем нет.  
\- Ой, извинииии; прошу прощения, я всего-то пытался не дать убийце моей подруги испортить её долбанный отдых, - Солукс фыркает, его глаза непроизвольно испускают искры.  
\- Я не пытаюсь испортить ничей долбанный отдых, - говоришь ты, непроизвольно хмурясь. – Я здесь потому, что Кар пригласил меня, и если от моего присутствия у тебя настолько свербит в жопе...  
\- Ещё как, - прямо говорит Солукс.  
-... я буду держаться моей половины острова, - ты вздыхаешь, закатывая глаза. – Но Фефери может делать всё, что ей заблагорассудится, если она захочет послать меня нахуй, поверь мне, я испарюсь быстрее, чем бутылка красного на итальянском семейном ужине.

Ты почти мечтаешь о том, чтобы Фефери вышла сюда и сказала тебе пойти нахуй, чтобы ты мог получить хоть какой-то предлог покинуть эту чудовищно неудобную ситуацию. По крайней мере, ты точно будешь знать, на каких условиях вы с ней находитесь, и вы сможете провести остаток вечности, уютно устроившись подальше друг от друга на противоположных краях планеты.

Эта неопределённость действительно снедает тебя, в основном из-за того, что ты всегда был адептом воображаемых сценариев, которые в разы чудовищнее всего, что может произойти в реальности.

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, - Солукс хмыкает.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - ты вздыхаешь и постукиваешь пальцем по своему пустому стакану. – Полагаю, ты не захочешь услужить и долить мне, раз уж ты идёшь внутрь? Две части Эльдорадо, половина банки Колы и долька лимона?  
\- Отсоси мне, - рычит Солукс, разворачиваясь к двери в тот момент, когда она открывается, и чуть не налетает на Терези, едва удержавшей свой стакан от столкновения.  
\- Солукс, _прошу тебя_ , у меня теперь есть мейтсприт, - Терези хихикает и обмахивает своё лицо. – Нельзя так просто подходить ко мне и требовать тебе _отсосать_ ; я порядочная девушка!  
\- Прошу прощения, он _меня_ просил отсосать ему, благодарю покорно, - говоришь ты, размахивая рукой над головой Солукса. – Встань в аккуратную очередь и дай его мейтсприту знать, что он весь вечер самым непристойным образом заигрывал со мной.  
\- Серьёзно, иди нахуй, - каменным голосом говорит Солукс и поворачивается к Терези. – Тебе что-то нужно?  
\- Каркату нужна помощь с его прожекторной штукой, - говорит Терези, показывая большим пальцем через плечо. – Она издаёт странные плюющиеся звуки и ударила Вриску током, когда она пнула её.  
\- По твоему описанию всё работает нормально, - Солукс фыркает.  
\- Как бы то ни было, ему срочно нужна техническая поддержка, в противном случае у него опять будет припадок, - Терези усмехается.  
\- Проектор ему новый нужен, а не... _стоп_... о боже, он сделал ещё одну презентацию в powerpoint? – Солукс оскаливается.  
\- Он над ней работал последние полторы недели, - Терези хихикает, а ты задаёшься вопросом, о чём они вообще говорят. – Небольшое предупреждение: _он обнаружил существование кнопки плавного перехода_.  
\- О, зашибись! – Солукс гогочет, протискивается мимо Терези и направляется в дом с таким видом, словно там его ждёт Дед Мороз с новым скорлубуком. – Этот междусобойчик сразу стал гораздо лучше!

Солукс оставляет вас на балконе, и на мгновение ты готов поклясться, что поймал взгляд Фефери, направленный в твою сторону. Но, опять же, она, наверно, просто удостоверялась, что Солукс всё ещё жив, потому что её голова сразу же скрывается за холодильником, едва ты смотришь в её сторону.

** >> Эридан: Вспомнить, что ты здесь не один.  **

Терези продолжает стоять напротив тебя, по сути, блокируя путь в дом, хотя идти туда – это последнее, чего тебе сейчас хотелось бы. Она смотрит (или не смотрит, если быть точным) в твоём направлении, нахмурив брови и чуть поджав губы, словно пытается разделить 4137.20 на 27.14 в уме. Между вами повисает продолжительная и очень мучительная тишина, и ты не совсем понимаешь, чего она от тебя хочет.

Наверно, тебе стоит что-нибудь сказать, чтобы разбить лёд или вроде того.

** >> Эридан: Хорошо, только не ляпни чего-нибудь глупого.  **

\- Чудесный вид, верно? – говоришь ты слепой девушке.

  
(Молодчина, идиот)

Желание броситься с балкона (насколько бы бессмысленным ни был этот жест) возрастает с каждой секундой.

\- Как скажешь, - отвечает Терези, чуть пожав плечами, и идёт вперёд, пока не облокачивает о перила. На мгновение ты протягиваешь руку, чтобы остановить её, пока она не вылетела за перила, но приглушённый хохот и покачивание её головы прерывают твой жест. – Может быть, я слепая, но я не _слепая_ , ты знаешь?  
\- Эм... разумеется? – ты засовываешь руки в карманы. – Ошибся.  
\- Расслабься; ты хоть не настолько плох, как Каркат, - говорит Терези, делая глоток своего напитка. – Он суетится, как ползунок, каждый раз стоит на выйти на улицу, потому что _как-то раз_ я свалилась с какой-то _мелкой горы_...  
\- Ты... свалилась с горы? – спрашиваешь ты, радуясь тому, что она не видит озадаченное выражение на твоём лице.  
\- Скорее, _соскользнула_ с неё, - Терези покачивает бровями. – Сделала неверный шаг на тропе в пригороде Феникса и упала на пару сотен футов прямо на острые камни. Больно было просто пиздец с половиной, а вопли Карката было слышно с самого подножья.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - говоришь ты с некоторой тревогой.  
\- И знаешь, что в этом самое странное? – говорит Терези, закатывая рукав и демонстрируя гладкую серую кожу. – На мне не было ни царапинки! Одежда выглядела так, словно её закинули в сушилку вместе с панцирем дрона, но ни капли бирюзового не пролилось.  
\- Забавно, - говоришь ты. Терези поворачивает голову к тебе, с любопытством прищурившись на тебя. – Возможно, ты уже знаешь, что только наш брат способен причинить нам вред, верно?  
\- У меня были теории, - уклончиво отвечает Терези. – Но ты хочешь сказать, что ничто, кроме руки другого бога, не способно оставить на наших шкурах даже царапины?  
\- Ничто, - уверенно говоришь ты. Уж ты-то знаешь; ты перепробовал практически всё, что было возможно.  
\- _Ооооочень интересно_ , - практически мурлычет Терези, сузив глаза в твою сторону. – Раз так... скажи-ка, откуда это у тебя такой шрам поперёк физиономии?

Твоё горло напрягается, и это всё, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы сохранить дыхание. Проклятье, какой же ты иногда глупый; ты правда думал, что Терези вышла сюда для того, чтобы узнать как у тебя дела? Предаться старым воспоминаниям? Насладиться красивым видом с балкона? Разумеется, у неё была к тебе пара вопросов; должно быть, она слушала, когда ты пытался отвертеться от вопросов Тавроса о Гамзии.

Что ты будешь делать?

** >> Эридан: Сбежать.  **

Пожалуй, ты мог бы броситься с балкона, нырнуть в море и добраться до своей яхты до того, как Терези успеет сложить все части головоломки. После этого тебе просто нужно доплыть до дому, схватить всё, что удастся унести с собой, переехать на Аляску и ждать, пока тепловая смерть вселенной не уничтожит все следы этой чудовищно неудобной ситуации.

Это может сработать, верно?

** >> Эридан: Сохранять спокойствие.  **

\- Порезался, когда брился, - говоришь ты, проклиная свой голос за то, что он едва уловимо дрогнул.  
\- Праааавда? – тянет Терези, взбалтывая содержимое своего стакана. – Одна из твоих волшебных сил надежды позволяет тебе отращивать волосы на лице?  
\- Если я буду достаточно сильно надеяться, то они вырастут, - ты чуть нервно усмехаешься. – Несчастные случаи иногда бывают, знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - говорит Терези, поджав губы в кошачьей ухмылке. – Например, когда Вриска пыталась сделать самой себе пирсинг пупка и случайно порвала его себе в мясо.  
\- Правда?  
\- _Нет_ , - говорит Терези, повернувшись к тебе и опершись на перила локтями. – Канайе пришлось сделать это для неё, потому что каждый раз, как Вриска пыталась использовать иглы на себе, они гнулись. Но _едва_ иглу взяла в руки Канайя, она прошла через Вриску как через обычного человека... если бы, конечно, Вриску когда-либо можно считать обычной.  
\- Забавно, - ты отворачиваешься от её слепого взгляда.  
\- Действительно, _забавно_. Но ты ведь это уже знал, верно?  
\- Я отказываюсь давать долбаные комментарии на это, - бормочешь ты.  
\- Прошу тебя; в нейтральных водах никто не услышит твоего крика, - говорит Терези, губы приоткрыты в зубастой ухмылке. – Мне просто интересно, кто мог устроить тебе эту пластическую операцию, особенно учитывая что... ну... до примерно двух лет назад ты был одним из двух богов, которые шлялись по планете.

Ты понимаешь, что твои губы не были настолько сухими вот уже много столетий, а пальцы практически сгибают перила на стороне балкона, выходящей к скалам.

\- Я... ну... видишь ли... – Аляска начинает выглядеть как очень даже привлекательный вариант, но сначала тебе нужно рассчитать, насколько далеко тебе нужно прыгнуть, чтобы не зацепить скалы внизу...

\- _Тук-тук_!

Ты облегчённо вздыхаешь, хотя и не замечал, что задерживал дыхание, когда Каркат просовывает голову через раздвижные стеклянные двери.

\- Эй, не то чтобы я был против общения на ёбаной вечеринке, но не могли бы мы перенести это в дом? – Каркат постукивает костяшками по двери. – Надо перетереть кое о чём, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы при этом всё ещё находились в относительно трезвом состоянии.

Прямо сейчас ты мог бы расцеловать маленького засранца, но, скорее всего, это усложнит ситуацию с Терези, которая выглядит изрядно разочарованной, но, тем не менее, заговорщицки подмигивает тебе со значением “мы ещё не закончили”.

Ты правда очень хотел бы сейчас быть кем-нибудь другим.

** >> Быть кем-нибудь другим прямо сейчас.  **

Твоё имя Клег Петерсон, и ты должен объяснить своей жене, почему на передней лужайке твоего дома лежит куча плюшевых мишек на $10,000. Ваши дети бросают их друг в друга, словно обезьянки, в то время как твоя жена сидит на телефоне и ждёт ответа от службы работы с клиентами. Ты даже не подозреваешь, что простая ошибка в накладной поставила тебя в центр величайшего международного заговора со времён...

** >> БЫТЬ КЕМ-НИБУДЬ ДРУГИМ ВАЖНЫМ ДЛЯ СЮЖЕТА.  **

Ты снова Фефери Пейшес, которая в настоящее время не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к международным заговорам. Но ты почти мечтаешь о том, чтобы _какой-нибудь_ заговор был, потому что это гораздо лучше, чем слушать один из “инструктажей” Карката.

-... а потом Дэвид Хассельхофф спел на вершине разрушенной стены, - говорит Каркат, переключая слайд на фотографию человеческого мужчины с кудрявыми волосами, стоящего на разрушенной стене, вокруг которой танцуют люди и тролли. – Так с коммунизмом было покончено навсегда, судя по всему.

По всей видимости, до него так и не дошло, что ~~двенадцати~~ одиннадцати из вас на самом деле нравится проводить время друг с другом, а тема “инструктаж для бывших Альтернианцев” затаскана уже до такой степени, что она стала прозрачной. Он мог бы просто пригласить всех для того, чтобы повеселиться и расслабиться на выходных, но нееееееееееет, ему обязательно скрывать это за толстыми слоями притворства, словно пухлую церемониальную выпечку за кремом.

Надо признать, он выглядит довольно очаровательно, словно маленькое пушистое животное, стоя за подиумом (Каркат _ужасно_ расстроился в прошлом году, когда обнаружил, что в бывшем доме Джейд нет ничего похоже на подиум, за что можно было бы встать). Проектор размеренно гудит рядом с ним. Десять остальных из вас рассредоточились по гостиной, устроившись в креслах и усевшись на разные предметы, а беспорядочная речь Карката всё продолжается и продолжается, и продолжается, и _продолжается_ , охватывая разнообразные темы из истории (“Испанская Инквизиция или Как Из-за Долбаной Опечатки Вриски Поубивали Кучу Народу”), политики (“Кто Такая Кейт Миддлтон и Почему Мне Должно Быть Не Похрен? ( _Примечание: последнее – совершенно опционально_ )”) и культурных нюансов, развившихся за прошедшие столетия (“Про Гопоту”).

Ты втиснулась на двухместном диване вместе с Солуксом и Арадией. Вриска обновила правила игры-выпивайки, прежде чем Каркат начал свою презентацию, но не прошло и пяти минут, как ты поняла, что, бессмертная или нет, ты допьёшься до смерти, если будешь следовать правилам Вриски. Таврос уже изрядно набрался и качается вперёд-назад на подлокотнике, делая три быстрых глотка своей выпивки (один за творческое применение слова “блядь”, один за торопливо нарисованную диаграмму, втиснутую в стену текста и один за грациозный эффект плавного перехода слайда). Вриска растянулась вдоль дивана, положив голову на колени Канайи, и возится со своим телефоном. Должно быть, она играет во что-то с Непетой, которая время от времени опускает взгляд на свой телефон и тихонько ворчит, из-за чего Эквиус, сидящий рядом, постоянно шукает на неё.

Единственный, кто продолжает стоять, это Эридан. Предсказуемо, он опёрся о стену в стороне, ссутулившись, словно ему кажется, что от этого он выглядит выше, весь такой мрачный и таинственный или типа того. Ирония в том, что тролль, который был в вашем новом мире дольше всех присутствующих – единственный, кто на самом деле слушает Каркатову проповедь. Его глаза не отрываются от слайдов Карката, и он продолжает потягивать свой чернильно-чёрный растворитель для краски, который он привёз с собой.

\- Ладно, далее у нас... Вриска, ты вообще обращаешь внимание? – рявкает Каркат, снова привлекая твоё внимание к передней части комнаты.  
\- Ага, - равнодушно отвечает Вриска, даже не поднимая глаз от своего телефона.  
\- Неужели? – Каркат опирается на подиум и сверлит Вриску взглядом в темноте. – Тогда не потрудишься ли сказать мне, что я только что рассказывал про Дэвида Хассельхоффа?  
\- Я _сказала_ , я обращаю внимание, - говорит Вриска, помахав телефоном перед Каркатом. – Я не сказала, что я обращаю внимание на _твою болтовню_.  
\- О боже, начинается, - вздыхает Солукс, когда Каркат выключает проектор, зажигает свет в комнате и обводит сердитым взглядом равнодушные лица публики.  
\- Народ, вы думаете, что мне, блядь, по кайфу собирать эти невероятно подробные презентации об истории и природе мира, в котором мы, блядь, отсутствовали последние две тысячи семьсот шестьдесят девять вариаций?  
\- Да, - прямо отвечает Эквиус. Солукс и Непета, не сдерживаясь, издевательски фыркают. – А что? Кажется, ты с большим энтузиазмом подходишь к своим... эм... информационным семинарам.  
\- Тогда позвольте перефразировать, - говорит Каркат, бросив на Эквиуса взгляд, которым можно было бы сварить кастрюлю омаров. – Народ, вы думаете, что мне, блядь, по кайфу собирать эти невероятно подробные презентации об истории и природе мира, в котором мы, блядь, отсутствовали последние две тысячи семьсот шестьдесят девять вариаций, _чтобы их ни одна сволочь не слушала, когда я рассказываю?_  
\- Я тебя слушала, - говоришь ты, нерешительно поднимая руку. – И... по-моему, Таврос тоже?  
\- Угу! – Таврос икает со своего места, поднимает свой стакан и тут же валится с дивана на ковёр.  
\- Я бы сейчас поклялся _богом_ , но в этом месте нет ни одной божественной задницы, которой стоило бы клясться, за исключением моей... и Терези, - стонет Каркат, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Оуу, ты думаешь, что моя задница божественна? – воркует Терези, и Каркат что-то пищит себе в ладони. – Это так мило...  
\- КК, мы знаем, что ты и ТиЗи только-только начали встречаться, но если ты постоянно будешь говорить про её задницу, я свалю отсюда, - Солукс ржёт и уклоняется от подушки, которую покрасневший Каркат швыряет в него на сверхзвуковой скорости.  
\- А можно я свалю по несвязанной причине? – говорит Вриска, поднимая руку со своего дивана. – Меня не особо беспокоят разговоры о задницах, мне просто надоело слушать всю эту хрень.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, ты не скрываешь своей лени, - вздыхает Канайя.  
\- Я слиииииииишком уважаю Карката, чтобы врать ему, - говорит Вриска, подавляя зевок. – _Ты_ всё равно тоже не слушала его, _Кармилла_ , так что не притворяйся.  
\- Знаете, мы в очень печальном положении, если вы, неудачники, не можете даже от своих ёбаных телефонов оторваться, чтобы узнать что-нибудь новое о вселенной, которую вы, мать вашу, помогли создать, - ворчит Каркат.  
\- О боже, по-моему, мой профессор биологии сказал то же самое на прошлой неделе, - с хохотом говоришь ты Арадии.  
\- Похоже, он действительно воспринимает всё это, как рыба, вынутая из воды в той пословице, - Арадия хихикает. – Каркат, ты не задумывался о карьере учителя?  
\- Почему бы и нет; я и так имею дело с пустоголовыми подростками-дебилами, почему бы ещё и деньги за это не получать, - ворчит Каркат.  
\- Тебе бы не пришлось, если бы ты _в буквальном смысле_ слез со своей коробки из-под мыла и наслаждался бы компанией, как обычный человек, - щебечет Непета.  
\- Вы правда хотите, чтобы я остановился? – спрашивает Каркат.  
\- Да, - тут же отвечает Вриска.  
\- Вы правда хотите, чтобы я просто убрал всё это и просто страдал хернёй всю оставшуюся неделю?  
\- О боже, _да_ , - говоришь ты.  
\- И вы _правда_ все так думаете? – говорит Каркат, обводя взглядом комнату.  
\- Да! – отвечает Непета.  
\- _**НУ ТАК ХРЕН ВАМ!**_ – провозглашает Каркат под хор недовольных стонов и выключает свет. Вриска практически сползает с дивана от разочарования. – Переходим к “Религиозной Живописи или Почему Эти Мудаки Считают Что Я Был Обычным Слащавым Человеком?”

Словно ради того, чтобы подчеркнуть тему, на экране появляется зимний пейзаж, вызывающий сдавленный писк возмущённого раздражения от Эридана, который смотрит на картину, показанную на экране, так, словно это собака, только что растерзавшая его любимые ботинки. Тебе требуется минута на то, чтобы понять, что именно его так расстроило; парящая в воздухе божественная фигура в центре картины – это светловолосый голубоглазый человеческий мужчина, на которого напялено клубящееся одеяние Принца Надежды.

\- Бог... ты... мой, - Вриска прыскает со смеху, роняет свой телефон и садится прямо, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на обомлевшего Эридана. Ты пытаешься подавить хохот, хватаешь подушку и зарываешься в неё лицом, но это лишь усиливает тёмно-пурпурый румянец на плавниках Эридана. – Эридан, почему ты нам не рассказывал, что ты работал моделью? – Вриска ржёт и снова поворачивается к Эридану. – И, по всей видимости, ты у нас обычный белый парень в маскировке?  
\- О, тебя неожиданно заинтересовала живопись, Вриска? – спрашивает Каркат, перегнувшись через свой подиум.  
\- Заинтересовалась, если это Шоу Эридана в Дурацких Тряпках, - Вриска ржёт, Эридан скрывает лицо за своим стаканом.  
\- А, что ж, тогда следующая картина тебе _понравится_ , - усмехается Каркат, показывая следующий слайд: гораздо более старый и грубый рисунок, над которым начинает ржать Солукс, сидящий на противоположном конце дивана. На картине изображён образ злобной, угрожающе взирающей восьмирукой Вриски. Черты её лица перекошены в сравнении со скромными и здоровыми на вид троллями, противопоставленными ей. Изображённая на картине Вриска, необычайно угловатая и злобная, с чрезмерно длинным носом, пылающими красными глазами и языком, висящим изо рта, наполненного бритвенно-острыми зубами, сталкивает маленького ребёнка с обрыва одной из своих длинных рук.  
\- Эй, это что за _херня_?! – вопит Вриска, приподнимаясь и глядя на экран. – Что это, блядь, значит?!  
\- А, это? – невинно говорит Каркат, сверяясь со своими записями. – Так, ничего особенного; просто картина, написанная в ранний период Сэнгоку в стиле ринпа. На ней изображён благородный герой Гэндзи, пытающийся сразить ворующую удачу и срущую паутиной демоницу-паука, которая терзала жителей деревни и, по всей видимости, сталкивала малышей с обрыва потехи ради.  
\- Да что за херняяяяяяяя! – Вриска плюётся. – Когда я такое вообще делала?!  
\- Эм... – Таврос картинно болтает ногами с края дивана и дует в свою бутылку.  
\- Это был _один раз_! – фыркает Вриска. – _Один единственный раз_ , когда я кого-то столкнула с обрыва и парализовала – и за это я навсегда стала сумасшедшей демонической японской ведьмой-паучихой?! Где тут справедливость?!  
\- По всей видимости, ты оставила неизгладимое впечатление, - говорит Канайя, когда ты бросаешь попытки сдержать свой смех и тихонько покачиваешься от хохота. Вриска разворачивается к Эридану.  
\- Ты что им, блядь, понарассказывал про меня?! – спрашивает Вриска. Эридан поднимает руки в защитном жесте и прижимается к стене. Вриска не унимается. – Ты распространял про нас всякие ебанутые слухи, пока нас тут не было, так что ли?!  
\- По-моему, ты переоцениваешь моё влияние на художников, Врис, - говорит Эридан, чуть поджав губы, несмотря на убийственный взгляд Вриски. – Или нам стоит вернуться к _Джону Обычному Хмырю_ , _Принцу Надежды_ с первого слайда? Будь у меня такое влияние, я бы уж точно удостоверился, что девяносто пять процентов моих портретов хотя бы мою _видовую_ принадлежность правильно укажут.  
\- Херня! – настойчиво говорит Вриска. – Почему _тебя_ рисуют таким сияющим и благородным, а я вдруг стала срущей паутиной ведьмой, а?!  
\- Это _ты_ сказала, что нам стоит оставить историю о наших сеансах игры, - замечаешь ты с дивана и на мгновение встречаешься взглядом с Эриданом. – “ _Подробные записи о наших героических деяниях для малышеееееееей, которых мы оставляем без присмотра_ ”. Толстая книга в кожаном переплёте, которую ты, Роуз и Непета оставили в качестве какого-то религиозного текста? Ничего не напоминает?  
\- По всей видимости, происшествие с Пупой Паном выделялось среди прочих, - мягко говорит Арадия, потягивая свой чай, когда Вриска бросает на неё злобный взгляд.  
\- И кстати говоря, - Каркат меняет слайд и тему. Все, кроме Вриски, издают одобрительные возгласы, когда проектор показывает многорукого синекровного Тавроса, мирно сидящего под деревом в окружении животных.  
\- Господи боже, - Эквиус кашляет, почёсывая затылок. Таврос качается взад и вперёд на своём месте с немного устыжённой улыбкой на лице.  
\- Ага, угадайте что: Пупа Пан был большой шишкой в Индии примерно через три тысячи лет после того, как мы заснули, - говорит Каркат с небольшим самодовольством, вызванным тем, что ему удалось так легко вернуть внимание публики. – Защитник животных в то время был в почёте... хотя, по всей видимости, он по какой-то неведомой причине всегда был синекровным.  
\- Десять дарбаксов любому, кто угадает цвет крови художника, - фыркает Эридан и чуть запинается, когда обнаруживает, что внимание всех переключилось на него. - ... и это ещё только ранняя колониальная эпоха, когда британцы принялись совать свои носы в чужие дела. Британская корона начала, эм... делать заказы художникам с целью переосмысления героев классического фольклора в более царственном свете. В старых картинах Тав так и вовсе метался по всему спектру.

Эридан замолкает, делает ещё глоток своего напитка с почти устыжённым выражением. Ты никогда бы не подумала, что Эридан сможет обеспечить тебе твёрдую пятёрку по любым курсам живописи, на которые придётся ходить... если, конечно, вы с ним будете продолжать разговаривать в будущем.

\- Хмм... Я не уверен, стоит ли мне обижаться, - задумчиво говорит Таврос, наклоняя голову набок. – В смысле... с одной стороны, наверно, что-то они запечатлели правильно, но...  
\- Что вдруг произошло с твоим отсутствием влияния на художников, - фыркает Вриска в сторону Эридана.  
\- Я здесь ни при чём, - бормочет Эридан. – Просто писал книжку-другую каждую пару сотен лет; тебе тоже стоит как-нибудь попробовать.  
\- Прошу прощения, может быть, ты хочешь вести эту лекцию? – спрашивает Каркат, размахивая пультом от проектора в сторону Эридана.  
\- И лишить тебя удовольствия? – Эридан качает головой. – Прошу тебя, продолжай.  
\- Большое спасибо, - Каркат переключает следующий слайд, на котором целая куча странных произведений искусства неизвестно откуда, включая одну картину, на которой, судя по всему, изображена обнажённая пурпурная версия тебя, выходящая из ракушки посреди прибоя. – Итак, если бы мы поступили так, как предлагали я, Фефери, Роуз и Эквиус, и правили бы этими недальновидными ползунками как подлинные боги-императоры, то у нас не было бы этой проблемы, - говорит Каркат под хор раздражённых вздохов от девяти троллей, похожий на кучу сдувшихся одновременно воздушных шариков. – О, ну конечно, можете стонать сколько влезет, но если бы мы были здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что эти кретины не начнут убивать друг друга, как копытные звери во время случки, проблема неправильного представления среди художников не стояла бы перед нами. В смысле, вы полюбуйтесь на эту херню, большинство из них считают, что изображать Эквиуса вообще богохульно; как они вообще узнают его, когда мы вернёмся? Как мы не...

При упоминании слова “вернёмся” от большинства троллей в комнате раздаются раздражённые стоны. Ты сдерживаешь разочарованный вздох. Эридан выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку.

\- О _господи_ , опять эта херня, - ноет Солукс, поднимаясь с дивана.  
\- Да, именно _эта_ херня, опять! – рявкает Каркат.  
\- Каркат, пожалуйста, хоть раз, давай просто опустим эту тему, - Непета вздыхает, качая головой.  
\- Я её опущу, когда вы все вытряхнете слизь из ушей и поймёте, что это, блядь, самый лучший из возможных сценариев, - настаивает Каркат. – Вы все знаете, что “Возвращение” – это единственное долбанное решение для бардака, который мы оставили!  
\- Точно, Каркат? – спрашивает Арадия. – Ты _уверен_?  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, - Эридан поднимает ладони и хмурится на Карката. – Я немного не в теме; что за возвращение?  
\- _Нет_ никакого возвращения, - Канайя вздыхает, ущипнув себя за переносицу.  
\- Ещё как _есть_ , блядь! – настаивает Каркат и поворачивается к Эридану. – _Должно быть_ долбаное Возвращение! Или я не прав, Эридан?

Все поворачиваются к Эридану, который отставляет свой стакан, и Каркат пересекает гостиную, чтобы встать напротив него.

\- Слушай... в своё время я и трое других _благоразумных_ богов сказали, что нам нужно остаться и удостовериться, что наши создания не наломают дров и не начнут портить плоды наших сраных тяжёлых трудов, - Каркат вздыхает и взъерошивает себе волосы. – Но мы оказались в меньшинстве, так что я согласился вместо этого оставить книгу, чтобы народ знал, насколько важно не быть мудаками по отношению друг к другу, пока нас нет. Два года назад мы возвращаемся и обнаруживаем, что планета в полной жопе. Да что там, она практически умирает. Я не хотел возвращаться и обнаружить геноцид, глобальное потепление и кучу блевотных ситкомов. _Ты_ , - Каркат указывает на Эридана, который смотрит на него с первыми искрами понимания в глазах. – Ты жил с этими людьми и троллями дольше, чем мы все жили вообще; ты _знаешь_ , на какой идиотизм они способны! В смысле... бля, чем вообще была вызвана Испанская Инквизиция? Несогласием о том, как правильно интерпретировать охуеть какую важную религиозную поебень. Из-за этого люди умирали, верно? Сколько дебильных войн случилось за всю историю, которых можно было бы избежать, если бы создатели грёбаного космоса спустились с небес и доставили социополитические успокаивающие шушуканья и похлопывания? – Каркат поворачивается ко всем. – Так какой ещё у нас есть выбор, кроме как открыть своё существование миру снова? Мы оставили долбанное предупреждение в книге: “ _и однажды, когда мир будет в рассвете, боги вернутся к Своему творению, дабы наступила эпоха процветания или чё-то типа того_ ”. Не знаю, не я это писал...  
\- Итак... ты хочешь, чтобы мы открыли миру своё существование, – медленно говорит Эридан. – Предстали перед массами. В роли богов. Чтобы... что? Править миром?  
\- _Направлять_ мир, - поправляет Каркат, поворачиваясь к тебе. – Фефери, помоги мне; пожалуйста, объясни ему, почему возвращение должно...  
\- Господи, ФФ, только не говори мне, что ты тоже _до сих пор_ веришь в эту лажу? – стонет Солукс, и ты ощущаешь, как Эридан озадаченно смотрит на тебя.  
\- Я не говорю, что мы должны подняться из моря на волшебных летающих дельфинах и объявить нашу великолепную божественную природу на глазах у всего мира, - дипломатично говоришь ты. – Но... мы создали их; троллей и людей и всё живое, что зовёт эту планету своим домом. Мы воссоздали их заново из грязных останков двух вселенных. Разве мы не в ответе за то, что с ними произойдёт? То есть, почему сильнейшие существа во вселенной не должны заботиться о слабейших?  
\- Помимо того, что это пустая трата блядского времени? – спрашивает Солукс, заработав от тебя хмурый взгляд. – И что это высокомернее некуда?  
\- Я что-то не вижу, чтобы ты называл _высокомерием_ то, что родители отправляют своих детей в школу, - отвечаешь ты.  
\- И, полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я расписался под этим, так? – неожиданно говорит Эридан, смотря на Карката с немного уязвлённым выражением. – Поэтому меня сюда пригласили? Чтобы мой голос склонил чашу весов?  
\- Нет! – настаивает Каркат. – Слушай, возможно, я собирался забросить эту идею после того, как её растерзали в хлам в прошлом году, но я серьёзно...  
\- Потому что я считаю, что это великолепная идея, - неожиданно говорит Эридан, и все остальные в комнате стонут от отвращения.  
\- Да какого хрена, - ноет Вриска, дёргая себя за волосы.  
\- Ну, разумеется, он голосует за то, чтобы поиграть своими божественными мускулами! – Солукс вздыхает и направляется на кухню по соседству с гостиной. – Кто-то этим удивлён?  
\- Ой, да заткнись ты; ты просто завидуешь, что кто-то помимо Эквиуса и Фефери согласен со мной, - чуть самодовольно кричит ему Каркат . Эквиус выглядит настолько довольным, насколько довольным может выглядеть синяя гранитная скала, но тебя что-то тревожит; какая-то крохотная крупица, оставшаяся от твоей дружбы с Эриданом, посылает предупреждающие сигналы.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея? – спрашиваешь ты у него.  
\- А почему нет? – Эридан пожимает плечами. – Кар прав; миру нужно немного старого доброго Альтернианского лидерства, чтобы они не поубивали друг друга, а заодно и планету, над которой мы столько времени трудились.  
\- Спасибо! – говорит Каркат.  
\- Ради их собственного блага, - кивает Эридан. – Дети и школы, как и сказала Фефери. Итак, полагаю, твоё устройство контроля разума скоро будет отлажено? – спрашивает Эридан, делая ещё глоток своего напитка. Каркат непонимающе смотрит на него.  
\- Чего? Какое устройство контроля разума?  
\- То, которое ты планируешь использовать, чтобы удостовериться, что никто ничего не сделает, чтобы ранить самого себя или кого-нибудь другого, - спокойно говорит Эридан. – Кстати, а как оно вообще работает? Врис пристегнётся к креслу и будет манипулировать всеми через радиоволны или типа того, или ты придумал волшебные таблетки, промывающие мозги?

Тот маленький предупреждающий сигнал снова даёт о себе знать, и ты нахмуриваешься. Мгновение спустя ты наконец-то понимаешь и закатываешь глаза, вздыхая с отвращением от того, что Каркат до сих пор не сообразил.

Он _издевается_ над вами, мелкая саркастическая щука.

\- Чувак, _какое ещё_ , блядь, устройство контроля разума? – спрашивает Каркат. – Никто ничего не говорил о контроле разума людей, мы просто хотим...  
\- Удостовериться, что никто не будет действовать против вашей воли, - заканчивает за него Эридан. – Так?  
\- Это, блядь, добрая воля! – настаивает Каркат. – Насколько это плохо, желать, чтобы никто никого не убивал и не портил планету, как безмозглая скотина?!  
\- Это не плохо! – говорит Эридан, поднимая руки. – Хороший план; лучшая цель. Итак, вернёмся к машине контроля разума...  
\- Нам не нужно контролировать разумы ёбаных людей, чудаковатый ты шотландский мудак, - рявкает Каркат.  
\- Ирландский. И да; ты хочешь полного и абсолютного мира во всём мире? Ты хочешь, чтобы никто никогда никому не причинял боли, и всё было просто охренительно идеально? Нельзя иметь это и свободную волю одновременно.  
\- Итак, это значит решительное “ _нет_ ” с точки зрения Ампоры? – рычит Каркат. Все, даже Солукс, задумчиво хмурятся на Эридана, и он начинает нервно вышагивать туда-сюда.  
\- Да ладно, что вообще хорошего даст наше возвращение? – спрашивает Эридан. – Ты оставил им маленькую книжку историй и моральных поучений, прежде чем улечься спать. Знаешь, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они начали спорить из-за неё? Два ёбаных дня. У нас было ровно _два_ ёбаных дня спокойствия во всём мире, прежде чем они начали драть книгу на цитаты, препираться из-за каждого долбанного слова и делиться на лагеря, основанные на том, кто верил, а кто не верил в то, что Наследник Дыхания крутил шашни с Вором Света.  
\- Маленькая подсказка: ещё каааааааак крутил, - нараспев говорит Вриска.  
\- Может быть, у нас _не было бы_ этой проблемы, если бы мы остались и поправили их, когда они начали лажать! – говорит Каркат в свою защиту. – И если бы мы вышли сегодня...  
\- То дали бы людям ещё больше поводов ссориться друг с другом, - парирует Эридан. – Они будут придираться к каждой мелочи. Всё, что ты будешь говорить, делать, покупать, носить – даже то, как ты будешь произносить слова или в какой, блядь, позе при этом будешь стоять.  
\- Ты слишком бурно реагируешь; как обычно, - говорит Каркат, озвучив твои мысли.  
\- Разве? – спрашивает Эридан. – Ты видел эти ёбаные журналы-таблоиды в магазинах? Страница за страницей о том, как Джастин Кому-не-похуй-кто-он влюбился в Салли Всем-насрать-кто, потому что он носил рубашку, которая выглядела совсем как рубашка, которую он носил в той сцене с Мисс Не-ебёт-кто-она во время последней Рождественской программы. А теперь представь, что эта хрень на самом деле имеет значение. Они будут воевать друг с другом из-за того, как ты зачесал свои волосы или в какую сторону намазываешь масло на тост. И прежде чем ты мне возразишь, что они не станут этого делать, у меня для тебя ровно два слова: Испанская Инквизиция.  
\- Поверить, блядь, не могу, что после _всего_ этого времени, после _всей_ той херни, что ты повидал, ты до сих пор думаешь, что у этих дебилов всё схвачено! – Каркат стонет, дёргая себя за волосы. – Ты, из всех возможных людей...  
\- О, я _вовсе_ не говорю, что у них всё схвачено; поверь мне, никто не знает лучше, насколько большой у них пиздец, чем я, - Эридан горько усмехается. – У них такой неоднородный и опасно растянутый бардак по всем направлениям, что ни о каком “ _схвачено_ ” не может быть и речи. Но _последнее_ что им нужно, так это компания щёголей в обтягивающих шмотках и плащах, которая появится с небес и скажет им вести себя хорошо. Потому что они либо пошлют тебя нахуй сразу, либо, что _хуже_ , на самом деле станут делать то, что ты говоришь, и убивать тех, кто решил послать нас нахуй на предыдущем шаге.  
\- Прошу прощения, но _кто бы_ , блядь, _говорил_ тут, - рявкает Каркат, хватает пульт от проектора и начинает быстро листать слайды, пока не останавливается на другой картине, на которой изображён Эридан, стоящий над молодой женщиной, в броне и с мечом в руке, с невероятно печальным выражением на (совершенно неправильно нарисованном) лице. – Я смотрю, _кто-то_ время от времени поднимал голову из норы и появлялся перед людьми, да?

Каркат продолжает быстро щёлкать пультом, переключая слайды, на которых изображён Эридан (или кто-то очень на него похожий) в различных стилях разных культур, и везде Эридан защитно (или влюблённо) обнимает группы разных людей и троллей. На короткое мгновение взгляд Эридана задерживается на экране, прежде чем вернуться к Каркату.

\- Это единичные случаи, - бормочет он, отказываясь смотреть на экран, на котором фотография старого барельефа с символом Эридана над головой какого-то тролля-принца. – Я не устраивался тут как ёбаный король или что-то вроде того, потому что _это_ была бы настоящая катастрофа _библейского_ масштаба!

“ _Ты этого не знаешь_ ”, думаешь ты про себя.

** >> Фефери: Осознать, что ты сказала это вслух.  **

Каркат и Эридан оборачиваются к тебе, и ты чувствуешь, как твои плавники темнеют. Таврос переводит взгляд между вами тремя, потом тихонько извиняется и покидает диван, ускользнув куда-то, а ты какое-то мгновение колеблешься.

\- Ты не знаешь, произойдёт ли что-либо из этого, - настойчиво продолжаешь ты, когда внимание сосредотачивается на тебе. – Потому что _ничего_ из этого ещё не произошло. В смысле... может быть, люди начали рвать друг другу жабры из-за книги, которую мы оставили, но ты ведь не знаешь, что они плохо отреагируют на божественное вмешательство в эти дни? Ты не знаешь, пошлют ли они нас подальше или начнут ещё одну священную войну, даже если мы прямо скажем им не делать этого, верно? Ты упускаешь шанс сделать что-то по-настоящему _хорошее_ , потому что ты волнуешься о том, что люди _могут_ сделать? Разве это не настолько же плохо, как полное бездействие?

Эридан долго смотрит на тебя, сжав зубы и моргая глазами. Это выражение его лица не изменилось за прошедшее время, и ты видела его лишь один раз раньше; оно означало “ _Я тебя выслушал, Феф, но я не собираюсь прислушаться ни к чему из того, что ты сказала_ ”.

Из всех взглядов Эридана, этот тебе нравится меньше всех.

\- Ты права; я этого не знаю, - бормочет Эридан, отворачиваясь. – Но если мы голосуем, то я своё мнение высказал.  
\- Ладно, - Каркат фыркает и скрещивает руки. – Как хочешь, давай просто сидеть на жопе ровно, ходить в школы и хватать друг друга за задницы, пока вселенная, которую мы создали, не самоуничтожится; отличный план, всем спасибо, блядь. Особенно за твой вклад, Старейшина Ампора.  
\- Если ты искал кого-то, кто склонит чашу весов в твою пользу, мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, Кар, - ровным голосом сказал Эридан.  
\- О, я не разочарован, - Каркат вздыхает. – Может быть, у Гамзии котелок не до конца сгнил в бесполезное месиво за всё время, проведённое на этом жалком булыжнике, и, может быть, он увидит в этом всём здравый смысл.

Эридан издаёт уклончивое ворчание, почти сразу же ссутуливается и медленно идёт в сторону кухни. Ты думаешь, что он просто быстро дольёт свой стакан, но потом узнаёшь твоё второе по нелюбимости выражение Эридана; то, которое ты всегда видел, когда он пытался скрыть от тебя свой последний проект машины судного дня. Столкнувшись с дискомфортом, редкий _eridanus amporum_ старается как можно больше отдалиться от источника дискомфорта. В данном случае, ты не можешь не ответить, что теперь от Карката, на которого он оценивающе поглядывает краем глаза, Эридана отделяет вся комната.

\- Да, но... Гамзии сейчас здесь нет, - говорит Таврос позади тебя.  
\- И не было последние два года, - весело добавляет Арадия, но ты не слушаешь. Ты переводишь взгляд между Эриданом и, почему-то, Терези, которая устремила свой слепой взор на него в то же мгновение, как зашёл разговор о Гамзии. Ты вспоминаешь, что видела, как они разговаривали чуть раньше, но не могла разобрать, о чём они говорили...  
\- Эридана тоже, - добавляет Непета, но он всё-таки появился, верно?  
\- Да, хотя мне и Фефери пришлось затратить много усилий на то, чтобы найти его, - присоединяется Канайя. Между её знанием пространства и твоим знанием жизни (вкупе с твоим знанием самого Эридана), вам удалось уловить его след во время вашей последней сходки на пляже, спустя много часов и бутылок Фэйго, затраченных на поиски. Вообще-то, именно твоё предложение искать в холодных серых местах возле моря сузило границы поиска до такой степени, что вам не пришлось в буквальном смысле сканировать каждого жителя планеты.

Если бы только ты настолько хорошо знала Гамзии, хотя бы ради Тавроса.

\- Хочешь попробовать поискать ещё раз? – предлагаешь ты, глядя на Канайю, которая равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
\- Было бы легче, если бы мы знали, откуда хотя бы начинать, - говорит она, поправляя юбку. – Любое место, где он мог бы пустить корни в прошлом, могло бы сильно помочь.  
\- Ага... может быть, Эридан может что-нибудь подсказать? – с надеждой спрашивает Таврос, глядя на Эридана, который выглядит бледнее обычного.  
\- Подсказать? – эхом отвечает Эридан, глядя на Тавроса с нехорошим предчувствием. Он мельком бросает взгляд на Терези, которая, наклонилась вперёд в своём кресле с нахмуренными бровями, словно бы ожидая от Эридана ответа, который ей не понравится.  
\- Чёрт, ты ведь наверняка пару раз сталкивался с ним за всё это время, - говорит Каркат. – Любое место, где ему нравилось тусить? Карнавалы? Пляжи? Что-нибудь?

Эридан не смотрит на Карката. Он долго смотрит на Тавроса с непроницаемым выражением на лице. Тебе требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что ты уже видела такое выражение у него ровно один раз. Вам было обоим три вариации, и Эридан совершил ошибку, сказав тебе, что он не умеет плавать. Поэтому он тянул время на краю камней, смотря на тебя с выражением ужаса и решительности; словно он не хотел делать этого, но знал, что и отступить он теперь не может. Его глаза мерцают, на мгновение встретившись с твоими, прежде чем он издаёт глубокий вздох, опадая, словно проткнутый воздушный шар.

\- Père Lachaise, - говорит он секунду спустя. Слова застревают у него в горле, и он быстро заканчивает свой напиток.  
\- Будь здоров, - говорит Каркат. – Что эта херня значит?  
\- Это значит, что я могу дать вам нечто получше, чем подсказка, - говорит Эридан чуть дрожащим голосом. – Я могу сказать... _точно_ , где он находится. Père Lachaise.

Таврос чуть не падает с дивана от удивления, его глаза сияют. Все остальные переглядываются со смешанными реакциями. Непета крепче хватается за руку Эквиуса, чуть отодвигаясь, пока её маленькое тело не блокирует куда более крупную фигуру Эквиуса почти в защитном жесте. Вриска поднимает брови, и от тебя не укрывается то, как пальцы Канайи сжимаются на обшивке дивана рядом с ней. Терези выглядит несколько обеспокоенной, в то время как Каркат с минуту продолжает матерится.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, стоп, тайм-аут! Ты знал, где Гамзии находился всё это блядское время, и ты ничего не сказал?! – пронзительно кричит Каркат. Канайя хмурится, выхватывает из рук Вриски телефон и что-то набирает. – Ты не думал, что это довольно важная информация, которой стоило бы поделиться с остальными?!  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - коротко фыркает Эридан.  
\- Из всех долбанных ситуаций, в которых можно было бы вести себя как педантичный мудак... – ворчит Каркат.  
\- Может быть, нам стоит взглянуть на это с другой стороны? – весело произносит Таврос, смотря на Эридана так, словно его день выкручивания и сочельник двенадцатого перигея наступили раньше времени в этом году. – Теперь мы знаем, где все. Нам просто... нужно связаться с ним, в-верно?  
\- Уверен, у Макары была весомая причина для того, чтобы не пытаться выйти с нами на связь, - чуть отрывисто говорит Эквиус. – И, возможно, нам стоит проявить уважение к его личной жизни, если он не желает общаться с нами.  
\- Перевод на человеческий: не будите спящих клоунов, - фыркает Вриска. Канайя всё больше непонимающе и обеспокоенно нахмуривается. Ты чувствуешь, как энтузиазм Тавроса и Карката слабеет от беспокойства всех остальных. Эридан смотрит на Канайю так, словно ожидает, когда она что-нибудь скажет. Пальцы сжали кухонную стойку, ушные плавники нервно трепещут.  
\- Я не понимаю, - наконец, говорит Канайя. – Единственное Père Lachaise, которое я могу найти, это... кладбище в Париже.

Ты готова поклясться, что температура в комнате опускается сразу на пару градусов. Все озадаченно переводят взгляды от Канайи к Эридану. Сердце стучит у тебя в ушах, пока ты пытаешься прочитать выражение на лице Эридана.

\- Это оно и есть, - говорит он. – Последнее место, где я видел его примерно два столетия назад.  
\- В смысле... он могилы роет или что? – спрашивает Таврос. На лице Карката медленно появляется выражение ужаса. – Ну... может быть, он с тех пор переехал, верно?  
\- Сомневаюсь в этом, - отвечает Эридан, запрокидывая голову и чуть кривясь. – У мертвецов есть одна интересная особенность: они обычно не двигаются очень быстро, верно?

У тебя сводит живот. Солукс на другом конце дивана медленно поднимается на ноги, у Эквиуса напрягается челюсть, глаза Вриски становятся размерами с блюдца. Таврос с мгновение выглядит сбитым с толку.

\- Подожди... подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Гамзии... – заикаясь, произносит он.  
\- Не приедет на следующий междусобойчик, - коротко отвечает Эридан. – Мягко говоря.  
\- Херня! – рявкает Каркат. – Даже не смей так шутить, обмудок ты британский! Ты знаешь, я знаю, мы все знаем, что на этой планете нет ничего, что могло бы причинить нам долбанный вред!  
\- Тогда откуда у него на лице взялся шрам? – ты поворачиваешься к Терези, сидящей скрестив ноги и задумчиво разглядывающей пол, подперев голову кулаками. Каркат смотрит на своего мейтсприта, а потом медленно поворачивается к Эридану, смотря ему в лицо так, словно впервые его увидел.  
\- Великолепный вопрос, - неожиданно, Эридан снова оказывается в центре внимания. – Видите ли... я провёл пару экспериментов за эти года и, насколько я могу судить, выводы такие: ничто и никто из вещей, которые мы создали, не способно причинить нам вред, и мы создали практически всё, что есть в мире. Поверьте мне, я пробовал всё; в меня стреляли, резали ножом, я травился, бросался с обрывов, меня топтали табуны копытных зверей, и ничто из этого не причинило мне ни малейшего вреда, потому что, полагаю, мир не собирается бунтовать против тех, кто его создал... а именно нас. Но, - Эридан опустил взгляд на стойку и горько рассмеялся, прежде чем поднять взгляд. Его глаза чуть засияли. – _Но_... мы же не создали друг друга, верно? О, нет, нет, нет. _Любой_ , кто существует со времён до сотворения вселенной, всё ещё очень даже способен причинить нам вред; что наглядно демонстрирует новый пирсинг Врис.

Вриска поднимает свою футболку, смотрит на свой проколотый пупок и, озадаченно, на Эридана.

\- У тебя-то не возникло проблем с тем, чтобы вогнать иголку в кожу Врис, верно, Кан? – спрашивает Эридан, качая головой вперёд-назад. – Ага... любого из нас можно было бы прирезать ёбаным ножом для масла, если бы его держал в руках другой бог...

** >> Фефери: Осознать.  **

Ох... о нет.

Ты медленно поднимаешься с дивана, отступаешь от Эридана, когда осознания случившегося обрушивается на тебя. Он с мгновение следит за твоим движением, в его взгляде мелькает нотка боли, но прямо сейчас ты хочешь оказаться как можно дальше от него.

\- Стоп... что ты, блядь, пытаешься сказать? – требовательно спрашивает Солукс, вставая перед Арадией.  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, - медленно говорит Эридан. – Что Гамзии Макара мёртв и похоронен в Париже, Франция... и я знаю это, потому что я его убил и похоронил.

На минуту в комнате повисает чистая, шокированная тишина. Эридан проглатывает остатки своего напитка... и вот тут всё летит в тартары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Тан.
> 
> Тан.
> 
> Таааан.
> 
> Шило вышло из мешка.
> 
> Касательно шепелявости Солукса: я никогда не был большим поклонником фонетических акцентов (можете винить Дж. К. Роулинг за то, что она убила любовь к ним), так что шепелявость проявляется только тогда, когда кто-то (Вриска) издевательски изображает Солукса. Я всегда находил, что читать/писать фонетические акценты трудно, поэтому просто используйте воображение. Что касается акцентов, я всегда представлял, что у Эридана псевдо-ирландский акцент, большое спасибо одному видео Let’s Read, которое я увидел, когда только подсел на HS, так что это объясняет его постоянные ирландские черты.
> 
> В следующей главе: Прольётся кровь. Полетят туфли. Эмоциональные шары будут как никогда синими.


	5. Некуда идти

_Париж в июле невыносим даже при лучших обстоятельствах, но ничто так не превращает липкий летний день в абсолютный Французский пиздец, как разъярённая толпа._

_Революционные настроения бегут по улицам вместе с грязной кровавой водой, когда ты проталкиваешься через кучу лягушатников. Ты пытаешься держаться подальше от больших улиц, прижимаешь свой клинок к боку, воровато оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы не терять из виду знакомую непослушную копну волос и извилистую пару жёлтых рогов. В обычной ситуации ты чувствовал бы радость от того, что тебе удалось выследить свою жертву через несколько континентов, но сейчас все жители города вышли на улицу, чтобы посмотреть, как глава Комитета по Общественной Безопасности вознесёт определение иронии на новые кровавые высоты, давка стоит такая, что ты удивлён, как никто ещё не превратился в блин._

_Париж похож на бочонок нефти, который горит вот уже много лет подряд, и Гамзии ни за что не мог бы оказаться в другом месте во всём мире._

_Старого дурня тянет на конфликты, как мошкару на горящую электромухобойку, а здесь конфликта хватает сполна. Люди на площади требуют крови, когда ты проходишь незамеченным между ними, возможно, единственный во всей толпе, кто не смотрит на то, как человека ведут к гильотине. Ярость в этом месте почти осязаема физически, кислая и металлическая на вкус; он здесь. После Бостона ты бы узнал это ощущение в любом месте. Ощущение нарастающей злости, отвращения и ярости, похожее на рвоту, подступающую к горлу._

_Ты поднимаешь взгляд на окно здания, выходящее на площадь... и в этот момент ты впервые видишь его за пять лет._

_Его одежда неопрятна, волосы грязные и взлохмаченные. Ты практически ощущаешь алкоголь в его дыхании, когда он смотрит с чем-то похожим на чистое любопытство на пристёгнутого к скамье человека, пока палач зачитывает приговор. Ты натягиваешь капюшон на глаза, потому что, на мгновение, готов поклясться, что он заметил тебя. Ты очень усиленно стараешься верить в то, что ты невидим, но даже если взгляды толпы проходят насквозь через тебя, подобраться к нему незаметно всегда было непросто._

_Ты готов поклясться, что на мгновение он тебя увидел... а потом просто отвёл взгляд, снова вернулся к подиуму, где некогда горделивый муж готовился к казни._

* * *

_\- Дьявольский способ умереть, верно? – тихо хрипит он, когда ты закрываешь за собой дверь. До революции этот отель был роскошным, элегантным заведением для лучших сливок общества, пировавших, когда остальная часть страны умирала от голода. Теперь он лежит в руинах, позолоченные столы и стулья покрыты пылью, дерево прогнило, повсюду грязь и мусор, как и во всей стране. - Знаешь, они проводили с гильотиной чё-то типа эксперимента или вроде того? – он усмехается, прислоняется к раме окна, а лезвие гильотины поднимается всё выше и выше в воздух. – Один еблан вызвался добровольцем для казни и решил узнать, сколько он ещё будет барахтаться, когда его башка слетит с плеч. И, зуб даю, братюнь, он открыл глаза, когда его тыква покатилась по лестнице... разве это не пиздец, а? Можно было пару секунд посмотреть в глаза этого еблана после того, как его убили._   
_\- Да что ты говоришь, - отвечаешь ты, изображая интерес к беседе._   
_\- И знаешь, что самое поганое? Эти уебаны, что убили того чувака, они даже мятых газет в корзину не подложили! – он ржёт пустым механическим смехом, демонстрируя кривые зубы, которые он не чистил много лет. - ... В смысле, бля, если уж собираетесь пришить еблана, обеспечьте ему хоть немного удобства, верно? Пусть посмотрит на что-нибудь приятное, прежде чем сдохнуть... В смысле, бля, они ведь не знали, что он ещё будет жить, потеряв несколько дюймов роста, но всё же..._

_Он замолкает, на его лице медленно расплывается улыбка, глаза фокусируются на надвигающей казни на площади внизу. Ты ничего не произносишь и крепче хватаешься за свой клинок, медленно вытаскивая его из ножен. Шрам через твой нос саднит болью, оказавшись так близко от когтей, которые его создали, боль становится всё более и более резкой, когда ты подходишь к нему сзади._

_\- Но всё же... пожалуй, это чистый способ уйти на тот свет, - бормочет Гамзии, смотря прямо вниз, когда ты выглядываешь из окна через его плечо. – Просто... чирк. Никакой суеты; никакой возни. Никаких валяний в разъебучей агонии или ещё чего. В смысле, конечно, дружище Макси, лежащий на скамье, проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как эти кровожадные ебланы ликуют, словно толпа безумных обезьян, но... это в разы лучше распятия, верно я говорю?_   
_\- Что угодно в разы лучше распятия, дурень, - хрипло говоришь ты, пытаясь заставить себя улыбнуться. – Кроме, может быть, растягивания и четвертования._   
_\- Бля, чел, вот зачем ты мне напоминаешь об этой ужасной хуйне? – Гамзии заметно содрогается. – Каким надо быть ёбнутым уродом, чтобы оторвать кому-нибудь причиндалы и сжечь у него на глазах, прежде чем разорвать его на части?_   
_\- Не знаю... каким-нибудь английским уродом, наверно, - ты усмехаешься горько._   
_\- Ёбаные англичане, блин, - Гамзии усмехается и отворачивается от окна._   
_\- Ёбаные англичане, - соглашаешься ты. Повисает тишина, которую несведущий наблюдатель мог бы назвать дружественной. На самом деле, секунды относительного спокойствия между вами тянутся всё дольше и дольше, и дольше по мере того, как затягивается тишина._   
_\- Тогда, полагаю, ты не захочешь вернуться в Лондон, - спрашивает он мгновение спустя._   
_\- Нет... хватит с меня Лондона, - говоришь ты, когда он медленно разворачивается и нетвёрдой походкой идёт мимо тебя к двери. Многочисленные пустые бутылки из-под рома, которыми завален пол комнаты, дают понять, что у него в четырёхмиллионный раз поехала крыша, а это значит, что, может быть, тебе наконец-то удастся провернуть это._   
_\- Значит, Бостон? – Гамзии снова поворачивается к тебе, на его лице расплывается улыбка, и ты сжимаешь рукоять ножа под плащом крепче. – Мы в тот раз неплохо повеселились там, верно?_   
_\- Неплохо, - тупо повторяешь ты, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Гамзии застывает в дверном проходе._   
_\- Мне даже хочется снова увидеть Нассау; посмотреть, как там всё поменялось, - мягко произносит он, поглядывая через твоё плечо на площадь, где лезвие гильотины поднялось до пика. – Можно много куда отправиться, верно?_   
_\- Если у нас будет на это время, - говоришь ты, и вы оба усмехаетесь этой шутке для своих, которая, кажется, никогда не устаревает._   
_\- Уж если у нас чего-то в достатке, так это времени, братец, - почти с сожалением говорит он. – У нас есть всё блядское время во вселенной..._

_Его глаза встречаются с твоими, вас разделяет всего три фута, и он вздыхает так, что почти сдувается._

_\- Отстойно это... верно?_

_Лезвие гильотины опускается, и твой нож окрашивает тёмно-пурпурная кровь. Снаружи доносится радостный крик толпы, когда ты впечатываешь Гамзии в стену, глубоко всаживая лезвие в его сердце. Его глаза округляются, рот распахивается, а губы расплываются в первой искренней улыбке, которую ты видел у него за многие столетия._

_Он сползает вниз по стене и заваливается на бок, тянется слабой рукой и касается кончика рукояти, торчащей из его груди, со слабой кривой улыбкой._

_\- Ты... ты всё-таки, блядь, сделал это... – он смеётся, опадая на стену. Его зубы начинают окрашиваться пурпурным. – Ты... ёб... твою... мать... сделал... это._

* * *

** >> Эридан: Увернуться. **

**_БА-БАХ!_**

Упс, слишком поздно.

Ты почти потрясён тем, как Тавросу удалось отправить тебя ударом в холодильник, его кулак ударяется о твой рот с такой силой, что твоя голова с лязгом отскакивает от металлической двери. Конечно, к этому времени в тебе достаточно спиртного, чтобы убить смертного человека, так что твои рефлексы, пожалуй, не в самом лучшем состоянии, но ты вынужден признать, что скорость, с которой он пересёк комнату и приложил тебя, прежде чем ты закончил историю, тебя впечатлила.

Ты был бы впечатлён этим ещё больше, если бы он, по всей видимости, не вывихнул себе большой палец, пытаясь это сделать. Таврос отскакивает назад, сжимая руку со злобным шипением и яростно смотря на тебя.

\- Неплохой кросс, приятель, - говоришь ты, осторожно ощупывая ссадину на губах, где начали сочиться фиолетовые капли. – Хороший выпад; грамотно пользуешься бёдрами. Вот только большой палец должен быть снаружи кулака. Тебе стоит поработать над этим...  
\- Эридан, закрой свой долбаный рот на десять _блядских_ секунд! – рявкает Каркат, перепрыгивая через стойку и вставая между тобой и Тавросом. Теперь уже все вскочили на ноги, на лицах выражения ужаса, недоверия и отвращения, и все направлены на тебя. Даже Непета и Каркат выглядят ошарашенными и почти преданными.

Ты не хотел бы быть сволочью и заставлять их вставать на твою сторону, но они выглядели бы ещё большими сволочами, если бы ты и дальше продолжал им врать... хотя, технически, это просто была недомолвка.

\- Пусти... нгх... **_пусти_** меня, Каркат! – орёт Таврос.  
\- Давайте все сядем на минутку и успокоимся, пока мы не поубивали друг друга! – рявкает Каркат, пытаясь удержать Тавроса.  
\- Для некоторых из нас это может быть труднее, чем для других, - выплёвывает Солукс. – Так и запишите, чутьё Солукса Каптора его не обмануло, как обычно, и старая поговорка про леопарда и пятна оказалась права!  
\- Солукс, ты можешь _дважды_ заткнуться нахрен! – Каркат обхватывает Тавроса в наполовину успокаивающем, наполовину сдерживающем жесте. – Эридан. Говори. Сейчас же.  
\- Я думал, я должен был заткнуться нахрен, - ты усмехаешься, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Все начинают подтягиваться к кухне, практически запирая тебя у холодильника, ожидая от тебя объяснений. Что удивительно... только Таврос, Солукс и Каркат выглядят хоть немного разъярёнными на тебя, и ты готов поставить на то, что Солукс не особенно расстроен новостью о кончине Гамзии. Это просто шок и немалая доза страха.

Ты даже не утруждаешь себя взглядом в сторону Фефери.

Интересно, можно было бы сообщить об этом как-то лучше? Может быть. Но, честно говоря, если бы ты кому-нибудь не рассказал всё это в ближайшее время, у тебя точно что-нибудь порвалось бы, и тогда крови было бы гораздо больше, чем сейчас... надо же, ты уже забыл, каково это, чувствовать ранение. Испытывать самую настоящую угрозу смерти. Твоё сердце бешено стучит против твоей воли, старые части мозга, ответственные за выживание, просыпаются после тысячелетий неуязвимости. Адреналин бурлит в венах впервые за очень долгое время, и будь ты _проклят_ , если не испытываешь в этот момент самую малую толику восторга.

... ты думаешь (уже не в первый раз), что с тобой что-то очень серьёзно не так на самом базовом уровне.

\- Ну, так открой своё долбанное хлебало и начинай объясняться! – говорит Каркат. В уголках его глаз начинает клубиться багровая дымка. Ах да, ещё ты забыл, каково быть таким законченным говнюком.

Хотя ощущение не такое уж приятное.

\- А что тут объяснять? – ты качаешь головой. – Разве с первого раза что-то было непонятно? Хочешь кровавых подробностей? Хочешь знать, под каким камнем он лежит, чтобы положить ему цветов на могилку, или что?  
\- Ты сукин... пусти меня, Каркат! – шипит Таврос, вырываясь из захвата Карката. – Кому какое дело, что он скажет?!  
\- Поддерживаю, - коротко говорит Солукс. Его глаза потрескивают электричеством. – Долбошрам только что признался в совершении своего третьего убийства; цена его словам сейчас примерно два гроша.

Насколько ты помнишь, гроши до сих пор, _технически_ , чего-то всё-таки стоят, но большинство людей их не принимает; не самая плохая аналогия для твоей текущей ситуации.

\- Зачем?! – шипит Таврос, по его лицу ручьём бежит бронзовый пот, и он практически пинает Карката, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. – Зачем... зачем ты это сделал?!  
\- Ты хочешь честный ответ? Или предпочтёшь приятный?  
\- Бог, блядь, мой, ты что, _совсем охренел_? – рявкает Каркат. – Нет, мы хотим, чтобы ты нам подрочил вприсядку, как в мягкой алой порнухе. _**Конечно же, блядь, мы хотим честного ответа!** _  
\- Ну, в таком случае я _нужном_ положении, потому что, _честно_ говоря, я уверен, что ты просто опять меня ударишь, - ты горько усмехаешься. – И... ну, сейчас, судя по всему, вы все не прочь меня ударить, так что чего я тут буду воздух колебать.  
\- Нет уж, _иди нахуй_! – рявкает Каркат и наставляет на тебя палец. – Ты приходишь сюда, после бог его знает скольки лет, пьяный в дрова и мрачнее урагана, а потом заявляешь нам, что у нас теперь одного до полной дюжины не хватает. _**Не уж, блядь, изволь объясниться!**_

Ты вытираешь разбитую губу полотенцем для рук, которое подобрал с плиты, взираешь на него с притворным спокойствием уровня студента пятого курса школы драматургии. Тот, кого недовольными возгласами выгнали со сцены на оригинальной постановке _Царя Эдипа_ , должен бы знать, что ему не стоит пытаться выбраться из этой ситуации с помощью актёрской игры.

\- Ну... по правде говоря... видите ли, я с Гамом как-то раз поспорил о том, что больше весит: фунт кирпичей или фунт перьев, - с запинкой говоришь ты, качая головой. – В общем, я ему сказал... сказал, что они весят одинаково, но он сказал, что фунт перьев будет падать медленнее. И, разумеется, мне пришлось ударить его ножом, чтобы доказать, что я...

Таврос движется быстро; господи, как же он умело использует свои ноги, отталкивая Карката в сторону и несясь к тебе как разъярённый ( _хе-хе_ ) бык. Твоя голова отскакивает от духовки, Таврос поднимает тебя с пола и швыряет в плиту с такой силой, что металл гнётся вокруг тебя. Кто-то кричит; это была Непета или Фефери?

\- Ладно... – тяжело выдыхаешь ты, смотря на выражение мучительной злобы на лице Тавроса и морщась от боли. – Хорошо, я... я не собираюсь платить за новую плиту для Харли. Вы все это видели; он меня протаранил...  
\- Эт-то... это что, блядь, п-просто шутки для тебя?! – выплёвывает Таврос. Каркат кое-как снова поднимается на ноги. – Тебе что, нравится просто... просто... издеваться над нами?!  
\- Мне сейчас вовсе не кайфово, Тав, - ты морщишься, поглядывая на своё левое плечо, которое приобретает более тёмный оттенок фиолетового, чем ты помнишь. Ты с любопытством дотрагиваешься до маленького кусочка плиты, застрявшего в твоём плече, разглядывая первое, что можно было бы назвать твоим тяжёлым ранением, за более чем шесть тысяч лет.

Честно говоря, по сравнению с цепной пилой Канайи всё не настолько страшно.

\- Таврос, пожалуйста, угомонись нахрен на десять долбанных секунд! – говорит Каркат, поспешно добегая до вас и без малейшего эффекта дёргая на себя руки Тавроса.  
\- Не говори парню угомониться нахрен, Кар, - бормочешь ты. – Я бы сказал, что это вполне себе адекватная реакция на встречу убийцы его мейтсприта.  
\- Эридан, _пожалуйста_ , заткнись!  
\- Говори, заткнись, говори, заткнись, – бормочешь ты, ощущая тупую боль в затылке. – Определись уже, чего ты хочешь, Кар.  
\- Эквиус, помоги мне, блядь, расцепить их! – кряхтит Каркат, пытаясь оторвать руки Тавроса. Эквиус, со своей стороны, продолжает стоять как статуя, выражение его лица скрыто за тёмными очками, и он молча наблюдает за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Каркат пытается оторвать убийственный взгляд Тавроса от тебя. – Таврос, пожалуйста, этому должно быть какое-то долбаное объяснение...  
\- Объяснение есть, - встреваешь ты. – Оно звучит так: я не мог позволить Гамзии Макара пережить девятнадцатое стол...

У тебя плывёт в глазах, когда Таврос ослабляет хватку для того, чтобы ударить тебя кулаком по лицу, попав тебе под глаз. Похоже, он учёл твой совет, потому что в этот раз, по всей видимости, удар причиняет боль только тебе. Наверно, тебе придётся снова начать носить очки, когда всё закончится, потому что одна часть твоего лица теперь чуть больше размыта, чем другая.

\- Что я тебе сказал насчёт правды? – бормочешь ты, оглядываясь на Тавроса. – Хочешь больше? Хорошо. Другое объяснение звучит так: мне пришлось его убить, потому что никто из вас не позволил бы мне сделать это...

Хватка Карката немного смягчает удар Тавроса, но теперь, по крайней мере, левая половина твоего лица чувствует себя так же погано, как и правая.

\- Что? – спрашиваешь ты. – Это правда! Я должен был убить его, прежде чем вы проснулись, или он бы никогда не...  
\- _Таврос_!

О, вот это точно крик Непеты, которая пытается протиснуться мимо Эквиуса, когда Таврос словно бы из неоткуда достаёт копьекинжал. Острый, как игла, конец блестит в его дрожащей руке. Другой рукой он прижимает тебя к духовке.

\- Эй, эй, эй! – Каркат отпускает рукав Тавроса и поднимает руки в воздух, словно он пытается успокоить нервного велоцираптора. – Таврос... Таврос, убери копьё...  
\- Зачем? – слабо вопит Таврос, умудряясь одновременно выглядеть смертоносным и жалким. – З-зачем мне его убирать?! Он уб-бил Гамзии!  
\- Он дело говорит, Кар, - ты пожимаешь плечами настолько, насколько тебе позволяет рука Тавроса, прижимающая тебя к плите.  
\- Дай мне хоть одну... одну хорошую причину, по которой я не должен... – угроза повисает в воздухе, и ты начинаешь подозревать, что Таврос искренне хочет, чтобы существовала достойная причина не пришпиливать тебя к плите.  
\- Я... правда хотел бы, - бормочешь ты, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Но... хоть убей... не могу ничего придумать.

Похоже, этот факт шокирует Тавроса больше, чем чтобы то ни было, но у тебя всегда хорошо получалось уничтожать возможности.

\- Я не могу придумать, что мне тебе сказать, - ты хихикаешь, из уголка твоего рта течёт фиолетовая струйка. – В кои-то веки за всю мою долбаную жизнь мне нечего сказать... вот так неожиданность, верно?  
\- Эридан, ради, _блядь_ , всего святого! – Каркат панически хватается за волосы. – Заткнись! Закрой своё тупое хлебало! Таврос, пожалуйста, просто перестань! Послушай, это было очень давно! Эридан... Эридан наверняка очень сожалеет, что сделал это!  
\- Нет... ни чуть не сожалею, - говоришь ты, чуть пожимая плечом. – Мне жаль, что до такого дошло, но я не задумываясь сделал бы это снова, если бы мне пришлось.  
\- Ты... ты сукин... – Таврос всхлипывает, хватка на его копье становится крепче, и он поднимает его над головой. – У тебя не было права... у тебя не было никакого права...

... так, ну-ка подождите минуту.

\- Нет, - признаёшь ты, ощущая крошечный трепет страха (предвкушения?) в своём животе. – У меня были... были _все_ права. Все...  
\- Заткнись! – рявкает Таврос, крепче хватая тебя за рубашку.  
\- Я никогда не затыкаюсь, Тав, - отвечаешь ты с наполовину смехом, наполовину всхлипом. – Есть только один способ удостовериться, что я заткнусь, верно? Кан, ты помнишь, чтобы я трепался после того, как ты меня распилила пополам?

Канайя молчит, хватаясь за спинку кресла Вриски, и продолжает наблюдать за сценой.

\- Нет? Ну что ж... вот тебе и решение, - ты пожимаешь плечом.  
\- Тебе что, блядь, жить надоело, мудила?! – Каркат практически плачет, переводя панический взгляд между вами двумя.  
-... не надоело, - отвечаешь ты, смотря в глаза Тавроса. – Вовсе нет... но если всё должно закончится так...  
\- Не должно! – настойчиво говорит Каркат, оглядываясь на остальную часть команды за поддержкой.  
\- Ну... Тав, очевидно, с тобой не согласен, - говоришь ты. У Тавроса едва заметно дёргается губа. – Я своё слово сказал, Тав. Я рассказал, что произошло... мяч на твоей половине поля, приятель.

Твои глаза напряжённо следят за остриём копьекинжала, наверно, для того, чтобы не видеть, попытается ли кто-нибудь помимо Карката остановить его. Было бы паршиво умереть, испытывая сожаления, и испортить такую замечательную казнь. Могло бы быть и хуже. Могло бы быть распятие. Могло бы быть растягивание и четвертование. Ты не испытываешь позывов к самоубийству, но ты рассматривал этот сценарий неоднократно за последние пятьдесят или около того лет; ты знал, что тебе придётся столкнуться с последствиями того, что ты натворил, пока все остальные спали.

В том, что тебя прикончит именно нож, есть что-то поэтическое.

\- Ну как, ты определился? – спрашиваешь ты у Тавроса, который скрипит зубами от отчаянья. – Давай же...  
\- Я мог бы... – запинаясь, произносит Таврос.  
\- Ты мог бы... – соглашаешься ты.  
\- Ты... – предложение Тавроса тонет в ещё одном водянистом всхлипе, прежде чем он продолжает. – Он... он не был плохим парнем!  
-... нет, - говоришь ты через ком в горле. – Я это знаю... Я знаю...  
\- Ты не знаешь! – рявкает Таврос, из глаз вот-вот хлынут бронзовые слёзы. – Ты не... ты не знал его так, как знал его я!  
-... что? – по твоей спине пробегает маленькая вспышка возмущённого гнева.  
\- Т-ты сказал, что он “должен был” умереть, но к-как ты мог знать это! – настаивает Таврос. – Ведь ты не знал его так, как я его знал, ты не...  
\- Разве? – неожиданно для себя говоришь ты, игнорируя инстинкты. – Ты... ты действительно так думаешь?  
\- Откуда ты мог его знать?! – всхлипывает Таврос. – Для тебя он был просто ещё одной _п-проблемой_ , с которой нужно было разобраться! Ты не...  
-... пошёл... нахуй, - мягко произнисишь ты, прежде чем тебе удаётся остановить самого себя. Твоё лицо горит фиолетовым, кровь стучит в ушах, и все смотрят на тебя в шоке.  
\- Что?! – спрашивает Таврос, когда ты чуть-чуть приподнимаешься из его захвата.  
\- Пошёл... _**нахуй**_! – выплёвываешь ты, брызгая фиолетовыми каплями изо рта, и Таврос заметно колеблется назад. У Солукса снова загораются глаза, но ты больше не обращаешь внимания ни на него, ни на кого бы то ни было ещё; весь твой мир сужается до тебя и Тавроса, стоящих на трёх футах кухонной плитки.

Может быть, ты умрёшь здесь сегодня, но будь ты _проклят_ , если не сделаешь пару моментов _кристально_ ясными.

\- Иди нахуй, не знал я его! – шипишь ты на дрожащего бронзовогокровного. – С чего _ты_ решил, что ты его знал хоть _в половину_ настолько же хорошо, насколько я его знал?! О, может быть я не испытывал к нему _алых_ чувств; может быть, я не хотел его _трахнуть_ , но _иди ты нахуй_ , если думаешь, что я его не знал, блядь! Я знал его лучше _тебя_! Лучше _любого из вас_! Ты можешь убить меня, Тав, я позволю тебе сделать это; но я не позволю тебе стоять здесь и говорить, что ты знал его лучше меня, когда ты _вообще нихера не знаешь_!

Все смотрят на тебя так, словно ты только что отрастил вторую голову, но ты уже завёлся, и тебя понесло.

** >> Эридан: Произнести тираду. **

\- Хотите знать правду?! – говоришь ты, обводя комнату взглядом впервые. – Вот... вот вам ёбаная правда: вы все, в целом, хорошие ребята. Говнюки, многие из вас те ещё паскуды, но, в конечном счете, вы десять лучших троллей, которых я когда-либо встречал. И это... – ты усмехаешься. – Это... и есть долбаная суть проблемы! Я стою здесь, умоляю вас убить меня, и никто из вас не сделает этого. У вас на это кишка тонка, блядь... ну, может быть, Врис осилит... или Кан. Но, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: Гамзии мог бы стоять на коленях и умолять всадить ему копьё промеж рёбер, Тав, но ты бы этого никогда не сделал. Я тебя знаю... знаю, что ты бы хватался за любую последнюю ниточку блядской надежды, которая оставалась на него, - ты переходишь на шёпот, делаешь шаг вперёд, и Таврос в буквальном смысле сжимается, копьё дрожит в его ладони, глаза практически заливают слёзы. – Ты бы попробовал всё, что было в твоих силах, чтобы помочь ему. Ты бы пытался игнорировать **кровавые кошмары** , которые он оставлял за собой в мире. Ты бы позволял ему жить; ты бы сохранял ему жизнь снова и снова, и _снова_ , потому что не мог бы смириться с мыслью о мире без него! Ты бы пытался собрать его, вернуть назад, не понимая, что от него больше ничего не осталось! И ты был бы ответственен за каждый из порождённых им кошмаров, - шипишь ты, неожиданно замечая, что у тебя плывёт в глазах. – Ты мог бы пойти на это?! Ты мог бы, мать твою, мириться с самим собой, зная, что мог бы что-нибудь сделать для него, но не сделал?! Ты мог бы смотреть, как он год за годом распадается, и ничего не делать с ним до тех пор, пока от него ничего, блядь, не осталось?! Даже если бы он попросил тебя...

Вот чёрт, ты что это, плачешь?

У тебя плывёт в глазах, но, честно говоря, ты думал, что виноваты в этом алкоголь и сотрясение мозга, но горячие и влажные ручейки фиолетового, бегущие по твоим щекам говорят об обратном. Проклятье, ты плачешь, верно? Ты даже не можешь достаточно распалиться для тирады праведного негодования, не начиная ныть, как чёртов ползунок. Все смотрят на тебя, разинув рты, как на долбаного идиота, и тот вялый порыв к убийству, охвативший Тавроса (которого, как ты предполагаешь, изначально то и не было), улетучивается одновременно с тем, как копьекинжал, бряцая, падает на пол кухни.

Не густо.

Тишина становится почти удушающей, когда ты и Таврос смотрите друг на друга на протяжении, кажется, целой вечности. Потом ты ощущаешь непреодолимое желание свалить отсюда нахрен, пока ты окончательно не превратился в размазню.

**> > Эридан: Сбежать по-ирландски.** [1]

\- Я... мне нужно... – бормочешь ты, с небольшим кряхтением отталкиваясь от плиты и стряхивая мелкие обломки металла, застрявшие в твоём плече. Прямо сейчас для тебя нет ничего важнее в этой вселенной, чем дверь, которая приведёт к яхте, на которой ты покинешь этот искажённый кошмар социальной вечеринки. Если бы Гам всё ещё был здесь, ты мог бы спокойно уйти по-ирландски... но раз то, что Гама здесь нет, является корнем проблемы, ты не можешь покинуть помещения без какого-нибудь отвлекающего манёвра.

... ты надеешься, что желудок Тавроса не настолько крепкий, как ему кажется.

\- Я... я не... – сквозь слёзы он поворачивается и хватается за край раковины как раз вовремя, изрыгая в измельчитель пол пинты малинового шнапса и двадцать пять маленьких перцев Халапеньо. Каркат торопливо подбегает к нему, держит Тавроса за плечи, и ты осторожно крадёшься к выходу, надеясь, что тебя никто не заметит. Ты проходишь мимо Сола, который даже не смотрит на тебя, и задаёшься вопросом, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит, как ты ушёл...

** >> Фефери: Заметить. **

Эта ночь была образцовым примером первосортной катастрофы.

Всего за пять минут Эридан сознался в убийстве Гамзии, Таврос был готов убить его, Эридан наорал на Тавроса, и он начал блевать в раковину. В результате всего этого, ты стоишь в задней части комнаты с таким видом, словно тебя сбила с ног особенно свирепая волна.

Но что больше тебя беспокоит, так это то, что как бы ты ни силилась вспомнить, за все вариации, проведённые с Эриданом в роли моирейла, ты ни разу не видела, чтобы он плакал.

Бог свидетель, помпезный засранец скорее сжевал бы собственное лицо, чем проронил бы слезу перед тобой, так что когда он начал бессвязно говорить, всхлипывать, и его глаза заблестели фиолетовым, ты почти испугалась. Шок всё ещё не оставляет тебя, когда Тавроса тошнит в раковину, и ты почти не замечаешь, как дверь, ведущая к доку, тихонько открывается. Ты на полпути к кухне, чтобы проверить, как там Таврос, когда вспоминаешь, что _кого-то_ на этой картине не хватает.

... ты должна была догадаться, что маленький поганец тут же постарается улизнуть.

** >> Фефери: Преследовать. **

\- Эридан!

Твой голос отдаётся эхом от стен пещеры под домом, когда ты бежишь вниз по лестнице, шлёпая сандалиями по влажным каменным ступеням. До тебя доносится звук заводящегося мотора. Ты добираешь до дока как раз в тот момент, когда он отцепляет красный якорный трос. Позволив ему упасть на причал, Эридан, пошатываясь, поднимается по трапу, опустив плечи и не оглядываясь на тебя. Всё должно было пойти совсем не так; он не должен был снова исчезнуть в этот раз! Ты провела два года, пытаясь его отыскать, и будь ты _проклята_ , если позволишь ему ускользнуть так легко.

\- Ну и вечеринка, а? – он шмыгает носом и натягивает нетвёрдую улыбку, стягивая канат и всё ещё не смотря на тебя. – Знаешь... знаешь, если Кар захочет _полностью_ испортить всем отдых в следующий раз, ему стоит просто пригласить вместо меня р-разъярённого тигра! Может быть, выпустить в дом облако сибирской язвы или что-то вроде того!  
-Эридан, просто остановись на секунду, - говоришь ты, хватая другой конец каната, прежде чем он сматывает его окончательно. Ты резко дёргаешь на себя, и половина мотка вырывается у него из рук, чуть не сбросив его с яхты в воду. – Ты не... ты сейчас _не соображаешь толком_!  
\- Ну, это моё типичное состояние, разве нет? – Эридан смеётся и взъерошивает себе волосы, смотря на дно своего судна. – Я никогда не соображаю толком... постоянно в горячке момента делаю всякие вещи, которые потом возвращаются, чтобы укусить меня за спинной плавник. Сама знаешь, что говорят о плохих привычках; от них хрен избавишься.

Прямо сейчас он не выглядит на шесть тысяч с чем-то там лет; он не выглядит даже на двадцать пять, беспомощно смотря в воду, с пореза на губе срываются фиолетовые капли, когда он крепко хватается за перила корабля. Он выглядит как мальчик, которого ты знала; вся помпа и торжественность, которыми он скрывал себя, исчезли, оставив лишь израненное, кровоточащее ядро его существа. Ты неожиданно понимаешь, что никогда не видела Эридана настолько ранимым; он ни за что не позволил бы себе предстать без полной уверенности в себе или, по крайней мере, стоического выражения перед лицом трудностей, когда ты рядом. Но то, каким расстроенным, усталым и совершенно опустошённым он выглядит сейчас, скрыть невозможно.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он так мягко, что ты едва его расслышала. – Извини меня за... скажи Кару, что мне жаль, что я испоганил его вечеринку.  
\- Сам ему это скажи, - говоришь ты, обмотав канат вокруг своих запястий. – Эридан, мы просто хотим поговорить!  
\- Мы поговорили, - скучно сказал Эридан. – Теперь уже говорить немного бессмысленно, разве нет? Если только ты не считаешь, что я мог бы выставить себя ещё большим мудаком. Может быть, если я встану за трибуну Карката и сосредоточу на себе свет или...  
\- О _господи_ , тебя что, _инфаркт_ хватит, если ты хоть раз не будешь переходить к худшим булькнутым выводам?! – стонешь ты, проводя ладонями по лицу в безнадёжном раздражении.  
\- А какие ещё выводы могут быть прямо сейчас? – говорит Эридан, опершись на перила и посмотрев на тебя в первый раз. На мгновение он запинается, когда ваши глаза встречаются, впервые за очень долгое время, и твоя хватка за канат чуть-чуть ослабевает. - Чем... чем это закончится для меня, Фефери? Скажи мне. Какое решение прямо сейчас будет для меня лучше, чем сбежать с этого острова настолько быстро, насколько я могу?

Ты искренне думаешь, что он хочет услышать ответ... но, хоть убей, ты не можешь придумать ложь, которая заставит его остаться.

\- Эридан, пожалуйста, просто... _эй_! – его руки дёргают что-то на палубе яхты, и прежде чем ты успеваешь понять, что он делает, верёвка ослабевает, а Эридан запускает мотор на полную силу. – Ты куда собрался...

Ты смотришь, как канат свободно спадает с его конца, падает с яхты, когда он разворачивает судно в мелком доке. Должно быть, он отцепил его, пока ты не заметила, и теперь ты просто держишь в руках бесполезный моток троса.

\- Эридан! – вопишь ты, перекрикивая двигатель лодки, и бежишь к концу дока, когда яхта выходит в море. – Эридан, пожалуйста, просто послушай меня!

Но, разумеется, просить его просто, бульять, послушать было бы бессмысленно, верно?

Ты достигаешь конца причала быстрее, чем ты ожидала, и, в приступе раздражения, ты срываешь одну из своих сандалий и швыряешь её в сторону уходящей лодки. Она отскакивает от его затылка, но он не останавливает двигатель до тех пор, пока маленькие мигающие хвостовые огни не исчезают за волной, поднимаемой двигателем.

И вот Эридан ушёл.

Ты разочарована, так что, несомненно, сейчас самое время быть спокойной и рациональной.

** >> Фефери: Быть спокойной и рациональной. **

\- **РААААААААААААААААААААААААААААГХХХХХ!**

Господи, как же ты жалеешь, что твои волосы недостаточно длинные, чтобы потянуть за них. Твоя голая стопа ударяет пустое ведро, лежащее на причале, отправив его в сторону выхода их пещеры прямо в прилив, и ты видишь, как корабль Эридана ускользает от тебя. Ты злобно бросаешь красный трос на причал, бормоча проклятия, которые отдаются эхом по всей пещере, и сползаешь по гладкой влажной каменной стене. Злобный, раздражённый всхлип срывается с твоих губ. Ты проводишь по глазам тыльной стороной руки, вытираешь о шорты пурпурные слёзы, когда поднимаешься по лестнице, шлёпая по влажным каменным ступеням голой ступнёй и тихонько дымясь от ярости.

Ему что, _настолько тяжело_ хоть раз в жизни сделать так, как ты ему говоришь?! Ты ведь не фунт мяса близко к сердцу у него требовала, но неееееееет, он не был бы Эриданом, если бы не реагировал чрезмерно бурно буквально на всё на свете!

Ты останавливаешься на полпути, опираешься о стену пещеры, потому что образ Эридана, смотрящего в воду, с рассечённой губой, из которой капает кровь, и подбитыми глазами, разыскивающего _что-то_ в волнах взглядом, отказывается покидать тебя. Это был взгляд полного и абсолютного недоумения, а не чего-то другого; словно он даже не знал, куда отправится дальше, когда покинет бухту.

Как обычно, он вёл себя как ракушка, которую ты не могла даже начать пытаться вскрыть, но что-то тебе подсказывало, что история с Гамзии была гораздо длиннее чем то, что рассказал Эридан... если бы только ты могла влезть в его голову каким-нибудь образом...

** >> Фефери: Быть Эриданом. **

**Бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля бля блябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляблябляБЛЯ!**

Лезть в голову Эридана совершенно очевидно было большой ошибкой.

Надо отдать тебе должное, ты смог проплыть пару дюжин узлов, прежде чем упасть на палубу яхты, сжимая глаза и тихо крича в рубашку, которой ты заткнул рот. Твои руки слабо стучат по деревянной палубе, ты вдыхаешь полные лёгкие солёного воздуха, напоминая себе о том, что ты не посреди ёбаного отеля в Париже, и что ты не окружён разъярённой толпой, что твой нож не вонзился в грудь Гамзии, _чуть выйдя с другой стороны, от чего вы оба вздыхаете. Его ноги подгибаются, когда густая пурпурная кровь стекает по серебристому лезвию твоего..._

** >> Эридан: Ударить себя. **

Твой сжатый кулак ударяется о бок твоей головы, и ты открываешь глаза. Тёмный океан тянется настолько, насколько хватает глаз. Ты переваливаешься через край яхты, и тебя тошнит, содержимое твоего живота окрашивает воду в чернильно-чёрный оттенок. Твоё тело мелко трясёт, и прохладный свежий вечер неожиданно кажется удушающее жарким; жарким, как день во Франции. Жарким, как посреди толпы. _Жарким, как кровь Гамзии, заливающая твои пальцы, когда ты..._

**> > Эридан: Ударить себя. **

\- Прекрати... прекрати... прекрати... – сдавленно бормочешь ты, продолжая шлёпать себя по лицу, чтобы сосредоточиться на текущем моменте. Ты кое-как добираешься до штурвала, крепко сжимаешь его, твои глаза прожигают дыры в чёрном горизонте. Ты хочешь добраться до материка до рассвета и, может быть, если сосредоточиться на управлении кораблём достаточно сильно, ты забудешь о безмятежном выражении на лице Гамзии, когда он умирает у тебя на руках.

**Боже** , как же тебе сейчас хочется быть кем-нибудь другим...

** >> Быть кем-нибудь другим прямо сейчас. **

Ты снова Клег Петерсон, и прямо сейчас ты смотришь в ствол Ремингтона 11-87 с глушителем, а раздражённый русский тролль спрашивает у тебя, какого хрена случилось с его долбаными плюшевыми мишками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> И на этом заканчивает пролог истории. Правда о Гамзии вышла на свет, и мы готовимся к (очень) длинной главе, в которой Эридан и Фефери много орут друг на друга, а настоящий герой этой истории, Клег, сталкивается со своим бывшим товарищем по гильдии и романтической любовью, вооружённой дробовиком.
> 
> В общем, никто не скучает.
> 
> Здесь я немного играю с силами надежды Эридана, но суть в том, что единственные выжившие боги своего аспекта (т.е. Эридан, Фефери, Непета, Каркат, Гамзии, Солукс, Терези и Эквиус) могут использовать способности других классов в границах своего аспекта. Так что, поскольку Эридан – единственный оставшийся игрок Надежды, хотя он всё ещё остаётся Принцем Надежды, он может заимствовать умения у других классов, использующих Надежду, потому что, если коротко, эту пустоту некому заполнить (или надежду, в данном случае). Поэтому он может манипулировать Надеждой как Ведьма или Дева, и настолько надеяться, что он незаметен, настолько сильно, что он становится невидим, или надеяться, что Тавроса стошнит, чтобы появилась возможность сбежать.
> 
> (Время и Пространство поделены между активным и пассивным игроками, т.е. Дейв и Джейд правят активными частями аспектов, а Арадия и Канайя пассивными. Дыхание и Свет делятся как попало. В случае если один из богов умрёт или погибнет, возможно, что другой бог этого аспекта получит обязанности и способности мертвеца, как в Горце.)
> 
> В следующей главе: споры, угрозы смерти, еда в самолёте, престарелые ирландские леди и больше разбитых столов, чем на семейной встрече Dudley Boyz, а после этого ДЕВЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ ДОСТАЛОГОВ.
> 
> Серьёзно, антракт будет чуть ли не длиннее, чем вся история, которая была до него, так что, надеюсь, вы готовы к длинным стенам текста разных оттенков пурпурного.
> 
> [1] Ирландский выход (Irish exit) – покинуть вечеринку, никому об этом не сказав, будучи сильно пьяным.


	6. Без малейшего проблеска

** >> Клег: Выбить оружие.  **

Странный русский тролль, утверждающий, что он и есть xXxgIrLgAmEr413xXx, отшатывается назад, когда три месяца уроков тай-бо наконец-то окупают себя. У тебя есть один шанс захватить оружие, прежде чем нападающий придёт в себя после удара ребром ладони по носу. Ты делаешь выпад к оружию в темноте, обшариваешь пол, слыша, как мужчина медленно поднимается на ноги. Ваши руки на мгновение тянутся вперёд, пальцы касаются друг друга, впервые в жизни, и тут тролль обрушивает своё оружие тебе на затылок, и... 

** >> Быть кем-нибудь важным для сюжета.  **

Серьёзно?

** >> Быть кем-нибудь важным для сюжета.  **

Слушай, у меня теперь нескоро появится следующий шанс. Я буду с тобой предельно честен; всё очень скоро станет относительно серьёзно, так что не мог бы ты просто потерпеть эту историю ещё пару секунд?

** >> БЫТЬ КЕМ-НИБУДЬ ВАЖНЫМ ДЛЯ СЮЖЕТА.  **

_Лаааааааааааааааааааааааааааааадно_.

Ты снова Фефери Пейшес, и ты понимаешь, что оставлять эту пороховую бочку без присмотра, когда вокруг летает столько искр, было неразумно. Ты едва проходишь через дверь, ведущую в дом, когда до тебя доносится:

-... таааааааак _стыдно_ , что я не плачу по ёбаному клоуну!

Похоже, ситуация усложнилась ещё больше. Ты медленно заглядываешь в гостиную. Вриска стоит на ногах и смотрит свысока на Солукса, которого удерживает на месте Арадия. Канайя сидит на оттоманке между ними, сцепив ладони на коленях, и хмуро смотрит на ковёр, пока вокруг неё бушует спор. Эквиус держит руку на плече Непеты, его лицо совершенно непроницаемо, в то время как Непета переводит взгляд между Вриской и Солуксом, пытаясь отыскать момент, в который можно было бы вмешаться и что-нибудь сказать. Снаружи Каркат перегнулся через перила балкона и разговаривает с дрожащим от плача Тавросом. Терези задумчиво оперлась о балкон и постукивает своей тростью по ноге, сосредоточившись на перепалке в доме.

\- Вау, Вриске Серкет наплевать на то, что кто-то помер; вот так неожиданность! – горько усмехается Солукс.  
\- Прошу прощения, вы, безмозглые _дюгони_ , на самом деле забыли тот факт, что Гамзии Макара виноват в смерти половины присутствующих в этой блядской комнате?! – говорит Вриска, указывая на Эквиуса и Непету, которые чуть морщатся. – Или нам теперь просто насрать на них?  
\- А Эридан теперь виноват во _много большем_! – рявкает Солукс, искря глазами. – Конечно, _до тебя_ ему ещё далеко, но _ради бога_ ; _давайте дадим ему возможность побить твой рекорд!_  
\- Ух ты, знафит, _фот_ как мы “не буфим _спяфих клоуноф_ ”, Фолукф, - шепелявит Вриска, сузив глаза. Солукс поджимает губы, и даже Арадия бросает на Вриску взгляд отвращения. – И как это я, блядь, догадалась, что _всяяяяяяяя_ херня, которую ты наговорил про “двинемся дальше”, улетит в окно при первом же удобном для тебя случае?  
\- _Удобном_?! Что, _блядь_ , в этом вообще _удобного_ для меня?!  
\- Вся эта ситуация очень удобна для тебя! Ты грустишь о кончине Наркоши Смертоклоуна не больше моего. Это просто удобный повод для тебя ещё кого-нибудь натравить на Эридана, потому что у самого пороху не хватает. Жалкое зрелище, только и всего; ты на него криво смотрел ещё с тех пор, как вы были подростками!  
\- Я _хочу_ иметь возможность спокойно спать по ночам, не беспокоясь о том, что какой-то фиолетовый обмудок подкрадётся сзади и пырнёт меня ножом! – рявкает Солукс. – Ты сама его слышала! Гамзии просто стоял, никого не трогал, а он его проткнул, как шашлык шампуром!  
\- Эй, у него было полно времени на то, чтобы убить меня, если бы он хотел этого! – наконец, подаёт голос Непета. – Если бы он действительно хотел избавиться от всех нас, разве он не начал бы с меня?  
\- Так, что, ты хочешь сказать, что нам нужно просто _трахаться_ с ним, и тогда, _может быть_ , он позволит нам жить?! – фыркает Солукс в ответ, поднимая руки и вскакивая с дивана.  
\- Я бы попросил тебя не разговаривать с Непетой в таком вульгарном тоне, - холодно говорит Эквиус со своего места на диване.  
\- Канайя, поддержи меня, блин, - говорит Солукс, поворачиваясь к Канайе, которая всё это время молчала. – Раз уж ты одна из двух... ой, простите, уже _трёх_ жертв Эридана...  
\- Не впутывай меня в это, - мягко говорит Канайя. – Если мы начнём выносить приговоры убийцам Гамзии, то меня уже давно должны ждать в суде.  
\- Ой, да ладно, у тебя была достойная причина, блин; он тогда был в режиме сумасшедшего смертоклоуна, и...  
\- _И_ с чего ты взял, что со временем он стал лучше? – перебивает Канайя. – Я отношусь к Эридану ничуть не теплее, чем пару часов назад... но факт остаётся фактом: у нас есть доказательство того, что Гамзии как минимум один раз нападал на Эридана. Откуда ещё у него мог появиться тот шрам? Даже если он утверждает, что убил Гамзии хладнокровно...  
\- Ты что, шары мне сейчас выкручиваешь? – мрачно смеётся Солукс, качая головой.  
\- Я ни разу в жизни не касалась ничьих шаров, - холодно говорит Канайя, сузив глаза. – И я не планирую начинать с твоих.  
\- _Поверить_ не могу, что ты защищаешь Долбошрама, - говорит Солукс, раздражённо всплескивая руками. – Серьёзно, АА, нам стоит забронировать билеты на лыжный курорт, который, наверно, построили на _снежных горах Ада_!  
\- Я _никого_ не защищаю, - Канайя вздыхает. – Просто указываю на факты: Эридан сказал, что у него была достойная причина для... убийства Гамзии, и...  
\- И ты поверила в эту херню?! – перебивает Солукс. – Последние два убийства, которые он совершил, тоже имели достойную причину: “пошло всё нахрен, будет лучше, если мы все будем мертвы или станем рабами Джека Нуара". С чего ты взяла, что его доводы стали хоть чем-то лучше?  
\- Так какое решение ты предлагаешь? – неожиданно спрашивает Канайя. – Убить его? Может быть, ты желаешь привести приговор в исполнение, раз ты, судя по всему, самый ярый сторонник смертной казни в данном случае?

Повисает тяжёлая тишина, и Солукс заметно оступается от этого предложения.

\- Я... дай мне долбаный шанс, и я это сделаю, - наконец, бормочет он.  
\- У тебя был твой _долбаный_ шанс, - Канайя встаёт и расправляет свою юбку. – Он в буквальном смысле стоял в двух футах от тебя, был прижат к плите, истекал кровью и практически _умолял_ кого-нибудь стереть его с лица планеты, но ты просто стоял. Вы все просто стояли.

У Солукса дёргаются губы, он чуть отступает назад, когда Канайя идёт к лестнице, чуть покачивая головой на ходу.

\- Он ведь прав, знаете ли, - заканчивает Канайя, положив руку на балясину. – Среди вас нет убийц; вы на такое не способны.  
\- Куда ты, блядь, собралась идти? – спрашивает Солукс, когда Канайя начинает подниматься по лестнице. – Эридан в любую минуту вернётся, а ты решила лечь спать?!  
\- Кто сказал, что она будет спать? – фыркает Вриска, едва Канайя исчезает на лестнице, ведущей в её комнату. – Ты таааааааак раззадорил Канайю, и я собираюсь воспользоваться этим по поооооооолной программе. Просто к твоему сведению: если услышишь крики, они будут _не_ из-за Эридана.  
\- Да, великолепная идея, давайте все просто ляжем спать и переебёмся друг с другом, пока у нас тут серийный убийца на свободе разгуливает, - ворчит Солукс, взъерошивая себе волосы.  
\- Да ладно, угомонись ты уже, - Вриска вздыхает и идёт вслед за Канайей. – Ты в меньшенстве, Солукс. Каркат ничего не сделает, Арадия ничего не сделает, Таврос тоже. Непета вообще на стороне Эридана, веришь ли или нет, а Эквиус будет на стороне Непеты. Что касается Фефери... ну, Фефери не могла бы убить долбаную золотую рыбку, чтобы накормить своего умирающего с голоду лусуса. Никто никого убивать не собирается...

Вриска замолкает, заметив тебя, и колеблется, увидев твоё кислое выражение. Даже спустя всё это время, после всего, через что вы прошли вместе, вы продолжаете спорить и грызть друг другу глотки, словно кучка ползунков. На короткое мгновение ты даже понимаешь, почему Эридан считает, что вы не способны совладать с миром – вы не способны даже пикник организовать так, чтобы всё не закончилось скандалом.

\- Что? – спрашивает Вриска, забрасывая волосы за плечо на ходу. – Если я не права, то пусть Бог Грома поразит меня... _а не, стоп_ , он же мой парень. Ага, вот такие дела.

Вриска исчезает на лестнице, и Солукс проходит мимо тебя, направляясь в док в поисках Эридана.

\- Можешь не смотреть, - раздражённо стонешь ты, сбрасывая оставшуюся сандалию, чтобы не ходить, прихрамывая, словно нищий пират. – Он уплыл.  
\- Уплыл? Как он...  
\- Скоростной катер, - ты проводишь рукой по волосам, вышагивая по кухне и разглядывая фиолетовое пятно, оставшееся на мятом куске металла, которым когда-то была плита. Ты совсем _не так_ представляла себе этот вечер; это на целую морскую милю не близко к тому, на что ты рассчитывала. Хорошо, сказать по правде, ночь у тебя не была расписана до последней минуты, но _такого_ в планах не было. Эридан взял и исчез сразу же после того, как признался, что список его жертв вырос вместе с его ростом, и ты этого не ожидала. Джон и Дейв пару раз ссылались на термин “синие шары”, означавший нечто вроде болезненного раздражения, которое иногда чувствуют люди, и, учитывая пустое ощущение неудовлетворённости, которое теперь терзает твой живот, ты вполне _уверена_ , что страдаешь от тяжёлого случая синих шаров.

Твои шары, несомненно, никогда не были синее, чем сейчас.

** >> Фефери: Разсинить свои шары.  **

_Угх_ , ты бы это сделала, если бы могла! Или хотя бы знала, как!

Но для этого необходимо, чтобы Эридан всё ещё находился в радиусе слышимости, а он _смылся_ , прежде чем ты успела сказать ему хотя бы два слова, верно?!

... ладно, Таврос _врезал_ ему по физиономии, а потом, _может быть_ , пошёл разговор о том, чтобы проткнуть его ножом... но всё же! Ему не стоило просто так брать и удирать! Хорошо, ты... может быть, немного избегала его на протяжении всего вечера, но разве он не должен был, по крайней мере, довериться тебе, когда ты сказала ему, что ничего с ним не случится?

(... ведь должен был, верно?)

Столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор продолжает не слушать тебя! До сих пор закрывается крепче, чем жалкая ракушка в день сдачи жемчужного налога! Тебе придётся поймать его в коробку и запереть дверь, чтобы просто добиться от него пары ответов...

** >> Фефери: Придумать план.  **

\- Фефери? – спрашивает Непета, когда ты понимаешь, что, наверно, уже какое-то время смотришь на неё. Ты нагибаешься и подбираешь свою сандалию, глубокомысленно нахмурившись, разглядываешь подошву.  
\- Где он? – спрашиваешь ты мгновение спустя, поднимая взгляд на Непету, когда тебя неожиданно посещает идея. Это безумие... но, учитывая, как до этого момента проходил сегодняшний вечер, безумие выглядит как вполне закономерное его завершение.  
\- В смысле... прямо сейчас? – Непета пожимает плечами. – Не знаю. Ты сказала, что он уплыл на...  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – говоришь ты, взяв Непету за плечи. – Нет, я хочу сказать, где его улей... извини, _дом_! Где он живёт?  
\- Где-то в Ирландии, нет? – говорит Арадия через мгновение, а Непета смотрит на тебя с выражением любопытства и некоторого беспокойства.  
\- Да... а что? Откуда вдруг интерес к дому Эридана?

Тебе не требуется много времени, чтобы расшифровать её выражение, и когда ты его читаешь, ты, надо признать, чувствуешь себя немного задетой.

\- Я... Я не собираюсь причинять ему вред, - мягко говоришь ты. – Если ты об этом волнуешься.  
\- Вообще-то, я волнуюсь _не за него_! – встревает Солукс, вернувшийся из дока. – ФФ, _пожалуйста_ , не говори мне, что ты _на полном серьёзе_ раздумываешь о поездке в неведомые туманные ебеня, в которых теперь живёт Эридан.  
\- Хорошо... тогда я не буду говорить тебе, - ты снова смотришь на Непету, и Солукс кладёт руку тебе на плечо.  
\- Ты с ума сошла?! – спрашивает он, обходя тебя и заглядывая тебе в глаза. – Ты серьёзно собираешь отправиться за ним одна?!  
\- Нет, я хотела спросить у Непеты его адрес, чтобы можно было отправить ему по почте канат, который он забыл. – Ты вздыхаешь и качаешь головой. – Солукс...  
\- Нет, серьёзно, какая у тебя _в принципе_ может быть причина ехать за ним одной? Слушай, если хочешь наорать на него или вроде того, возьми с собой хоть кого-нибудь; не обязательно меня, но...  
\- Тебя как раз не стоит, пожалуй, - говорит Арадия со своего высокого стула у барной стойки, и Солукс бросает на неё озадаченный взгляд. – Я просто говорю. Вы двое обычно ладите примерно так же спокойно, как нефть и открытый огонь, и, полагаю, Фефери не собирается разводить пекло.  
\- Не собираюсь, - говоришь ты, нервно облизывая губы. – Я просто... Мне нужно увидеться с ним; только он и я. Если придёт кто-нибудь ещё, он тут же снова сбежит!  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Солукс. – Что будет, если...  
\- Не будет, - перебивает Непета.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – рявкает Солукс.  
\- Потому что, _наверно_ , я кое-что о нём знаю после восьми долбанных месяцев необычайно красно- чёрных отношений с ним! – парирует Непета. – Извини, но если кто-то здесь и может судить о поведении Эридана, так это _я_!  
\- Значит, ты знаешь его достаточно хорошо, чтобы гарантировать безопасность ФФ? И ты хочешь просто отправить её туда одну? Если бы я был там...  
\- При всём уважении, - говорит Эквиус мягким раскатистым голосом. – Я, признаться, не вижу, каким образом твоё присутствие гарантирует безопасность Насле... _Фефери_.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не смогу справиться с Ампорой? – ядовито спрашивает Солукс, развернувшись к нему.  
\- Учитывая историю твоих столкновений с ним, я бы со всей уверенностью ответил “нет”, - мягко говорит Эквиус, и Солукс морщится так, словно ему отвесили пощёчину. – Или ты забыл, чем закончилась ваша последняя битва?  
\- Эквиус! – кричишь ты в унисон с Непетой.  
\- Это было действительно низко! - добавляешь ты. Солукс морщится, глядя в грудь Эквиуса, Арадия неодобрительно цокает языком.  
\- Я не хотел обидеть, - безучастно говорит Эквиус, поднимаясь с дивана. Арадия подходит и легонько касается плеча Солукса. – Я просто излагал факты данной ситуации.  
\- Тебя никто не просил! – Непета фыркает, уперев руки в бока. Солукс смотрит в пол перед собой.  
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит Эквиус, неловко потирая руку и направляясь к двери. – Я... пожалуй, пойду.

Со вздохом ты смотришь, как он уходит, потом оглядываешься на Арадию, которая что-то шепчет Солуксу на ухо, обняв его в защитном жесте, который вызывает у тебя лёгкий укол зависти.

– Я знаю, что ты боишься за меня, - мягко говоришь ты. Солукс раздражённо поправляет свои очки. – Но если бы он действительно хотел нас убить... разве он не стал бы хотя бы защищаться от Тавроса. 

Солукс смотрит в сторону балкона, встречается взглядом с Каркатом. Ваш бывший друголидер пытается успокоить Тавроса. Даже перед лицом смерти Эридан не поднял руки, чтобы защититься от приступа злобы Тавроса... этот факт тревожит тебя по очень многим причинам, но, по крайней мере, он говорит о том, что Эридан не собирался атаковать вас по какой-то неведомой причине.

\- Прошу тебя, - говоришь ты. Непета долго смотрит на тебя, похоже, пытаясь разгадать твои мотивы, найти какой-нибудь признак того, что ты желаешь причинить вред Эридану. Это по-своему мило: как минимум, ему удалось завоевать доверие и любовь Непеты в достаточной мере, чтобы она решилась защищать его даже после их расставания. Через минуту Непета вздыхает, тянется к своему карману и достаёт телефон.  
\- Иди собирай вещи, - приказывает она, вбивая номер и смотря в окно, пока телефон мурлычет у её уха. – Привет, это я! – говорит Непета, прежде чем ты успеваешь спросить, что она задумала. – Я тебя разбудила или... ой... ох, _блин_. Я не вовремя? Нет... нет, я в порядке... я, эм... ну, я в порядке, но... нет... нет, в смысле... хорошо, слушай, я... я хочу попросить об услуге. Нет, никто не ранен... нет, мы не в опасности...  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - мрачно бормочет Солукс.  
-... я знаю, - Непета вздыхает и взъерошивает себе волосы. – Я знаю, что сейчас твоё... время для Дейва, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты на минутку заскочила сюда... в Ирландию... _нет_ , Эридан и я не вернулись назад! Слушай... Я всё тебе расскажу, когда ты доберёшься сюда, я просто... хорошо. Я знаю... знаю... сделаешь? Ты лучше всех на свете, ты знаешь?

Неожиданно ты понимаешь и торопливо бежишь в свою комнату, чтобы захватить свой чемодан.

* * *

\- Так... какого _хрена_ вы сотворили с моей плитой?!

Ты спускаешь свой чемодан по лестнице и видишь владелицу дома, стоящую на кухне с мокрыми волосами, собранными в неряшливую косичку, в футболке и шортах, которые явно слишком большие для неё. Она переводит озадаченный взгляд между смятой плитой и Непетой, когда ты возвращаешься в гостиную.

\- Серьёзно, я вас всех просила не делать всего _одной_ вещи, разве нет?! – говорит Джейд. Каркат заглядывает в дом с балкона. – Каркат, _ты_ должен был следить, чтобы всё было под контролем!  
\- Джейд, не сейчас, - умоляюще просит Непета.  
\- Что значит, _не сейчас_?! Он мне должен новую долбаную кухонную плиту! В смысле, я знаю, что я теперь не живу тут постоянно, но... – Джейд озадаченно морщит брови, когда Каркат вздыхает и, не сказав ни слова, возвращается на балкон. - Ладно... что за _херня_ у вас тут только что случилась? – Джейд оглядывает всех присутствующих в поисках ответов.  
\- Долгая история, - Непета вздыхает и чешет в затылке. – Спасибо тебе ещё раз за то, что ты делаешь это.  
\- Ага, серьёзно, - добавляешь ты. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Знаете что, на это рождество все получат абонемент с билетами на телепортацию, - бормочет Джейд, скрестив руки на груди. Непета обнимает своего мейтсприта за талию. – Кроме Канайи, она получит уроки телепортации. Я задолбалась работать на вас всех межконтинентальной ездовой собакой.  
\- Я тебе возмещу, - мурлычет Непета, целуя волосы Джейд и вызывая у неё маленькую, неохотную улыбку.  
\- Дейву возмести. Не я уже была в ванне, когда ты позвонила, - Джейд хихикает и на мгновение задерживает взгляд на тебе. Ты никогда не была особенно близка с мейтспритом Непеты, после вашего отнюдь не выдающегося первого разговора во время игры, но тот факт, что она готова оставить своего... другого мейтсприта(?), чтобы приехать и подбросить тебя на другой конец планеты, стал для тебя необычайно приятным сюрпризом.

Тот факт, что она спасла тебя от длинной очереди в аэропорту, уже заслуживает того, чтобы занести её в хороший список как минимум на следующую сотню лет.

\- Ты готова? – спрашивает Джейд.  
\- Думаю, да, - отвечаешь ты, похлопывая по своему чемодану. Арадия подталкивает к тебе Солукса.  
\- Слушай... просто будь осторожна, хорошо? – бормочет он, потирая руку и смотря чуть мимо тебя в очаровательно неуклюжем выражении, от которого раньше твоё сердце таяло за долю секунды. – Я не говорю, что ты не способна постоять за себя, я просто не хочу, чтобы...

Он так никогда не закончит мысль, поэтому ты прерываешь его коротким крепким объятием.

\- Я буду беречь себя, - обещаешь ты, глядя на Арадию и кивая на Солукса у него за спиной, словно бы говоря “присмотри за ним”. Арадия, похоже, понимает тебя, поэтому просто кивает в ответ, когда ты отпускаешь Солукса. – Расскажите им, хорошо? – ты киваешь в сторону троицы на балконе. Ты бы сходила попрощаться с ними, но ты не хочешь разбираться с возможной попыткой Карката или Тавроса остановить тебя. Хватит тебя с этого на одну ночь.  
\- Мы им скажем, - обещает Арадия и кивает в сторону Джейд и Непеты, которые поднимаются на следующий лестничный пролёт. Ты хватаешь свой чемодан и устремляешься за ними, стараясь не подслушивать, как Непета посвящает Джейд в текущую ситуацию. По пути ты приостанавливаешься, заметив пурпурную сумку возле двери, забытую во время торопливого побега Эридана. Ты вздыхаешь через нос, подходишь и кидаешь её поверх своего чемодана, после чего догоняешь сплетничающих мейтспритов.  
\- Серьёзно? – спрашивает Джейд, остановившись на лестнице и оглядываясь на тебя, когда ты нагоняешь их. – То есть, мы... мы не неуязвимы?  
\- Похоже на то, - Непета пожимает плечами. Уши Джейд нервно подрагивают.  
\- Ну... вот это капитальный облом, - Джейд вздыхает, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей на балкон с видом на океан с другой стороны дома. - ...но я рада, что сдох именно клоун. В смысле, я отнюдь не самая большая поклонница Эридана, но я бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не буду спать чуточку спокойнее.

Ты и Непета молча обмениваетесь взглядом, выходя под звёзды.

\- Хорошо, давайте закончим поскорее, - говорит Джейд, хрустя костяшками пальцев. – Я оставила Дейва с серьёзным случаем синих шаров, так что не будем тянуть.  
\- Сочувствую. Я сама имею дело с очень серьёзным случаем синих шаров, - хихикаешь ты.  
\- Я... ээ, ладно? – Джейд странно на тебя смотрим. – Эм... ты за этим едешь к Эридану?  
\- Ага, - киваешь ты, и Джейд озадаченно смотрит на Непету.  
\- Хмм... не знала, что вы двое... – Джейд кашляет в кулак. – Ну да не важно, не моё дело. Ты готова переброске?  
\- Я должна о чём-нибудь знать? – спрашиваешь ты, чуть нерешительно подходя поближе к Джейд. – В смысле... меня может разорвать надвое, если я не буду стоять неподвижно, или...

** >> Фефери: Быть в Ирландии.  **

-... вроде того?

Ты моргаешь и неожиданно вместо балкона, ты находишься на неухоженном газоне посреди заросшего сада, окружённого со всех сторон кустами. Тёплый тропический воздух сменился влажной туманной прохладой, от которой у тебя по спине бегут мурашки. Ты моргаешь, и бледный круг луны над тобой превращается в почти такое же бледное солнце, скрытое за слоями тонких серых облаков.

** >> Фефери: Сопротивляться позыву стошнить.  **

Это будет непросто. Ты уже ощущаешь, что креветочные пуфы и две с половиной маргариты, которые в тебе были, решили выйти наружу, когда твоё тело в мгновение ока сместилось на тысячи миль.

Но, кажется, тебе удастся сдержа...

** >> Фефери: Провалить проверку на Телосложение.  **

Слава богу, что есть горшёчные растения.

\- В первый раз перемещаешься? – спрашивает Непета, потирая твои плечи, когда ты вываливаешь свой обед в горшок полумёртвых фиалок. – Я же говорила, нам нужно было остановиться на полпути в Каире или ещё где, Джейд.  
\- Зачем, чтобы она могла поблевать в Египте, а не в Ирландии? – фыркает Джейд. Ты вытираешь рот тыльной стороной ладони и медленно поднимаешься на ноги. – Промежуточные остановки лишь отсрочивают неизбежный финал. Ты-то должна знать об этом.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Непета, и ты киваешь, держась за столбик старого деревянного навеса для опоры. Ты бросаешь взгляд на кирпично-дубовый дом с тёмно-пурпурной дверью.  
\- Это здесь? – спрашиваешь ты, оглядывая дом. Непета перегибается через горшок у двери и что-то ищет за ним. Ты подходишь к зелёной изгороди и подпрыгиваешь, чтобы глянуть на небольшой район пригорода, окружающий дом. – Я думала, что Дублин... больше.  
\- Технически, это Малахайд, - говорит Джейд, раздражённо подёргивая хвостом. Непета достаёт из-за горшка ключ. – Уж я-то знаю; достаточно раз здесь бывала. И до сих пор бываю. Похоже, я так и буду телепортироваться на этот задний двор до тех пор, пока планета не взорвётся или что-то вроде того... тебя потом забрать?  
\- Нет, не нужно, - говоришь ты с небольшой улыбкой. – Поймаю кэб до аэропорта отсюда... честно говоря, стоило и сюда добираться так же.

Ты не знаешь, сколько нужно времени, чтобы добраться сюда из Сиднея, но пожалуй, у тебя есть несколько часов в запасе; достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться, что ты скажешь Эридану, когда увидишь его. Ты начинаешь понимать, что это был далеко не самый продуманный план, но ты не хочешь рисковать возможностью позволить Эридану снова уйти под землю и потратить ещё два года на его поиски (что, как ты полагаешь, сильно подкосит твои амбиции получения степени по морской биологии).

\- Это неплохой городок, - говорит Непета, протягивая тебе небольшой серебряный ключ. – Ты можешь снять комнату в отеле, если хочешь прийти позже, но...  
\- Пожалуй, будет лучше, если буду здесь, когда он вернётся домой, - говоришь ты, принимая ключ от Непеты и вращая его в руках. – Избавлюсь от вероятности того, что он сделает что-то поспешное.  
\- Ты уверена, что это разумное решение? – спрашивает Джейд. – Просто... устраивать на него засаду в его собственном доме? Без предупреждения или чего-то ещё?

Ты и Непета оба смотрите на Джейд, которая просто закатывает глаза и всплескивает руками.

\- Понятно; тролльи дела, - Джейд вздыхает. – А я вам просто безрогий и мягкотелый шофер, на меня внимания не обращайте. Ну, мы закончили? Я могу вернуться к моей ванне, пиву и блондину?  
\- Я буду в порядке, - говоришь ты, махая им на прощание. – Правда. Я займу себя чем-нибудь, пока не стемнеет, а потом... потом, скорее всего, приду сюда.  
\- Держи меня в курсе, - говорит Непета, притягивая тебя в крепкое объятие. – Если будет нужна помощь или... или что-нибудь...  
\- Со мной всё будет нормально, - бормочешь ты, на мгновение прижимая её к себе, прежде чем расцепиться и кивнуть Джейд. – Тебе не стоит заставлять Джейд ждать дольше.  
\- Спасибо! – говорит Джейд, постукивая носком ноги и играя с прядью влажных волос. – Не хотелось бы доносить до тебя простые истины, но мне кажется, что Ведьма Жизни как-нибудь сможет остаться в добром здравии до вашей следующей встречи.

Непета закатывает глаза, тепло улыбаясь, и ты обмениваешься с ней взглядом, который лучше всего описывается как “люди, а?” Она задерживается ещё на мгновение и сжимает твою ладонь, прежде чем подойти к Джейд достаточно близко, чтобы она могла дёрнуть Непету за пояс шорт.

\- Я пошла! – мяукнула Непета, игриво упираясь, когда Джейд тащит её через газон. – Я...

Ты моргаешь, и они исчезают. Трава на том месте, где они стояли, всё ещё примята от их веса, в воздухе повисает металлический запах. Вздохнув, ты смотришь на ключ на своей ладони, после чего оглядываешься на дом Эридана.

... ты подумываешь о том, чтобы зайти внутрь, но тебе правда не очень хочется шататься по дому Эридана весь день напролёт.

Ты тащишь багаж (свой и его) к задней двери, отрываешь свой чемодан и достаёшь запасную пару прогулочных кроссовок. Ты надеваешь их, обходишь дом Эридана, отпираешь передние ворота и выходишь на его передний двор.

Похоже, тебе нужно убить немного времени...

** >> Фефери: Убить Дейва Страйдера.  **

Не в этом смысле, умник.

** >> Фефери: Убить немного времени.  **

От маленького пригорода, в котором живёт Эридан, до центра посёлка примерно двадцать минут ходьбы. Прохладный утренний морской бриз немного взбадривает тебя, но ты всё равно заскакиваешь в первое же кафе, которое тебе попадается, и заказываешь эспрессо на двадцать долларов. Скорее всего, лишь бессмертие спасает тебя от тяжёлого инфаркта после того, как ты выбрасываешь десяток пустых стаканов в мусорное ведро по пути на улицу, игнорируя взгляды поражённого неодобрения на лицах престарелых женщин, наслаждающихся чаем под уличным навесом кафе. Ты полна энергии и немного нервозна, когда ты идёшь по главной улице посёлка.

Этот городок – словно пример причудливого европейского прибрежного города из учебника, здесь есть даже замок с роскошным садом. (Из которого ты вскоре уходишь из-за довольно большой обнажённой статуи Ведьмы Жизни посреди розария. Почему в произведениях искусства тебя постоянно изображают голой?!) Кажется, что время в этом месте течёт чуть медленнее; ты догадывалась, что Эридан наверняка обустроится в подобном сыром, прохладном и сонном маленьком городке.

Ты проводишь большую часть дня, прогуливаясь вдоль морского берега, пытаясь разобраться, что ты хочешь сказать Эридану, когда увидишь его вновь. Ты заглядываешь в магазин, покупаешь птичий корм и суши для себя, после чего садишься на скамейку в доке и принимаешься за размышления о том, как к нему подступиться. Учитывая, насколько он пугливый маленький засранец, ты задаёшься вопросом, не попытается ли он развернуться и сбежать, едва заметит, что ты в его доме. Ты смотришь себе в ноги, задаваясь вопросом, удастся ли тебе нагнать его в открытом спринте, если дойдёт до этого, и ты бы не удивилась, если бы тебе это действительно удалось.

История ваших отношений всегда была такой: он убегает, а ты бежишь за ним. Каждый раз, когда тебе казалось, что ты приблизилась к нему, он вёл себя как испуганный кальмар и выпускал облако мутного, помпезного обмана, пока ты не поняла, что ты ничего не могла бы сделать, чтобы узнать его получше. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не было ли это хитростью с целью не дать тебе узнать о его чувствах к тебе, пока он не был готов, и если это так, то талант Эридана к подрыву своих собственных планов имеет куда более глубокие корни, чем ты представляла.

Сколько раз ты мечтала о том, чтобы он открылся тебе? Но потом ты поняла, что он открылся бы тебе только в том случае, если бы думал о тебе как о своём моирейле, а он, как ты полагаешь, никогда не видел тебя в этом свете. И теперь, когда вы с ним едва ли даже знакомые... интересно, будет ли он более честным с тобой?

**> > Фефери: Задаться вопросом, почему ты так хочешь поговорить с этим парнем. **

Разве это не вопрос на миллион дарбаксов?

Многие сказали бы, что ты совершенно не должна желать иметь какие-либо отношения с Эриданом из-за его в целом дурного характера, паршивого настроения и того скромного факта, что он в буквальном смысле разбил тебе сердце. Ты даже разговаривать не хотела с ним после того, как ты разошлась с ним столько лет назад, и, судя по отзывам тех, кто с ним в то время общался, пожалуй, это было хорошим решением (хотя бы ради твоего блага, если не для чьего-то ещё). Может быть, дело просто в любопытстве? Может быть, ты просто хочешь получить чёртово объяснение тому, почему он решил тебя убить, или ещё чего?

Хотела бы ты сказать, что всё так просто.

Из-за того факта, что Эридан никогда на самом деле не открывался тебе, ты никогда не могла понять его чувства. Он всегда держал их скрытыми за слоями цинизма, сарказма и мелодрамы. Ближе к финалу он редко смеялся и готов был умереть, лишь бы не попасться тебе на глаза со слезами. Вообще-то, если подумать, до примерно шести часов назад ты ни разу за всю свою жизнь не видела, чтобы Эридан проронил хоть одну слезу... именно поэтому всхлипывающий, злой, кричащий до хрипоты Эридан настолько выбил тебя из колеи. Впервые за всё время ты увидела проблеск того, что Эридан на самом деле думает и чувствует... и, пожалуй, малая часть тебя задаётся вопросом, как до такого дошло. Почему он стоял на кухне, чувствуя себя таким старым и равнодушным к попытке Тавроса убить его. Почему он выглядел настолько потрясённым смертью Гамзии, хотя никогда раньше он не испытывал угрызения совести, когда убивал...

... разумеется, это была неправда. И никто не знал этого, кроме тебя.

Никто не видел странного, неестественного взгляда в глазах мальчика, который притащил к твоему улью труп только что убитого кита-лусуса. Никто не помнит выражение, с которым он смотрел на свои руки, перепачканные белой кровью, утопая в своём плаще и держа в руках оружие, которое было больше него самого, когда он садился за твой кухонный стол. Никто не помнит, как ты подтолкнула к нему тарелку с печеньем, неловко похлопала его по плечу и спросила, не мог бы он принести для твоего лусуса что-нибудь ещё до начала дня. Никто не помнит трясущуюся, неуверенную улыбку, которой он ответил тебе и выбежал из улья, всё ещё перепачканный белой кровью, и его лусус понёс его на поверхность за следующей жертвой.

Больше никто не видел, как этот взгляд отвращения исчез с течением вариаций, пока он продолжал таскать несчётное количество туш в жаждущие щупальца твоего лусуса. Решительность сменила угрызения совести, и вскоре он начал гордиться кучами белых тел, которые он сваливал перед твоим ульем, словно связки плавника. Для него они перестали быть лусусами и превратились в мясо, безмозглый скот, пригодный только для того, чтобы забить и освежевать. Ты наблюдала, как он становился жёстче, холоднее, отдалённее, но в свои шесть вариаций ты, глупышка, просто задавалась вопросом, почему он становится таким жестоким.

_И ты должна была быть его моирейлом._

Ты качаешь головой, выбрасываешь остатки своих суши в мусорное ведро, поднимаешься и начинаешь идти к дому Эридана, когда солнце начинает погружаться в море. Пожалуй, что сегодня тебя сюда привели угрызения совести... его совести, разумеется. Тот факт, что после стольких лет он испытывал какую-то скорбь из-за убийства (убийства другого тролля, который, по всей видимости, искалечил его), был доказательством того, что мальчик, которого ты когда-то знала, всё же не исчез окончательно...

... разумеется, ты также была бы не против получить объяснение тому, почему он решил убить тебя. Но, пожалуй, у тебя есть время на то, чтобы пройтись по всем пунктам.

* * *

** >> Фефери: Войти в дом Эридана.  **

Задняя дверь скрипит так, словно её не смазывали лет пятьдесят, и ты ступаешь в маленькую, тёмную, аккуратно обставленную кухню, закатываешь по паркету свой чемодан и закрываешь за собой дверь. Ты находишь выключатель, и комнату озаряет бледное флуоресцентное сияние. У стены стоит маленький потёртый кухонный столик на двоих, в центре которого отчаянно хватается за жизнь орхидея в горшке. Неодобрительно цокнув языком, ты протягиваешь руку, поглаживаешь мягкие бархатистые лепестки, пока выгнутый стебель не распрямляется под твоим прикосновением, и богатый фиолетовый цвет не возвращается к лепесткам.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, ты ставишь свой багаж в углу и проходишь через дверь, ведущую в небольшой коридор. Эридан должен вернуться домой через несколько часов (судя по средней продолжительности перелётов), и за это время ты найдёшь себе подходящее место, чтобы дождаться его. Прямо перед тобой **ФОЙЕ** с лестницей, ведущей на **ВЕРХНИЙ ЭТАЖ**. Слева коридор, который ведёт к маленькой **ГОСТИНОЙ**. Справа дверь, за которой, судя по всему, что-то вроде **БИБЛИОТЕКИ**.

Куда ты пойдёшь?

** >> Фефери: Пойти налево.  **

**ГОСТИНАЯ** привлекает твоё внимание первой, и ты медленно идёшь по коридору, разглядывая литографии с морскими пейзажами, украшающие стены. В гостиной есть потёртое и очень удобное на вид чёрное кожаное кресло, стоящее напротив телевизора, занимающего большую часть дальней стены. У противоположной стены стоит диван подстать креслу, маленький кофейный столик в центре комнаты, на котором лежит открытая коробка DVD диска.

** >> Фефери: Осмотреть коробку.  **

Длинноволосый хмурый мужчина в длиннополом плаще стоически смотрит вдаль. “ГОРЕЦ. Первый сезон”. Ты переворачиваешь коробку и читаешь описание:

> Основанный на культовой серии фильмов, сериал Горец следует жизни и приключением Дункана Маклауда, шотландского воина, родившегося в 1592 году, который жив и по сей день. Он один из бессмертных и может умереть лишь через отсечение головы. Эпизоды сериала демонстрируют события множества столетий, на протяжении которых Маклауд сражается с другими подобными ему, живущими в тайне от смертных, пока не останется только один... и этот последний бессмертный обретёт баснословное могущество. Данное специальное издание содержит все 22 серии первого сезона сериала Горец.  
> 

Ты поджимаешь губы в невольной ухмылке, читая описание. Разумеется, Эридан зафанател бы от сериала про лихого европейского бессмертного, который жил на протяжении пятисот лет - на оборотной стороне коробке практически написана его биография... за исключением очевидного факта того, что бессмертные, скорее всего, не были древними воинами с другой планеты или типа того. 

Это было бы _невероятно_ глупо.

Ты возвращаешь коробку на стол, обводишь взглядом скромно обставленную комнату и почти поддаёшься желанию посмотреть, что идёт по телевизору... но, пожалуй, ты можешь вернуться, когда закончишь исследовать оставшуюся часть дома.

Ты покидаешь гостиную и возвращаешься коридор.

** >> Фефери: Подняться наверх.  **

Ты поднимаешься по скрипучей лестнице на пролёт второго этажа, по пути остановившись, чтобы оживить ещё одно вялое на вид горшёчное растение. Либо его они заботят не настолько сильно, чтобы поливать их, либо он в буквальном смысле худший садовод во вселенной. Оба варианта весьма вероятны.

 **ВЕРХНИЙ ЭТАЖ** оказывается куда менее интересным, чем **ГОСТИНАЯ**. Впереди простая ванная комната с душем и ванной на декоративных ножках, в которой можно благополучно утопиться. Мысль о том, чтобы наполнить её водой, погрузиться в неё и попробовать поспать в чём-то напоминающем нормальную востанованну, очень притягательна, но тебе удаётся оторваться от манящих обещаний сна без кошмаров, чтобы продолжить исследование верхнего этажа.

Он на самом деле отвёл одну из боковых комнат под громадный шкаф. Ты фыркаешь и качаешь головой, заглядывая туда и рассматривая многочисленные ряды вешалок с различной одеждой оттенков фиолетового, чёрного и бежевого. Ты уже готова уйти, но тут потрёпанный чёрный с синим кусок ткани, лежащий под стеклом, привлекает твоё внимание и заставляет пересечь комнату, чтобы взглянуть на него поближе.

** >> Фефери: Осмотреть ткань.  **

В прозрачном стеклянном стеллаже лежит то, что, по всей видимости, является последним существующим во вселенной куском ткани с Альтернии. Ты бы узнала этот узор из синих и чёрных полосок где угодно; начиная с возраста четырёх вариаций Эридан никогда не выходил из своего улья без длинного водонепроницаемого шарфа, обёрнутого вокруг его шеи. Ткань ветхая и практически просвечивает, но нет никаких сомнений в том, что это последний выживший кусок шарфа Эридана.

Ты-то знаешь наверняка, ведь это ты подарила ему этот шарф на ваш двенадцатый перигей моирейла.

Он подарил тебе что-то коралловое и дорогое, слишком цветастое для твоих вкусов (и, к сожалению, неделю спустя эту штуку проглотила проплывавшая мимо большая белая акула), но он, казалось, был очарован твоим подарком, хотя практически утопал в нём и надулся, когда ты не удержалась от хохота, настолько глупо он выглядел. Он был настолько помпезен в то время, потому что это были его первые двенадцать перигеев после того, как он официально получил полномочия Осиротителя; он был готов плыть в тёмные воды и исполнять свой кровавый долг сбора туш лусусов к твоему подводному улью.

Образ маленького, худощавого десятилетнего Эридана, завёрнутого в громадный шарф и с громадной винтовкой в руках, жаждущего быть достойным наследия своего предшественника... Ты помнишь первого, всё ещё дёргающегося лусуса, которого он притащил к твоему улью, с широкими глазами и зубастой улыбкой от уха до уха, хотя он был перепачкан кровью кита. Он был так горд собой, хотя, по его словам, ему потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы забить бедную тварь.

Воспоминание о странном, отсутствующем взгляде в глазах мальчика, смотрящего на свою первую жертву, заставляют тебя попятиться от потрёпанного и изорванного фрагмента шарфа, медленно выйти из комнаты, словно в ней была морская змея, готовая ужалить. Что-то похожее на отвращение посыпается внутри тебя, но ты не знаешь, почему... и ты боишься, что можешь узнать, почему, если останешься в этой комнате.

** >> Фефери: Осмотреть спальню.  **

Дверь закрывается позади тебя, отдаваясь эхом по всему дому. В комнате перед тобой ты видишь резную кровать из твёрдой древесины, покрытую тёмно-лиловым стёганым одеялом, свисающим с краёв. Это в духе того, что ты ожидала от Эридана: твёрдое дерево и морская тематика везде, где только можно. На маленьком книжном шкафу стоит коллекция основательно зачитанных книг, некоторые из них уже начали желтеть от возраста. Твоё внимание привлекает рыбный аквариум, стоящий у дальней стены. Синий флуоресцентный светильник освещает мелких многоцветных рыбок, носящихся во все стороны и поглядывающих на кончики твоих пальцев, которые ты погружаешь в воду. Ты замечаешь маленькую баночку хлопьев сбоку от аквариума и раскидываешь чайную ложку по поверхности воды, прежде чем уйти, решив не задерживаться во внутренних покоях Эридана дольше, чем это необходимо.

Ты можешь наткнуть на ещё какую-нибудь реликвию, от которой у тебя сведёт живот.

** >> Фефери: Вернуться в коридор.  **

Остальная часть верхнего этажа не настолько интересна, как хотелось бы, поэтому ты спускаешься вниз и бредёшь в сторону кухни. Ты проголодалась (потому что съела только половину порции магазинных суши почти шесть часов назад), но ты уже зашла в его дом без разрешения; пожалуй, устраивать рейд на его холодильник – это уже перебор.

Ты лениво вытаскиваешь телефон из кармана и смотришь, какие в округе есть рестораны, бесцельно бредя к последней комнате в доме, которую ты ещё не посещала. Ты легонько толкаешь ногой дверь в **БИБЛИОТЕКУ** , отрываешь взгляд от телефона и видишь огромные стенные шкафы книг, тянущиеся до самого потолка, пространство между которыми заполнены бюстами и разномастными побрякушками. На боковом столике стоит полупустая бутылка чернильно-чёрного алкоголя с кальмаром на этикетке, рядом с ней хрустальный декантер и невероятно поношенное кожаное кресло, стоящее перед зашторенным окном и повёрнутое к остальной части комнаты. Из всех комнат в доме, эта ближе всего подходит к тому, что считалось бы у Эридана хаотичным беспорядком, хотя у многих других она считалась бы чистой.

Книги, кресло и бутылки алкоголя дают понять, что это любимая комната Эридана, в которой он проводит время, когда не наслаждается своими фэнтезийными сериалами из 90-ых. Когда вы были детьми, Эридан мог бесконечно говорить о том, что когда он вырастет, у него в улье будет куча крутых комнат, секретных проходов и тайных дверей, скрытых за книжными шкафами. В конце концов, каперам нужны такие места, чтобы прятать сокровища, а где ещё спрятать награбленное, как не за дверями, замаскированными под стены?

Ты лениво трогаешь несколько бюстов, проходя вдоль полок, пробуешь разворачивать их головы, чтобы найти секретный переключатель или что-то вроде того, но тут что-то маленькое и блестящее позади старой копии Моби Дика привлекает твое внимание.

Нет... он ведь не стал бы.

** >> Фефери: Осмотреть переключатель.  **

Ещё как стал.

Ты осторожно убираешь книгу в сторону, чтобы получше взглянуть на источник блеска на задней стенке книжного шкафа. Он выглядит как медное изображение символа Надежды, врезанное в шкаф, с пурпурным символом Водолея поверх. Ты протягиваешь руку, твои пальцы касаются символа Водолея, и он погружается в медь от твоего прикосновения. Доносится довольно громкий звук опирающегося засова, и книжный шкаф чуть-чуть подаётся на тебя, вращаясь на громадных петлях.

Твой мобильный телефон начинает чирикать весёлую мелодию, словно ты открыла секретную комнату в компьютерной игре. На мгновение ты задаёшься вопросом, не стоит ли тебе просто закрыть дверь и покинуть комнату... но, как это часто у тебя бывает, любопытство берёт верх.

** >> Фефери: Открыть дверь.  **

Ты могла бы выругать Эридана за настолько очевидный тайный ход, если бы не тот факт, что сдвинуть настолько массивную дверь было бы невозможно, если бы ты не провела всю свою жизнь на дне океана. Тем не менее, тебе приходится задействовать почти все свои силы, чтобы сдвинуть сотни фунтов двери и книг в сторону настолько, чтобы можно было зайти.

На стене рядом с длинной лестницей, ведущей вниз, находится старый выключатель из кованого железа, лестница исчезает в тёмном затхлом подвале под домом. На секунду, пока твоя рука тянется к выключателю, ты задаёшься вопросом, не наткнёшься ли ты ненароком на скрытое секс-подземелье или что-то вроде того. Ты застываешь на пороге, колеблясь на верхней ступени и спрашивая себя, что Эридан мог бы держать скрытым настолько глубоко в своём доме... и стоит ли тебе пытаться выяснить это.

... тебе стоит, кстати говоря, так что отступление исключено. Ты щёлкаешь переключателем, и пол из тёплого твёрдого дерева встречает тебя, когда ты спускаешься по древней скрипучей лестнице в комнату, заставленную... ну... стеклом.

** >> Фефери: Рассмотреть сокровища Эридана.  **

С чего бы начать?

Ты могла бы начать с многочисленных рядов отполированных и аккуратно смазанных мушкетов, арбалетов и старых рычажных винтовок, выставленных вертикально в прозрачных стеклянных витринах вдоль стен. Ты могла бы начать с дюжин резных каменных дисков, статуэток и орнаментов, лежащих в наклонных стеклянных коробках, происхождение которых ты даже не можешь пытаться определить. Ты могла бы начать с книжных полок в дальнем конце комнаты, заполненных старыми книгами и свитками за двумя слоями толстого стекла (белые перчатки, лежащие на столике рядом, дают понять, что даже Эридан не касается этих книг голыми руками). Ты могла бы начать со стопок бумаг, журналов и писем, уложенных в сундуки вдоль стен, настолько потрёпанных, что ты удивляешься, что они вообще до сих пор целы. Бесценные артефакты и очевидный мусор лежат бок о бок друг с другом, и ты совершенно не понимаешь значения многих из них. Но когда ты ступаешь в затхлый, пыльный подвал, на тебя неожиданно обрушивается ощущение того, что ты зашла в невероятно личное место, и что задерживаться здесь надолго может быть ошибкой.

** >> Фефери: Начать с картин.  **

... но, пожалуй, у тебя есть немного времени, чтобы глянуть на что-нибудь.

На одной из стен обширной комнаты висит стойка, похожая на те большие настенные плакатные стойки из супермаркетов. Твои голые ступни шлёпают по полу комнаты, когда ты идёшь к ней, нерешительно тянешься к одной из рамок, чтобы увидеть портрет в ней.

** >> Фефери: Рассмотреть портрет.  **

Твоя первая реакция: “разумеется, у Эридана будут портреты с ним самим в его улье”, потому что это одна из тех помпезных вещей, которые Эридан обязательно сделал бы... но вторая реакция говорит тебе, что Эридан, которого ты знала, ни за что не согласился бы на такую картину, и уж тем более не стал бы держать её у себя. В отличие практически от всех изображений Принца Надежды, которые ты видела, этот пугающе точен. Ты не специалист по истории живописи, но ты готова побиться об заклад, что эта картина была бы на своём месте в галерее среди работ всех этих знаменитых итальянских художников. Но что важнее... на этой картине изображён не Принц Надежды.

На этой картине изображён Эридан.

Тролль (который точно является Эриданом) сидит на бревне под обрывом скалы и ковыряет палкой угольки костра, который, кажется, вот-вот потухнет. Его волосы взъерошены и нестрижены, на нём расстёгнутая белая рубашка, штаны до колена и нет сапог. На его лице уже есть шрам, и он, опершись на одну руку, смотрит в огонь с далёким, почти мечтательным взглядом. Единственный источник света на картине – это догорающее пламя, которое освещает черты его лица в тревожных тенях, отчего Эридан выглядит худым, голодным и покинутым.

Пожалуй, с объективной художественной точки зрения это одно из лучших произведений искусства, которые тебе доводилось видеть (не то чтобы ты была каким-нибудь экспертом), но, честно говоря, эта одна из наиболее тревожащих и тяжёлых картин, которые ты видела. Отвращение, которое ты ощутила в шкафу наверху, вернулось с новой силой, и ты медленно отступаешь от картины. Теперь ты понимаешь; ты понимаешь, почему ты чувствовала такое беспокойство, когда собиралась прийти сюда... Всё потому, что...

\- Не самая лучшая моя сторона, верно?

** >> Фефери: Рассмотреть Эридана.  **

Холодная волна страха медленно спускается по твоей спине, когда ты оборачиваешься. Тусклый свет подвала отбрасывает грубые тени на лицо Эридана, и он выглядит натянутым, напряжённым, словно он в ярости от того, что ты посмела вторгнуться в его самое сокровенное...

... нет.... нет, он... не злится.

В воздухе повисает спёртая тишина, ваши взгляды встречаются, и ты понимаешь, что он не злится на тебя... он совершенно однозначно _в ужасе_ от тебя.

И по какой-то причине, проглотить _это_ тебе труднее.

\- Ты... – ты запинаешься и прочищаешь горло. – Ты... забыл свою сумку.

Преуменьшение долбаного века, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> ПОДГОТОВКА
> 
> Если эта глава показалась вам слишком спешной и лихорадочной, возможно, всё из-за того, что она спешная и лихорадочная. Но мне нужно было подготовить почву для Большого Разговора (с) в следующей главе, которая, скорее всего, перепрыгнет планку в 10000 слов. Я ещё не начал писать, но, учитывая, что там почти одни диалоги, всё пойдёт гладко.
> 
> Так что наслаждайтесь перерывом, чудилы, потому что в следующий раз Эридан пролетит через долбаный стол, как бывший боец ECW, пытающийся вспомнить славные деньки.
> 
> З.Ы. Тот факт, что Эридан фанат Горца почти целиком и полностью порождён благодаря Born of a Sign That Carries Vessels от sonicSymphony. Те из вас, кто читали этот фик (и вам всем стоит его почитать) и видели сериал и фильмы (всё, кроме первого фильма, смотреть не стоит) поймут, в чём соль.


	7. Сегодня я видел твой призрак

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Небольшое предупреждение – в главе немного обсуждаются самовредительство и попытки самоубийства (ничего особо красочного, но всё же).

**> >Эридан: Говорить.**

Спасибо, но тебе сейчас не хочется говорить.

Прямо сейчас ты хочешь сосредоточиться на закипающем чайнике перед тобой, потому что ты всё ещё пытаешься найти, что сказать знакомой незнакомке, которую ты обнаружил в своём доме. В конце концов, заваривание чая – очень серьёзное дело; десять лет в Японии с Голландской Ост-Индской компанией и ещё двенадцать лет работы у местных жителей накрепко вбили эту истину в твою голову. И хотя одна твоя подруга-художница усмехнулась бы, покачала головой и подняла утончённую бровь на твою разномастную коллекцию кофейных кружек, в которых ты подаёшь чай (если бы только она не была мертва уже триста девяносто лет), ты всё равно подходишь к делу очень ответственно.

 _Такая_ серьёзность требует абсолютной тишины, уверяешь ты себя. 

**> >Фефери: Говорить. **

Когда вам было три с половиной, вы устраивали чаепития, потому что это одна из тех вещей, которым посвящают своё время маленькие светские тролли благородных кровей. Эридан _настаивал_ на этом, даже после того, как ты заявила, что тебе не нравится чай или чаепития или вообще что бы то ни было связанное с чаем, за исключением пирожных. Ты всё ещё помнишь выражение ужаса на его лице, когда ты налила в свою чашку больше молока и сахара, чем самого чая ( _“Феф, но ведь так ты совсем не почувствуешь вкус чая!”; “В этом и есть смысл!!”_ ), и то, как он ворчал и бормотал про себя всякий раз, когда готовил для тебя чашку молока с капелькой чая после этого.

Сейчас ты скучаешь по этому ворчанию и бормотанию, потому что _это_ было бы в разы лучше, чем гробовое молчание, которое висит сейчас.

Ты всё ещё пытаешься найти правильные слова, отчаянно хочешь заполнить тишину кухни хоть чем-нибудь помимо стука его каблуков об пол, пока он готовит чай. Возвращение Эридана, по всей видимости, шокировало тебя настолько, что ты растеряла все слова, и теперь ты сидишь за кухонным столом, смотришь, как он горбится над плитой и наливает в чайник кипяток.

Он не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как вы вошли в его кухню.

**> >Эридан: Говорить. **

Она злится на тебя; по какой ещё причине она прилетела бы сюда?

Фефери никогда не была из тех, кто держит своё неудовольствие в секрете, и, учитывая, что она метнула свою сандалию в твою голову с силой, достаточной для убийства смертного человека, ты предполагаешь, что она пришла высказать тебе всё.

... если бы только она уже _начала_ говорить, потому что эта проклятая тишина убивает тебя.

**> >Фефери: Говорить. **

Должно быть, он обижен на тебя; поэтому он ничего не говорит.

 _Ты_ бы тоже обиделась на _него_ , если бы однажды пришла к себе домой и обнаружила, что он шастает по твоему дому и роется в дорогих для тебя вещах. Он не кричал на тебя и не требовал, чтобы ты немедленно ушла отсюда, но его предложение перенести беседу наверх однозначно давало понять, что он не хотел, чтобы ты была в его подвале. То, как он шёл за тобой следом из библиотеки, закрывая каждую дверь и выключая свет за собой, поддерживало это впечатление. Наверно, тебе стоит извиниться за это как-нибудь...

... что ж, почему бы ни сделать это сейчас.

\- Я...

**> >Эридан: Говорить. **

\- Как ты свой пьёшь? – спрашиваешь ты (наконец-то, блин), поворачиваясь и неся поднос к столу. Её рот полуоткрыт, словно ты только прервал важную мысль, она смотрит на поднос и поджимает губы, когда ты медленно ставишь его на стол.

**> >Фефери: Говорить. **

\- Эм... как обычно, - говоришь ты секунду спустя, убирая прядь волос за ухо. Он долго смотрит на тебя, пока ты не понимаешь, что он теперь совершенно не представляет, какой чай ты любишь. – Ой... ничего страшного; я сама сделаю, - говоришь ты и тянешься к сливочнику и сахарнице, пока он осторожно подбирает чайник и наклоняет над твоей кружкой, останавливаясь, когда кружка оказывается наполнена наполовину. Может быть, он не знает деталей, но он помнит, что ты стала бы пить чай только в том случае, когда он потеряет какую-либо связь с чаем. Ты добавляешь в свою чашку достаточно сливок и сахара, чтобы придать напитку светлый карамельный оттенок, он же заполняет свою чашку до краёв настолько тёмным чаем, что ты не видишь дна.

( _Он морщился, когда пил горький чай, будучи маленьким, но настаивал на том, что ему так нравится. “Так его пьют культурные тролли, Феф, а нравится мне это или нет – дело другое!”_ )

\- Спасибо, - бормочешь ты, поднимая чашку к губам и делая небольшой глоток, когда он садится напротив тебя, на единственный свободный стул на кухне. И снова повисает тишина.  
\- Ты сменила причёску, - неразборчиво говорит он минуту спустя, рассеяно трогая свои волосы, когда ты поднимаешь взгляд от чашки. На секунду тебе кажется, что он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но потом, по всей видимости, передумывает, и вместо этого притупляет взгляд и возвращается к своему горькому чаю.  
-... ты тоже, - отвечаешь ты мгновение спустя. Только сейчас ты замечаешь, что синяки на плечах и под глазами и ссадина на губе исчезли, оставив после себя безупречно гладкую кожу. Ты знала, что твоё новое тело сильнее и быстро восстанавливает любой полученный урон, но ты всё равно удивлена, когда видишь, что он сидит относительно невредимым напротив тебя.  
\- Что? А, - его рука рассеяно касается пряди на лбу. – Да, эм... ты об этом.  
\- Полагаю, раздобыть краску в те времена было не просто, верно? – мягко говоришь ты.  
\- Не особенно. – Он пожимает плечами и коротко вздыхает, после чего в комнате опять становится мучительно тихо.  
\- Извини, - наконец, начинаешь ты, возвращая его нервный блуждающий взгляд на твои глаза с неожиданным фокусом, который вызывает волну мурашек на твоей спине по причинам, которые ты не совсем можешь объяснить. – Я... мне не стоило просто так вламываться в твой дом. Я добралась сюда и стала тебя ждать на заднем дворе, а потом нашла этот ключ и просто...  
\- Неп дала его тебе, верно? – спрашивает он, хотя уже знает ответ.  
-... да, - ты решаешь быть честной.  
\- И, полагаю, благодаря Авиалинии Харли ты смогла обогнать меня, верно? – продолжает он, уже зная, что это единственное возможное объяснение тому, как ты смогла добраться до его дома раньше, несмотря на часовую фору у него.  
\- Не злись на них, - ты рассеяно постукиваешь пальцем по своей кружке.  
\- Я не злюсь, - Эридан пожимает плечами и делает глоток чая. – Ты бы добралась сюда как с помощью Харли, так и сама, а если бы Неп не показала тебе, где ключ, наверно, ты смогла бы придумать другой способ попасть внутрь, верно?

Тебя не волнует, подразумевает ли он, что ты просто выбила бы окно или что-то вроде того, но он не совсем неправ; либо так, либо ты ждала бы на крыльце несколько часов, и ты уверена, что результат был бы ровно настолько же неприятным для него.

\- Ты мне не оставил другого выбора, - говоришь ты, решительно встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Поскольку ты не горел желанием выслушать меня на острове.  
\- Ты для этого приехала сюда? – Эридан поднимает бровь. – Чтобы поговорить?  
\- Для этого, и ещё, по-моему, у тебя моя вторая сандалия, - ты сухо усмехаешься.  
\- Если я правильно помню, ты мне её подарила, - парирует он, чуть поджимая губу. – На большой скорости.

Он чуть приподнимается, тянется к заднему карману и вытаскивает твою сандалию, после чего кладёт её на стол и придвигает в твою сторону, словно конверт с деньгами.

\- Как ни странно, лететь на самолёте с туфлёй в заднем кармане – не самое приятное ощущение на свете, - говорит Эридан, снова откидываясь на спинку своего стула.  
\- А ты не додумался положить её себе на колени или что-нибудь вроде того? – спрашиваешь ты, сбрасывая свою сандалию на пол перед своим чемоданом.  
\- Думал об этом... но мне не хотелось выглядеть, как странный мужик, который летит в самолёте с дамской сандалией на коленях, - Эридан пожимает плечами, и ты почти смеёшься от того, насколько он до сих пор, даже спустя столько лет, готов терпеть неудобства, лишь бы не выглядеть по-дурацки.  
\- Итак, полагаю, ты не удивлён увидеть меня здесь.  
\- Не особенно, - его голос застревает в горле на секунду, он прокашливается и проводит рукой по волосам. – Полагаю, ты хотела сказать мне пару вещей.  
\- Разговор обычно подразумевает наличие собеседника, - напоминаешь ты ему.  
\- Не знаю, я сам с собой достаточное количество раз разговаривал за эти годы, - хихикает Эридан, и снова в комнате повисает тишина.  
\- Почему ты уехал? – спрашиваешь ты мгновение спустя, поднимая на него взгляд. Он смотрит на стену позади твоей головы.  
\- Чайник на плите забыл выключить, - говорит Эридан. Его губа дёргается, выражение твоего лица остаётся мрачным. - ...я почувствовал, что мне пришла пора сбежать, пока я не выставил себя полным идиотом... но, наверно, поздновато спохватился, да?  
\- Ты бы удивился, - мягко говоришь ты. – Тебе не обязательно было уезжать.  
\- Никто не хотел меня там видеть, - Эридан пожимает плечами.  
\- Я хотела, - бормочешь ты, неожиданно как для него, так и для тебя. Он моргает и неуютно ёрзает под твоим взглядом, разглядывая свою чашку.  
\- Я не знал, - решительно отвечает Эридан. – Честно говоря, у меня сложилось диаметрально противоположное впечатление.  
\- Ты... застал меня врасплох. Я не ожидала увидеть тебя там.  
\- Что ж, Кар обожает свои маленькие сюрпризы, верно? – Эридан хихикает и постукивает пальцами по столу. – Я бы... _предупредил_ заранее, но...  
\- Ничего страшного, - говоришь ты, отмахиваясь от него. – Я не думаю, что у тебя даже есть мой адрес, верно?  
\- Нет, - бурчит он.  
-...ты правда не пытался узнать его, верно? – говоришь ты в чуть более обвинительном тоне, чем ты хотела.  
\- Нет, - повторяет он, гораздо быстрее, чем ты ожидала, сжав челюсти и хватаясь за спинку своего стула обеими руками. – Не могу сказать, что пытался.  
\- Я так и думала, - говоришь ты больше для себя, чем для кого-то ещё.  
\- Я подумал, что у тебя были дела поважнее.  
\- Дела поважнее? – повторяешь ты.  
\- Ты только-только вернулась назад, - говорит Эридан, чуть качаясь на своём стуле. – Тебе не нужно было, чтобы я висел у тебя над головой, как долбаная чёрная туча.  
-...что же, я рада, что ты, судя по всему, лучше меня знаешь, что мне нужно, - ты чуть поджимаешь губы.  
\- Ой, только не надо мне говорить, что ты по мне скучала, - Эридан вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- А что если скучала? - говоришь ты, и Эридан смотрит на тебя так, словно у тебя из ушей начали расти щупальца.  
\- Ты могла бы сказать мне, что ты провела последние шесть тысяч лет, танцуя балет на луне, и я охотнее поверил бы в _это_ , чем в то, что ты по мне скучала, - говорит Эридан, допивает свою чашку и тянется к чайнику, чтобы налить ещё.  
\- Почему в это так трудно поверить? – спрашиваешь ты. На твоём лице на мгновение мелькает болезненное выражение, настолько быстро, что ты задаёшься вопросом, заметил ли он его.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – бормочет он, отводя глаза.  
\- Не представляю почему. Наверно, это как-то связано с тем фактом, что ты меня убил?

Он с шумом втягивает воздух через нос, его челюсть напрягается, и он через силу заставляет себя посмотреть тебе в глаза. Это из-за этого он так тебя боится? Он думает, что ты какой-то мстительный дух, желающий сравнять счёты, или гарпия, прилетевшая истязать его до конца времён?

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить это так, - раздражённо отвечает Эридан.  
\- Ох, прошу прощения. Не нравится, когда тебе напоминают?  
\- Думаешь, я мог бы забыть что-то подобное?  
\- По-моему, пару вещей ты всё же забыл, - отвечаешь ты, постукивая пальцем по своей чашке.  
\- Ну да. Потому что _это_ одно и то же, - Эридан фыркает. – Предпочтения в чае и тот факт, что я убил единственных троих троллей, которым когда-либо было не полностью насрать на меня – это, конечно же, одно и то же.  
\- Не надо грубить мне за то, что я спросила. – Ты вздыхаешь и смотришь в свою чашку. – Я правда не знала, помнил ты или...  
\- Я помнил, - перебивает он и поднимается со стула, словно собирается куда-то идти. В следующее мгновение ты тоже вскакиваешь на ноги, настолько быстро, что он спотыкается и прислоняется к задней двери дома. Ты застываешь, словно имеешь дело с пугливым оленем, держишься на расстоянии от него. Эридан складывает руки на груди и медленно отступает от стены. – Зачем ты приехала сюда?  
\- Я же сказала, я...  
\- Хотела поговорить; да, да, - бормочет он, и ты ощущаешь ярость, закипающую в тебе. Тебя уже начинает бесить то, что все тебя перебивают. – Но ты не могла добраться сюда на самолёте или корабле? Уверен, проблем с деньгами у _тебя_ нет.  
\- Я хотела добраться сюда раньше тебя, - отвечаешь ты, сопротивляясь желанию раздражённо заскрежетать зубами.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы остановить тебя, если ты решишь натворить глупостей.  
\- Каких, например? – он усмехается. – Самоубийство совершить попытаюсь? Потому что, будь это возможно, мы бы с тобой не проводили этот разговор сегодня.  
\- Ой, да ладно, не будь ты таким драматичным, - ты вздыхаешь и качаешь головой. – Ты даже не стал бы пытаться.  
\- Неужели? – он фыркает и упирает руки в бока.  
\- Не стал бы, - настаиваешь ты.  
\- Ты что-то уж очень в этом уверена, _девка_.  
\- Прошу прощения? – спрашиваешь ты, твоё лицо загорается от негодования. – Будучи одной из трёх троллей, которым когда-либо было не полностью насрать на тебя, и это _твои слова, не мои_ , мне кажется, что я _достаточно хорошо_ понимаю, кто ты и что ты стал бы делать.  
\- Неужели? – говорит он, качая головой почти жалостливо, от чего у тебя начинает неприятно зудеть кожа.  
\- Более-менее.  
\- Тогда, полагаю, ты считаешь, что знаешь меня как облупленного, верно?  
\- Лучше, чем кто-либо другой, - твои ладони сжимаются в кулаки.  
\- Тогда почему, - он делает паузу, облизывает губы и смотрит на тебя свысока. – Почему я настолько абсолютно уверен, что нет способа, которым бог мог бы убить самого себя, хм?

Ты уже открываешь рот, готовая выпалить в ответ про то, что, несмотря на всю свою театральную наигранность, Эридан, которого ты знала, был о себе слишком высокого мнения, чтобы задумываться о причинении серьёзного вреда самому себе, но его взгляд заставляет тебя приостановиться. Его взгляд не колеблется, ни на секунду. Словно он ожидает, что ты скажешь что-то, чтобы он мог аккуратно и подробно объяснить тебе, приведя несметное количество примеров, почему ты совершенно неправа.

И, неожиданно... ты уже совсем не настолько уверена в нём. Может быть, ты никогда не была уверена; может быть, ты совсем не знала Эридана, точно также как не знаешь тролля, стоящего перед тобой сейчас.

-...почему? – спрашиваешь ты через сжатые зубы после долгого молчания.  
\- А ты как _думаешь_? – выпаливает он в ответ. – Ну же, ты ведь меня знаешь, верно? Или, точнее было бы сказать, ты меня _знала_. Всего один слог – а какая огромная разница.

Если он ожидает, что ты сожмёшься, когда он делает шаг вперёд, то, должно быть, он разочарован. Его лицо принимает выражение чего-то среднего между обидой и возмущением.

\- Ты _знала_ меня, - повторяет он. – На протяжении очень, _очень_ короткого периода времени очень, _очень_ много лет назад. Шесть... шесть тысяч лет прошло для тебя за проклятую долю секунды, верно? Не для меня; я выбрал длинный путь.  
\- Это был _твой_ выбор, - напоминаешь ты ему, жалея, что тебе приходится так задирать голову, чтобы смотреть на него; рядом с ним тебе кажется, что ты совсем маленькая.  
\- Так и есть, - он кивает. – И ты _продолжаешь_ упускать из виду тот факт, что именно ты была заморожена во времени, а не я.  
\- Я это знаю, - рявкаешь ты. – Я не ползунок. Эридан...  
\- Я _тоже_ не ребёнок, - парирует он, тяжело дыша.  
\- А я-то и не заметила! – отвечаешь ты, сопротивляясь желанию топнуть ногой. – Ведёшь ты себя очень даже по-детски, насколько мне видно!  
\- Тогда, может быть, тебе стоит поменять перспективу. Потому что, похоже, ты видишь всё не настолько ясно, как тебе кажется, _Принцесса_!

**> >Фефери: Ударить щукина сына. **

Ты могла бы списать это на множество вещей.

Ты могла бы списать это на недостаток сна, или тот факт, что сейчас ты работаешь на чае с молоком и половине порции магазинных суши ( _ирландских_ магазинных суши). Ты могла бы списать это на то, что он слишком много тебя тыкает, или на то, что он ведёт себя как невыносимый всезнайка. Ты могла бы назвать это местью за тот факт, что он убил тебя, или злостью от того, что он подумывал о том, чтобы совершить самоубийство и оставить тебя задаваться вопросом, что вообще произошло, после вашего возвращения. Но, в конечном счёте, всё это просто отговорки.

Правда в том, что, по твоему скромному мнению, Эридан Ампора заслужил хороший удар по физиономии.

Холодный и резкий хлопок отдаётся эхом по пустому дому, посылает волну по твоей открытой ладони, а Эридан дёргается влево и чуть не переворачивает от силы твоего удара. Он падает на стол и разносит его в щепки с грохотом ломающегося дерева и бьющегося фарфора, его чайный сервиз разбивается об пол рядом с ним. Маленькая часть тебя уже очень давно ждала, когда у тебя будет возможность нанести этот удар, хотя бы ради удовлетворения от выбивания дури из этого глупого мальчишки за все те дурацкие вещи, которые он натворил с вами обоими в прошлом.

**> >Фефери: Наслаждаться удовлетворением. **

...ты пытаешься.

Злость, которая привела к этой пощёчине, медленно угасает в тебе. Эридан стонет под кучей обломков, которые раньше были его кухонным столом, и ты ждёшь красноречивого возмездия, которое должно сменить его стоны.

...в любой момент начнётся.

**> >Фефери: Наслаждаться удовлетворением. **

...ты всё ещё пытаешься.

\- Чёрт... _возьми_ , женщина, - хрипит Эридан, сбрасывая деревянные обломки с себя и медленно садясь. На его щеке начинает формироваться тёмно-фиолетовый синяк. – У тебя... дьявольский кросс с левой, ты знаешь?

**> >Фефери: Наслаждаться хоть каплей удовлетворения, чёрт возьми. **

Ты честно хотела бы сделать это.

Потому что ты только что дала пощёчину мальчику, который был плаксивой, требовательной, излишне эмоциональной частью твоей жизни на протяжении такого долгого, _долгого_ времени. Ты только что дала пощёчину парню, который был настолько болезненно ужасен как в дружбе, так и в моирейле, что ты едва терпела разговоры с ним на протяжении последних перигеев вашей дружбы. Он убил тебя, ради всего святого, так почему ты не испытываешь ни малейшего удовлетворения от того, что ты его ударила? Почему ты не ощущаешь дикарского удовольствия прямо сейчас? Если бы твоя жизнь была ситкомом, и ты только что ударила своего говнюка-бывшего, интернет взорвался бы от ликования, эту сцену расхватали бы на десятки gif-ок с кучей разных хэштэгов. Это был бы твой блистательный момент... но ты совершенно не чувствуешь этого.

Эридан медленно поднимается на ноги, а твой взгляд задерживается на орхидее, которую ты оживила буквально час назад, но теперь она полностью раздавлена разбитым столом. Ты тянешься к стулу, когда Эридан проходит мимо тебя к холодильнику, и медленно опускаешься на него, ощущая тупую ноющую боль в ладони. Если ощущение удовлетворения должно быть таким, ты бы сказала, что его ценность преступно завышена.

\- Держи, - ты поднимаешь глаза и видишь Эридана, прижимающего пакет льда к своему лицу и протягивающего другой для твоей руки. С секунду ты смотришь на него, прежде чем принять пакет, шипя от того, как лёд заставляет боль в ладони угаснуть. – Может быть, это не навсегда, но всё равно охренительно больно; можешь поверить мне на слово.

Он садится на стул напротив тебя, и вы оба смотрите на обломки разбитого стола между вами.

\- Извини, - тихо произносишь ты, словно это сотрёт только что случившееся.  
\- Всё нормально, - бормочет он. Похоже, синяк уже начал сходить с его лица. – Полагаю, я этого заслуживал... и, слушай, если тебе стало от этого легче...  
\- Не стало, - говоришь ты, прижимая пакет со льдом к глазам и длинно неровно вздыхая. – Я не знаю, почему я сделала это...  
\- Не представляю, почему, - задумчиво говорит он, его губы искривляются в небольшой ухмылке. – Возможно, это как-то связано с тем фактом, что я тебя убил?  
-...нет, - говоришь ты после долгого молчания, вздыхая так, словно ты пытаешься избавиться от напряжения в груди. – Дело не в этом.  
\- Правда? – он бросает пакет в раковину, его щека медленно восстанавливает серый оттенок. – Потому что, как мне кажется, ни одна живая душа в мире не стала бы винить тебя за это.  
\- Я знаю, - ты вздыхаешь, сжимая и разжимая ладонь, и набираясь храбрости, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Эридан слегка разминает свою челюсть, массирует то место, где несколько мгновений назад его коснулась твоя ладонь. - ...тебе больно?  
\- Бывало и хуже, - он пожимает плечами. – Не первый раз, когда жизнь давала мне по морде, и уж точно не последний.  
\- Эридан...  
\- Да ладно, это было смешно, - говорит Эридан с кривой улыбкой, которая не оказывает влияния на твоё утомлённое выражение. – _Жизнь_... дала по морде... дошло? Потому что ты Ведьма Жизни и... что, серьёзно? Совсем ничего?

Ты отказываешься улыбнуться, качаешь головой и смотришь в потолок.

\- Тяжёлая попалась публика, - бормочет Эридан.  
\- Как мы оказались здесь? – тихо спрашиваешь ты, в основном саму себя.  
\- На самолёте прилетели. Ну, ты нет; _тебя_ сюда доставила волшебная телепортирующаяся собака.  
\- Будь серьёзен, - ты вздыхаешь и опускаешь взгляд на него.  
\- А что, это было не серьёзно? – спрашивает он с маленькой кривой ухмылкой в уголках рта. – Ты ведь добралась сюда с помощью Лэсси Чудо-...  
\- Ты меня что, ненавидишь? – говоришь ты, и улыбка покидает его лицо, сменяясь напряжённым неуютным выражением, и он наклоняется вперёд, проводит рукой по волосам.  
-...с чего ты это взяла? – бормочет он.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – говоришь ты с нервной улыбкой. Он вздыхает, опускает локти на бёдра и закусывает губу. – Из-за этого ты не хочешь говорить со мной? Из-за... из-за этого ты...  
\- Я не... я не ненавижу тебя, - говорит он ровным, спокойным голосом, смотря тебе в глаза. Твоя ладонь сжимается на пакете со льдом, пока ты разглядываешь его выражение, пытаясь отыскать какие-нибудь признаки обмана. Ты ничего не обнаруживаешь, но, возможно, с годами он научился лучше врать.  
\- Никогда? – спрашиваешь ты, и он отодвигается от тебя, сцепляет ладони за головой и бесцельно смотрит в потолок в течение долгой, тихой минуты.  
-...по крайней мере, пока я знал тебя, - наконец, отвечает он, почёсывая затылок. – Возможно, я ненавидел абсолютно всех и вся в какой-то момент-другой на протяжении первой тысячи лет или около того... потому что я был жалок и одинок, и в этом должна была быть чья-то вина, верно? Так что... я проводил свои дни, один за другим, сидя на скалистых обрывах, или ночи, пытаясь заснуть в пещерах с летучими мышами, тихо ненавидя тебя, Кара, Кан, Сола и вообще всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. “Вы все были виноваты в этом”, думал я, “что я настолько одинокий и жалкий, и что мне настолько преступно скучно, что я хочу умереть”.

На твоей ладони начинает собираться вода по мере того, как пакет со льдом тает, но ты молчишь, а он продолжает смотреть в потолок так, словно пытается разглядеть через него ночное небо.

-...но... но постепенно я пришёл к пониманию того, что винить мне было некого, кроме как самого себя, - он фыркает, с задумчивым выражением переводит взгляд на пол. – Никто в этом не был виноват, кроме меня. Так что...я перестал ненавидеть всех и вся и начал направлять вину туда, куда нужно было...  
\- Это помогло? – спрашиваешь ты, закусив губу. – В смысле, то, что ты винил самого себя... тебе стало от этого легче?  
\- Не важно, стало ли мне легче или нет, - отвечает он, качая головой. – Это была чистейшая правда. Я был тем, кто... кто устроил такой дикий бардак...  
\- И поэтому _ты_ должен расплачиваться за него, - завершаешь ты, сжимаешь ладонь и выбрасываешь пакет со льдом в раковину с влажным шумом. – Так?  
\- Если не я, то кто? – Эридан разводит руками.  
-...вот как ты узнал, что мы не можем причинить вред самим себе, - ты проглатываешь ком, который неожиданно образовался у тебя в горле. – Верно?

Он несколько открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом передумывает и качает головой, словно мысль об этом его каким-то образом стыдит.

\- Я всегда... всегда играл роль судьи, присяжных и палача, - Эридан усмехается, смотрит куда-то за твоё плечо с отдалённым выражением. – С Кан, с теми лусусами, с... тобой... и больше никого не было, кто мог бы провести суд, когда настала моя очередь, так что... судья... присяжные... но не палач. Вот так повезло мне, верно? Единственный раз, когда я на самом деле хотел убить кого-то, но не мог... жизнь злая сука. Сказано не в обиду присутствующим, разумеется.

Ты никогда бы не подумала, что кто-то может выглядеть настолько старым и настолько молодым одновременно. Он с трудом пытается объясниться, словно мальчишка, которого поймали на чём-то, что он не должен был делать. Ты пришла сюда за состраданием, и, бог свидетель, ты его получаешь сполна.

-...зачем? – спрашиваешь ты после минуты тишины.  
\- Искал самого себя, - Эридан вздыхает. – На самом деле я не знаю, почему мы не можем ранить самих себя, просто...  
\- Зачем ты _пытался_ сделать это? – спрашиваешь ты, сжимая в ноющей ладони край своих шорт. – Я не понимаю.  
\- А что тут понимать? – Эридан усмехается, качает головой, и ты видишь отблеск фиолетового в его глазах. – Феф, я... я убил тебя. Разве этого недостаточно?  
\- Правда? – говоришь ты с водянистым смешком и с деланным удивлением осматриваешь саму себя. – А я и не заметила.  
\- Феф...  
\- Я... – говоришь ты с едва заметной дрожью в голосе. – Я _не мертва_. И даже если бы я была... даже если бы я не вернулась назад, как твоё самоубийство могло бы что-нибудь исправить? Что оно даст?

Он открывает и закрывает рот, оглядывается, словно оправдание выползет из-за стены и предстанет перед ним.

\- Поэтому ты не хотел меня видеть? Из-за того, что ты... боялся, что я захочу отомстить или что-то вроде того? – тихо спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Зачем ещё...  
\- Зачем ещё я стала бы ехать сюда? – ты шмыгаешь носом, трясёшь головой. – Может быть... может быть, я хотела посмотреть, какой я стану, когда проживу пару тысяч лет. Может быть, я просто хотела найти кого-то, кто раньше был моим другом, и понять, как мы перешли от подводных чаепитий к ссорам и убийствам друзей, или, может быть... может быть, я просто сказать ему, что я прощаю его. За всё, что случилось до игры и...

Оу... так _вот_ чего он так боится.

Ты должна была догадаться, но то, как он смотрит на тебя, словно на сумасшедшую, едва заметно трясёт головой и почти дрожит на своём стуле, когда ты встаёшь... Он смотрит на тебя так, словно ты подходишь к нему с окровавленным тесаком, отшатывается, словно ты хочешь разрубить его надвое. Ты понимаешь, что он, скорее всего, подготовился к любому из множества ужасных наказаний или кар, которые он мог бы получить от тебя, учитывая, что у него было более чем достаточно времени на размышления об этом.

Но он совершенно не готов к тому, что ты его простишь.

\- Почему? – он давится и закусывает губу. – Ты... ты не можешь просто...  
\- Могу, - настойчиво заявляешь ты. – Могу... и уже сделала. Почему это так тяжело принять?  
\- Я не... Я не... – бормочет он, отшатываясь от тебя, когда ты делаешь ещё один шаг к нему. – Я не заслуживаю...  
\- Это _не тебе_ решать, - говоришь ты. Он поднимается на ноги так быстро, что сшибает свой стул. Он выглядит не таким уж высоким или величавым, когда прижат спиной к стене, с круглыми глазами и ноздрями, дрожащими от дыхания, становящегося всё более лихорадочным по мере твоего приближения. – Не ты решаешь, заслуживаешь ли ты быть прощённым... это мой выбор. Мой и только мой.

Он трясётся как осиновый лист, когда ты прижимаешь свою ладонь к его груди и касаешься его впервые за шесть тысяч лет (за вычетом небрежной пощёчины). Судя по его реакции, прикосновение твоих пальцев к его груди для него хуже, чем удар по лицу. Удар он хотя бы ожидал; он ожидал от тебя града ударов или криков на него или чего угодно, но только не прощения.

И он до сих пор не может понять, почему.

**> >Фефери: Заставить его понять. **

\- Я устала... – бормочешь ты, кусая губу и вытягивая шею, чтобы смотреть на него. – Меня так... тошнит от этого _беспорядка_. Мне надоело, что эта игра до сих пор продолжает портить нам жизни. Я думала, что всё будет по-другому, когда мы победим... когда всё закончится... но ничего не изменилось, верно?  
\- Но мы победили... – задумчиво говорит он.  
\- Разве? – ты запрокидываешь голову на бок. – Мне кажется, что, скорее, мы просто _выжили_ , и я до сих пор жду своего приза.  
\- Бессмертия, вечной молодости, баснословного богатства и волшебных сил тебе мало? – Эридан фыркает.  
\- Да, - решительно отвечаешь ты. – Мало...  
\- Ну, у тебя губа не дура... – его слова глохнут у него в горле, когда ты прижимаешь ладонь к его щеке, в том месте, куда недавно ударила его. Похоже, это приводит его в такой ступор, что он теряет дар речи, и, может быть, тебе удастся сказать, что ты хотела, прежде чем он снова тебя перебьёт.  
\- Я... я хочу получить всё, что игра забрала у меня, - говоришь ты, считая стежки на его свитере, потому что прямо сейчас это проще, чем смотреть ему в глаза. – Я хочу получить наши жизни до игры... до того, как мы все убивали и умирали, и просто пытались выжить. Я хочу вернуть дружбу, которую мы потеряли, и жизни, которые были уничтожены. И _хотя бы раз_ я хотела бы собраться с десятью единственными близкими друзьями, которые у меня остались в буквальном смысле во всей вселенной, без ссор, плача и скорби. Меня не волнуют все остальные награды, которая игра решила подбросить мне, потому что куча денег...

( _Мальчик стоит на палубе корабля, светит фонариком в воду, когда твоя голова появляется на поверхности воды, он сжимает в руках огромного плюшевого морского конька, и ты одариваешь его зубастой улыбкой._ )

( _Он ловит ракушки, которые ты бросаешь ему, ищет жемчуг, потому что вам почти четыре вариации, и вы оба хотите сделать себе шикарные серьги в плавники. “Такие, которые носили пираты”, говорит он._ )

( _Ты смотришь, как громадное белое щупальце затягивает ещё одного ревущего лусуса, сжимая край его плаща, и никто из вас не отводит взгляда от облака белой крови, наполняющего воду._ )

-...куча денег и суперсилы – ничто, если я не могу вернуть моих друзей. – Тихо бормочешь ты. – _Вот_ чего я хочу; я хочу вернуть старые добрые дни.  
\- Какие... – наконец, хрипло выдавливает Эридан с озадаченным выражением. – Какие “старые добрые дни”? О чём ты?  
\- До начала игры. Когда...  
\- Когда Врис скармливала троллей своей маме, а Кар жил в постоянном страхе, что его могут отсеять? – Эридан усмехается, вытирает глаза, и ты смотришь на него. – Когда у тебя был лусус, которого надо было кормить, иначе бы он уничтожил мир, и кусок дерьма в качестве моирейла? Эти старые добрые дни?

Ты убираешь свою ладонь, и он медленно сползает вниз по стене, останавливается на полу и поднимает взгляд на тебя. Когда он говорит так, твоё прошлое выглядит отнюдь не так уж радужно.

\- _Не было_ никаких старых добрых дней, - он шмыгает носом, рассеяно взъерошивает себе волосы. – Ни дома... ни в игре... ни для кого. По крайней мере, я таких не помню...

Ты вздыхаешь, медленно опускаешься на колени перед ним и садишься по-турецки примерно в футе от него, и он с подозрением смотрит на тебя мимо своих согнутых коленей.

\- Были некоторые, - ты пожимаешь плечами, вытираешь тыльной стороной ладони глаза. – Когда мы были маленькими... до того, как...  
\- До того, как я эволюционировал в разновидность придонного говнюка? – Эридан фыркает.  
-...ага, - соглашаешься ты, вызывая у него короткую усмешку. – Может быть, их было мало, и они встречались редко, но... когда-то мы были друзьями, помнишь?  
\- Смутно, - бормочет он, качая головой. Ты задумчиво ковыряешь торчащую из шорт нитку.  
-...помнишь, когда нам было три с половиной, и твой лусус повёз нас ловить жемчуг? – нерешительно спрашиваешь ты, наблюдая за тем, как он нахмуривает брови. В его глазах мелькает маленькая вспышка узнавания.  
\- Я припоминаю, что я сидел на пляже и потрошил ракушки, которые ты кидала мне, - бормочет он, смотря в пол и чуть поджимая губы.  
\- Ты мог бы нырять со мной, если бы не боялся утонуть, - ты нерешительно улыбаешься.  
\- По-моему, лучшее, что я мог, так это держаться за старого угря, пока ты плавала внизу, - Эридан усмехается.  
\- Угря?  
\- Мой отец... _лусус_. Большой белый угорь... верно?  
-...он был морским коньком, - мягко говоришь ты, наблюдая за тем, как его лицо опадает, на нём появляется выражение растерянности, и Эридан обхватывает руками свои колени.  
\- Правда? Хмм... должно быть, ты права, кажется, я...  
\- Ты... не помнишь? – спрашиваешь ты, ощущая, как у тебя в животе сжимается узел, когда он стискивает зубы и нахмуривает брови, словно бы пытается что-то посчитать в уме, а потом опускает голову к себе на колени.

**> >Эридан: Вспомнить. **

Ты пытаешься изо всех сил вспомнить лицо существа, которое вырастило тебя; его голос или то, как ты ладил с ним. Даже имени было бы достаточно, но... ты не помнишь ничего. Ты настолько усердно старался забыть самовлюблённого глупого мальчишку, которым ты когда-то был, что большая часть твоей жизни на Альтернии выглядит размытой дымкой.

\- Нет, - бормочешь ты в свои колени. – Я могу... я могу вспомнить лица людей, которых я встречал сотню поколений назад, но... я не могу вспомнить своего собственного отца, блядь. Я... я едва могу вспомнить хоть что-то из тех лет... и ничего детально.

Ты не хотел вспоминать, потому что воспоминания о твоём лусусе или о вашей экспедиции по нырянию за жемчугом, или что угодно с Альтернии, заставило бы тебя вспомнить о том, каким сопливым маленьким ублюдком ты был. И после стольких лет отдаления от этого жалкого маленького еблана, наверно, ты не помнишь практически ничего из того, что ты делал, когда был им. Ты всё равно не хочешь вспоминать, но, наверно, что ты как в пословице выплеснул ребёнка вместе с водой.

Что-то мягкое и прохладное прижимается к твоему затылку, легонько сжимает тебя, пока ты не поднимаешь голову. Фефери наклоняется вперёд, положив ладонь на твой затылок, и смотрит на тебя с небольшой печальной улыбкой, которой ты не заслуживаешь. Ты не заслуживаешь ничего из этого, за исключением удара по лицу, и всё-таки она протягивает тебе оливковую ветвь. Даёт второй шанс. Второй шанс, потраченный на твою жалкую шкуру.

Но, опять же, не тебе это решать, верно?

\- Так, значит, старых добрых дней нет, - признаёт Фефери, вытирая глаза и наклоняясь вперёд, стоя на коленях. – Хорошо... тогда, может быть, самое время завести их, хм?

Ты прижимаешь ладони к глазам, устыжённый тем фактом, что ты не можешь удержать колодец вины внутри тебя от вытекания из твоих глаз тёмно-фиолетовыми ручейками. Проклятье, ты должен быть мудрым, всезнающим, бессмертным принцем, неуязвимым для эмоциональных вспышек... но даже спустя шесть тысяч лет некоторые вещи не меняются.

\- Ты прав, - говорит она, шмыгая носом (о боже, тебе обязательно было довести её до слёз, верно?) – Я больше ничего не знаю о тебе... но я хотела бы, чтобы ты позволил мне узнать.

Она медленно поднимается, отряхивает свои шорты и протягивает тебе руку, когда ты пытаешься оттолкнуться от стены. Ты делаешь короткий слабый вздох, смотря на её ладонь, принимаешь её, чуть сжав, и она поднимает тебя на ноги одним резким движением. Чёрт, какая же она сильная; она могла бы согнуть тебя в бараний рог, если бы захотела, но её хватка за твою руку достаточно лёгкая, чтобы заставить тебя на мгновение забыть об этом факте.

Какое-то время ваши ладони остаются сцепленными, никто из вас не хочет отпускать, и вы довольно неловко стоите посреди твоей разгромленной кухни. На её лице появляется обеспокоенное выражение, словно она вспомнила о чём-то неприятном.

**> >Фефери: Говорить. **

С минуту ты смотришь в пол, кусая губу и пытаясь найти способ тактично перевести разговор на тот небольшой инцидент, случившийся на острове. Ты настолько сосредоточилась на собственных проблемах, что избегала этого маленького вопроса о том, что из-за решений, принятых Эриданом, ваша численность сократилась. Ты поднимаешь взгляд на неровный шрам, рассекающий его лицо пополам, последствия глубокой раны, нанесённой каким-то когтем. Он отодвигается назад, словно твоя ладонь, потянувшаяся, чтобы дотронуться до шрама, хочет дотронуться до открытой, кровоточащей раны.

-...что произошло? – мягко спрашиваешь ты. Он вытягивает свою руку из твоей хватки, чуть сжимает кулак и отводит взгляд в сторону. - ...зачем ты это сделал? – спрашиваешь ты, и он печально усмехается. – Почему ты...  
\- Убил его? – завершает он вместо тебя и проглатывает ком в горле. – Ну, мне кажется, потому, что это единственная вещь, которая когда-либо получалась у меня хорошо...  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так, - ты вздыхаешь, убираешь прядь волос за ухо. Ты ожидаешь, что он просто опять устраивает представление... по крайней мере, ты надеешься на это. Но разговор о том, на самом ли деле он _не преувеличивает_ , лучше оставить для другого раза. – Этому была достойная причина? – Он открывает рот, оглядывает кухню, словно не может выбрать из двух ответов, закрывает рот и тяжело вздыхает. Он не пытается оправдываться; не ищет отговорок. По всей видимости, он сам не может решить, была ли причина достойной или нет. Хотя, по правде говоря, это не тот вопрос, который беспокоит тебя больше всего... -...Это повторится? – спрашиваешь ты, опасаясь возможного ответа.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он, быстро и решительно, его глаза снова встречается с твоими. – Никогда... ни за что.

Он не колеблется под твоим взглядом, пока ты разглядываешь его, пытаясь уловить любые признаки обмана или хитрости. Но, пожалуй, если бы он планировал убить всех и каждого из вас, он мог бы начать с Непеты или (по крайней мере) с тебя, когда ты была наедине с ним в подвале без окон.

Что ж, похоже, ты попробуешь поверить ему.

-... хорошо, - ты вздыхаешь после длительного молчания, и Эридан переводит дыхание, которое задерживал уже неизвестно сколько.  
\- Ты... веришь мне? – спрашивает он с некоторой нерешительностью.  
\- Я приняла такое решение, - ты запрокидываешь голову назад и вперёд. – Я допустила ошибку?  
\- Нет! – отвечает он, поднимая руки. – В смысле... Я не думаю, что... То есть, я не собираюсь давать тебе поводов усомниться в... В смысле...

Он замолкает, когда тебе не удаётся сдержать смех, его плавники заливаются пурпурным, и он неуклюже фыркает. Он как был, так и остаётся безнадёжным балбесом, даже (особенно) тогда, когда пытается быть серьёзным. Ты забыла, насколько это смешило тебя, и насколько это приводило его в ярость, но, судя по его нервному хохоту, эти дни остались в прошлом.

\- Итак... – говорит он, почёсывая затылок. – Что с нами будет теперь?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечаешь ты. – Я хочу... попробовать двинуться дальше. Чтобы мы все это сделали... по крайней мере, те из нас, кто остался.

Его лицо немного морщится от твоей последней фразы, но ты игнорируешь это, сцепив ладони у себя за спиной.

-... Я тоже хотел бы этого. – говорит он мгновение спустя. – Если ты правда думаешь, нечто подобное возможно. Сомневаюсь, что Тав или Сол, или Кан отнесутся к этому с таким пониманием.  
\- Оставь их на меня, - говоришь ты, совершенно не представляя, как ты собираешься снова заставить их начать работать вместе с Эриданом (пусть даже не _нормально относиться_ к нему). – Я... что-нибудь придумаю  
\- Ага, удачи тебе с этим, - Эридан фыркает, бледнея, когда ты бросаешь на него хмурый взгляд. – Что? Тебе потребуется целый легион этих Аукс... Ауксил... блин, как там у нас дома называли этих дур трефового квадранта?  
\- Ауксилиатриксы, - ты усмехаешься.  
\- Ага, вот их; тебе потребуется целый легион, чтобы устаканить тот бардак, который я устроил, - он нагибается и подбирает разбитую ножку того, что раньше было его столом.  
\- Либо ты переоцениваешь свою способность наносить ущерб...  
\- Эм...  
\- На _продолжительное_ время, - поправляешься ты, указывая на себя, вполне себе живую. – Либо ты недооцениваешь мою способность заставлять других делать то, что я от них хочу, и я не знаю, какой из этих двух вариантов хуже.  
\- Как скажешь, - бормочет он, бросая ножку стола в кучу деревянных обломков с коротким вздохом. – Я бы предложил тебе перекусить на ночь, но, похоже, у меня кончились столы на кухне.  
\- Извини, - ты пинком отправляешь отлетевший в сторону кусок в кучу. – Я его заменю... если только это не какой-то антиквариат, который ты купил ещё в средние века или что-то вроде того.  
\- Ага... выторговал его в тёмные века, - Эридан фыркает и закатывает глаза. – Увидел лакированный стол машинного производства на старой доброй ярмарке при дворе Короля Артура и купил его за десять пенсов и курицу. А потом таскал на горбу по всему миру, пока не осел здесь в... _ай_!  
\- Ой, да ладно, - ты хихикаешь, наблюдая за тем, как он потирает плечо в месте, где ты его легонько стукнула. – Если бы я хотела сделать тебе действительно больно, я бы это сделала.  
\- Ага, уж я-то знаю, - бормочет он, массируя щёку и коротко зевая. Напряжение вышло из твоего тела, и почти сутки без сна начинают давить на тебя. Ты прикрываешь уже собственный зевок ладонью. - ...я так полагаю, ты захочешь остаться на ночь?  
\- Если тебя не затруднит, - отвечаешь ты, протирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Нет... полагаю, нам обоим не помешает отоспаться... может быть, не только ночью, - он взъерошивает себе волосы. – Не знаю; я подумываю о том, чтобы просто заснуть на тысячу лет, как это делают все крутые детишки.  
\- И тогда ты проснёшься с жутко растрёпанными после тысячи лет волосами, - ты фыркаешь и приглаживаешь волосы. Эридан, чуть кряхтя, забирает твой чемодан по пути с кухни.  
\- Честно говоря, у меня нет того, что можно было бы назвать гостевой спальней... хотя, думаю, ты об этом уже знаешь, - он кивает в сторону лестницы.  
\- Я... честное слово, я не копалась в твоих шкафах или вроде того, - ты хихикаешь и нервно потираешь руку.  
\- Всё нормально; можешь занять мою кровать; я лягу на диване, - говорит он, начиная подниматься по лестнице.  
\- О, нет, всё нормально, - ты отмахиваешься от него.  
\- Меня нельзя было бы назвать хорошим хозяином, если бы я заставлял своих гостей просто спать на полу, - говорит Эридан, поворачиваясь, но тут ты останавливаешь его, положив ладонь ему на рукав. – Хм?  
\- Я... вообще-то, у меня была другая идея, - твои щёки горят от одной мысли о том, что ты собираешься попросить у него. – Кое-что, что, как мне кажется, будет гораздо удобнее... для нас обоих.

Он замирает на полушаге, нахмурив брови, словно бы пытается понять, о чём ты просишь.

\- Ты... ты предлагаешь то, что, как я думаю, ты предлагаешь? – спрашивает он, поднимая бровь и смотря на верх лестницы.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, ты ведь сам _наверняка_ думал об этом хоть раз! – ты запинаешься, неожиданно чувствуя себя немного глупо.  
\- Я _думал_ об этом, но не знаю, как это сработает... – бормочет он, почёсывая затылок.  
\- Ну... мы никогда не узнаем, если не попробуем, верно? – говоришь ты, покачиваясь на носках, пока он погружён в размышления.  
\- Ты... _на самом деле_ хочешь наполнить мою ванну и спать в ней как в слизневом коконе? – Эридан вздыхает и сжимает переносицу.  
\- Больше всего на свете. В смысле, у меня не было достаточно большой ванны с тех пор, как я вернулась сюда, а на этих кроватях так трудно...

Ты замолкаешь, когда его плечи содрогаются от смеха. Эридан фыркает, пытаясь сдержать его и сохранить твоё достоинство.

\- Что?! – спрашиваешь ты, раздражённо дрожа плавниками.  
\- Не... ничего, - Эридан вытирает уголок глаза. – Я просто забыл, насколько охренительно странными были _инопланетяне_ , только и всего.  
\- Прошу прощения? – спрашиваешь ты, громко ступая по лестнице вслед за ним. – Ты, вообще-то, тоже “инопланетянин”, мистер!  
\- Ой, прошу тебя, да я более местный, чем кто-либо другой.  
\- А, ну да, потому что ты _совершенно точно_ родился и вырос здесь, - говоришь ты с сердитым вздохом и закатываешь глаза. – Я забыла.  
\- Хмм... я провёл тринадцать лет на Альтернии, три года в Пространстве Парадоксов и шесть тысяч двести девяносто пять лет на этой планете, - говорит он, запрокидывая голову назад и вперёд. – Да, ты права; _как глупо_ с моей стороны считать это место домом.  
\- Позер, - ты фыркаешь.  
\- Если уж я позёр, то вообще все, кто жив сегодня, позёры, - говорит он, открывая дверь, ведущую в ванную на втором этаже. – Раз уж я делал это “житьё на Альтерниземле” до того, как это стало мейнстримом.  
\- Хипстер, - хихикаешь ты, сбрасывая кроссовки, пока он наполняет массивную ванну.  
\- Ну... Леопард от пятен не отмоется, - Эридан пожимает плечами, выпрямляясь над горячей водой. – Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, я... ну, думаю, ты знаешь, где моя спальня, верно?  
\- Я покормила твоих рыбок, - говоришь ты, раскрывая свой чемодан. Эридан забирает свою сумку. - Не вздумай их перекармливать!  
\- С чего я стал бы делать это?  
\- Не знаю; твои растения в весьма плачевном состоянии, - ты вздыхаешь и идёшь вслед за ним, пока ванна продолжает наполняться позади тебя.  
\- Разве ты не можешь взмахнуть своей волшебной палочкой ведьмы и вылечить их? – спрашивает Эридан, оборачиваясь по пути к своей комнате.  
\- Я могла бы, - ты пожимаешь плечами, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Но я бы не хотела тратить силы впустую. Откуда мне знать, будешь ли ты заботиться о них после того, как я уеду?  
\- Не знаю, - на его лице появляется нерешительная кривая улыбка. - ...наверно, тебе просто придётся довериться мне.  
-...наверно, придётся, - ты невольно улыбаешься, качаешь головой и поворачиваешься к ванне. – Доброй ночи, Эридан.  
\- Подожди.

**> >Эридан: Извиниться. **

Уже слишком поздно извиняться.

Слишком поздно.

**> >Эридан: Всё равно извиниться. **

\- Я... Прости меня.

Ты говоришь это, прежде чем успеваешь остановить самого себя, и она застывает на середине поворота, возвращается к тебе и смотри на тебя с любопытством. Ты уже ощущаешь волну стыда, словно ты делаешь нечто феноменально глупое, но если и есть время для того, чтобы проглотить потрёпанные остатки твоей гордости, то оно настало.

\- Эридан, - мягко говорит Фефери. – Я уже...  
\- Я знаю... Знаю, ты сказала, что прощаешь меня или... что-то вроде того, - бормочешь ты, сжимая ремни своей сумки крепче и заставляя себя не отводить глаз от неё. – Но мне нужно было сказать это... Прости меня. За то, что я был ужасным другом. За то, что я был... требовательным, ревнивым, трусливым. Прости меня, я... мне жаль, что я убил тебя... я не хотел этого, но сделал это, и почти ни о чём не жалел больше в своей жизни. Я знаю, что это слишком мало, что уже слишком поздно, но... в общем, вот, - ты вздыхаешь, проталкивая ком в горле. – Даже если это ничего для тебя не значит, я...  
\- Это, - Фефери водянисто хихикает, вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Это имеет для меня значение.  
\- Но это никак не заглаживает мою вину, - бормочешь ты, невольно всхлипывая.  
\- Нет, - она вздыхает, на её губах небольшая улыбка. – Не заглаживает... но всё равно для меня это имеет значение.

Ты чувствуешь себя куда менее глупо, и что ты вот-вот разрыдаешься, если задержишься в коридоре доле... но выражения на её лице достаточно для того, чтобы ты не жалел о сказанном. Даже если от этого всё чудесным образом не стало лучше. Даже если она не бежит в твои объятия с улыбкой и слезами на глазах. Даже если нет дороги из жёлтого кирпича, которая покажет, куда идти дальше... если для неё это имеет значение, ты рад, что ты сказал это.

\- Тебе, эм, стоит не забывать про ванну, - ты кашляешь в кулак, киваешь в сторону ванной. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы она переполнилась или... вроде того.  
\- Точно, - она кивает, чуть улыбаясь. Ты снова медленно направляешься к своей комнате. – Доброй ночи, Эридан.  
\- Доброй ночи, Фефер... доброй ночи, Феф, - ты неуверенно сонно улыбаешься в ответ, закрывая за собой дверь.

**> >Эридан: Постарайся не потерять контроль. **

Это будет очень, очень тяжело сделать.

Сумка выпадает из твоей руки, едва ты остаёшься один в своей комнате, шлёпается на пол, и ты давишь всхлипы в воротнике своей рубашки. Последнее, что тебе нужно, так это чтобы она услышала, как распадаешься, как дом, попавший в торнадо. Ты закусываешь свою рубашку достаточно сильно, чтобы окончательно её испортить, и медленно сползаешь по двери, сжимая глаза ладонями.

**> >Эридан: Дыши, чёрт возьми, дыши. **

В принципе, это всё, что ты сейчас _можешь_ ; делать длинные нервные вдохи, словно ты никогда в своей жизни не дышал. Словно вокруг твоих лёгких были железные оковы с того момента, как ты вернулся к жизни; давление, к которому ты так привык, которое, как ты думал, испытывали все; эта тупая, тягучая напряжённость в груди. Ты не мог (и не хотел бы) вспомнить время, когда её не было, этой мрачной ощущения, что однажды твоё прошлое неизбежно вернётся, чтобы отомстить, и всё то, что ты построил за много лет, будет сметено волной справедливого возмездия.

Ты готовился к этому; смирился с этим. Осознал, что на каком-то уровне твоя жизнь наконец-то завершилась после такого долгого откладывания казни. И на каком-то уровне ты даже просто хотел, чтобы она пришла, и всё закончилось; ты так устал хоронить всех тех, кому ты был не безразличен, не желая встретить вечность с теми, кто тебя презирает.

Но теперь ты можешь дышать, и ощущение того, словно ты делаешь это впервые.

Разумеется, ты давишься и рыдаешь в свою рубашку, ты на границе истерики, ты сжимаешься в комок, пытаясь заглушить свои жалкие звуки. Но, по крайней мере, ты дышишь; грудь вздымается и опускается так часто, дверь позади тебя начинает дрожать. Таврос не убил тебя; Фефери пришла сюда не для того, чтобы ранить тебя. Даже Канайя и Солукс не собираются причинять тебе вред. Может быть, они будут продолжать ненавидеть тебя до конца вечности, но у тебя такое ощущение, что впервые за очень долгое время появилась надежда... и от этого тебя чуть не выворачивает наизнанку.

Возможность – такая жестокая вещь. Есть шанс, что ты сможешь восстановить хрупкую дружбу с Фефери из развеянного и размытого праха вашей первой попытки, но есть равновеликий шанс, что вы оба познаете новые способы превратить ваши жизни в пытку. Ты мог бы легко всё испортить; ты уже испортил так много вещей в прошлом, что, согласно статистике, скорее всего, ты испортишь и это тоже.

**> >Эридан: Так не облажайся. **

Дрожащими руками ты стаскиваешь с себя рубашку и выбрасываешь её в мусор, закусываешь губу. Ты не знаешь, что сейчас творят твои эмоции; ты ощущаешь в равных пропорциях радость, стыд, страх, облегчение и неуверенно, и всё, что ты сейчас можешь, это стараться не сточить свои зубы в порошок. Ты не знаешь, что делать; впервые после Парижа ты не знаешь, что тебе делать, и ты _до сих пор_ не оправился после того раза.

Ты кое-как выбираешься из своих джинсов, скидываешь их с ног и тяжело опираешься на кровать, пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой, прежде чем ты превратишься в лужу.

**> >Эридан: Не облажайся. **

Ты не знаешь, удастся ли тебе... она решила довериться тебе, ты никогда бы не нарушил это доверие по собственной воле... но точно так же ты думал в прошлый раз, и ты знаешь, чем это обернулось.

Как ты можешь удостовериться, что ты невольно не сделаешь это снова?

**> >Никак. **

Никак. Ты совсем не можешь быть уверен в этом... но... всё ещё остаётся надежда на то, что ты не испоганишь всё дальше некуда в этот раз.

Тебе больше не тринадцать лет. Ты не ослеплён любовью или отчаянным желанием получить одобрение. И, чёрт возьми, если к этому моменту ты не научился не быть жадным уёбком, то чему ты вообще научился?

(За вычетом фехтования, мореходства и продажи рыбы средневековым крестьянам, конечно.)

По какой-то... безумной причине она верит в то, что ты больше не причинишь ей вред. Она верит, что в тебе достаточно приличия, чтобы поддерживать с тобой связь, или даже завести с тобой новую дружбу. Это полное сумасшествие; ты до сих пор не можешь себе представить, почему кто-либо вообще хотел бы дружить с тобой, но ты раньше будешь убит и закопан, чем посмеешь заставить её пожалеть о решении. Ты обещаешь себе это, вставая на колени, прижимаясь лбом к одеялу, словно ты один из этих идиотов, которые молятся каждую неделю. Тебе-то кому молиться? В кого ты должен верить?

**> >Эридан: Молись Каркату, раз он, по всей видимости, отвечает за это. **

Эта мысль заставляет тебя усмехнуться, и ты яростно растираешь глаза. Ты откидываешься назад, делаешь глубокий вдох и выдыхаешь через рот. Шторм прошёл, и словно житель закрытого трейлерного парка на Аллее торнадо, теперь ты можешь начинать отстраиваться.

 _Как_ ты это сделаешь, уже вопрос для Завтрашнего!Эридана, потому что Сегодняшний!Эридан через десять секунд потеряет сознание от двух суток, проведённых без сна, и если ты проведёшь ещё хотя бы минуту, размышляя о возможностях, лежащих перед тобой, твоя голова взорвётся.

Ты затаскиваешь себя на кровать, опрокинув головой подушку, переворачиваешься на спину и смотришь в потолок. Прямо сейчас ты благодарен за очень многое, но больше всего ты благодарен за то, что ты просто жив. Жив, и что у тебя впереди целая жизнь.

* * *

** >>Фефери: Отбыть. **

Кэб вызван, билет на самолёт забронирован, твой чемодан собран; осталось лишь оставить записку где-нибудь, где он её найдёт.

Ты чувствуешь некоторую вину от того, что отбываешь, не попрощавшись с Эриданом, но, судя по мягкому храпу, который ты слышишь, прижавшись ухом к двери его спальни, в ближайшее время он не проснётся. Кроме того, вам обоим не помешало бы немного свободного пространства, чтобы снова привыкнуть друг к другу. Последнее, чего ты сейчас хочешь, так это душить его своим присутствием, а с любым затяжным неудобством можно спокойно разобраться через сеть, прежде чем оно станет слишком сильным.

Ты возвращаешься наверх после небольшого обхода сада на заднем дворе Эридана, тихонько крадёшься по коридору, тянешь руку к дверной ручке, молясь о том, чтобы дверь не оказалась заперта. Как ни странно, ручка поддаётся, но ты морщишься от громкого скрежета несмазанных дверных петель, проносящегося эхом по коридору. Ты застываешь, но храп не прекращается, поэтому ты решаешь идти дальше и оставить записку в месте, которое он...

Ты подавляешь тихий писк, когда дверь открываешься, бросая взгляд на Эридана, который лежит поверх одеяла в одних чёрных трусах. Твоя первая мысль: новым друзьям, наверно, не стоит смотреть, как они спят полуголыми, так что ты быстро отворачиваешься. Вторая мысль связана с чем-то, что как-то раз сказала Непета... о том, что у Эридана _на лице_ только один шрам.

Ты оглядываешься, когда он ворочается во сне, рассматриваешь движение линий длинных рваных шрамов, которыми испещрены его спина и плечи, вызванное напряжением и расслаблением мускулов под кожей. Тебе правда не стоит пялиться на него, как извращенке, но ты уверена, что даже у молотильратора с двадцатью вариациями опыта не было бы столько шрамов. Честно говоря, ты удивлена, что от него вообще осталось достаточно много после того, что на него напало... и что некоторые раны оставили шрамы, в то время как другие (в частности, удары Тавроса) зажили, не оставив и следа.

Но этот разговор лучше оставить на другой раз...

Небольшой всхрап вырывает тебя из размышлений, и ты рада, что он лежит лицом в кровать. Ты медленно крадёшься к его тумбочке и опускаешь записку на неё. Эридан что-то бормочет во сне и переворачивается лицом к тебе. На его лице следы пурпурных слёз, но он выглядит расслабленным; даже мирно. Ты опускаешь взгляд на его голую грудь, замечая, что на ней шрамов поменьше, чем на его спине. Тем не менее, среди них есть пара длинных, идущих от плеча вниз к... _ой, уже утро; вы только посмотрите, сколько времени_.

Залившись краской, ты поворачиваешься и сбегаешь настолько быстро, насколько можно, чтобы при этом не разбудить его. Ты сжимаешь зубы, когда скрипучая дверь закрывается за тобой с небольшим щелчком, и тихонько спускаешь по лестнице, забираешь свой чемодан, идёшь к его задней двери, закрываешь её за собой, запираешь и возвращаешь ключ на место, которое чуть раньше тебе показала Непета. Ты в последний раз обводишь взглядом его задний двор, удовлетворённо вздыхаешь и идёшь к улице.

Похоже, вчерашние облака расступились, и утренний воздух приятно прохладный и свежий. Небольшой бриз взъерошивает твои волосы, когда ты идёшь по дорожке от его дома, чувствуя себя гораздо легче, чем в прошлый раз, когда ты шла по ней. Это было правильное решение; тягостное “ _почему_ ” спало с твоих плеч, грядущий день наполнен обещаниями много большего, чем день, который остался позади. Возможно, путь перед тобой будет отнюдь не самым простым, но, бог свидетель, ты всё равно пойдёшь по нему. Именно это ты сделала; именно это ты всегда делала. Ты собираешься вернуть всё, что игра отобрала у тебя, а если это и не выйдет... по крайней мере, есть хороший шанс, что ты сможешь вернуть себе своего придурковатого друга-хипстера.

Твоё имя Фефери Пейшес, и ты _так рада_ , что прямо сейчас ты жива.

**> >Эридан: Проснуться. **

Лучи полуденного солнца бьют через твоё окно, освещая маленькую белую карточку, лежащую на твоей тумбочке. С минуту ты лежишь на боку, сонный после самого продолжительного сна, который у тебя когда-либо был, прежде чем вяло дотянуться до карточки. Протерев глаза, ты видишь надпись “Эридан”, выведенную чернилами цвета фуксии.

>   
>  Эридан, 
> 
> Извини, что не доставила сообщение лично, но мне кажется, что тебе не помешало бы отдо)(нуть. Не беспокойся за стол; я всё исправлю, когда вернусь в школу! 
> 
> Я рада, что мы поговорили вчера вечером (очень рада, что ты не сообщил о моём взломе и проникновении). Может быть, у нас впереди не самая гладкая дорога, но, возможно, мы можем всё начать сначала. Я бы )(отела узнать тебя чуть лучше. Мой ник в троллиане не изменился, если тебе было интересно! Я говорила серьёзно, когда сказала, чтобы мы попробовали снова, так что не стесняйся, потому что я уж точно стесняться не буду! Мы, морские боги, должны держаться вместе! 
> 
> Береги себя! 
> 
> Феф 38) 
> 
> P.S. Выйди наружу (ключ под ковриком; и лучше бы ты сдержал своё обещание, мистер!)  
> 

Твои большие пальцы несколько раз пробегают по розово-пурпурному тексту, пока ты молча смотришь на доказательство того, что прошлый вечер не был какой-то странной галлюцинацией, вызванной недостатком сна. Обещание, которое несёт в себе простое письмо, не укрывается от тебя, и ты осторожно закладываешь его между страницами книги и кладёшь в верхний ящик своей тумбочки.

**> >Эридан: Выбраться из кровати. **

Это ужасная идея; никогда ничего хорошего не происходило от того, что кто-то выбирался из кровати. Вообще-то, Вторую Мировую Войну можно было бы предотвратить, если бы все просто...

**> >Эридан: А ну вылезай, засранец. **

Как грубо.

Твои ступни касаются пола, и ты понимаешь две вещи, от которых кровь сначала отливает, а потом неожиданно приливает к твоему лицу за доли секунды:

1) Твой кухонный стол до сих пор валяется кучкой разбитого дерева, что означает, что тебе придётся есть с долбаного подноса для телевизора, как какому-нибудь американцу.

2) Трусы, которые сейчас надеты, скорее всего, были единственным предметом одежды, который видела Фефери, когда зашла сюда, чтобы закинуть письмо на тумбочку.

Ты бормочешь проклятья на самого себя, потому что боги, которым шесть тысяч лет, никогда (и ты повторяешь: _никогда_ ) не заливаются краской от стыда, поняв, что неожиданно оказались полуголыми перед своими бывшими. Они ворчат, ругаются и поглаживают свои гипотетические бороды, но они _не_ (никогда не) заливаются краской, как пятнадцатилетние малолетки при виде Гарри... Зайн... Стайлс... или кто там вообще популярен нынче.

Понятно?

**> >П-понятно. **

Хорошо.

**> >Эридан: Теперь, когда мы это прояснили, спускайся вниз. **

По пути ты быстро заглядываешь в ванную, вытягиваешь шею и фыркаешь, увидев, что вода до сих пор наполняет ванну почти до краёв. Ты просто поверить не можешь, что она провела целую ночь, погрузившись в воду словно спящая гуппи; по правде говоря, большую часть своей жизни ты думал, что вся эта тема с “тролли спят в коконах, наполненных слизью” была особенно красочным заблуждением, которое ты выдумал за две тысячи лет своего отшельничества. Как это могло быть удобнее сна на куче тёплых, мягких одеял, было выше твоего понимания. Может быть, со слизью было бы удобнее, но будь у тебя хоть капелька слизи, ты бы её использовал для того, чтобы...

**> >Эридан: Спуститься вниз. **

Тряся головой, ты поворачиваешься и спускаешься по лестнице, бросаешь взгляд в сторону кухни и кучи обломков на полу, проходя мимо в сторону гостиной, чтобы посмотреть, не записал ли DVR...

Ты моргаешь, останавливаешься в коридоре и медленно возвращаешься к кухне, жмурясь, выглядываешь в окно, ведущее к твоему заднему двору, освещённому заходящим солнцем. Ты ступаешь по кухонному полу, морщась, когда осколок дерева попадает под голую ступню, и выходишь в море пурпурного и зелёного, которого раньше здесь определённо не было.

Вянущий, почти высохший сад, в котором ты не мог поддерживать жизнь, даже если бы пытался, неожиданно буйно зарос. Трава доходит тебе до лодыжек, повсюду группы диких цветов всевозможных оттенков пурпурного. Твоя живая изгородь тоже зацвела, поднявшись почти до окон второго этажа, а по стене твоего дома ползёт плющ с белыми цветами. Всё не только вернулось к жизни, но ещё и зацвело настолько, насколько, как тебе казалось, оно просто не может цвести.

_Лучше бы ты сдержал своё обещание._

Твои глаза начинают зудеть и слезиться (наверно, это из-за пыльцы, уверяешь ты себя), и ты садишься рядом с одним из пышно цветущих горшков, смотря, как ветер шелестит в траве, и крохотные частички пыльцы танцуют в лучах света, отражающегося от твоих окон. Завтра в своём зачастую непослушном браузере ты найдёшь пару книг по ботанике, чтобы разобраться, как следить за всем этим. Ты уже давно бросил попытки заставить этот сад цвести, и часть тебя была убеждена, что ты просто убьёшь все эти долбаные цветы, если попытаешься о них заботиться.

Но ты пообещал попытаться, а Эридан Ампора всегда старается изо всех сил.

Ты всё равно можешь сгубить их, но уж точно не от недостатка попыток. Ты постараешься быть лучшим садоводом, какого они когда-либо знали, или умрёшь, пытаясь им стать. И хотя оба варианта и раньше выглядели весьма привлекательно, правда в том, что ты предпочёл бы выжить, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Фефери, если она решит вернуться и взглянуть на полный жизни и цвета маленький уголок рая, который она помогла создать.

Ты закрываешь глаза, делаешь глубокий вдох, смотря на темнеющее небо над твоей головой, лелея смутную возможность того, что завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня. Для тебя это не так просто (но, опять же, надежда никогда не бывает такой простой, как многим кажется), но, пожалуй, тебе не станет хуже, если ты в кои-то веки не будешь переходить к самым худшим выводам сразу же. Ты никогда не позволял себе планировать далеко вперёд, всегда беспокоился о том, что любые твои планы, в конечном счете, могут рухнуть, но теперь... теперь, пожалуй, тебе придётся иметь дело с немного нервирующим фактом того, что тебя может ожидать долгая и относительно счастливая жизнь.

Ты не знаешь, что с этим делать, но ты уверен, что ты когда-нибудь что-нибудь придумаешь... в конце концов, у тебя впереди целая вечность на то, чтобы разобраться в этом, и как минимум один потенциальный друг, благодаря которому эта жизнь станет достойной того, чтобы жить.

Твоё имя Эридан Ампора, и впервые за долгое время ты предпочёл бы не быть кем-нибудь другим прямо сейчас.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...стоп, кто-то наблевал в твои фиалки?!

**Конец Первой Части**

 

__

_Надежда похожа на мир. Это не дар Бога. Это дар, который можем дать друг другу лишь мы сами._

__

_\- Эли Визель_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Итак, завершена первая часть этого чудесного приключения, известного как этот фанфик. AKA Часть Про Ангст. AKA Та Часть, Где Я Использовал Большую Часть Пригодного Текста Из Ghost On The Dance Floor, Зачем, О Господи, Зачем Я Решил Выбрать Трёхминутную Песню Жанра Поп-панк Для Написания Этой Истории.
> 
> Касательно памяти Эридана: она необычайно избирательна. Причина, по которой он отлично помнит Бронзовый Век, но не своего собственного Лусуса, в том, что он никогда не старался сохранить воспоминания об Альтернии, относя их к худшему времени в своей жизни. Он помнит, что это жестокое место, где все и вся были несчастливы, и на этом, по сути, его воспоминания заканчиваются.
> 
> Итак, на середине пути я хотел бы спросить две вещи. Первое, мне нужно название города и название породы лошади (просто нужно), и второе, я хотел бы попросить написать как можно больше отзывов. Если я где-то тороплюсь, или если вам кажется, что мне стоит уделить больше времени описанию других частей истории, не стесняйтесь и скажите мне об этом. Я какое-то время работаю без беты, так что комментарии – нечто вроде моего компаса для улучшения направления моей истории. Спасибо всем за то, что читали до сих пор, и я надеюсь, что вы останетесь со мной, пока я буду продолжать вытаскивать этот шип с океанского дна.
> 
> А ещё, если кто-то страдает порфирофобией, то вам стоит пропустить антракт, потому что пока что в нём 13k слов, и это всё пестерчаты Эрифеф на разные флаффовые темы вроде школы, мальчиков, душераздирающие ужасы бытия, пляжные вечеринки и всё такое. Скорее всего, я разделю его на несколько глав, просто чтобы не сбрасывать всё сразу на вас, плюс, я подумываю о том, чтобы разбавить антракт ещё одной главой второстепенного персонажа в духе MSPA.
> 
> Далее: Проблемы с компьютером! Сплетни! Армбары! Списывание на экзаменах! Шпионаж! Армбары! Покрытая мхом семейная креденция с тремя ручками[1]! Избиение шутки про русского тролля до С М Е Р Т И! А Р М Б А Р Ы!!!!!!
> 
> А Р М Б А Р Ы В О В С Е П О Л Я  
> [1] Согласно википедии, отсылка к The Cat in the Hat.


	8. Антракт: Хроники Морских Жителей, Часть I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Пара комментариев о моём стиле написания досталогов:  
> 1) Отсутствие квирков означает, что персонажи пытаются быть серьёзными.  
> 2) Я использую пробелы, чтобы показать, сколько примерно проходит времени между сообщениями.  
> 3) Досталоги, разделённые горизонтальными линиями, происходят в разные дни. Досталоги в одном блоке между горизонтальными линиями происходят в один и тот же день.

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]  
КК: Привет!   
коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

 

 

 

 

калигуловАквариум [КА] начал троллить коллекционершуКаракатиц [КК]  
КА: да?   
КА: извини ты что-то хотелла?   
КК: О, ничего!   
КК: Просто звоню, чтобы сказать, что я долетела нормально!   
КА: а ну хорошо извини что не ответилл раньше  
КК: Всё нормально!   
КА: мменя не былло домма покупалл еду длля рыб и всё такое  
КК: )(а)(а!   
КА: ага хаха  
КК: Итак  
КК: Планируешь что-нибудь интересное сегодня?   
КА: не особенно  
КК: Совсем ничего?   
КА: неа  
КК: Ну ладно, наверно, позволю тебе вернуться к твоим делам!   
КК: Поговорим позже!   
КА: до скорого  
коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить восставшийАпокалипсис [ВА]  
КК: Привет, я вернулась в штаты!   
КК: Просто подумала, что стоит дать знать тебе и Солуксу!   
ВА: о, хорошо!   
ВА: солукс уже почти день сидел как на ежах  
ВА: эм, если ты понимаешь, о чём я  
КК: )(а)(а, я даже не знаю, что это означает, но я понимаю, о чём ты!   
ВА: если бы я получала по дарбаксу каждый раз, когда он проверял, насколько быстро можно добраться до ирландии из международного аэропорта сан-хосе, я сейчас была бы богаче дейва  
КК: Господи, он на самом деле настолько волнуется за меня?   
ВА: а ты удивлена?   
КК: Нет, пожалуй, что нет.   
ВА: он всегда волновался за тебя, особенно когда дело касалось  
ВА: ну, ты знаешь  
КК: Ага, знаю.   
КК: И что он теперь делает?   
ВА: я предложила ему найти какое-нибудь занятие, чтобы успокоиться, и теперь он возится со своим ноутбуком  
ВА: матерится как пьяный матрос, так что, по крайней мере, ему не скучно   
ВА: мне позвать его?   
КК: Конечно, давай!   
ВА: хорошо  
восставшийАпокалипсис [ВА] добавила к беседе двойнойАрмагеддон [ДА]!  
КК: Привет, Солукс!   
ДА: о 2осподii фф ты в порядке?   
КК: Нет, на самом деле я пишу тебе с того света.   
КК: Бууууууу.   
ВА: это правда, я боюсь!   
ВА: она подавилась орешком во время полёта назад, и теперь её проклятая душа скитается между мирами до конца вечности в виде беспокойной голодной тени  
ВА: трагичная история  
КК: Действительно.   
ДА: ха ха обоссаться от смеха  
ДА: но серьёзно  
КК: Да, все мои пальцы, плавники и жабры там, где они должны быть.   
КК: Вообще-то, всё прошло на удивление гладко!   
ДА: ладно так что случилось?   
КК: Всякое.   
ДА: что ii всё?   
ДА: просто “всякое”?  
КК: И ещё разное!   
КК: Я забыла упомянуть о разном.   
КК: Но я высказала ему то, ради чего пое)(ала туда.   
КК: Он тоже высказал, что )(отел, так что я рада, что мы можем закрыть эту тему.   
ДА: ну это хорошо  
ДА: я рад что ты получiiла то че2о хотела ii теперь нам больше нiiко2два не прiiдётся iiметь дело с этiiм парнем  
КК: )(е)(е, ну, ты можешь делать что за)(очешь.   
КК: Я только что закончила переписываться с ним, и, по)(оже, у него всё в порядке.   
КК: Если кому-нибудь интересно.   
КК: Я знаю, что Солуксу всё равно, но что насчёт тебя, Арадия?   
ВА: ну всегда приятно, когда ситуация разрешается лучше, чем ожидалось  
ДА: так стоп, что значiiт ты только что закончiiла перепiiсыдваться с нiiм?   
КК: Эм...ну.   
КК: Я беседовала с ним через троллиан.   
КК: А потом перестала.   
КК: Всё довольно просто!   
ВА: я думала, ты у нас должен быть технически подкованным, солукс  
ДА: стоп ты на самом деле думаешь о том чтобы продолжать общаться с эрiiдваном?   
КК: Не столько думаю, сколько на самом деле делаю это.   
ДА: фф ты рехнулась?   
ДА: с како2о хрена ты вообще можешь хотеть iiметь какiiе-лiiбо отношенiiя с джоннii фон маньяком который убiiдвает своiiх друзей?   
ДА: ты удварiiлась 2оловой ii забыла про тот факт что он тебя убiiл iiлii что?   
КК: Так...позволь ответить тебе по порядку.   
КК: 1) Нет, я не рехнулась, и, пожалуйста, не называй меня сумасшедшей.   
КК: 2) С большого и толстого, вот с какого.   
КК: 3) Вообще-то, да, я полностью забыла про тот факт, что он выстрелил мне в грудь!   
КК: Большое спасибо за то, что напомнил мне!   
ДА: фф ты  
ДА: ты не можешь  
КК: Могу, вообще-то!   
КК: Я знаю, что он в ирландии и всё такое, но твой Троллиан 2.0 работает великолепно!   
КК: Так что поддерживать связь с Эриданом довольно просто!   
ДА: фф  
КК: Слушай, я знаю, что у тебя есть на него обиды.   
ДА: вполне серьёзные блядь обiiды я бы сказал!   
КК: И я не говорю, что виню тебя за твоё беспокойство или вроде того.   
КК: Но если есть шанс, что мы, может быть, могли бы снова стать друзьями, то я собираюсь воспользоваться им.   
КК: И это не делает меня сумасшедшей.   
ДА: я  
ДА: аа пожалуйста образумь её  
ВА: зачем?   
ВА: я уже знаю, что чтобы мы ей не сказали, фефери всё равно будет общаться с эриданом  
ДА: ох пожалуйста не надо 2оворiiть мне что это предопределено iiлii ещё какая-нiiбудь подобная херня  
ВА: нет, я просто достаточно хорошо знаю фефери, чтобы знать, что она будет действовать по своей воле вне зависимости от того, что мы ей скажем  
КК: СПАСИБО!   
ДА: слушай я не пытаюсь управлять твоей жiiзнью iiлii вроде то2о  
ДА: я просто сааааамую малую толiiку беспокоюсь iiз-за то2о что моя подру2а тусiiт с троллем который в букдвальном смысле убiiл её  
ДА: в смысле как ты вообще можешь смотреть на не2о ii не вiiдеть парня который выстрелiiл в тебя блiiн?   
ВА: солукс  
ДА: нет серьёзно я хочу знать  
ДА: скажii честно  
КК: Честно?   
КК: Я ожидала, что буду его видеть.   
КК: Я до си)( пор поражена, что не вижу его.   
КК: Но, как я уже сказала ему, когда увиделась с ним... Я не мертва.   
КК: Я жива и планирую оставаться живой долгое время.   
КК: И я )(очу вернуть всё, что игра отобрала у меня.   
КК: В том числе Эридана.   
КК: Потому что когда-то он был )(орошим другом; одним из первы)( настоящи)( друзей, которые у меня были.   
КК: Мы довольно давно сбились с пути, но он не ТОЛЬКО парень, который когда-то убил меня.   
КК: Мне жаль, если тебя это расстраивает.   
КК: Но всё будет именно так.   
КК: )(орошо?   
ДА: ...у меня на самом деле нет выбора верно?   
КК: Ещё как нет!   
КК: Но я ценю твоё беспокойство за меня.   
ДА: но не настолько чтобы прiiслушаться к моему совету  
КК: 38/  
ДА: ладно ладно хорошо  
ДА: просто двай мне знать еслii что-то пойдёт не так, хорошо?   
КК: Чтобы ты мог сказать “)(а)(а фф я тебя предупреждал”?  
ДА: нет  
ДА: ну  
ДА: может быть я кудва-нiiбудь вставлю это  
ВА: так она и сказала  
ДА: о боже аа ну ты ii задротiiна  
КК: )(а)(а!   
КК: Если что-то действительно произойдёт, я позволю тебе иметь непродолжительные привилегии злорадства.   
КК: Но, честно говоря, я не думаю, что у нас возникнут какие-то проблемы.   
КК: По крайней мере, проблемы летального )(арактера.   
ДА: рад что хоть кто-то iiз нас уверен в этом  
ВА: мне кажется, фефери вполне способна позаботиться о себе, солукс  
ДА: я ii не 2оворiiл что она не способна просто  
ДА: ладно не дважно  
ДА: значiiт ты вернулась в монтерей?   
КК: Ага! Дое)(ала на автобусе из аэропорта, так что я только сейчас готовлюсь ложиться спать.   
ВА: ты, наверно, вымоталась  
КК: Вымоталась, но довольна.   
КК: Скорее всего, я сразу же лягу, но сначала я )(отела дать вам знать, что у меня всё в порядке!   
ВА: мы благодарны за это  
КК: Нет проблем!   
ДА: ну хорошо спокойной ночii  
КК: И вам тоже! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить восставшийАпокалипсис [ВА] & двойнойАрмагеддон [ДА]

* * *

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

ММ: :33 < привет  
ММ: :33 < ты здесь?   
ММ: :33 < в смысле, ты всё ещё живой?   
ММ: :33 < фефери пересказала мне двухдарбаксовую версию того, что случилось на прошлой неделе  
ММ: :33 < по всей видимости, там кто-то ломал столы, а меня не пригласили!   
ММ: :33 < х33х33  
ММ: но серьёзно, где ты?   
ММ: ты ВСЁ ЕЩЁ жив, верно?   
ММ: солукс говорил, что будет приглядывать за тавросом, но мне кажется, это всё равно что позволять хорьку сторожить курятник  
ММ: ладно, я уже начинаю немного беспокоиться, так что будь другом и напиши мне ответ, хорошо? это было бы очень мило  
КА: привет  
ММ: :33 < фух  
ММ: :33 < ты жив  
ММ: :33 < господи, в следующий раз, когда тебе кто-то пишет, отвечай им!!!   
ММ: :33 < если только ты не на самом деле мёртв!!   
ММ: :33 < в этом случае можешь оставить записку!   
КА: господи да я просто чайник на пллиту ставилл хватит мменя грузить подруга  
ММ: :33 < я тебе руку нахрен сломаю, если ты мне ещё раз такой инфаркт устроишь!   
КА: оуу ты за мменя беспокоиллась  
КА: я тронут  
ММ: :33 < серьёзно, я подумала  
КА: да?   
ММ: :33 < не важно  
КА: тав правда до сих пор жаждет ммоей крови?   
КА: ты подуммалла, что он мменя прирезалл илли вроде того?   
ММ: :33 < ну  
ММ: :33 < ну расстроен, но мне не кажется, что он планирует наведаться в белфаст в ближайш33 время  
КА: ох ну ради всего бллядского святого неп и ты туда же  
КА: ты ведь на саммомм делле знаешь где я живу  
КА: эта темма “ирлландские города все на одно ллицо” уже набивает оскоммину  
ММ: :33 < я это знаю, балбес ты виноградный!   
ММ: :33 < но тавросу об этом знать не обязательно  
ММ: :33 < верно?   
ММ: :33 < по крайней мере, когда его тянет играться с ножами  
КА: ой  
ММ: >:33 < вот именно!   
КА: хмм  
ММ: >:33 < ага, только посмотри, какая я изобретательная и всё такое!  
КА: я не знаю что сказать  
ММ: :33 < как насчёт  
ММ: :33 < “спасибо, о велликодушная богиня ллюбви, за то, что приглядываешь за ммоей пурпурной задницей и не даёшь ммой доммашний адрес парню, который приставилл нож к ммоемму горлу, чтобы я мог продоллжить свои тяжкие думы на изумрудном острове”.  
ММ: :33 < можешь сказать это  
ММ: :33 < давай  
ММ: :33 < скажи это  
ММ: :33 < просто скопируй  
ММ: :33 < я подожду  
ММ: :33 < я даже сделала твой дурацкий стиль письма, чтобы тебе ничего не пришлось менять  
КА: :33 < *древняя морская божественная сущность выражает свою благодарность за неразглашение его тайного убежища мстительным убийцам, покушающимся на его жизнь*  
КА: :33 < :33333  
ММ: :33 < х33х33х33!   
>ММ: :33 < козёл  
КА: но еслли серьёзно  
КА: спасибо  
ММ: :33 < не стоит благодарности, лепрекон  
ММ: :33 < таврос на самом деле не собирается начинать охоту на тебя или вроде того  
ММ: :33 < ему просто нужно немного уединения  
ММ: :33 < объяснение тоже было бы очень кстати  
ММ: :33 < ПОЛЕЗНОЕ объяснение, к слову  
ММ: :33 < но я знаю, что тебе по кайфу от того, какой ты таинственный и неприступный  
КА: ну уж ты-то знаешь, что ммне по кайфу, верно?   
ММ: :OO < лежать, мальчик!   
КА: покажи где ммне ллечь  
ММ: :33 < х33х33, ну, есть причина, по которой я неоспоримый мастер всего сердечного, знаешь ли  
КА: о я знаю  
ММ: :33 < ты хотя бы в бодром настроении  
ММ: :33 < что в разы лучше, чем твоё обычное угрюмое настроение, так что, пожалуй, это хорошо  
КА: действительно  
КА: у меня такое ощущение что я впервые за долгое время жду чего-то от будущего так что  
КА: прямо сейчас я чувствую себя чертовски оптимистично  
ММ: :33 < эм  
ММ: :33 < просто чтобы прояснить  
ММ: :33 < это что-то, чего ты ждёшь от будущего, не связано каким-то образом с попыткой снова завести отношения с фефери, верно?   
КА: о нет  
КА: господи конечно же нет  
КА: я виделл чемм заканчивается эта дорога и второй раз на неё выходить у мменя нет желлания  
ММ: :33 < ладно, фух, просто проверяю  
ММ: :33 < потому что, когда дело касается фефери, ты начинаешь вести себя довольно глупо и самодеструктивно  
КА: ой да лладно когда это я начиналл вести себя гллупо и саммодеструктивно при...   
КА: знаешь что я толлько что понялл что я говорю пока писалл это так что не важно  
КА: нет я буду рад еслли ммы с ней хотя бы общаться норммалльно смможемм  
КА: ммироллюбивое знакоммство и мможет быть, сммею лли я надеяться на  
КА: дружбу, когда-нибудь?   
ММ: :OO < как вопиюще нехвостойно!   
КА: просто бллядь вопиюще я знаю  
ММ: :33 < бог ты мой, если ты и дальше продолжишь так разговаривать, мне придётся достать мой в33р для обмороков!   
КА: итак  
КА: касателльно частично связанной с этимм теммы   
КА: всё норммалльно?   
ММ: :33 < ты меня спрашиваешь, всё ли нормально? я за весь мир сказать не смогу, я не провидица  
ММ: :33 < тебе лучше у роуз спросить [1]   
КА: сммешно  
КА: ты знаешь о чёмм я  
КА: ммы рассталлись а потомм произошлла вся та кутерьмма на острове так что  
ММ: :33 < да знаю!   
ММ: :33 < как по мне так у нас всё пучком  
ММ: :33 < думаешь я буду сжигать мосты в отношениях с парнем, у которого есть такая крутая охотничья усадьба на аляске, и вернусь к преследованию оленей по лесам в компании реднеков?   
ММ: :33 < чёрта с два  
КА: ммда и это всё чемм я длля тебя былл?   
КА: ты просто исполльзовалла мменя длля того чтобы сэкономмить деньги на поездках?   
ММ: :33 < пфф ну конечно же нет!   
ММ: :33 < я также использовала тебя исключительно в сексуальных целях  
КА: а ну об этомм я зналл  
ММ: кроме того  
ММ: я не буду идти против тебя из-за гамзии  
ММ: ни за что на свете  
ММ: эквиус придерживается того же мнения  
>ММ: в смысле, он не говорил об этом, но на данный момент я знаю своего моирейла не хуже собственного разума, так что  
КА: а ну, это  
КА: хорошо?   
ММ: :33 < так и есть  
ММ: :33 < это хорошо  
КА: хорошо  
КА: что ж я позволлю тебе вернуться к  
КА: чемм вы с харлли тамм заниммаетесь в эти выходные  
ММ: :33 < только я; джейд до сих пор в хьюстоне  
ММ: :33 < я сорвала её вечер со страйдером всей этой поездкой фефери, так что они навёрстывают  
КА: а ты осталлась совсемм без кисммесиса  
КА: к сожаллению  
ММ: :33 < эй, ты в этом виноват!   
КА: хмм ты права  
КА: в конце концов, это ведь я разошёллся с тобой  
КА: а не погоди всё былло в точности до наоборот  
ММ: :33 < эй, если бы ты был бол33 невыносимым обмудком, мы могли бы продолжить!   
ММ: :33 < а так ты только на четверть обмудка тянешь, и мне трудно поддерживать пресловутый ненавистояк  
КА: что-то я не припомминаю, чтобы у нас возникалли пробллеммы со стоякамми  
КА: преслловутымми илли инымми  
ММ: :33 < извини, куколка, я просто не ненавижу тебя так, как раньше, но мы можем остаться друзьями!   
КА: зараза я зналл что ммне нужно былло быть боллее агрессивно-надоедлливымм в наших отношениях  
ММ: :33 ага тебе правда нужно было  
КА: господи тёммная роммантика – это такая ебанутая хрень  
КА: “прошу тебя, детка, возьмми мменя назад, я буду болльшей своллочью, обещаю!”   
ММ: :33 < пфф!   
ММ: :33 < и не говори  
ММ: :33 < в смысле, когда мы были дома, было полезно иметь партнёра, который не собирался тебя убивать, но указывал на твои недостатки, прежде чем до тебя добирались дроны  
КА: пожаллуй но теперь-то ммы не на алльтернии  
ММ: :33 < ага, на этой планете тёмная романтика – пустая трата времени  
КА: ну я бы не сталл заходить настоллько даллеко  
КА: ммы ммного чемм заниммаллись но уж точно не тратилли времмя впустую  
ММ: :33 < ааа, но, строго говоря, наши отношения были совсем не чёрными  
КА: не важно чемм оно былло, но это былло что-то  
КА: ты уверена что не хочешь промменять вечные шарады без ненависти на дешёвый ромман?   
ММ: :33 < не искушай меня; я уже один раз пожалела об этом разрыве!   
КА: да и так жалль что он произошёлл  
КА: ну что ж поделлать  
КА: насллаждайся своимми выходнымми, наверно?   
ММ: :33 < попробую  
КА: спасибо ещё раз тебе  
КА: ну, в общемм, спасибо.   
ММ: :33 < не за что  
ММ: :33 < я позволю тебе вернуться к  
ММ: :33 < твоему чаю, я так полагаю  
ММ: :33 < пока!   
КА: пока-пока

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [CA] 

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [CA] 

ММ: :33 < в смысле   
КА: да?   
ММ: :33 < как полностью презирать кого-то и заниматься с ним сексом может быть лучше, чем спать с кем-то, с кем ты просто вроде как дружишь?   
КА: это не ллучше   
КА: квадранты дурацкие   
КА: всё что появиллось на алльтернии дурацкое   
ММ: >:OO < эй!   
ММ: >:OO < я появилась на альтернии!   
ММ: >:OO < ты появился на альтернии!   
КА: я знаю я толлько что назвалл тебя дурацкой   
КА: что ты будешь с этимм деллать   
ММ: >:OO < ничего!   
ММ: >:OO < я буду супер злой, и эта злость не стихнет!   
ММ: >:OO < и по совершенно не связанной с этим причине я на следующей неделе буду в белфасте, чтобы принять участие в разговорном шоу!   
ММ: >:OO < так что на следующей неделе я буду довольно злой в белфасте!   
КА: да?   
КА: ну мможет быть я тоже буду зллой в беллфасте   
ММ: >:OO < может быть, мы просто оба окажемся злыми в белфасте!   
КА: мможет быть!   
ММ: >:OO < но даже если так, мы не будем наслаждаться дружеской беседой за ужином!   
КА: ага ничего подобного не будет   
ММ: >:OO < и я не заставлю канал discovery оплачивать комнату в отеле, которая не будет разрушена раундом совершенно платонического дружеского секса!   
КА: ага ммы совершенно точно не будемм деллать этого   
ММ: >:OO < хорошо!   
ММ: >:OO < я рада что мы договорились!   
КА: вот и отллично   
ММ: >:OO < прекрасно!   
ММ: >:OO < приятных тебе выходных!   
КА: тебе тоже   
ММ: >:OO < или неприятных!   
ММ: >:OO < мне всё равно!   
КА: ммне тоже   
ММ: >:OO < ну и ладно! 

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА] 

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА] 

ММ: :33 < хорошо, просто чтобы прояснить, когда мы говорили, что не будем делать все эти вещи, мы имели в виду, что НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ устроим ужин дробь платонический перепих, верно?   
КА: тебе стоит предупредить твоих продюсеров, что ты будешь держать дикую кошку в своёмм отелльномм номмере и она возмможно сбежит и поллностью разнесёт кровать, туммбочки, раковину в ванной и ванну  
КА: просто на всякий сллучай  
ММ: :33 < хорошо. рада, что мы на одной волне  
ММ: :33 < тогда до встречи ~!  
КА: до свидания

мышьяковаяМята [ММ] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КК] 

* * *

калигуловАквариум [КА] начал троллить коллекционершуКаракатиц [КК] 

КА: привет  
КК: О, привет!   
КА: только что вернулся из белфаста  
КК: Правда?   
КК: Кажется, Непета была там на этой неделе; вы с ней не пересеклись?   
КА: просто перекусили вместе; ничего особенного  
КК: Ну, по всей видимости, этот перекус у вас затянулся, потому что пока её не было, рысь, которую она взяла с собой на шоу, полностью разнесла её номер в отеле!   
КА: что?   
КК: И всю одежду изорвала!   
КА: какой ужас  
КК: Что вдруг на неё нашло?   
КА: ну ты ведь знаешь широко известный факт того, что рыси впадают в приступ разрушительной ярости при виде чёрных кружевов  
КК: Что?   
КА: что?   
КА: в общем  
КА: вопрос на совсем другую тему  
КА: мне тут пришла посылка  
КК: О, они уже доставили!   
КА: едва я вернулся домой, припёрлись какие-то скандинавские оболдуи  
КА: ты серьёзно купила мне новый стол?   
КК: Ну, да!   
КК: Я же сказала, что куплю, разве нет?   
КА: ну да но  
КК: У него цвет неподходящий или что?   
КА: нет он прекрасный  
КА: закос под красное дерево – отличный выбор  
КА: у тебя прекрасный вкус  
КА: вот только тебе не нужно было  
КК: Эридан.   
КК: Я ударила тебя по лицу так сильно, что ты упал на свой собственный стол.   
КК: Замена стола – это абсолютный минимум того, что я могу сделать.   
КА: пожалуй  
КА: я просто не ожидал этого  
КК: Ты хочешь сказать, что я не умею держать слово?   
КА: что? нет вовсе нет  
КК: Так в чём проблема?   
КА: ну  
КА: наверно ни в чём  
КА: спасибо  
КК: Не за что!   
КК: Жаль убегать сейчас, но у нас лаба начинается!   
КА: а ну хорошо  
КА: развлекайся?   
КК: Постараюсь!   
КК: Бог свидетель, ещё как постараюсь. 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА] 

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить мышьяковуюМяту [ММ] 

КК: Эй, когда у тебя будет минутка, мы не могли бы поговорить?   
КК: Ничего серьёзного; мне просто нужно дружеское мнение... и совет эксперта.   
ММ: :33 < ааа, да, прошу, заходи в моё скромное заведение, юная путешественница, ищущая мудрости повелительницы всего касающегося отношений ~  
ММ: :33 < позволь баснословной мудрости разбойницы сердца омыть тебя, словно прохладный летний бриз, и наполнить тебя силами, словно свежий горный родник  
ММ: :33 < что терзает тебя, дитя моё?   
ММ: :33 < говори и позволь моему мудрому совету успокоить твой разум!   
КК: Дело в Эридане.   
ММ: бля  
ММ: хорошо, слушай, я знаю, что ты расстроена, но это был всего один раз в белфасте, я клянусь!   
КК: Прошу прощения?   
ММ: хорошо, ладно, это было всего два раза в белфасте и в лондоне месяц спустя!   
<КК: Что?   
ММ: ты права, я не могу тебе лгать, это было всего пять раз в белфасте, дублине, мюнхене, барселоне, касабланке, и ещё один раз в охотничьей хижине в новой зеландии в прошлом месяце, но это всё, я клянусь!   
КК: Непета.   
КК: О чём ты, ради святой макрели, вообще говоришь?!   
ММ: ой  
ММ: это не из-за белфаста??   
КК: Почему это должно быть связано с Белфастом?   
КК: Что случилось в Белфасте??   
ММ: эм  
ММ: :33 < абсолютно ничего!   
КК: Ничего?   
ММ: :33 < неа!   
ММ: :33 < ничегошеньки!   
КК: Ты уверена?   
ММ: :33 < на все сто уверена!   
ММ: :33 < так в чём проблема?   
ММ: :33 < мудрый совет, входи в моё заведение, и так дал33, и тому подобное  
ММ: :33 < мы закончили съёмки на сегодня, так что я свободна весь вечер.   
ММ: :33 < у тебя проблемы?   
КК: Ну...не совсем?   
КК: В смысле, мы не ссоримся или вроде того, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.   
КК: Но прошло уже два месяца с те)( пор, как я с ним виделась, и мы с ним общаемся гораздо меньше, чем я надеялась.   
ММ: :33 < понятно  
КК: В смысле, я думала, что мы расстались на доброй ноте в январе, но... Теперь я уже не так в этом уверена.   
КК: Мы проводим эти десятиминутные разговоры время от времени, но они никогда не вы)(одят за пределы светски)( бесед и любезностей.   
ММ: :33 < хмм  
ММ: :33 < может быть, это из-за того, что он убил тебя в тот раз, и между вами до сих пор некоторое неудобство  
КК: Дело не в этом! Я сказала ему, что уже простила его за это!   
ММ: :33 < и ты это сказала от чистого сердца?   
КК: Непета, стала бы я КОГДА-НИБУДЬ что-нибудь такое говорить, если бы это было не от чистого сердца?   
ММ: :33 < не знаю  
ММ: :33 < ты могла бы такое сказать, если бы просто хотела, чтобы всё вернулось в круги своя как можно скор33  
ММ: :33 < и, как мне кажется, именно этого ты и хочешь  
КК: Ну, конечно!   
КК: Я )(очу, чтобы всё стало нормальным!   
КК: Но это не означает, что я не простила его!   
КК: Ты знаешь это лучше други)(!   
ММ: :33 < хорошо, хорошо, я просто проверяю!   
ММ: :33 < может быть, что-то изменилось после того, как мы разделились  
ММ: :33 < но даже если ты простила его, это не значит, что ваши отношения тут же станут нормальными, как раньше.   
ММ: :33 < и потом, есть ещё громадная проблема того, что эридан ведёт себя как эридан  
ММ: :33 < если ты понимаешь о чём я  
КК: О БОЖЕ, ещё как понимаю!   
КК: Ты )(очешь сказать, что )(отя я простила его, возможно, он не простил самого себя?   
ММ: :33 < бинго  
КК: Уг)(, в этом нет ни малейшего смысла!   
КК: Это ведь меня убили, и я смогла забыть об этом и пойти дальше! Почему он не может?   
ММ: потому что эридан это эридан?   
ММ: говорю как та, кто часто спит рядом с ним  
ММ: *спала  
ММ: чёртовы опечатки  
ММ: скажем так, он бормочет твоё имя во сне  
КК: Стоп, правда??   
ММ: и вовсе не сексуальным образом  
ММ: скор33, “я скоро проснусь в холодном поту”  
КК: Но... для него прошло больше шести тысяч лет.   
КК: Это значит, что он вообще никогда не забудет об этом?   
ММ: эридан это эридан  
КК: Что означает, что после всех этих лет он остаётся мальчишкой, который ковыряет болячки до тех пор, пока они не превратятся в шрамы?   
ММ: :33 < именно  
ММ: :33 < но мне кажется, что твоё возвращение, и то, что вы снова начали общаться, может изменить ситуацию к лучшему  
ММ: :33 < он выглядел весел33, когда мы встретились в белфасте  
КК: ...а так же Дублине, Мюнхене, Барселоне, Касабланке и охотничьей хижине в Новой Зеландии?   
ММ: :33 <...и в эти разы тоже  
КК: )(а!   
КК: Значит, вы двое снова в отношения)( или что?   
ММ: :33 < ...зависит от дня недели  
ММ: :33 < и того, что ты подразумеваешь под “отношениями”  
ММ: :33 < но если ты спрашиваешь, состоим ли мы в романтической связи, то ответ   
ММ: :33 < в смысле, мне он нравится и всё такое  
ММ: :33 < больше никто в нашей группе не разделяет мою любовь к преследованию, убийству и пожиранию диких зверей голыми руками  
ММ: :33 < и, рискуя завалить тебя ненужно информацией, мне даже нравилось искать, где у него есть шрамы  
КК: Ладно, насчёт этого!   
КК: Я думала, что у него есть только шрам на лице, но откуда все эти шрамы у него на спине и на груди?!   
ММ: :33 < без понятия; они никогда не рассказывал мне о них  
КК: В смысле, на следующее утро он просто спал в своей кровати, и я смогла рассмотреть его, и, господи, он выглядит так, словно влез в драку с имперским дроном и проиграл!   
ММ: :33 < ну, думаю, ты можешь догадаться, что произошло  
КК: ...Гамзии?   
ММ: когда слышишь стук копыт, думай о лошадях, а не копытных зверях  
КК: Уг)(, почему он просто не снял рубашку тогда на острове?!   
<КК: ПО-МО—ЕМУ, мы отнеслись бы к новостям с большей симпатией, если бы увидели, как его отделал Гамзии!   
КК: И почему только эти раны так и не зажили?   
ММ: :33 < я не знаю  
ММ: :33 < я всего лишь скромный журналист, снимающий передачи о дикой природе, и богиня любви  
ММ: >;33 < другой вопрос: почему ты смотрела на него, пока он лежал в кровати без рубашки?  
ММ: >;33 < со мной-то понятно, но вот что насчёт тебя, хмм? <:3c   
КК: Ты спрашиваешь меня про  
КК: Н---ЕП---ЕПТА, ПРОШУ Т---ЕБЯ!   
КК: ВС---Ё СОВС---ЕМ Н---Е ТАК!   
ММ: >;33 < вот теперь мне действительно грустно, что меня не пригласили  
КК: Ты просто ЧУДОВИЩ---Е!   
ММ: :33 < х33х33, расслабься, я просто играюсь с тобой  
КК: Что-то мне подсказывает, что обращаться к тебе за помощью было ошибкой.   
ММ: :33 < ну, раз ты так считаешь  
ММ: :33 < тебе стоит просто позвонить эридану и спросить у него, что не так  
ММ: :33 < может быть, тебе он ответит  
КК: Ты права!   
КК: Мне стоит СПРОСИТЬ У НЕГО, почему между нами всё так странно!   
ММ: :33 < он точно откроется тебе, если ты просто немного его потыкаешь  
КК: Ну конечно! Он точно откроется!   
КК: ...   
ММ: :33 < ...   
КК: )(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А)(А!   
ММ: X33< хахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахахаха!  
КК: О)(... о боже, мои бока.   
ММ: :33 < я даже не могла написать это с каменным лицом!   
ММ: :33 < он до сих пор такой балбес  
ММ: :33 < теперь он стал полезным балбесом, но всё равно остался балбесом  
КК: Так каким образом мне заставить этого балбеса пойти мне навстречу?   
КК: И если ты опять будешь использовать пошлые инсинуации, я точно воспользуюсь вторым Жетоном на Телепортацию )(арли, чтобы прийти к тебе домой и треснуть тебя.   
ММ: :33 < эй, ты первая начала, не я  
ММ: :33 < слушай, ты знаешь эридана  
ММ: :33 < некоторые вещи изменились, но другие нет  
ММ: :33 < он не любитель болтать по пустякам  
ММ: :33 < и, зная его, я бы сказала, что он, скор33 всего, не станет говорить, если ему нечего сказать  
КК: Итак... что если я дам ему причину заговорить?   
ММ: :33 < дай мышке печенье, и она попросит стакан молока  
ММ: :33 < дай эридан причину говорить, и он никогда не закроет хлебало  
КК: Это верно.   
ММ: :33 < если тебе когда-нибудь захочется почитать стены пурпурного текста, спроси его как-нибудь про ост-индийскую торговую компанию. после этого он будет полчаса беспрерывно строчить  
КК: )(мм...Возможно, у меня появилась идея.   
ММ: :33 < просто помни: с ним нужно двигаться медленно, словно ты пытаешься заговорить с пугливым оленем или вроде того  
ММ: :33 < у тебя полно времени на то, чтобы всё сделать правильно с ним, если ты хочешь этого  
КК: Спасибо, Непета.   
ММ: :33 < всё ради феф в фефете  
КК: ...итак.   
ММ: :33 < хм?   
КК: Белфаст, а?   
ММ: :33 < ой, хаха... мда  
ММ: :33 < ни о чём не жалею  
ММ: :33 < разве что об уроне имуществу  
ММ: :33 < и даже из-за этого я не теряю сон  
КК: Так вы двое просто... друзья?   
ММ: :33 < друзья  
ММ: :33 < друзья, которые любят охотиться и иногда оказываются в одной койке в одно время  
КК: По)(оже, что чаще, чем иногда!   
ММ: :33 < эй, древняя богиня любви будет гнуть свою линию  
ММ: :33 < и нечего меня судить  
КК: Я не сужу!   
КК: Лишь бы вы оба были счастливы!   
ММ: :33 < за него сказать не могу, но мне кажется, что плюсы имеют обе стороны ;3c  
ММ: :33 < я бы поняла, если бы с его стороны что-то стало серьёзн33  
ММ: :33 < я сразу узнаю, когда кто-нибудь влюбляется  
ММ: :33 < или теряет любовь, если уж на то пошло  
КК: Пожалуй, ты права.   
ММ: :33 < кроме того, приятно, когда у тебя есть кто-то, кто  
ММ: :33 < эх, не важно  
КК: ...у вас с Джейд всё в порядке?   
ММ: :33 < да, всё нормально!   
КК: Непета...   
ММ: :33 ничего страшного!   
ММ: ...мы не ссоримся или вроде того  
ММ: мы просто... угх, даже не знаю, как это сказать.   
КК: Отдаляетесь друг от друга?   
ММ: отдались друг от друга  
ММ: в прошлом времени и все дела  
ММ: всё уже закончилось, и пока что только я знаю, что всё закончилось  
ММ: самое мерзкое в этом то, что я знаю, что она больше не любит меня так, как раньше, а она нет  
ММ: ура силам сердца!   
КК: Должно быть, это тяжело 38(.  
ММ: я не знаю, винить ли мне в этом дейва или саму себя и то, что я вечно по уши в работе, но  
ММ: по крайней мере, я точно знаю, в каком положении мы с эриданом  
ММ: может быть, это лишь физическая связь, но мы не притворяемся, что это нечто большее, чем оно есть на самом деле.   
ММ: не знаю, скорее всего, я разойдусь с ней, когда вернусь, так что  
ММ: это будет весело!!   
КК: Ты знаешь мой номер.   
КК: Серьёзно, тебе стоит чаще им пользоваться!   
ММ: ээ, не хочу нагружать тебя своими проблемами  
КК: Ты будешь нагружать меня, если решишь про)(одить через расставание в одиночку!   
ММ: ты в любом случае будешь нагружена, говорю тебе сразу  
КК: )(орошо, разве я не могу быть нагружена и при этом поддерживать мою подругу дробь личность, с которой я делила одно тело?   
ММ: если тебе это по душе, рыбастая  
КК: 38O  
ММ: :33 < ох, блин, теперь это в буквальном смысле расизм  
ММ: :33 < я не могу так говорить, верно?   
КК: Я бы на твоём месте не стала!   
КК: Я не )(очу открывать сайт TMZ и видеть на первой странице “Звезда Шоу о Природе Уличена В Расизме Против Морски)( Жителей”.  
ММ: :33 < точно  
ММ: :33 < на меня и так постоянно наседают из peta за то, что я ем мясо, только этого мне не хватало  
ММ: :33 < извини  
ММ: :33 < дай мне знать, чем закончится твоя затея  
ММ: :33 < штуковина  
ММ: :33 < с эриданом  
КК: Обязательно!   
КК: Дай мне знать, как чем всё закончится у тебя с Джейд.   
ММ: :33 < хорошо  
ММ: :33 < если я объявлюсь в монтер33 с ведром мороженного и буду плакаться о том, что все люди сволочи, не удивляйся  
КК: Я дам знать моим соседям о том, что им, возможно, придётся срочно покинуть территорию.   
ММ: :33 < оуу ты лучше всех  
ММ: :33 < лучше лучших всех  
КК: Я знаю 38)   
ММ: :33 < ладно, мне завтра рано вставать на съёмки колонии драконов для нового спец. выпуска  
КК: Ужас!   
ММ: :33 < надо подготовить асбестовый костюм и всё такое  
ММ: :33 < напомни мне поблагодарить терези за то, что она настояла на сохранении драконов-лусусов в новом мире  
КК: Ага, от ни)( довольно много проблем, верно?   
ММ: :33 < что? Нет, в смысле, я правда хочу поблагодарить её  
ММ: :33 < драконы просто офигенны  
КК: ...ладно!   
КК: Что ж, не буду тебя задерживать!   
КК: Спасибо за совет!   
ММ: :33 < без проблем, моя подводная сестра  
КК: Будь осторожна завтра!   
ММ: :33 < пока! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить мышьяковуюМяту [ММ] 

* * *

канцероГенетик [КГ] начал троллить двойнойАрмагеддон [ДА] 

КГ: Эй, ты сделал ту штуку, о которой я просил?   
ДА: два, она уже внедрена ii прекрасно работает  
ДА: прiiсоедiiнiiл её к про2рамме во время последне2о обновленiiя ii он скачал е2о на прошлой неделе  
КГ: И он ничего не заметит?   
ДА: еслii только не сунется в код ii не найдёт треккер  
ДА: ii я сомнедваюсь что он это сделает  
ДА: передвать тебе е2о ло2ii?   
КГ: Просто скинь их куда-нибудь, я взгляну на те, которые выглядят важными.   
ДА: дважных там не так мно2о судя по всему  
ДА: еслii только не счiiтать четыре беседы с нп про встречу в каiiре ii пару дюжiiн сообщенiiй от фф о по2оде iiлii фiiльмах ii прочей подобной херне  
КГ: Хорошо.   
КГ: Просто дай мне знать, если нам нужно будет что-нибудь сделать.   
ДА: как скажешь  
КГ: Спасибо.   
КГ: Сегодня я буду спать немного спокойнее.   
ДА: еслii только тiiзii тебе позволiiт  
ДА: хехе  
КГ: О ГОСПОДИ, ТЕБЕ, БЛЯДЬ, ШЕСТЬ ВАРИАЦИЙ ЧТО ЛИ?   
КГ: ПРОДОЛЖАЙ В ТОМ ЖЕ ДУХЕ, И МЫ АРЕСТУЕМ АРАДИЮ ЗА НЕПРИСТОЙНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИМИ.   
КГ: ДО СВИДАНИЯ.   
ДА: хаха пока

канцероГенетик [КГ] прекратил тролить двойнойАрмагеддон [ДА] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Итак, начался антракт; начался со здоровенной стены досталогов.
> 
> В данный момент я хочу использовать эти досталоги для того, чтобы попробовать развить мир и добавить немного контекста. Я упомянул о том, что драконы-лусусы мигрировали в новый мир, а в следующий раз мы пройдёмся по истории рабовладения морских жителей, но если что-то будет неясно или вы захотите узнать о чём-нибудь подробнее, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, напишите мне, чтобы я мог уделить время на описание в следующей части истории. Кроме того, я знаю, что мы здесь немного флиртуем с ЭриНеп, но я клянусь, главной парой фика остаётся ЭриФеф. Просто отношения будут развиваться медленно, и сначала им нужно вернуться к дружбе... через некоторые исторические факты.
> 
> Сами увидите.
> 
> В следующий раз: мы беседуем о родителях Фефери, почему Эридан ненавидит англичан, Фефери очень глубоко ранит Эридана напоминанием о самой болезненной части вечности, которую он провёл в одиночестве, и Фефери наконец-то узнаёт, что означает термин “синие шары”. Это будет весело.
> 
> [1] В оригинале непереводимая шутка, связанная с квирком Эридана  
> КА: wwe good?   
> (КА: между нами всё в порядке?/ WWE – хорошая вещь?  )  
> ММ: :33 < are you asking me if wwe is good because i don’t watch wrestling  
> (ММ: :33 < ты пытаешься спросить у меня, хорошая ли вещь wwe? потому что я не смотрю реслинг)  
> ММ: :33 < that’s dave’s thing  
> (ММ: :33 < это хобби дейва)  
> ММ: :33 < sorry  
> (ММ: :33 < пардон)  
> ММ: :33 < “secret thing he watches ironically”   
> (ММ: :33 < “секретное шоу, которое он смотрит иронически”)  
> ММ: :33 < that i swore i wouldn’t tell anyone about  
> (ММ: :33 < и о котором я поклялась никому не рассказывать)  
> ММ: :33 < after i found him screaming about his fake underwear fighting tv show  
> (ММ: :33 < после того как застала его вопящим во время просмотра его фальшивых телевизионных боёв в трусах)


	9. Антракт: Хроники Морских Жителей, Часть II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> КРУПНЫЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ ПО АББАТСТВУ ДАУНТОН

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: Эй, вопрос!    
КА: да?    
КК: Ты ведь уже несколько раз заканчивал колледж, верно?    
КА: былло делло пару раз   
КА: и под “пару раз” я иммею в виду пару сотен раз   
КА: это хороший способ убивать времмя отрезкамми по четыре года   
КК: Ладно, )(орошо.    
КА: а что?    
КК: Мне тут было интересно, не осталось ли у тебя конспектов или чего-то такого?    
КА: мможет быть осталлось   
КА: какие у тебя курсы? 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] отправила калигуловАквариум [КА] файл F_PeixesScheduleSpring2016.pdf

КК: Мне кажется, я могла надкусить больше, чем смогу проглотить с такой загрузкой …   
КА:…толлько кажется?    
КК: Не надо судить!    
КА: ещё как надо   
КК: Я думмалла, это будет проще!    
КА: ты купилла у страйдера ммаховик времмени что лли?    
КК: Чего?    
КА: ни хрена себе, у тебя органическая химмия и биоллогия целлых три дня в неделлю   
КА: еслли ты хотелла себя поммучить ммоглла бы начать с саммобичевания как кающийся ммонах   
КА: хорошо предупреждаю сразу я не изучалл органическую химмию с семмидесятых так что   
КК: А, нет, эти-то как раз простые!    
КА: эти   
КА: простые?    
КК: Специалист по Морской Биологии, не забыл?    
КА: я   
КА: ты никогда в жизни не училлась в школле как они ммогут быть длля тебя простымми?    
КК: Я не могу сказать точно!    
КА: твои силлы жизни дают тебе пассивный бонус к биоллогическимм наукамм что лли?    
КК: Ну, когда ты принимала участие в создании и воссоздании флоры и фауны целой долбаной планеты, уроки биологии выглядят не такими уж тяжёлыми.    
КК: Что-то вроде того.    
КК: Я не собираюсь смотреть дарёной миноге в зубы.    
КА: ух ты   
КК: Я просто )(отела спросить, не поделишься ли ты конспектами по некоторым моим базовым курсам.    
КК: Мировой истории, например?    
КА: которой из??    
КА: я у тебя вижу   
КА: всю древнюю историю и всё средневековье по вторникамм и пятницамм   
КА: серьёзно страйдер мможет сделлать ещё один ммаховик длля мменя?    
КК: Я замолвлю за тебя словечко, если ты подкинешь мне конспектов.    
КК: Учитывая, что раньше ты был большим любителем истории, я подумала, что ты мог в своё время посетить курс-другой.    
КА: ты не ошибаешься   
КК: И ведь история не так уж сильно меняется со временем, верно?    
КА: ты бы удивиллась   
КК: Я вполне уверена.    
КК: Итак, ты мне поможешь или что?    
КК: Как видишь, у меня тут крупная рыбина нарисовалась, и у меня нет времени на то, чтобы разбираться, когда Король Как-его-там правил страной Фиг-знает-где.    
КА: эй   
КА: королль как-его-тамм былл ммне хорошимм другомм   
КК: Ой, извини, я не знала, что разговаривала с последним членом династии Как-и)(-тамов.    
КА: зналла бы еслли бы вниммателльно сллушалла древнюю историю   
КА: серьёзно я не знаю как я отношусь к участию в этомм юношескомм проступке   
КК: ОЙ, НУ )(ОРОШ!    
КК: Ты знаешь, что никто не следит на 100% за тем, что рассказывают на пара)(!    
КК: Все про)(одят колледж сдавая на отлично свои основные курсы и на что получится всё остальное!    
КК: И попробуй сказать мне, что я неправа.    
КА: нет нет в целломм в колллледже всё имменно так и есть   
КА: хорошо дай ммне знать какие записи тебе нужны   
КА: и я посммотрю что мможно сделлать   
КК: СПАСИБО!    
КК: Ты спас мне жизнь!    
КА: в данномм сллучае буквалльно   
КК: 38I   
КК: …это был ещё один каламбур про Жизнь?    
КА: ты самма ммне их подбрасываешь, я толлько подбираю   
КК: Ур)()()()()()()()()()(, ты ТАКОЙ БОТАН!    
КА: доктор ботан, бллагодарю покорно   
КА: я не длля того десять ллет осмматривалл трупы вырытые на клладбищах в восеммнадцатомм столлетии чтобы мменя звалли просто ммистеромм ботаномм   
КК: Фуу, ты серьёзно?    
КА: это былло ммрачное и гллупое времмя как бы не утверждалли об обратномм ллюбителли стиммпанка   
КА: по крайней ммере, длля ммедицины   
КА: и ммоды тоже честно говоря   
КА: но я отвллёкся   
КА: я перешллю тебе свои записи о раннемм селльскомм хозяйстве и похоже коронации карлла велликого   
КА: господи какая же это былла скукотища   
КК: Ты просто персик!    
КК: Или…какие там фрукты растут в Ирландии.    
КК: Яблоки?    
КА: хорошо пусть будет это    
КК: Чудесно!    
КК: Ладно, мне пора тебя отпустить; надо начинать марафон Аббатства Даунтон.    
КА: пфф   
КА: ага уж ты-то на него подселла а   
КК: Это что ещё должно означать???    
КА: да так ничего   
КА: я просто поммню времмя когда это шоу началли показывать тут и я сразу понялл что ты будешь всемми рукамми за сериалл про прекрасных утончённых аристократов и их ммоллодецких и весёллых сллуг   
КА: дай угадаю; сивилллла тебе нравится болльше всех   
КК: Я этого не говорила!    
КА: но и не отрицаешь   
КК: …Я не уверена, стоит ли мне быть сейчас оскорблённой.    
КК: Мне нужно чувствовать себя оскорблённой?    
КА: нет   
КА: будемм считать что нет   
КК: Что, это шоу недостаточно исторически достоверное для тебя, Мистер Я-Смотрю-Сериалы-Про-Бессмертны)(-С-Косичками?    
КА: лладно во-первых   
КК: Извини   
КК: Доктор Я-Смотрю-Сериалы-Про-Бессмертны)(-С-Косичками.    
КА: бллагодарю   
КА: во-вторых я ничего не иммею против этого шоу   
КА: ммне оно показаллось непллохимм   
КА: кллассовая порнушка   
КА: но непллохая   
КК: Классовая порнушка?    
КА: “о разве всё былло не велликоллепно во времмена когда ммы жилли под гнётомм остроуммных аристократов? боже, как всё тогда былло цивиллизованно”.   
КК: Пффф, извини, но это СИЛЬНО, слышать такое от Мистера Высшая Раса Морски)( Жителей.    
КА: доктор высшая раса мморских жителлей   
КК: Ты не был доктором, когда тебе было пять вариаций! 38P   
КА: вот бллин   
КК: Ага, блин!    
КК: Я просто говорю, что мне казалось, что в тебе будет больше от Грант)(эма и меньше от Брэнсона.    
КА: ну учитывая что я успелл пожить и как аристократ и как доисторический эквиваллент боммжа доллжен сказать что аристократия приносит удоволльствие толлько другимм    
КА: и даже в этомм сллучае не всемм   
КА: кромме того с чего я сталл бы симмпатизировать чёрномму ирлландскомму убллюдку который презирает англлийскую ммонархию?    
КА: я просто говорю   
КК: ЛАДНО!    
КК: Я всё равно собираюсь посммотреть сериалл, просто НА ЗЛЛО тебе!    
КА: ты мменя не зллишь темм что сммотришь его   
КК: Такое сказал бы только тот, кто злится!    
КА: я не зллюсь   
КК: Я тебя ТАК РАЗОЗЛЮ!    
КА: лладно хорошо я золл   
КА: никогда в жизни не былл так золл как сейчас   
КА: *теряет сознание от зллости*   
КК: Так-то лучше!    
КК: Ладно, я пошла; никаки)( спойлеров!    
КА: снейп убьёт даммбллдора   
КК: Чего?    
КА: не важно   
КК: )(орошо….пока! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО СИВИЛЛА УМРЁТ?!!!!!!! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: Вопрос!    
КА: да?    
КК: Ты   
КК: Случайно   
КК: Не был знаком с Калигулой?    
КА:…каллигуллой?    
КА: с чего ты решилла что я ммог быть знакомм с каллигуллой?    
КК: Ой, даже не знаю, калигуловАквариум!    
КК: Как глупо с моей стороны думать, что ты мог быть по самые жабры увлечён Калигулой.    
КК: Раз ты, ПО ВС---ЕЙ ВИДИМОСТИ, как раз был рядом в то время.    
КК: 38P   
КА: феф еслли бы я зналл каллигу я бы здесь это с тобой не обсуждалл.    
КА: парень по всемм парамметрамм былл психомм   
КА: сммертоноснымм психомм   
КА: он сделлалл своего ёбаного коня сенаторомм феф   
КА: коня   
КА: это даже былл не конь-ллусус илли вроде того   
КК: ЛАДНО.    
КК: Просто решила удостовериться.    
КК: Может быть, тогда мне не пришлось бы идти в библиотеку.    
КА: а вот еслли ты хочешь узнать какова жизнь италльянского торговца рыбой в период кутежа каллигуллы в римме то это другой разговор   
КК: …ты ведь не был торговцем рыбой, верно?    
КА: …   
КК: О БОЖ---Е, ТЫ БЫЛ ТОРГОВЦ---ЕМ РЫБОЙ   
КА: сллушай это былла просто ллетняя подработка   
КК: Ты ВООБЩ---Е был в Риме в то время?    
КА: нет я был занят тем что пытался не сдохнуть от рук ёбнутых римских императоров и не быть затоптанным лошадью-сенатором   
КК: УГ)(    
КА: и ещё насллаждаллся свежей рыбой   
КК: ПОВ---ЕРИТЬ не могу, что ты был жив в самый СУМАСШ---ЕДШИЙ период истории, и даже не завёл дружбы с парой римски)( императоров!    
КА: с чего я сталл бы дружить с такимми ммудакамми?    
КК: Откуда ты знаешь, что они были мудаками, если ты с ними не дружил, а?    
КК: А??    
КА: сллушай, возмможно я былл собутылльникомм нерона но нелльзя быть правителлемм громмадной иммперии и приэтомм не быть конченымм ммудакомм   
КА: это просто доллбаные факты   
КК: )(очешь сказать, что я была бы конченым мудаком, если бы села на трон?    
КА: …ну   
КК: 38O   
КА: история никогда этого не узнает, верно?    
КК: ГРУБИЯН!    
КК: Господи, я в последний раз прошу тебя помочь с моей домашней работой по истории!    
КК: Должно быть, ты самый СКУЧНЫЙ бессмертный во всей вселенной!    
КА: эй я тоже деллалл интересные вещи!    
КА: я ведь не сиделл на жопе ровно шесть тысяч ллет   
КК: НАЗОВИ )(ОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!    
КА: лладно эмм   
КА: …я скоро вспоммню, честно   
КК: ГОСПОДИ, может быть, мне стоило остаться вместо тебя!    
КК: Пожалуй, я провела бы это время гораздо веселее.    
КК: И подружилась бы с парой императоров, чтобы через три тысячи лет после этого можно было написать булькнутое сочинение по истории, не тратя на это целый день в библиотеке!    
КА: зачемм тебе вообще изучать историю   
КА: все рыбы прутся от истории что лли   
КК: Не спрашивай.    
КК: Это как-то связано с “базовым расписанием” или вроде того.    
КК: Почему мы не можем сразу перейти к той части, где мы будем изучать биологию?    
КК: Как же я устала от все)( эти)( ДУРАЦКИ)( побочны)( курсов, которые впустую тратят моё время!    
КА: добро пожалловать в высшее образование   
КА: ты мможешь выписаться в ллюбое времмя   
КА: но ты не смможешь уйти.    
КК: Говори за себя!    
КК: Скоро я получу этот ДУРАЦКИЙ диплом и больше никогда не вернусь!    
КА: о ну конечно   
КА: ты говоришь так сейчас но подожди пока тебе не будет триста два года и ты не будешь ллезть на стены от ёбаной скуки.    
КА: и тогда ты вернёшься   
КК: Что-то ты ОЧ---ЕНЬ в этом уверен.    
КА: поверь ммне   
КА: когда тебе болльше нечемм заняться ты обнаружишь что готова браться за очень странные вещи чтобы скоротать времмя.    
КА: смм. темму торговлли рыбой   
КК: П)(аааа)(а)(а.    
КА: сохрани скриншот   
КА: вернёшься к немму когда будешь записываться на курсы в косммический университет илли типа того   
КК: Ага, ну-ну!    
КА: говорю тебе так всё и будет   
КК: Может быть, мне не придётся )(одить в школу, чтобы коротать время, потмоу что у меня будут интернет, друзья и много чего другого!    
КА: …ох ты   
КК: В смысле   
КК: Погоди, это как-то неудачно получилось   
КА: я знаю что ты иммелла в виду   
КК: ТЬФУ, стой, нет   
КА: очень подлло с твоей стороны, феф   
КА: ты знаешь насколько мне было тяжело?    
КК: Эридан   
КА: жить без интернета   
КК: Я не )(отела   
КК: …что.    
КА: все эти годы когда у мменя не былло возмможности поискать бесполлезной херни когда ммне былло скучно   
КА: никакого доступа к видео с котикамми катающиммися на пыллесосах как на водных ммотоцикллах   
КА: и не будемм забывать про чудовищную нехватку эротики которой не былли исписаны стены общественных купаллен   
КА: это так жестоко с твоей стороны напомминать ммне об этомм   
КК: Ты   
КК: Ты сейчас издеваешься надо мной?!    
КА: нет ммне правда грустно, феф   
КА: ммоллодец сыпь солль на рану того факта что я жилл как ёбаный мменонит до того как мменониты вообще появиллись   
КК: Ты ГОВНЮК!    
КА: а теперь ты ещё и обзываешься   
КК: ИДИ НА)(---ЕР 38PPPPPPPPP   
КА: я сммотрю у тебя тамм ммного языков   
КК: 38PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP   
КА: ты ммне настоящий языковой разнос устраиваешь да   
КК: УГ)(    
КК: Я пойду делать домашнюю работу!    
КК: Я не потерплю это АГР---ЕССИВНО---Е ДУРАЧ---ЕСТВО!    
КК: ПОКА! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КА: пока

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: У меня проблема.    
КА: пробллемма вида “я не готовиллась к тесту”?   
КА: илли вида “как быстро ты смможешь приехать с ллопатой и хллористоводородной кисллотой”?   
КК: Эм… “я не )(очу, чтобы мои соседи узнали, что мне на самом деле шесть тысяч лет, и что я инопланетная богиня с другой планеты”.   
КК: Такого вида.    
КА: ааа, да ммой ллюбиммый вид пробллемм   
КА: с которымм я отллично знакомм   
КА: ну просто вернись к своемму прикрытию и всё доллжно потихоньку пройти   
КА: не давай имм болльше чемм они просят и всё в этомм духе   
КК: Какому прикрытию?    
КА: твоемму   
КА: что значит, какомму прикрытию?    
КА: историю которую ты имм рассказалла о томм откуда ты приехалла и всё такое   
КА: такомму прикрытию   
КА: пожаллуйста скажи ммне что у тебя есть прикрытие   
КК: Даже если у меня его нет?    
КА: я   
КА: ох ты ж бллин   
КК: Ага.    
КК: Ещё какой.    
КА: погоди ммне нужно неммного чаю илли чего-то такого   
КК: И чего-то покрепче, видимо.    
КА: ты совсемм ничего имм о себе не рассказывалла?    
КК: Не особенно.    
КК: Мы никогда не зарывались в личные истории друг друга или типа того.    
КК: И я никогда ничего не рассказывала им о себе.    
КК: Но теперь мне нужно подыскать жильё на лето, и мы подумывали о том, чтобы снять отдельный дом на следующий год.    
КК: И )(отя это всё звучит очень мило, наше прошлое рано или поздно всплывёт.    
КК: Так что я подумала, что у тебя должен быть большой опыт по выдумыванию фальшивого прошлого.    
КК: Например, что ты сказал первому обычному человеку о себе, когда встретил его?    
КК: Может быть, я сделаю то же самое?    
КА: я сказалл емму что я бог   
КК: …ладно, это мне не поможет!    
КА: по правде говоря он и так зналл что я бог так что   
КК: Слушай, мне нужно придумать ложь, которую можно скормить им, если зайдёт речь об этом.    
КА: нет   
КА: тебе нужно придумать жизнь которую можно скормить им, если зайдёт речь об этом   
КК: Ты ведь сейчас не предлагаешь какое-то жертвоприношение, потому что если да, нам стоит об этом поговорить.    
КА: я иммею в виду, недостаточно придуммать толлько одну лложь когда тебя начнут расспрашивать о томм где ты вырослла илли вроде того   
КА: тебе нужно написать целлую предысторию длля себя чтобы не попасться на ллжи   
КК: То есть придумать город, где я родилась, или вроде того?    
КА: а, видишь лли такое ммоглло бы сойти тебе с рук до эпохи коммпьютеров но теперь нужно быть чуть боллее изворотлливымм   
КА: выбери город который достаточно ммалленький чтобы болльшинство о нёмм никогда не сллышалло но достаточно болльшой чтобы кто-то о нёмм сллышалл   
КА: илли что хуже самм от туда   
КА: они тебя на ллжи не пойммают   
КК: У)( ты, кого-то терзает паранойя.    
КА: эй ммы живёмм в эпоху гуглла и ммобилльников с каммерамми   
КА: пллюс ллюди бывают дьяволльски назойлливы еслли думмают что ты что-то от них скрываешь   
КА: поверь ммне; послледнее что тебе нужно, так это ллюди которые начнут задавать вопросы на которые ты не смможешь ответить   
КА: особенно еслли ты плланируешь закончить колллледж   
КА: илли заботиться об акуллах   
КК: Тоже верно.    
КА: хорошо так чемм заниммаются твои родителли   
КК: Родители?    
КК: А, ну да, у троллей теперь есть родители, верно?    
КА: так дружеский совет   
КА: не говори о троллллях так слловно ты самма не явлляешься однимм из... ну ты пониммаешь   
КА: сммертных   
КК: Пфф, называть и)( “смертными” – это так тупо.    
КА: я засллужилл это право хорошо?    
КА: как ты хотелла бы чтобы я их называлл?    
КК: Не знаю   
КК: Как насчёт “людьми”?    
КА: а но ведь ммы тоже ллюди   
КА: старые   
КА: но ллюди   
КК: Ты единственный кто тут старый!    
КА: эмм   
КА: технически ты до сих пор на два ммесяца старше мменя   
КК: Перигея.    
КА: не суть важно   
КА: это деллает тебя саммымм старымм из живых троллллей   
КК: О)( чёрт, ты прав!    
КК: )(А)(А)(А)(А)(А!    
КК: Я старше тебя!    
КК: Каким-то образом.    
КА: ладно вернёмся к разговору   
КА: кто твой папа и чем он занимается   
КК: Эм...он почтальон!    
КК: Работает на правительство, доставляет почту и всё такое.    
КА: лладно круто   
КА: ты хорошо с нимм лладишь?    
КК: О да!    
КК: Он много чего отеческого для меня делал!    
КК: Например, учил водить машину и угрожал моим парням!    
КА: непллохо   
КА: почемму тогда он не переехалл вмместе с тобой, когда ты пошлла в колллледж?    
КК: Ой…потому что он …умер на войне.    
КА: угу-мм   
КА: на которой?    
КК: Ну, знаешь …последней.    
КК: Между теми двумя странами... которые что-то там не поделили.    
КК: …)(мм.    
КК: Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.    
КА: не торопись   
КК: Знаешь, по-моему, мне стоит обмозговать это.    
КК: Поговорим позже?    
КА: конечно конечно   
КА: просто напиши ммне когда захочешь чтобы я тебя поспрашивалл   
КК: )(а)(а, )(орошо.    
КК: Я ещё вернусь! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

 

 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КА: ну что готова?    
КК: (Ага. Слушай, ты не против провести тестовый за)(од?)    
КА: (без пробллемм)    
КА: (начинай как будешь готова)    
КК: Здравствуй, гипотетический незнакомец! Меня зовут Фефери Пейшес, и я из Коста-Сека, Калифорния!    
КА: (непллохо непллохо)    
КА: в какую школлу ты ходилла?    
КК: Средняя школа Рио Гранде.    
КК: Дом Дельфинов!    
КА: (непллохая деталль)    
КК: (Спасибо)    
КА: тебе нравилось в школе?    
КК: Ага!    
КК: Я занималась водным поло и плаванием четыре года!    
КА: о это круто; никогда не понимал водное поло.    
КА: а как в него играть?    
КК: …Я занималась плаванием четыре года!    
КА: круто   
КА: хорошо чем занимаются твои родители?    
КК: О…ну, моя мама была ветеринаром, пока не попала в аварию, и потом мне пришлось заботься о ней, но... ну... ей не стало лучше.    
КК: Папа …ну, у меня, в общем-то, не было отца …   
КК: Извини, я всегда начинаю плакать, когда говорю о ни)( …   
КА: (велликоллепно; сразу отбивает у них желлание задавать болльше вопросов)    
КК: (Я так и подумала!)    
КК: (Тебе не кажется, что я делаю слишком большую ставку на карту “мёртвые родители”?)   
КА: (исходя из ммоего опыта длля карты “ммёртвых родителлей” не бывает сллишкомм болльшой ставки)    
КК: (И, те)(нически, это правда!)    
КА: (когда говоришь правду врать становится проще)    
КА: значит у тебя не осталось никого из семьи кто живёт с тобой?    
КК: Почти никого. У меня есть дальние родственники в Португалии, но мы никогда не встречались.    
КК: Мама умерла совсем... в прошлом году. Ей удалось скопить немного денег для меня, так что какое-то время мне не нужно об этом беспокоиться.    
КК: Одна из её подруг помогла мне продать дом, это тоже помогло.    
КА: ты продала дом своей мамы?    
КК: Ага…Я думала, что буду в нём жить, но мне надо было е)(ать в колледж, и он казался таким большим без неё …   
КА: (продоллжай давить на ммёртвых родителлей)    
КА: (пусть чувсвтуют себя крайне неуютно от того что вообще спросилли)    
КК: (Это на случай, если кто-то спросит, почему я не уезжаю домой!)    
КА: хорошо итак ты поддерживаешь связь с кем-нибудь из старых соседей?    
КК: Не особенно …только с одним парнем, который жил в квартале от меня, когда мы росли вместе.    
КК: Он помогал мне заботиться о Маме, когда она даже есть сама не могла.    
КК: Мы довольно давно с ним не виделись, и в итоге он перее)(ал в Ирландию, где у него родственники.    
КК: Но пару месяцев назад я встретила его на вечеринке, и с те)( пор мы переписываемся!    
КК: (Это история, которую я скармливала своим соседям, когда они спрашивали, с кем я постоянно болтаю.)    
КК: (Ты не против?)    
КА: (нет всё норммалльно)    
КА: (в саммомм крайнемм сллучае я ммогу подтвердить твою историю)    
КА: (но по-ммоемму у тебя всё схвачено пейшес)    
КК: (Вуу!)    
КК: Спасибо за советы!    
КА: не стоит   
КА: нечасто у меня появляется возможность помочь своей мудростью людям   
КК: Ну, тогда я рада, что дала тебе такой шанс!    
КА: сллава богу потомму что ммои шары ммудрости былли синее некуда от редкого исполльзования   
КК: ТАК, СТОП!    
КК: Я постоянно говорю это, и люди смотрят на меня странно!    
КА: говоришь что   
КК: “Синие шары”    
КК: Это означает раздражение, верно?    
КА: по сути да   
КК: Тогда почему Джейд странно на меня посмотрела, когда после твоего у)(ода с острова я сказала, что ты оставил меня с синими шарами?!    
КА: ты ээ   
КА: сказалла это ей?    
КК: Да, а что?    
КА: в сммыслле   
КА: имменно так и сказалла?    
КК: ДА. А ЧТО?    
КА: эмм   
КА: ну хотя эта фраза действителльно подразуммевает   
КА: раздражение   
КА: еслли быть точнымм она описывает эмм   
КА: раздражение определлённого сорта.    
КК: Погоди.    
КА: а имменно сексуалльного   
КК: ЧТО?!    
КА: так что когда ты сказалла что я устроилл тебе синие шары ты в некоторомм сммыслле наммекалла на то что ты едешь ко ммне чтобы   
КА: эмм   
КК: НЕТ   
КА: ага   
КК: О БОЖЕ   
КК: НА СЛ---ЕДУЮЩИЙ Д---ЕНЬ ОНА МН---Е НАПИСАЛА И СПРОСИЛА КАК У М---ЕНЯ ПРОШЛА НОЧЬ!    
КК: И Я СКАЗАЛА   
КК: “Очень )(орошо! Мы почти всю ночь не спали. Было немного неудобно, и я по )(оду дела случайно сломала стол, но, в целом, я удовлетворена! Такое поразительное облегчение!    
КК: После этого она спросила, собираюсь ли я снова тебя навещать, и я ответила   
КК: “Нет, спасибо! Прошлая ночь так нас вымотала, что теперь мы какое-то время будем связываться только по сети!”    
КК: Она предложила мне помочь выбрать веб-камеру, и я сказала, что мы ограничимся текстом.    
КА: остановись, пожаллуйста уммолляю   
КА: бллин ммой живот   
КК: ЭРИДАН АМПОРА, ТЫ СМ---Е---ЁШЬСЯ НАДО МНОЙ?!    
КА: да   
КА: очень очень силльно   
КК: 3>8O   
КК: О боже, мне надо написать Джейд, пока она не распустила сплетни   
КА: ПОКА! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: Так   
КК: У меня есть ещё вопрос   
КА: нет я не спалл с кллеопатрой   
КА: илли ммаркомм антониемм тоже к сллову   
КА: ммог бы еслли бы правилльно разыгралл свои карты   
КА: но он былл толлсторожимм так что   
КК: )(а-)(а-)(а!    
КК: Уморительно.    
КК: Нет, мне нужно узнать, почему ты настолько ненавидишь британцев.    
КК: Раз ты продолжаешь посыпать и)( благим матом беспрерывно.    
КА:…сколлько у тебя есть свободного времмени   
КК: О боже, мне стоит начать делать записи?    
КА: ты на саммомм делле изучалла ммировую историю и ещё спрашиваешь, почемму у мменя зуб на этих ллюбителлей говядины?    
КК: Просвети меня.    
КА: эмм ну хорошо   
КА: пункт первый: они бллядь повсюду   
КА: илли былли повсюду по крайней ммере   
КА: нелльзя былло десять футов пройти чтобы не наткнуться на ммудака с выступающимми зубамми разммахивающего националльнымм фллагомм британии, пьющего чай и пудрящего свой парик   
КА: “о добренького вам здоровьица, я эмиссар его величества губернатора, да хранят его боги, и это наша новейшая колония, названная в честь левого яйца короля джорджа!”    
КК: Пффт, о боже!    
КА: я возвращаюсь в ирлландию послле ухода на пару десятиллетий, и сюрприз-сюрприз остров кишит англло-саксонскимми хуесосамми, которые устроилли тут ллавочку так слловно всегда влладелли этимм мместомм   
КА: ну я и подуммалл "лладно, перепллыву на другой конец атллантики на пару десятиллетий пока они не остынут".   
КА: и угадай бллин что   
КА: куча британский идиотов с кушакамми на шапках устраивает тамм свою ллавочку, убивает индеек и дружеллюбные пллеммена направо наллево и по центру   
КА: я даже не сталл останавлливать кораблль   
КА: просто свернулл на юг и добраллся до доллбаных кариб   
КК: )(и-)(и, может, мне надо попробовать как-нибудь сделать тебя заменой моего профессора истории?    
КК: Пьяная ирландская история, вводный курс.    
КА: о я ещё даже не пьян бллин   
КА: будь я пьян я бы уже все уши тебе пробуллькалл про то, почемму короллева виктория саммоллично чуть не уничтожилла вселленную над созданиемм которой ммы так усердно трудиллись   
КА: ммалленькая ммисс "соллнце никогда не заходит" думмалла что она круче яиц всммятку   
КА: но я отвллёкся   
КА: на чёмм я остановиллся   
КК: Карибские острова?    
КА: ах да точно   
КА: угдай кто тамм объявлляется   
КК: Ёбаные англичане?    
КА: ёбаные   
КА: англличане   
КА: разуммеется, испанцы и французы тоже точилли зуб на острова но   
КА: я не ммог даже доллбаный тропический отпуск себе устроить чтобы ллобстеры королля чака не поллзалли по всемм окрестнымм плляжамм   
КК: Он тренировал солдат-лобстеров???    
КК: Это так МИЛО 38D   
КА: господи еслли бы   
КА: по крайней ммере в такомм сллучае я ммог бы сделлать с нимми что-то поллезное послле того как убивалл их   
КА: а не толлько обшарить ради пары ммонет   
КК: …ты   
КК: Ты ведь не убивал людей в те времена просто так, верно?    
КА: толлько тех которые тыкалли в мменя оружиемм   
КА: и стреллялли в ммою комманду   
КА: и пыталлись украсть ммой ёбаный сахар   
КА: я потерялл ммного хороших парней от рук британских каперов   
КК: А-)(а! Так значит, вражда у тебя личного )(арактера!    
КА: конечно же лличного   
КА: будь англлия сммазлливой девчонкой троллллей, я бы ненавистиподкатывалл к ней до поллной капитулляции   
КК: Эридан<3   
КА: не удивителльно что я присоединиллся к силламм акуллки просто ради того, чтобы попытаться отбить у британских еблланов желлание ллезть на острова   
КК: Акулка?    
КК: Ты натренировал гигантскую акулу-лусуса, чтобы сражаться с британскими лобстерами?    
КК: Ты ОБЯЗАН рассказать мне, если это так!    
КА: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хелена_Нейфис   
КК: Оу!    
КК: У)( ты…синекровная леди-пират.    
КК: ...у тебя есть любимый тип, верно?    
КА: это просто совпадение   
КА: уверяю тебя   
КК: КОН---Е ---Е ---Е ---Е ---Е ЧНО   
КА: она вывозилла сахар из нассау и искалла крепких ребят чтобы поммочь с бллокадой   
КА: у мменя былло свободное времмя и пушечные ядра в трюмме, которые я с болльшимм удоволльствиемм пустилл бы в сторону британских корыт   
КА: вмместе ммы бороллись с преступностью   
КК: Вы и БЫЛИ ПР---ЕСТУПНОСТЬЮ, судя по этой статье!    
КА: с точки зрения британцев да   
КА: я предпочитаю рассмматривать нас как шалловлливых разбойников   
КК: Шестьдесят шесть кораблей затоплено за шесть лет?    
КК: Ограбление флота королевской казны?!    
КК: Больше тринадцати тысяч фунтов груза украдено, разрушено или... освобождено?    
КК: Какой груз нужно   
КК: А, понимаю.    
КК: Я до си)( пор пытаюсь осмыслить тот факт, что пурпурнокровные постоянно умудрялись оказаться в той или иной форме рабства.    
КА: ну   
КА: когда ты единственный разуммный вид на плланете с пллавникамми и жабрамми, скажемм так ты силльно выделляешься в толлпе   
КА: и в мместах без выхода к мморю былло доволльно просто не давать мморскимм жителлямм сбежать   
КА: британцамм и их убллюдочнымм потоммкамм мморские жителли былли нужны длля работы на их доллбаных военных корабллях   
КК: Пожалуй, это имеет смысл.    
КК: Но всё равно я на)(ожу это забавным.    
КК: Ну, забавным не в смысле ")(а-)(а, рабство, как смешно", разумеется. Наверно, я просто удивлена, насколько перевернулись некоторые вещи.    
КА: а ты что думмалла что этого не произойдёт?    
КК: Я ВПОЛН---Е УВ---ЕР---ЕНА, что это одна из вещей, которые мы им чётко сказали НЕ делать с самого начала!    
КА: видишь имменно это я и иммелл в виду когда говорилл что ллюди не станут деллать то что ты имм скажешь даже еслли бы ты сказалла имм ллично?    
КА: ллюди реллигиозны толлько тогда когда это длля них удобно и они готовы вывернуться поперёк себя ллишь бы интерпретировать священное писание такимм способомм который оправдает их обязателльное превосходство   
КА: ты замметишь что о ведьмме жизни не особенно говорят в англликанской и католлических верах,и в основномм это из-за того что ты запретилла очень прибылльную отраслль работорговлли   
КК: УГ)(, как вообще можно просто ИГНОРИРОВАТЬ огромную фундаментальную часть своей религии??    
КА: я не знаю я самм никогда не былл набожнымм   
КК: Ты ведь знаешь, что ты бог, верно?    
КА: ага и ты самма видишь насколлько ммне от этого по кайфу   
КА: с другой стороны ммоя неллюбовь к церкви в целломм принеслла ммне пару друзей   
КК: Вроде Мисс Акулий Зуб?    
КА: ага   
КА: у нас ней былли непллохие отношения на протяжении пары ллет   
КА: возмможно она былла не саммой добродушной женщиной в истории но болльше никто никогда не деллалл столлько хорошего, деллая столлько пллохого   
КК: По всей видимости!    
КА: она собралла неммалленькую комманду приспешников   
КА: короне пришлло отправить полловину своей доллбаной арммады чтобы затопить её фллот   
КК: Я заметила!    
КК: По всей видимости, она натворила достаточно, чтобы, эм...    
КК: Растянуть и четвертовать её?    
КК: Что это значит?    
КК: А, подожди, тут есть ссылка!    
КК: Ой   
КК: О)(… ты   
КК: А это   
КК: Это ПРАВДА было необ)(одимо?!    
КА: нет   
КА: не былло   
КА: никогда и ни длля кого   
КК:…вау   
КК: На)(уй британцев   
КА: нахуй   
КА: доллбаных   
КА: британцев   
КА: это отвечает на твой вопрос?    
КК: С ли)(вой.    
КК: Вау, я   
КК: Мне так жаль   
КА: из-за чего?    
КК: Я не )(отела тревожить старые раны для тебя.    
КА: ты не потревожилла   
КК: Тем не менее, я не думаю, что тебе весело от напоминания о ком-то, с кем ты был близок, и кто   
КК: Ну, ты знаешь.    
КА: я никогда не забылл об этомм   
КА: кромме того, я бы сказалл что я сравнялл счёты   
КА: https:// ru.wikipedia.org /wiki/Адмирал_Горацио_Хорнтроп/Смерть   
КК: “Адмирал Хорнтроп был найден несколькими членами своей команды, полностью обнажённым и находящимся в компании нескольких живых козлов. По всей видимости, он скончался от передозировки опиума”.   
КК: …я не знаю, что сказать.    
КА: думмаю правилльная фраза в данномм сллучае   
КА: тебя поиммелли сынок   
КК: Пожалуй, это самое очаровательное убийство, включающее в себя наркотики и козлов, о котором я когда-либо слышала.    
КК: Каким-то образом.    
КА: акуллка оценилла бы его по достоинству   
КА: сначалла думмалл просто пристреллить убллюдка но   
КА: a) он былл уродомм   
КА: b) козллы уже былли в коммнате когда я туда забраллся   
КК: ПФФФФ, С---ЕРЬ---ЁЗНО?    
КА: мморьёзно   
КА: это былл настоящий дар богов   
КА: кллянусь, врис подыгралла ммне на руку из своего сна вне времмени настоллько это безуммно удачлливая хрень   
КА: в ллюбомм сллучае   
КА: такова ммоя история   
КА: еслли коротко короллева и страна ммогут подавиться ммоимм стоящимм фиоллетовымм хуемм пока их губы не станут похожи на виноградины   
КК: )(А-)(А, это почти по-Каркатовски.    
КА: погоди секунду   
КК: Что ты делаешь?    
КА: экхмм   
КА: ПОДВОДЯ ИТОГ, СКАЖУ, ЧТО КОРОЛЕВА И СТРАНА МОГУТ ПОДАВИТЬСЯ МОИМ СТОЯЩИМ ФИОЛЕТОВЫМ РАЗДУВОМ, ПОКА ИХ ГУБЫ НЕ СТАНУТ ПОХОЖИ НА ВИНОГРАДИНЫ, ПРИ УСЛОВИИ, ЧТО ИХ ДЕБИЛЬНЫЕ ВЫСТУПАЮЩИЕ ЗУБЫ НЕ БУДУТ МЕШАТЬ И СЛУЧАЙНО НЕ ОТОРВУТ МОЙ ОРГАН.    
КК: Н---ЕТ!    
КА: НО ДАЖЕ В ЭТОМ СЛУЧАЕ Я ПОЛУЧУ НЕБОЛЬШОЕ УТЕШЕНИЕ В ТОМ ФАКТЕ, ЧТО ОНИ БУДУТ КОЛЛЕКТИВНО УДАВЛИВАТЬСЯ НАСМЕРТЬ МОИМ САМЫМ ЧУВСТВИТЕЛЬНЫМ ОРГАНОМ.    
КК: П---ЕР---ЕСТАНЬ!    
КА: НО, ДАЖЕ БУДУЧИ В БУКВАЛЬНОМ СМЫСЛЕ РАСЧЛЕНЁННЫМ, Я ВСЁ РАВНО БУДУ ИМЕТЬ ДОСТАТОЧНО СИЛ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ЗАСТАВИТЬ БРИТАНСКУЮ НАЦИЮ И ЛЮДЕЙ ПОДАВИТЬСЯ САМОЙ ТОЛСТОЙ ЧАСТЬЮ МОЕЙ БАКЛАЖАНОВОЙ ДУБИНЫ.    
КК: Я ИЗ-ЗА Т---ЕБЯ СПРАЙТОМ ЭКРАН ЗАПЛ---ЕВАЛА, ГОВНЮК!    
КА: стой стой стой   
КА: БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ   
КА: лладно я закончилл   
КК: Моя соседка смотрит на меня как на сумасшедшую, спасибо тебе большое!    
КК: Теперь мне придётся объяснять, почему я смеюсь над открытой статьёй в Википедии.    
КА: покажи ей статью про козллов   
КА: это всё объяснит   
КК: )(орошая идея!    
КА: но я бы не сталл исполльзовать её длля написания эссе знаешь лли   
КК: Что, я не могу сказать моему профессору, что мой первобытный пират-приятель по переписке пришил помпезного придурка, посмертно принизив его?    
КА: знаешь еслли ты ищешь простой способ поллучить пятёрку, тебе стоит попробовать клласс поэзии   
КА: врать не буду ты сейчас зачиталла очень годную речёвку   
КК: 38)    
КА: не забудь обо ммне когда будешь закллючать контракт на алльбомм   
КК: Ничего не обещаю 38P   
КК: Упс, мне пора идти!    
КК: Мы тут обсуждаем кое с кем возможность арендовать дом на следующий год!    
КА: еслли тебе нужен свидетелль длля твоей истории ты знаешь где найти мменя   
КК: )(а )(а, почему-то я не думаю, что пирата можно считать свидетелем.    
КА: ох ну это уже просто расизмм   
КК: Разве?    
КА: илли дискримминация   
КА: пираты тоже ллюди, феф   
КА: пахучие просолленные сллегка сммертоносные ллюди, но всё-таки ллюди   
КК: Боже, прошу прощения за проявление неуважения к твоей СВЯЩ---ЕННОЙ культуре!    
КА: просто иди пока ты не ранилла ммои чувства   
КК: )(орошо!    
КК: Йо-)(о-)(о, якорь мне в камбуз!    
КК: Или как там пираты прощаются! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] прекратила троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КА: да как ты сммеешь

* * *

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КК: УГАДАЙ, КТО НАШ---ЁЛ С---ЕБ---Е ДОМ НА ПЛЯЖ---Е ЭТИМ Л---ЕТОМ!    
КА: это я?   
КА: пожаллуйста скажи что это я   
КК: И УГАДАЙ, КТО Ч---ЕР---ЕЗ ДВ---Е Н---ЕД---ЕЛИ УСТРОИТ ПЛЯЖНУЮ В---ЕЧ---ЕРИНКУ!    
КА: опять же я остановллюсь на варианте со ммной   
КА: это я, да?    
КК: И УГАДАЙ, КТО ПРИ---ЕД---ЕТ НА ЭТУ ПЛЯЖНУЮ В---ЕЧ---ЕРИНКУ Ч---ЕР---ЕЗ ДВ---Е Н---ЕД---ЕЛИ!    
КА: это я   
КК: Это ты!    
КА: это я   
КК: О, )(орошо, я рада, что ты так легко согласился!    
КА: стоп чего?    
КК: Я беспокоилась, что мне придётся ДОЛГО тебя уламывать прие)(ать, но, большое тебе спасибо, ты избавил меня от лишни)( усилий!    
КК: Ладно, в общем, вечеринка начинается в пять, и если бы ты мог за)(ватить с собой пиво или что-нибудь подобное, было бы прекрасно!    
КА: стоп мможно ммы неммного сдадимм назад?    
КК: Нет, мне )(очется остаться на той части, где ты приедешь на мою вечеринку.    
КК: Так что вместо того, чтобы сдавать назад, давай просто... не будем этого делать.    
КК: Не делать этого – )(ороший план!    
КА: феф ты серьёзно пригллашаешь мменя на вечеринку на другой конец плланеты?    
КК: Нет, я пошутила!    
КК: А ты попался, как малёк!    
КК: )(а)(а)(а)(а)(а)(а, конечно же, я серьёзно.    
КК: С чего бы я стала говорить несерьёзно?    
КА: ну эмм   
КА: длля началла   
КА: вечеринка находится на другомм конце плланеты   
КА: насчёт этого   
КА: о чёмм я упоммянулл в девятнадцатомм параграфе нашей дискуссии   
КК: А что насчёт этого?    
КК: Прилети на самолёте!    
КА: что ты думмаешь что я ммогу просто всё бросить сесть на саммоллёт и приллететь на другой конец плланеты когда ммне забллагорассудится?    
КК: Н знаю, по-моему, у тебя нет никаки)( проблем с тем, чтобы мотаться по всему миру, когда тебя об этом просит Непета!    
КА: стоп, чего?    
КК: УЙМИСЬ!    
КА: я не ммотаюсь по всемми ммиру ради   
КК: Я всё прекрасно знаю про вашу "продвинутую дружбу", как она это называет!    
КА: бллин, она тебе всё рассказалла верно?    
КК: Дошло наконец-то!    
КК: Ещё полгода назад.    
КК: Эридан, когда ты делишь тело с кем-то другим, между вами больше не остаётся секретов.    
КА: господи очень надеюсь что это неправда   
КА: иначе ммне былло бы ужасно жалль солла   
КК: Ну да, потому что твои секреты САМЫ---Е Т---ЁМНЫ---Е и САМЫ---Е ТАИНСТВЕННЫ---Е!    
КА: разуммеется   
КА: хорошо так на чёмм ммы остановиллись?    
КК: Ты только-только согласился принести креветок для барбекю   
КА: феф   
КК: Это то что мне помнится!    
КК: Или ты )(очешь сказать, что не )(очешь прие)(ать или что?    
КА: ну   
КА: нет я не хочу этого сказать   
КК: Значит, ты просто бессмысленно противишься и чрезмерно усложняешь приглашение на вечеринку?    
КК: Понятно.    
КА: просто когда ммы в прошллой раз вмместе былли на вечеринке всё закончиллось не особенно хорошо   
КК: И из-за того, что случилось шесть месяцев назад, мы больше НИКОГДА не сможем бывать на вечеринка)( вместе?    
КА: ну я так поллагаю ты пригллашаешь туда не толлько мменя?    
КК: Без обид, но это было бы САМОЙ ДУРАЦКОЙ пародией на пляжную вечеринку, если бы на ней были только я и ты.    
КА: ты знаешь что я иммею в виду   
КК: Будут мои друзья со школы!    
КК: И Непета. И Арадия, наверно.    
КА: и солл тоже значит?    
КК: У него на следующий день интервью, так что он сказал, что не сможет прие)(ать!    
КК: Если уж об этом зашла речь, Таврос тоже не может к нам присоединиться, так что тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться.    
КК: Ничего особенно масштабного не будет; просто барбекю и костёр.    
КК: И я )(очу, чтобы все мои друзья отпраздновали тот факт, что я только-только закончила первый год в колледже, несмотря на то, что никогда в жизни не училась в школе!    
КА: это впечатлляет   
КК: Итак, ты приедешь.    
КА: …да наверно приеду.    
КК: В---ЕЛИКОЛ---ЕПНО!    
КК: )(орошо, раз ты у нас "старший" друг, то ты снабдишь нас выпивкой   
КА: знаешь, я шутилл насчёт того что буду организаторомм вечеринки но такимми теммпамми поллучается что я всё на саммомм делле организую ллично   
КА: хочешь чтобы я вамм филле говядины захватилл чтобы не бегать два раза?    
КК: Оооо, )(орошая идея!    
КК: Сделаем жаркое из креветок с мясом!    
КА: я пошутилл вообще-то   
КК: А я нет!    
КА: угх ну лладно   
КК: Только ТЫ мог бы так ворчать из-за приглашения на вечеринку в ЧУД---ЕСНЫЙ новый пляжный дом.    
КК: Отшлифуем детали ближе к назначенной дате.    
КК: И ЛУЧШ---Е БЫ ты не пытался сбежать от меня!    
КК: Я знаю, где ты живёшь.    
КК: 3>8)    
КА: принято к сведению   
КК: Я тебе ещё напишу, если мне что-нибудь ещё придёт в голову!    
КА: илли в качестве алльтернативы ты ммоглла бы не деллать этого   
КА: кто-то тут уже сказалл, что "не деллать этого – хороший пллан"   
КК: Это была старая я, Эридан.    
КК: С те)( пор я изменилась.    
КК: Перестань жить прошлым!    
КК: Теперь всё дело в будущем!    
КА: будущемм в которомм я опллачиваю обед из пяти бллюд который ты устраиваешь?    
КК: Ага!    
КА: но   
КК: Ладно, мне пора!    
КК: Учебная группа класса мировой истории встречается в последний раз перед экзаменами!    
КА: но феф   
КК: ПОКА! 

коллекционершаКаракатиц [КК] начала троллить калигуловАквариум [КА]

КА: ммне ведь не придётся носить шорты, верно?    
КА: я ужасно выглляжу в шортах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Будем надеяться, что теперь ненависть Эридана к Британцам стала немного яснее.
> 
> В следующей главе: пляжная вечеринка без каких-либо ласк между похотливыми богами. Вообще никаких ласк. Нуль. Зеро.


End file.
